Meu Malvado Favorito
by mulleriana
Summary: Edward Masen, criminoso inexperiente com crianças, recebe uma nova ordem de seus superiores: Como parte de seu disfarce, ele deve adotar Carlie, uma menina insuportavelmente encantadora. Escrita por Ana Carolina Müller e Nina Guglielmelli.
1. Prólogo

**(N/A) Uma fanfic escrita por Ana Carolina Müller e Nina Guglielmelli. Twilight e seus personagens não são nossos, apenas usamos os personagens já existentes e os colocamos em outra realidade e outras situações.**

Obriguei meus pés a se moverem. Prendi a respiração e adentrei o tribunal, com o policial sempre segurando meus braços atrás do corpo. Isso não era necessário; eu queria estar lá e não tentaria fugir. Porque eu sabia que havia uma motivação.

Eu caminhava pelo corredor até a cadeira do réu, ignorando os diversos pares de olhos me julgando, os flashs que eram disparados em minha direção e até as palavras de apoio de meus amigos em meio aos murmúrios repreensivos. Só havia uma pessoa que eu queria naquele momento. Virei a cabeça, procurando os olhos que eu mais adorava. _"Olhos de chocolate! Posso comer?"_Eu perguntava e ameaçava mordê-la, mas sempre virava para beijar sua testa. Ela ria, ria, ria. O som mais delicioso do mundo.

Procurei em meio a várias pessoas, e finalmente encontrei meu único motivo de estar ali, o único motivo pelo qual eu agüentaria tudo nesse mundo. Estava lá, sempre linda, e também parecia estar me procurando. Nossos olhares se encontraram, e uma lágrima desceu por meu rosto. Pela primeira vez, não me envergonhei disso. – Amo você! – Tive que ler as palavras que saíam de seus lábios, porque ela só usara um fio de voz na declaração. Tão óbvia e ao mesmo tempo tão necessária.

O policial indicou o local onde deveria parar com violência, e assim o fiz, sem nunca deixar de olhá-la. Todos se colocaram de pé quando a entrada do juiz foi anunciada. Ela pulou da cadeira, segurando a mão de Rosalie, e meu peito afundou ao perceber que também chorava.

O tribunal, que antes parecia girar, congelou. A Terra parou em respeito ao meu futuro incerto. Eu analisei o rosto de cada pessoa presente ali. Grande parte me encarava com até certo nojo. Emmett e Alice, também contidos por dois policiais, mantinham a cabeça erguida. Carlisle e Esme estavam lá também, sentados na primeira fila, de mãos dadas. Bella ergueu o queixo, tentando parecer forte, mas seus olhos jorravam lágrimas silenciosas.

Nada no mundo poderia ter me preparado para esse momento. Ainda assim, tudo o que passamos juntos até aquele segundo só serviu para me fortalecer, e eu enfrentaria o inferno se pudesse tê-la novamente. E, por ela, qualquer coisa vale a pena.

Mas, antes de contar como tudo acaba, preciso lhes mostrar o começo. Voltaremos no tempo, o suficiente para mostrar como a conheci. Ou, primeiramente, seria melhor me apresentar?

Meu nome é Edward Masen. Tenho 29 anos e, desde que completara a maioridade, me envolvi com uma maneira muito suja de ganhar a vida. Trabalho para Aro Volturi; particularmente nunca vi seu rosto, e poucos já tiveram essa honra.

É muito simples. Aro planeja seqüestros. Pessoas ricas, famosas e influentes. Ele escolhe uma "célula", como chamamos cada grupo em diferentes cidades, e a mesma fica encarregada do seqüestro, cativeiro e pagamento. Boa parte do dinheiro é nosso – a maior parte, na verdade – mas muitos acreditam que não é suficiente para o risco que corremos. Ele mantém um número grande de subordinados por todo o país e, apesar do trabalho ser difícil, eu mentiria se dissesse que recebemos qualquer tipo de proteção ou garantia. A prova eu acabei de lhes dar.

Minha célula conta com Alice, eu e Emmett, nossa "força bruta". Acreditamos que no passado ele era matador de aluguel, mas nenhum de nós fala muito sobre antes de trabalhar para o Volturi. Ou não costumávamos falar. A verdade é que, quando ela chegou, nossas vidas se entrelaçaram de uma maneira irreversível. Se eu me arrependo? Ah... Você se arrependeria de perder tudo pelo maior amor que já sentiu?

**(N/A) Essa é a segunda long fic que escrevo junto com a Nina; nós nos concentramos mais nos leitores do Nyah! Fanfiction, porque é um número muito maior comparado com os daqui - pelo menos quando se trata de reviews. Depois de muito relutar, resolvi postar aqui também, porque sei que de um jeito ou de outro, comentando ou não, sempre teremos alguém que goste do nosso trabalho, e isso pra mim é muito gratificante. Para ser sincera, a fic já está quase em reta final - nós demoramos MESMO pra postar aqui. Eu vou exportando os capítulos aos poucos, até ambos os sites ficarem com o mesmo conteúdo. Espero que gostem, e muito obrigada!**


	2. Ah, é claro, era só o que me faltava

Nos mudamos para uma casa no subúrbio de Forks. Não nos conhecíamos muito bem, ou pelos menos não o suficiente para dividir o mesmo banheiro. Ainda assim, o trabalho exigia esforços.

Eu passara um bom tempo em Seattle, até que os Volturi me convocaram para formar esta célula em Forks. Havia completado 10 anos desde que me envolvera com o crime, e não era mais novidade para mim. Tornei-me um exímio atirador e poucas coisas me intimidavam. Eu tinha tudo para subir nessa carreira.

- Pode ficar com o quarto do meio. – Eu disse a Alice, me auto-declarando o líder do grupo. – Eu e Emmett vamos dividir o outro.

- Há 3 quartos. – O grandalhão disse, trazendo uma caixa e colocando no meio da sala. – Vamos usá-lo pro sequestro?

- Não, será o porão. É que recebi ordens de deixá-lo intacto. Vão falar conosco ainda hoje sobre isso.

Eles se entreolharam e então seguiram seus caminhos para terminarmos de arrumar a casa. Eu pensei em oferecer ajuda a Alice, mas ela estava se virando bem com todo aquele peso. A primeira vez que a vi me preocupou, era muito pequena. Mais tarde percebi que isso seria de grande ajuda. Era talvez geniosa demais para uma criatura tão frágil; seu cabelo era curto e espetado como se tivesse chacoalhado a cabeça e congelado os fios, seu corpo tinha inúmeros piercings e tatuagens, e eu nunca a vira usando uma peça de roupa que não fosse preta. Quanto a Emmett, só estar no mesmo ambiente que ele já era intimidante. Os dois não eram muito experientes com seqüestros, e isso eu talvez tenha descoberto tarde demais.

Alguém bateu na porta; uma, duas, três vezes. Era monótono. Eu e Alice paramos perto do sofá enquanto Emmett abria, mostrando a figura já conhecida de Caius parada ali.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse, limitando-se a nos cumprimentar com um aceno de cabeça. Sentou no sofá sem fazer cerimônia. – O assunto é importante, sim? E estou com pressa.

Alice se ajeitou ao lado dele, e eu e Emmett ocupamos as duas poltronas a sua frente. Apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos e entrelacei as mãos, olhando para seu rosto com interesse.

- Aro está preocupado. Ele acha que ter uma célula em Forks é uma boa, mas pensa que a cidade é pequena demais. Precisarão de um disfarce.

- Que tipo de disfarce? Vamos mudar nossos nomes, ou...

- Não. Vão mudar quem são. – Caius respondeu, e eu podia ver uma pontada de diversão em sua voz. – E _quantos_ são.

- Como? – Franzi a testa. Alice me imitou, um pouco preocupada.

- Vocês serão irmãos. Vivem juntos aqui. Alice Brandon, você será Alice Cullen. Emmett McCarty, Emmett Cullen. Edward Masen, Edward Cullen. – Olhou para cada um de nós enquanto falava. – Vocês supostamente terão um site de vendas pela internet. E... – Ele pareceu pensar muito bem na maneira que daria a notícia. – Edward, você terá uma filha.

Fiquei em silêncio, processando a informação por poucos segundos.

- Ela... Mora com a mãe?

- Não, não estou falando de uma criança fictícia. Estou falando de uma adoção real. Uma criança, e seu nome – ou pelos menos o nome falso – estará em sua certidão de nascimento.

Encarei Caius por longos segundos, e então me limitei a rir.

- Vocês enlouqueceram! – Disse, ainda rindo. – É a única explicação! – Encarei seu rosto sério, e vi que ele realmente estava dando aquela ordem absurda. – Eu não sei cuidar de uma criança! Eu nem mesmo gosto delas. Por que eu? Por que não Alice?

Ela grunhiu com meu pensamento machista, e Caius balançou a cabeça.

- Vocês três irão cuidar dela. Só iremos registrar com o seu nome porque é mais seguro, Aro confia mais em você. Não tem erro, seus documentos falsos estão prontos e foi fácil conquistar a assistência social.

O homem ficou em pé, dando uma rápida olhada na casa e em nós três antes de falar.

- A menina está segura conosco, numa célula brasileira. É americana, mas passou os últimos meses bem isolada enquanto arrumávamos tudo. Achamos melhor. Será transferida para cá até o final da semana. Tratem de arrumar o quarto vazio para ela.

Eu assenti, ficando em pé também.

- Não vamos falhar. – Prometi.

Caius não precisou se despedir com grandes formalidades para ir embora.

(...)

Não ia dar certo. Essa era minha única certeza. Eu era péssimo com crianças; não gostava delas, e nunca havia tido muito contato. Era um disfarce criativo, precisava assumir. Ainda assim...

Eu me livrei daqueles dois patetas por algum tempo, optando por dar um passeio pela cidade. Era pequena. Acabei parando na praça principal perto de casa; era circular, e eu perdera a conta de quantas vezes andei por toda a sua volta. Muitas coisas me preocupavam, mas a principal delas envolvia a célula.

Estava acostumado a trabalhar com pessoas mais experientes. E se eu falhasse com Aro por causa dos parceiros que ele me arranjara? Em Seattle, eu estava começando a me destacar. Era impressionante como minha carreira poderia declinar de repente.

Parecia que a cidade inteira resolvera passar por ali. Estávamos perto do horário de almoço, e os pequenos restaurantes estavam lotados. Famílias inteiras saíram de suas casas naquele sábado, os casais apreciavam o local de mãos dadas e suas crianças remelentas corriam soltas pelo gramado úmido. Só saí de meus devaneios quando uma delas me atingiu.

- Desculpe! – O menino gritou, correndo atrás de um bola. Fiz uma careta, passando a mão em minha coxa, onde ele encostara.

Não ia dar certo, não mesmo... Eu, Edward Masen, cuidando de uma criatura nojenta como essas? E se a que designassem para mim fosse ainda pior?

Chacoalhei a cabeça e fechei os olhos, parando próximo a uma árvore. Meu celular vibrou no bolso da calça e eu atendi antes que começasse o toque escandaloso.

"_Oi, meu amor_!" Tanya cumprimentou, manhosa. "_Você não me ligou ontem..._"

- Eu sei, princesa. - Suspirei. - Tenho muitas coisas do trabalho pra resolver. Eu ia ligar já, já.

"_Estou com saudades! Quando vamos nos ver de novo_?" Perguntou.

Abri a boca, pensando numa resposta, e apoiei as costas na árvore. Abaixei um pouco a cabeça e ajeitei meu cabelo do jeito que todas as mulheres gostavam – como se estivesse conversando com a garota a minha frente, e precisasse seduzi-la de alguma forma. Eu já estava vendo Tanya há algum tempo, e gostava disso. Mas meu trabalho não me permitia ter relacionamentos muito sérios.

Nunca tive problemas no campo amoroso porque não me apaixonava; na realidade, terminava os namoros antes disso. Eu ainda podia me permitir ficar com Tanya por algum tempo a mais; ela fazia o tipo "mulher-fatal", tinha corpo demais e cérebro de menos, e não era o tipo de garota que eu me via casando. Sinceramente, não havia nenhuma garota com quem eu me via num relacionamento duradouro.

- Logo. Eu prometo. Também quero te ver, minha linda, mas agora eu...

Ergui o rosto enquanto falava, mantendo a mão livre no bolso da calça jeans. Automaticamente, meus olhos varreram todo o ambiente.

E foi assim que a vi pela primeira vez.

Ela estava sorrindo. Exalava alegria. Eu me sentia bem somente por estar olhando pra ela. Estava parada ao lado da banca de flores, com as mãos para trás, enquanto um cliente examinava as rosas. Deduzi que era a vendedora, considerando o avental e tudo mais. Virou-se um pouco para responder qualquer coisa que ele perguntou e passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos timidamente. Meu coração esquentou de maneira estranha com esse gesto; ela era linda, tão linda quanto uma boneca com pele de marfim e olhos de chocolate.

Usava uma saia rosa quase até o joelho, um suéter branco e sapatilhas marrons, que combinavam com os óculos um pouco grandes demais. Deu um único passo e se desequilibrou. Era uma das coisas mais estranhamente lindas que eu já vira e, apesar das roupas nada chamativas e da visível timidez, eu sabia que havia o corpo de uma deusa por baixo daqueles tecidos.

_"Edward? Edward?" _Tanya chamou do outro lado da linha, e eu saí de meus devaneios.

- Eu estou realmente ocupado, minha linda. Mas eu ligo para marcarmos, ok? – Ela começou a retrucar, e eu ignorei. – É, é, até mais.

Desliguei o aparelho e o guardei, sem tirar os olhos da beldade do outro lado da praça. Dei um passo a frente, pensando numa provável desculpa para me aproximar. Ela virou um pouco para falar com seu cliente, mostrando o cabelo caído pelas costas e a curva da bunda de tamanho ideal. _Deus, seria possível_? Onde eu estava esse tempo todo?

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso, e eu parei num sobressalto antes de pegá-lo, xingando mentalmente. Era Emmett. Respirei fundo, virando na direção de casa enquanto atendia sua ligação.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Eles estão com pressa. – Respondeu do outro lado da linha. – Querem que comecemos logo. Já estão trazendo a menina.

- Estou chegando. – Respondi, entredentes, e então desliguei.

Merda! Não ia dar certo. Não mesmo...


	3. Ok, cadê meu cigarro?

Alice andava de um lado para o outro, aflita.

- Eu estou avisando. Não sei cuidar de criança, e não vou limpar nada que sair dela. Se estão pensando que só por ser mulher a responsabilidade será toda minha...

- Relaxa, ok? Nós vamos nos virar. – Emmett disse, sentado ao meu lado no sofá. – Não deve ser tão difícil assim. É uma criança. O que ela pode fazer de tão assustador?

Eu joguei o corpo para frente e apoiei os cotovelos nas coxas. Uma de minhas mãos carregava um cigarro, e a outra eu usei para apoiar o queixo, pensativo.

Nos deram um prazo de três dias para arrumar o quarto da menina. Emmett queria comprar alguns brinquedos e mais um monte de frescuras mas eu não deixei. Era só o que me faltava, ficar enchendo a pirralha de mordomia. Deixamos somente o essencial para ela. Quando não havia mais nada pra fazer começamos a pensar demais, e temer demais.

- Esse plano é ridículo. A menina ainda vai ouvir alguma coisa e dar com a língua nos dentes.

- Ela não vai ouvir nada se ficar sempre onde mandarmos. – Eu murmurei sem emoção. – Pare de se desesperar, Alice. E me traga aquela droga de café, porque eu já pedi antes.

Ela parou no mesmo instante, jogando o quadril para um lado só e rindo.

- Você pensa que eu sou o que, Masen?

Eu ergui os olhos para Alice, movendo meu olhar do vazio pela primeira vez. Franzi a testa e fiquei em pé, indo na direção dela. Não se mexeu, me olhando de maneira desafiadora.

- Você vai ser o que eu quiser que seja. – Disse lentamente, mantendo os olhos nos dela. – Pelo menos enquanto eu for mais experiente do que você nisso aqui. Eu mando e você obedece. E é assim que isso vai funcionar.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – Ela apertou os olhos.

- É um aviso prévio.

- Eu não sou como essas suas vagabundas que caem de boca quando você manda. E eu não devo nenhuma obediência a você. Presta atenção antes de se meter comigo. – Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas, começando a andar sem tirar os olhos de mim. Eu abri um meio sorriso.

- Se eu te quisesse na minha cama você já estaria lá faz tempo. – Disse, mas ela já estava entrando no quarto.

Ri baixinho, tragando e soltando a fumaça na direção contrária de Emmett. Só o vi pelo canto dos olhos, e acho que estava sorrindo.

(...)

Às 7 da noite, um carro comum parou na porta de nossa casa. Eu estava vendo pela janela, fumando o quarto cigarro do dia. Aquilo me acalmava. Emmett e Alice só apareceram na sala quando a campainha tocou. Respirei fundo e fui até o cinzeiro na mesinha de centro, apagando meu cigarro e o deixando lá antes de me aproximar da porta. Abri.

- Edward. – Felix cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, entrando sem cerimônias. Ele tinha um cheiro forte de perfume masculino.

Demetri veio logo depois, sem dizer nada. Eu fiquei parado ali, com a mão na maçaneta. Emmett e Alice cumprimentaram os dois, mas ninguém sentou. Então, uma mulher passou por mim e foi até eles. Heidi. Uma criança segurava sua mão e arrastava uma grande bagagem, olhando tudo a sua volta.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e me virei para analisar a cena.

Meus olhos pararam diretamente na menina ao lado de Heidi. Carregava uma pequena boneca de pano próxima a sua mala. Ela me encarava, curiosa. Seus olhos eram grandes, expressivos, num tom de chocolate derretido. A pele era realmente muito branca, e perto dos olhos estavam algumas sardas – poucas, um número suficiente para contar nos dedos. Ainda assim, lhe davam um ar gracioso. Seu cabelo tinha um tom bronze que eu chamaria de ruivo, cheio de cachos que lhe chegavam até quase a cintura.

Demetri colocou a mão em seu ombro e ela o olhou, mas rapidamente voltou a me fitar.

- Esta é Carlie. – Disse num tom monótono. Em seguida, ergueu a mão rapidamente em minha direção. – Este é Edward, seu pai. – Me concentrei para não fazer uma careta.

A menina segurou a mão da boneca e a trouxe consigo quando correu em minha direção. Foi rápido demais; quando dei por mim, ela estava colada a mim, abraçando minhas pernas e apoiando o rosto em minha barriga. Meus olhos se esbugalharam, e minhas mãos continuaram caídas nas laterais do meu corpo. Ninguém ali ia fazer nada? Mas que merda, o que aquela pirralha pensava estar fazendo? Eu queria afastá-la, mas estava simplesmente congelado.

Ergui o queixo, puxando o ar com dificuldade. Ela simplesmente me soltou e olhou para cima, sorrindo. Faltavam-lhe alguns dentes. Porra, será que ela era tão chata que apanhava no orfanato?

- Esses são seus tios, Emmett e Alice. – Demetri apontou.

Alice ficou imóvel, com os braços cruzados no peito, parecendo enojada. Emmett ergueu a mão e lhe lançou um sorriso tímido. Carlie virou para eles, sorrindo mais e acenando em resposta.

O silêncio que veio a seguir foi realmente constrangedor. A menina estava muito perto de mim e, mesmo que não me tocasse, eu só queria que ela voltasse para perto de onde estava antes.

- Então, querida... – Heidi colocou as mãos nos joelhos e abaixou um pouco. O movimento fez seus seios se comprimirem no decote. – Que tal conhecer seu quarto? – Ela ofereceu.

Carlie assentiu, abraçando mais a boneca. Ambas olharam para nós.

- Ah, é... Por aqui. – Emmett disse, apontando para o corredor e as guiando.

Heidi o seguiu puxando a mala de Carlie, que ia logo atrás ainda em silêncio. Eu não sei se devia estar aliviado por ela não estar puxando papo comigo ou preocupado por aqueles idiotas terem me arrumado uma criança muda. Respirei fundo quando ela saiu.

Demetri mostrou a cozinha com a cabeça, pedindo que eu o acompanhasse.

- Carlie tem 8 anos. – Falou quando estávamos bem longe dela. - Veio de um orfanato de Chicago. É um pouco falante demais, mas não acho que vá ser um problema.

- Falante? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Só estava nervosa por te conhecer. Acho que gostou de você.

Gemi e virei os olhos, passando as mãos pelo rosto demoradamente.

- Eu também não gosto disso, Edward, mas são ordens de Aro. – Ele suspirou, olhando em volta com certo desdém. – Quando vão agir?

- Na próxima semana.

- Ótimo! – Ele sorriu um pouco. – Vou avisar a ele, talvez até pessoalmente. Ela já foi matriculada na escola. Enviaremos um dinheiro a sua conta periodicamente para gastos básicos, qualquer despesa extra terá que sair de seu bolso. – Ele foi em direção a porta, mas parou. – E... Edward? Faça isso dar certo, está bem?

- Eu já disse. – Respondi, apoiado na bancada, mal o olhando. – Não vamos falhar.

Ouvi quando Demetri se afastou. Respirei algumas vezes, me virando para voltar à sala. Heidi estava na porta, bloqueando a passagem.

- Oi! – Ela sorriu, dando alguns passos em minha direção.

Eu fui para trás, automaticamente.

- Olá, Heidi. – Suspirei.

- Já faz algum tempo, não é? – Ela perguntou quando minhas costas bateram na parede e tivemos que parar. Apoiou as mãos espalmadas em meu peito. – Você não me ligou.

- Não? Ah, desculpe, minha linda... Eu fiquei muito ocupado, e acabei esquecendo. – Abri um sorriso torto, dando a mesma desculpa que todas caíam. – Mas eu não me esqueci de você. – Completei, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Foi muito bom.

Ela sorriu com malícia. Aproximou o rosto do meu para trocarmos um beijo rápido e intenso, que eu finalizei com uma pequena mordida em seu lábio inferior. Heidi me olhou outra vez antes de me dar um selinho e retribuir a mordida. Ela se virou em silêncio, e eu analisei sua bunda durante o pouco tempo que levou para sair da cozinha.

(...)

Recebi mais algumas recomendações de Demetri e Felix, antes que eles partissem junto com Heidi. Tranquei a porta e me virei, encontrando Carlie no sofá, ainda com os olhos concentrados diretamente em mim. Fiquei imóvel e olhei em volta, sem graça.

- Você fede a cigarro. – Ela falou pela primeira vez, mas era somente um comentário inocente. – E cerveja.

Permanecemos em silêncio. Dei um pigarro, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e parando a sua frente. Não pensei em nada para dizer, e muito menos queria conversar com ela. Nós dois olhamos para a pequena escada quando Emmett e Alice voltaram do porão.

- Estávamos ajeitando as coisas por lá. – Ele disse, olhou de relance para Carlie. Ela abraçou mais sua boneca, balançando as pernas que não alcançavam o chão.

Alice parou ao meu lado, encarando a menina.

- E aí, está com fome? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Carlie pensou um pouco e então fez que não com a cabeça. Alice deu os ombros.

- A casa é sua. – A baixinha completou, fazendo a menina sorrir. – Pode fazer o que quiser. Menos... Descer para o porão.

- Por quê? – Questionou, quase gritando de curiosidade.

- Não interessa a razão. – Retruquei, irritado. Mas que pirralha intrometida! – É uma ordem, só obedeça.

Emmett me lançou um olhar de reprovação, parado atrás do sofá. Não mudei meu semblante. Ele tocou o ombro da menina por cima do encosto, olhando-a com simpatia. Grande idiota de coração mole.

- Arrume seu quarto com as suas coisas. É _seu_. – Ele disse, sorrindo um pouco. Carlie praticamente pulou do sofá.

- Vá pra cama quando acabar. – Eu completei.

Ela olhou para trás uma única vez antes de continuar andando. Entrou e fechou a porta.  
Alice socou meu ombro e, merda, ela era forte!

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou.

- O que? – Franzi a testa.

- Você é o pai dela, esqueceu? Não pode tratá-la como um estorvo.

- Ah! Tenho uma novidade pra você: Ela é!

- Acha que estou animada com essa maluquice? – Bufou, andando até o sofá e se jogando nele.

Nós três ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Emmett o quebrou.

- Ela está certa. – Deu os ombros. – Pelo menos... Tente, cara!

- O que espera que eu faça? – Perguntei, começando a me irritar.

- Ela veio aqui esperando um pai!

Olhei para Alice, buscando por ajuda. Ela mostrou a porta do quarto com a cabeça. Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos, abrindo-os novamente enquanto ia na direção da porta fechada. Merda, merda, merda!

Tomei coragem e a abri. Carlie estava ajoelhada a frente de sua mala, mexendo na mesma. Já usava um pijama. Ela ergueu a cabeça e, ao ver que era eu, uma expressão estranha formou-se em seu rosto. Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- Eu... – Suspirei. – Vim lhe desejar boa noite. – Cruzei os braços.

Ela pegou um livro de suas coisas e subiu na cama. Entrou embaixo do edredom, ainda sentada. Assentiu. - Boa noite... – Disse.

- Amanhã poderá se acomodar melhor. Deve estar cansada da viagem. – Fiz um tremendo esforço para fingir que me importava. – Se precisar de algo... Eu durmo no quarto ao lado.

Carlie sorriu. Eu tentei sorrir de volta, mas deve ter ficado mais parecido com uma careta.

- Espere! – Ela disse quando eu ameaçava ir embora. – Precisa ler uma história pra mim.

- O que? – Voltei a ficar de frente para ela com a mão na maçaneta.

Ela esticou o livro para mostrá-lo.

- Eu nunca durmo sem uma história!

Meus olhos passaram do livro para seu rosto, e refizeram o mesmo caminho várias vezes.

- Você sabe ler. Se vira.

Apaguei a luz antes de sair.


	4. Perder não é uma opção, não mesmo!

Praticamente me arrastei pra fora do quarto, passando as mãos por meu rosto após um longo bocejo. Mal passava das 11 da manhã. O que diabos eu estava fazendo de pé? Caminhei pela sala de olhos fechados e, quando percebi, já estava na cozinha, prestes a trombar com a parede.

Respirei fundo e olhei em volta do ambiente. Só quando passei os olhos pela terceira vez nos armários, vi Carlie ali, em cima de um banquinho. Ah, é. Ela ainda estava ali.

- Olá! – Ela me olhou por cima do ombro, ficando na ponta dos pés ao continuar a procurar o que quer que fosse.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntei com o cenho franzido.

- Quero cereal. - Ela finalmente pegou a caixa e pulou novamente para o chão, abrindo a geladeira em busca de leite. Colocou tudo o que precisava em cima da mesa. – Estou acordada desde as 8. Vocês dormem demais.

Fechei os olhos aos poucos, prestes a dormir outra vez. Só então me toquei.

- HEY! Esse cereal é meu! – Minha boca se abriu com indignação.

Ela me olhou rapidamente, misturando tudo em uma tigela. Sentou e deu a primeira colherada. - Podemos dividir. – Deu os ombros.

Fuzilei a menina com o olhar, pegando uma tigela e uma colher para mim. Sentei e me servi, sem nunca deixar de olhá-la, esperando que algum tipo de laser saísse em sua direção se eu me concentrasse o suficiente.

- Sabe, Esme diz que dormir demais faz mal. Se ela diz é porque é verdade. Mas, ah, nem tanto! Uma vez a Claire dormiu só duas horas. Ela estava com insônia, sabe? Então, aí ela ficou péssima o dia todo. Eu tive insônia uma vez, mas era porque estava ansiosa com o passeio que faríamos no dia seguinte. Visitamos o zoológico. Você gosta de animais, né? Eu adoro. Quer dizer, eles são legais. Aquele passeio foi legal. Você gosta de animais?

Soltei a colher e massageei minhas têmporas com os olhos fechados. Mas que porra era aquela? A pirralha já estava tagarelando daquele jeito desde cedo? Ela continuou a falar enquanto eu permanecia em silêncio, apertando minhas têmporas e parte da testa, tentando ignorar sua existência.

- Certo! Carlie... – Espalmei as mãos na mesa e olhei para ela, respirando fundo. – Fique quietinha e coma seu café da manhã, está certo?

Ela ficou um pouco desapontada, mas obedeceu. Eu me surpreendi na maneira doce com que havia falado. Alice estava certa, eu precisava ao menos tentar. Não devia ser tão difícil.

- O que vamos fazer hoje, papai? – Ela perguntou enquanto mastigava.

Percebi os olhos de Carlie atentos aos meus. Fiquei sem reação e abaixei meu rosto.

- Não fale de boca cheia. – Murmurei, mexendo distraído no conteúdo de minha tigela.  
Comemos por mais algum tempo em silêncio; às vezes eu a olhava, mas logo desviava meu olhar para o cereal quando percebia que também iria me olhar. Nada mais constrangedor...

Emmett apareceu na porta, abrindo um bocejo digno de um urso e resmungando teatralmente.

- E aí! – Cumprimentou nós dois, dando um tapa em meu ombro. – Dormi muito bem!

Fiz uma careta. Ele virou e me analisou.

- Está de ressaca? – Perguntou.

- Quem me dera.

- Pensei em levar a Carlie pra conhecer o parque aqui perto. – Disse ao sentar conosco.

Vários pensamentos me vieram ao mesmo tempo, como se minha mente viajasse. A porta de casa, a rua, o parque, a banca de flores, e o principal: A florista.

Inclinei meu corpo pra frente, olhando a menina.

- Quer saber o que vamos fazer hoje, Carlie? – Sorri, triunfante.

Alice ainda estava dormindo quando saímos. Assim que pisamos na rua, a pirralha saiu correndo, me fazendo praticamente rosnar.

- Quer morrer atropelada, é? – Perguntei, puxando seu braço com uma força desnecessária. Ela se desvencilhou e passou a andar ao meu lado, quietinha. Bufei.

- Não pensei que fosse ficar tão animado. – Emmett murmurou.

- Você vai ver a razão. – Sorri.

O parque não ficava muito longe. Carlie viu o gramado e novamente disparou. Desta vez, nada fiz.

Eu e Emmett paramos próximos a uma arvore, e eu olhei em volta. Sei lá onde aquela peste tinha se metido; não me importava. Eu passei um braço pelos ombros do grandalhão e apontei na direção da banca de flores.

- Ali.

Era um fato universal que homens, mesmo quando desconhecidos, se entendem quando o assunto é mulher. Acho que naquele momento eu pude, finalmente, chamar Emmett de amigo pela primeira vez. Ele esticou o pescoço e franziu a testa.

- O que? – O idiota perguntou.

- A gostosa perto das flores!

- Atrás da nerd esquisitona?

Olhei com mais atenção a garota que via só pela segunda vez na vida; talvez seus óculos fossem realmente um pouco grandes demais...

- Olha direito. Tem que olhar além do que vê, cara... – Eu suspirei.

- Eu estou. Sabe o que eu vejo? Está escrito "virgem" gigantesco na testa dela.

Eu ri, ainda apoiando meu braço nele.

- As quietinhas são as melhores! Vai por mim.

- Você é nojento. Olha pra isso! - Emmett fez uma careta enquanto a analisávamos mais um pouco. – Será possível que você se interessa por qualquer par de coxas que vê? Tem que ser um pouco mais exigente.

Balancei a cabeça, negando. - Você tem que admitir, não é qualquer "par de coxas" embaixo daquelas roupas.

A garota virou um pouco, como se quisesse me ajudar a convencer Emmett. Ele assobiou ao ver a curva de sua bunda, e então riu, me olhando.

- Você é melhor do que eu pensava. Tem um olhar crítico. – Sorri, orgulhoso. - Mas nunca comeria ela.

Tomei aquilo como um desafio, ficando de frente para ele com os braços cruzados.

- Ah, é? Então, me diga... Você gosta de apostas? – Perguntei.

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa, imitando minha posição.

- Quais são suas condições?

- A florista vai estar na minha cama em 6 meses, no máximo. Se eu conseguir... – Pensei rapidamente. A risada alta de Carlie ali perto me chamou a atenção. – Se eu conseguir, me livro de qualquer responsabilidade com a menina.

- E se falhar? – Ele sorria de maneira quase sombria, divertindo-se.

- Eu vou cuidar dela em tempo integral. Não vão mais ter que se preocupar com nada que se refira a ela. Eu vou, realmente, me tornar... Pai dela.

Provavelmente estava apostando alto. Mas eu não ia perder. Nunca perdia.d

Apertamos as mãos, ambos sorrindo triunfantes. Acho que na verdade estava apostando comigo mesmo, mas isso iria proporcionar muita diversão a Emmett. Olhei a garota lá atrás, por cima do ombro de Emmett. Precisava de uma boa desculpa pra me aproximar...

- Pai! Pai! – Carlie veio correndo e abraçou minhas pernas como da outra vez. Fiz uma careta. Antes que pudesse afastá-la, uma idéia me ocorreu.

- Carlie! – Abaixei um pouco, sorrindo de maneira falsa. – Fique bem quietinha e venha comigo. Ok? Preciso fazer uma coisa. Só concorde com tudo o que eu disser.

Ela franziu a testa e obedeceu, vindo atrás de mim. Ouvi Emmett rindo atrás de nós. Segurei a mão da menina, relutante, pensando em quais palavras exatamente iria usar.

Nós paramos na frente da banca. A garota estava de costas, mexendo em alguns buquês. Carlie abriu a boca para perguntar algo, e eu a silenciei com um simples "Shh". A florista ouviu e se virou. Finalmente vi seus olhos de perto; o tom de chocolate combinava com seu cabelo.

- Posso ajudá-los? – Perguntou, a voz incrivelmente doce. Sorriu para a pirralha.

- Eu quero um buquê para minha esposa. Ela está no hospital, acabo de ter nosso segundo filho...  
A florista pareceu maravilhada. Isso! Eu sorri, piscando várias vezes ao abraçar Carlie mais perto de mim. Ela resmungou com a força que usei.

- Ah, meus parabéns! – A garota juntou as mãos, nos olhando.

- É. A pequena Carlie aqui está animada para conhecer o novo irmãozinho, não é, meu amor?

A peste processou a pergunta por algum tempo, e então me olhou, cerrando os olhos.d

- Estou? – Perguntou, irônica.

Eu a fuzilei com os olhos. Forcei uma risada e abaixei para beijar sua testa, aproveitando para falar ao pé de seu ouvido. "Te dou 10 dólares."

- Eu estou! – Ela pulou, olhando para a garota. Eu fiquei em pé novamente com um suspiro. – Ah, sempre quis ter um irmão! – Completou, mergulhando naquela farsa.

- Então, de que tipo de flores a sua esposa gosta? – A vendedora perguntou.

- Rosas... Brancas. – Sorri.

- Ótima escolha! A propósito, ela sabe que anda por aí sem aliança?

Meu sorriso desapareceu. Carlie se encolheu contra mim. A florista respirou fundo e cruzou os braços junto ao peito, após ajeitar os óculos.

- O que quer, afinal? – Perguntou, séria.

- Certo! Hm... – Ri, nervoso, mas ainda bastante sedutor (eu sabia disso). Contornei a situação, e tive uma idéia ainda melhor do que planejava. – Desculpe. Eu só queria alguma razão para me aproximar... E falar com você. Estou sendo sincero; isso é um ponto a meu favor, não é? Então, posso ao menos saber seu nome?

Ela cerrou os olhos. - Foi uma cantada assim que funcionou com a dona desse batom?

Olhei para baixo automaticamente. Uma mancha mínima, de um rosa vibrante, estava no colarinho de minha camisa. De fato, eu a usara na semana passada, na última vez em que vira Tanya. Mas que merda! Além de uma língua afiada, ela era observadora demais. Isso podia ser um problema...

- Espero que, ao menos, a menina seja sua. – Disse.

Carlie olhou para cima, me abraçando. Abri um sorriso amarelo.

- É, sim. Essa é minha filha, Carlie. A propósito, eu sou Edward... – Demorei um segundo para me recordar do sobrenome falso. - Cullen.

Estendi a mão livre para a garota. Ela ignorou meu gesto e se virou, mexendo nas flores. - Isabella. – Murmurou, me olhando por cima do ombro. – Isabella Swan.

Isso! Ela iria ceder. Toquei o ombro de Carlie, num aviso para que se afastasse. A menina hesitou e eu praticamente a empurrei, fazendo com que voltasse a correr com os outros pirralhos como antes.

- Então... – Soltei um pigarro ao continuar. – Bella... Bella! Posso te chamar assim, certo?

- Não.d

- Ótimo. Então... O lance da sinceridade não funcionou. O que eu tenho que fazer para que aceite sair comigo? Um jantar, só isso que peço!

Ela virou novamente de frente pra mim, franzindo a testa e cruzando os braços junto ao peito.

- Me dê um único bom motivo para sair com você.

- Eu sou muito carismático. Bonito, educado...

- Eu disse um.

- Posso levá-la a um restaurante caro, o que certamente você não freqüenta muito.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Como disse?

- Não tome como uma ofensa! – Abri um sorriso torto e enrosquei meus dedos em meu cabelo, bagunçando-o. – É só que... Você não aparenta estar acostumada com... Luxo... E...

- Ah, não? O que eu aparento, então? – Ela estava na defensiva, e isso não era nada, nada bom.

- Você é... Simples! Simples é bom.

- Simples. – A moça repetiu entredentes. – Simples, na sua linguagem de troglodita, significa "desarrumada", suponho.

- Eu não disse isso. – Rebati. Ah, mas eu queria dizer! _"Não precisa se arrumar, senhorita Swan. Tire essas peças de roupa horríveis e tudo irá se resolver!"_ Mordi a língua.

- Era só o que me faltava! – Bella bufou, dando as costas para mim ao andar de um lado para o outro na banca de flores, ora anotando algo em um pequeno caderno, ora checando seus produtos. – Eu não tenho a mínima obrigação de me portar como uma boneca de plástico, para um bando de marmanjos como você aplaudirem. Não sou um enfeite, um brinquedo, ou qualquer coisa que você me julgue. Caso não saiba, algumas mulheres promíscuas bem perto de você cobram para tal feito. Você certamente pode pagar, não é? Não gaste sua saliva comigo, senhor Cullen, pois não conseguirá nada do que pensa.

Minha testa se franziu aos poucos enquanto eu ouvia aquele discursinho feminista. Virgem do caralho! Era só o que me faltava. Se não fosse a saia até o joelho, eu podia jurar que ela nem mesmo se depilava.

Fiquei algum tempo parado, encarando-a. Ela retribuiu meu olhar com seriedade.

- Tenha um bom dia. – Bella resmungou antes de virar outra vez e atender um novo cliente.  
Cerrei os punhos, pisando com força enquanto ia na direção de Emmett. Ele gargalhava em algum lugar perto das árvores.


	5. Cala a boca, droga, cala a boca!

Você, leitor, deve estar pensando: Como aquela garota sem graça pode não gostar de um homem charmoso como eu? Pois é, me pergunto o mesmo! Eu duvido que muitos já tenham se interessado por ela; além de uma língua ridiculamente afiada e uma bunda legalzinha - que só percebemos quando fazemos muita força pra enxergar - ela não tem nenhum atrativo.

Emmett estava certo, merda! Se ela fosse tão sem graça como aparentava, seria fácil levá-la pra cama, e valeria a pena. É, ela não era feia. Mas essa aposta iria me sair caro demais! Um esforço desnecessário, pra no final ela ser só mais uma na minha lista. E nem era das mais gostosas...

- Pizza de novo? – Carlie quase berrou.

- Já vai reclamar? – Resmunguei, sentando ao lado dela no sofá, com o prato em meu colo.

Abaixei para colocar o copo de refrigerante no chão. Quando voltei, ela encarava o seu próprio prato, com a língua pra fora num gesto de nojo.

- Eu só comi pizza nos últimos dois dias! – Ela disse.

Eu rolei os olhos, e dei minha primeira garfada. - Você reclama demais. Aposto que pizza é bem melhor do que a comida daquele orfanato. – Falei de boca cheia.

Carlie bufou. Emmett e Alice vieram com seus pratos e sentaram no outro sofá, olhando a TV.

- Não, porque sempre diziam que a comida de lá era diferente, feita com amor!

Abri a boca e joguei o corpo pra frente, fingindo que ia vomitar. Minha boca estava cheia de pizza mastigada. Encarei a menina, voltando a comer normalmente.

- Me poupe disso, vai! – Falei ainda de boca cheia.

Encarei-a por mais algum tempo, mastigando. Engoli. Carlie me olhou séria por vários segundos, antes de soltar a pergunta. - Você tem quantos anos? 5?

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça, arrumando o prato no colo antes de começar a comer. Emmett soltou uma risadinha grave, deixando minha paciência rasa no limite.

- Você vai pra cama cedo hoje. – Alice disse, olhando para sua comida enquanto a cortava. – Começa a escola amanhã.

Às vezes Alice tinha um surto, e seu lado maternal se aflorava. Mas logo passava. Mesmo porque, nem de longe era gentil.

- Está tudo pronto para amanhã. – Emmett avisou, olhando para nós dois. Sabíamos do que falava. Felizmente Carlie não perguntou, porque eu certamente lhe mandaria calar a boca.

Adiantamos o seqüestro um ou dois dias, simplesmente porque não havia razão para esperar. A vítima estava indo para Seattle num vôo noturno, e chegaria pela manhã, como fomos avisados. Não precisaríamos nos preocupar com a pirralha, porque estaria na escola. Nada daria errado.

Carlie deu alguns passos, se afastando de mim com a pequena mochila nas costas. Já a frente da porta, olhou para trás e correu na minha direção. Ah, caralho, o que era dessa vez?

- Não sei se consigo fazer isso... – Murmurou.

Respirei fundo, olhando-a com minhas mãos nos bolsos do jeans. Ela ia me atrasar, merda! Todas as outras crianças estavam correndo pra entrar na aula, por que ela tinha que ficar com tanta frescura?

- É só entrar, sentar e fingir prestar atenção no que o professor diz. Não precisa ser nenhum gênio pra ir à escola. Sair dela é outra história, mas... Ah, vá, Carlie! Estou atrasado pro trabalho!

- Pensei que trabalhasse em casa.

- Não tenho tempo para ouvir o que você pensa. Vai! – Dei um tapinha em seu ombro, impulsionando-a pra frente. A menina olhou para trás uma última vez antes de sair andando, devagar. – Te pego às 3 da tarde aqui. E tente não perder outro dente, ouviu?

Dei às costas para a escola e desviei de alguns pirralhos que corriam. Atravessei a rua. Emmett e Alice me esperavam ali, dentro do carro. Compramos um Volvo para nós, cor prata, juntando dinheiro. Eu dei a maior parte então, tecnicamente, era mais meu. Ainda não estava emplacado.

Sentei no banco do passageiro, ouvindo Alice resmungar por ter que ir atrás. "Cala a boca", esbravejei. Emmett acelerou em silêncio. Eu estiquei o braço e liguei o GPS.

Rosalie Lillian Hale era a modelo mais procurada por fotógrafos, estilistas e produtores de televisão. Aos poucos, tornava-se uma das mulheres mais ricas dos Estados Unidos. Seu agente, por sua vez, era o homem mais ocupado do país. Ela desembarcara em Seattle naquela manhã e, por nossas contas, já era tempo de estar no hotel indicado. Fomos até lá.

(...)

Um seqüestro é sempre difícil. Não façam isso em casa. Os filmes são bastante irreais, saibam disso, porque nenhum bandido fica calmo, ou tem alguma noção do que está fazendo. É como subir num palco sabendo o tema da peça, mas nenhuma fala. Cada passo é improvisado, e as chances de dar errado são muito maiores do que dar certo. Principalmente quando se está contando com dois idiotas.

Poderíamos ter ficado na porta, esperando que a modelo saísse, mas todos veriam a ação. Poderíamos segui-la e agir em seu destino, mas todos veriam a ação. Iriam presenciar o feito, de qualquer forma.

A rua estava vazia. Era um local tranqüilo, talvez fosse isso que tornava o hotel caríssimo tão procurado. Descemos do carro já encapuzados; somente nossos olhos estavam de fora. Estávamos armados, os três. Andamos em silêncio até a porta, que abriu automaticamente.

O saguão enorme estava vazio, a não ser pelo recepcionista e um funcionário que passava. Fui na frente e apontei meu revólver para o homem atrás do balcão. O outro saiu correndo em direção as escadas.

- Erga as mãos! – Ordenei, alto e firme. O homem arregalou os olhos e paralisou. – MANDEI ERGUER AS MÃOS. PARA O ALTO, AGORA!

Os olhos do homem foram para o telefone ao seu lado por um mínimo segundo. O gesto foi o suficiente para eu disparar uma bala em seu peito. Ele caiu para trás, morto.

- Vamos logo! – Emmett chamou e nós o seguimos pelas escadas.

Rosalie estaria no segundo andar, como fomos avisados. Quarto 202. Corremos sem guardar as armas. Assim que encontramos a porta correta, paramos, olhando em volta do corredor – felizmente – vazio. Girei a maçaneta e encontrei a porta trancada.

Alice nos empurrou para trás e abaixou um pouco. Talvez eu tenha deixado escapar esse detalhe, mas ela é especialista em arrombamentos. Quando digo especialista, é que ela realmente consegue abrir qualquer coisa, somente com suas mãos habilidosas.

Mexeu aqui e ali, até que finalmente vimos a porta se abrir, vagarosamente. Olhei de canto para Emmett, sério, e ergui a arma ao entrar. Ele seguiria o plano e ficaria na porta para me dar cobertura.

O quarto parecia mais um apartamento, e estava aparentemente vazio. Meus pés não faziam barulho algum enquanto eu me deslocava, cuidadoso, apontando meu revólver para todos os lados. Alice ficou parada bem no meio da sala, analisando tudo. Esticou a mão e pegou algumas jóias de cima da mesinha de centro, guardando no bolso de trás.

Finalmente, a porta do banheiro abriu, e uma loira escultural saiu dali, só de toalha. Mexia nos cabelos recém-lavados. Eu a encarei, boquiaberto. Ela fez o mesmo, mas não pela mesma razão. Rosalie soltou um grito agudo, insuportável, e Alice arregalou os olhos.

- Cala a boca! – Esbravejou, indo até ela. – DROGA, CALE A BOCA!

- SOCORRO! SOCORRO! – A modelo continuava a gritar, dando alguns pulinhos enquanto segurava a toalha junto ao corpo.

Olhei para trás rapidamente, vendo Emmett desesperado na porta. Os gritos cessaram quando Alice bateu seu revólver na nuca da garota, fazendo-a desmaiar. Guardei minha arma e me apressei para pegá-la no colo.

A fuga não fora tão fácil quando o início do seqüestro.

Os funcionários foram alertados, e pareciam estar por toda parte. Alguns hóspedes gritavam amedrontados dentro de seus quartos. Descemos os poucos lances de escada, Alice a minha frente e Emmett atrás, ambos apontando suas armas para quem quer que aparecesse.

Quando chegamos ao saguão, estava lotado, mas todos abaixaram e protegeram as cabeças ao nos ver. Um homem parou na frente da porta e sacou uma arma, gritando algo sobre ser da polícia, mas Emmett foi mais rápido. Matou-o, com tanta frieza quanto eu fizera a pouco.

Passamos pelo cadáver e corremos na direção do carro; Rosalie fora jogada sob meu ombro como um saco de farinha. Ouvimos alguns homens gritarem, mandando que parássemos.

- VAI, VAI, VAI! – Alice gritou várias vezes enquanto corríamos, jogávamos Rosalie no chão do banco de trás e nos ajeitávamos para sair com o carro. – VAI, MERDA!

Emmett ligou o carro com pressa e esticou a mão para o rádio, ligando-o quase no último volume.

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? – Alice berrou.

- É pra dar mais emoção!

**(**** watch?v=uN6ocKCRo68****  
Burn it to the ground – Nickelback)**

Emmett pisou fundo. Nós três tiramos as toucas que cobriam todo o rosto. Ouvimos uma sirene de polícia, o que só o fez acelerar mais. Passamos por uma lombada, e todos pularam no carro; minha cabeça bateu no teto.

- Segura ela, Alice! – Esbravejei, esfregando o local dolorido. – Ninguém paga pela liberdade de uma morta.

- Que exagero, cale a boca! AI, EMMETT, PORRA, ACELERA ESSA MERDA!

Olhei pelo retrovisor – duas viaturas nos seguiam.

- Atira! – Emmett disse, segurando firme no volante. O velocímetro chegara a 300 km/h.

- Atirar no que, idiota? Deve ser a prova de balas!

- ATIRA, PORRA!

Eu abaixei o vidro e coloquei parte do corpo para fora. O policial no carro de trás fez o mesmo. Entrei quando vi sua arma ser apontada para mim.

- Ele me viu. – Cerrei os dentes, preparando o revolver em minha mão.

- Atira, ou eu mesmo faço isso enquanto dirijo! – Emmett gritou.

Não fiquei muito satisfeito pelo fato de estar tomando ordens, mas me obriguei a pensar que estava fazendo aquilo por ser o correto – e por eu mesmo ter pensado. Coloquei o braço e o corpo para fora por um segundo, atirando e novamente voltando para dentro. Não acertara ninguém. "Encostem o carro", o policial disse, ou algo parecido. Emmett acelerou ainda mais, desviando de alguns carros com habilidade.

Um grito conhecido soou, e eu virei para trás. Rosalie estava acordada.

- AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS! – Ela gritava sem parar, pulando no banco de trás.

- ALICE, CALA A BOCA DELA! – Ordenei.

- TIRA A MÃO DE MIM! – A modelo surtava, totalmente inquieta ao lado da garota.

- CALA A BOCA DELA OU EU MESMO FAÇO ISSO COM O MEU...

- EMMETT, O SINAL TÁ FECHADO! – Alice gritou.

Nós dois olhamos para frente; vários carros estavam parados, esperando para poderem passar. Estávamos nos aproximando demais por conta da alta velocidade. Emmett pensou rápido e girou o volante para a esquerda, entrando em uma rua qualquer. Vi pelo retrovisor que a polícia fez o mesmo, nos seguindo.

- Droga, vão nos cercar! – Pensei alto.

O mesmo policial colocou a cabeça e o braço pra fora, apontando sua arma. Estava no banco do carona. Consegui fazer o mesmo e atirar no meio de sua testa em questão de segundos. Rosalie gritou mais. O corpo ficou pendurado para fora da janela, e uma terceira viatura apareceu.

- PISA FUNDO NESSA BUCETA! – Gritei.

- Cara... Tem uma modelo internacional só de toalha no meu carro! – Emmett murmurou, pensativo.

Arregalei os olhos quando um pensamento me atingiu: Ela estava vendo nossos rostos.

- Apaga ela de novo! – Ordenei para Alice, que não obedeceu.

A porra da modelo não parava de gritar, como se a estivessem torturando. Eu deveria fazer isso mesmo. Emmett virou mais uma vez o volante, entrando na estrada, em direção à Forks. As viaturas continuavam a nos seguir.

- Fudeu, fudeu, fudeu, fudeu, fudeu... – Emmett começou a falar repetidamente, olhando hipnotizado para a frente. Ergui a cabeça e arregalei meus olhos. Uma barreira de viaturas estava formada, com os carros estacionados de lado, um atrás do outro. Os policiais saíram de lá, parados ao lado da fila de veículos com as armas em mãos.

Todos, inclusive Rosalie, calamos a boca.

- Já era. – Emmett disse.

- Cala a boca. – Fiz uma pausa. – Pisa fundo.

- O QUÊ? – Os dois gritaram. A modelo gemeu em reprovação, quase chorando.

- OBEDECE, EMMETT!

- Vão atirar na gente! – Alice disse.

Eu estiquei o pé e empurrei o dele para longe, pisando eu mesmo no acelerador. O velocímetro ficou louco, atingindo seu limite. Segurei no volante, por cima das mãos de Emmett. Ele gritou todos os palavrões possíveis, batendo na parte de baixo do volante.

Nos aproximamos da barreira em segundos. Nosso carro atingiu exatamente entre os dois do meio, separando-os e amassando a lataria das viaturas (e inclusive do Volvo). Rosalie começou a gritar, e Alice começou a xingá-la, tentando tapar sua boca.

Como Alice previra, atiraram, mas não nos atingiram. Emmett voltou a assumir o controle do volante, e eu novamente me coloquei para fora, apontando a arma. Todas as viaturas que não foram atingidas se juntaram as outras três na perseguição.

Disparei os tiros sem realmente olhar para onde os lançava. Alice começou a atirar no banco de trás, na janela atrás de Emmett, enquanto a modelo permanecia em seu escândalo desnecessário.

Eu e Alice acertamos, um por um, os parceiros que saíam pelas janelas para tentar nos pegar. Os policiais que dirigiam começaram a desacelerar, vendo que nada poderiam fazer. Ainda mais porque haviam pessoas mortas (e machucadas) dentro de seus veículos.

Somente uma viatura continuou a nos perseguir quando começamos a chegar perto de Forks. Não pegávamos o parceiro do motorista de jeito nenhum. A viagem não era longa, mas eu já estava cheio daquele policial persistente e habilidoso.

- Entra! – Emmett gritou. Eu e Alice obedecemos.

Olhei para frente e vi o que planejava. Havia um barranco, no fim da estrada. Deixei o revólver em meu colo e segurei nas laterais do banco, encarando o caminho que faríamos.

Foi rápido. Emmett acelerou mais – como se fosse possível – na direção do precipício, virando com tudo onde nem mais havia chão. A viatura não fez a curva a tempo.

Olhei no retrovisor; não havia mais ninguém.

Emmett continuou por mais alguns metros naquela velocidade e desacelerou quando entramos realmente na cidade. Sorri sozinho. Logo estávamos em nossa vizinhança, e então nossa rua. Vazia, felizmente. Emmett estacionou, e começou a rir.

Virei para trás. Rosalie respirava fundo, sentado no meio do banco, assustada. Alice, ao seu lado, a olhava com desprezo. Eu abri a boca para ordenar que novamente batesse o revolver em sua nuca, mas não foi necessário. A loira desmaiou sozinha. A toalha, para minha infelicidade, continuava intacta em volta de seu corpo.

Nada deu errado.


	6. Se ela quer guerra, é o que vai ter!

-_ Você_ vai.

Emmett apontou pra mim, com a boca cheia enquanto mastigava um pouco de lasanha. Rosnei baixinho, pegando o prato de comida das mãos de Alice. Vesti a touca que escondia meu rosto.

- Faça ela calar a boca. – A baixinha disse. - Carlie vai chegar logo e, além disso, temos vizinhos.

Caminhei até a escadaria contra a minha vontade. Odiava obedecer ordens.

Desci.

O porão era repugnante. Não era aberto há muito tempo pelo antigo proprietário da casa, provavelmente, e nós não nos incomodamos em limpar nada. Colocamos uma cama de solteiro encostada na parede, um cobertor relativamente grosso, e um recipiente para suas necessidades fisiológicas.

Rosalie estava sentada no colchão, abraçando suas pernas, o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. Vestia roupas (pretas) de Alice, pequenas demais para ela. Uma única lâmpada estava acesa no teto, pendurada num fio que ameaçava se romper. Piscava de vez em quando, e deixava o porão mal iluminado. Ela parou de berrar assim que me viu.

- Almoço. – Disse, rígido.

- Não estou com fome. – Uma resposta típica, com a voz rouca de tanto gritar.

- Ótimo. Morra em jejum. Mas quem sabe o que faremos com seu corpo?

Seus olhos se arregalaram por um segundo. Ignorei, e deixei o prato no chão. Observei o rosto da Rosalie; seus lábios cheios estavam trêmulos. Ela era estonteante, sem dúvida, mas não iria ceder – a menos que desenvolva algum tipo de Síndrome do Estocolmo. Eu não sou nenhum maluco estuprador.

- É melhor comer. – Completei, me virando e indo em direção à porta outra vez.

- Eu me lembro do seu rosto. – Ela murmurou. – Acha mesmo que iria esquecer?

Sua voz falhou no final. Girei o corpo para encará-la outra vez.

- O que? – Perguntei quase num tom de ameaça.

- Não vai conseguir esconder quem é. Logo vão dar tudo o que vocês pedirem e eu vou embora daqui. E vou denunciar os três.

Sustentamos o olhar um do outro por um longo tempo. Simplesmente abaixei a mão para meu bolso enquanto ia na direção dela, em silêncio. Puxei seu corpo pelos cabelos da nuca, erguendo um estilete com a mão livre e pressionando contra sua garganta. Rosalie arfou.

- Faça isso... – Sussurrei próximo a seu ouvido. – E eu acabo com sua liberdade pessoalmente.

Soltei seu cabelo, forçando um pouco o corpo da garota contra a cama. Ela gemeu e recomeçou a chorar, mas eu ignorei, finalmente saindo do porão e trancando a porta por fora.

(...)

Ninguém é mal. Ninguém, em sã consciência, acorda pela manhã e decide matar alguém. Eu tenho meus motivos para tal. Aprendi a ser frio. Aprendi a fazer o necessário por minha sobrevivência.

Adquiri esse estilo de vida por volta dos 16 anos. Eu queria ser independente, esse era meu único problema: Não suportava depender de meus pais, não suportava a pressão de me tornar um advogado como ele. Eu queria fazer o que eu quisesse sem precisar de permissão, e queria logo.

Conheci pessoas que me ofereceram tudo, e eu fui aceitando. Era só mais um adolescente mimado que achava estar encontrando uma saída nas drogas.

Comecei a dever dinheiro, e aí foi a mesma história de sempre. Roubava pequenas coisas de meus pais, até que não foi mais suficiente. Eu não era um viciado; eu só queria estar com eles, queria ser dono de mim mesmo. Ficava feliz por estar quebrando as regras. Parei de usar qualquer coisa que me ofereciam, mas já era tarde demais. Fui ameaçado, e não pude fazer nada. Minhas dívidas custaram a vida de meus pais e meu futuro.

Comecei a trabalhar para Aro. Com 18 anos, participei do meu primeiro seqüestro. Com 19, matei um homem pela primeira vez. Foi fácil, tão fácil quanto disparar uma pistola d'água numa criança. Não sei como consegui um diploma no Ensino Médio. Não tinha mais uma residência definida, e passava as noites com mulheres e bebidas diferentes. Aos 20 anos de idade já tinha uma ficha criminal extensa.

Após o sequestro de Rosalie,, uma semana se passou rapidamente. Ela era só mais uma vítima dos inúmeros crimes que estava acostumado a cometer. Ela não teve nada a ver com as mudanças em minha vida, pelo menos não como Carlie ou Bella.

Carlie.

Ela tinha ordens expressas de nunca – _nunca_ -, em hipótese alguma, descer para o porão. A modelo não fazia mais nenhum barulho, felizmente, e a pirralha aprendera a nos obedecer. Ela falava pouco comigo, porque eu sempre lhe dava alguma patada, principalmente quando pedia para brincarmos juntos. Emmett, por sua vez, a tratava muito bem. Ela o apelidou de "irmão urso", e dizer isso era o suficiente para o idiota fazer todas as suas vontades.

- Pai, pai, pai, quer brincar comigo? – A pirralha veio pulando.

- Não.

Eu andava de um lado para o outro, tentando completar a ligação para Demetri. Sempre dava ocupado, o que estava começando a me irritar.

- Por quê? – Ela insistiu.

- Porque estou ocupado.

- Por quê?

Parei com o celular próximo a orelha, virando para ela. Estava bem na minha cola.

- Por que o quê, garota? – Franzi a testa.

- Por que está ocupado? – Colocou as mãos para trás, me encarando.

- Porque estou trabalhando.

Voltei a andar. Ela veio atrás.

- Por quê?

- Porque é isso que os adultos fazem. Como acha que compro comida pra você?

- Você não compra comida. Você compra pizza.

Girei o corpo e abaixei o celular, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao encará-la.

- É possível que você seja tão ingrata? Pelo amor de Deus!

- Cheguei aqui há quase duas semanas, e só comi pizza, macarrão instantâneo e lasanha congelada. Eu pensei que meu pai ao menos saberia cozinhar!

- É? Bom, ele não sabe, porque tem coisas mais importantes a fazer.

- Como o quê? – Ela cruzou os braços, quase num tom de desafio. – _Tentar_ falar com a Bella?

É. Bella.

Eu ia ao parque todos os dias, e tentava persuadi-la de todas as maneiras possíveis. O tempo estava passando; 6 meses é um tempo curto demais quando se trata de uma garota tão geniosa. Minhas idéias estavam acabando, e até mesmo a pirralha intrometida já tinha percebido que eu era um fracasso.

- Bom dia!

- Não vou sair com você.

- Ei, ei, ei! – Ergui as mãos na altura do peito, mostrando as palmas para ela, como se estivesse me defendendo. Fiquei ao lado dela um sorriso enorme. Bella mexia em suas flores, visivelmente irritada. – Por que tanta grosseria, querida? Nem mesmo ouviu minha proposta.

- Não preciso. – Ela respirou fundo, virando um pouco para me olhar. – O que vai ser desta vez? Chocolate, convites para uma peça inédita ou reservas em algum restaurante caro de Seattle?

- Na verdade, eu conheço um restaurante que oferece uma picanha divina.

- Sou vegetariana.

- Você é. Claro que é.

Respirei fundo enquanto ela dava a volta na banca, arrumando as flores do outro lado. Anotou algo e então me olhou.

- Já disse que não deveria perder seu tempo, senhor Cullen.

- É Edward. – Corrigi.

- Tanto faz. Vá embora, e não volte mais.

- Só estou pedindo um único jantar. É muito? – Me aproximei dela, ficando bem a sua frente e abrindo meu melhor sorriso. – Saia comigo uma vez, e então veremos no que dá. O que acha?

Bella sorriu e ergueu a mão para tocar meu ombro. Me encarou daquela maneira por alguns segundos, até ficar ficar séria repentinamente, e gritar com o rosto perto do meu.

- Cai fora!

(...)

Voltei para casa, frustrado e cheio de raiva. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Precisava tomar uma medida drástica. E assim o fiz.

- Se quiser falar comigo, estarei na praça. – Disse para Carlie, indo na direção da porta com uma mochila nas costas e um grande saco cilíndrico em mãos. Ali, guardava minha velha barraca. - Mas acho que seus tios vão dar conta de tudo, não é?

- Você precisa me ajudar com a lição de casa!

- Não é problema meu. – Rosnei, saindo de casa. – Se vira, você está indo pra aula, deveria saber fazer isso sozinha! Volto assim que puder. Não faça nenhuma merda por aí.

Fechei a porta, atravessei a rua e andei mais um pouco, até chegar naquela grande área verde. A praça estava começando a ficar lotada, mas eu não me importei. Andei por vários metros até chegar ao lado da banca de flores, onde Bella atendia um senhor.

Ela sorria para ele, que logo foi embora com um buquê de rosas. Assim que Bella virou e me viu, soltou um gemido de frustração, apoiando-se na beirada do pequeno balcão.

- Mas que droga você...? – Começou a perguntar, analisando a sacola.

Joguei tudo no chão e olhei para ela. - Ainda não vai sair comigo?

- Não.

Abaixei, puxando o zíper da sacola e começando a tirar tudo dali de dentro. Bella ficou me analisando, sem entender, enquanto eu armava a barraca bem ao lado de sua banca de flores.

Demorei um pouco até tudo estar pronto; ela continuou a trabalhar normalmente, atendendo alguns clientes. Tinha a leve impressão de que ela estava ignorando minha presença ali.

Finalmente, minha nova "cama" estava pronta. Joguei um cobertor que trouxera na mochila ali dentro e sentei na beirada da barraca, respirando fundo. Ela cruzou os braços e parou a minha frente, me obrigando a olhar para cima. Estava séria como nunca.

- Certo. Que palhaçada é essa?

- Essa vai ser minha nova casa, bem ao seu lado. Pelo menos até aceitar sair comigo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Não pode estar falando sério.

- Pareço estar brincando? – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

Bella olhou de um lado para o outro, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Bufou, olhando em meus olhos outra vez, com a mesma expressão de uma mãe repreendendo uma criança.

- Vá embora, Edward. Você não sabe com quem está brincando.

Ignorei sua "ameaça", enfiando as mãos em minha mochila e tirando um pacote de salgadinho dali.

- Servida? – Falei de boca cheia, erguendo o pacote para ela.

Ela parecia estar tentando me derreter com o olhar. Se me conhecesse bem, saberia que eu não iria desistir tão facilmente. Nos encaramos por longos segundos; minha expressão divertida só a irritava ainda mais. Por fim, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, um sorriso sarcástico se formando abaixo dos olhos de chocolate.

- Ótimo. Vamos ver por quanto tempo aguenta essa maluquice.


	7. Eu, a florista e o policial moribundo

Isabella era uma garota... Peculiar. Diferente. Excêntrica.

Não.

Que tal assim: Bella era insuportável.

Eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para desistir daquilo, mas não ia, porque a única razão para continuar era muito maior e mais importante. Ganhar aquela aposta tornou-se um motivo de orgulho, porque eu não me interessava mais por Bella. Mesmo que, a cada patada que recebia, ficasse com ainda mais vontade de tê-la. Eu nunca fui o tipo de homem que é rejeitado, e ela aprenderia isso, cedo ou tarde.

Passei uma semana naquela barraca. Uma maldita semana em que precisei comer cachorro-quente e pipoca dos vendedores ali perto, porque a desgraçada jogou meus salgadinhos fora, dizendo que não eram "saudáveis". Seus clientes viam um sorriso simpático, mal imaginando a alma demoníaca por baixo daquelas saias ridículas.

Deixe-me pensar em como posso resumir melhor tudo o que aconteceu. Aqueles sete dias foram basicamente iguais. Eu passava o dia todo dentro da barraca, olhando o movimento e contando quantas pessoas compravam suas flores. Pior que eram muitas; ela faturava pelo menos 500 dólares a cada dia. Suas flores eram bonitas, realmente, mas eu desconfiava que o que todos tinham era dó daquela garota com os óculos maiores do que o rosto.

Mal nos falávamos, provavelmente porque ela estava cansada de sempre me ouvir insistindo no mesmo assunto. Vou contar a vocês sobre o último dia, que finalmente acabou de uma maneira diferente.

Aquele sábado começou como no dia anterior, e o anterior, e o anterior. Eu acordava com o Sol, e sentava na entrada da barraca, olhando a praça ainda vazia. Usava o banheiro do posto policial ao lado, e precisava esperar até as 8 para comer. Bella chegava as 9 horas em ponto toda manhã.

- Vai sair comigo? – Eu soltava a frase costumeira, no lugar de "bom dia".

Nos primeiros três dias ela respondeu um "não" seco. Agora, somente ignorava. Colocou o avental, guardou a bolsa embaixo da banca de flores e, ainda em silêncio, começou a arrumá-la. Eu fiquei em pé e (após conferir se estava com mau hálito) me aproximei.

- Já está na hora de ir embora. Será que não percebeu? – Esbravejou.

- Não vou. Não adianta. Só saio daqui se aceitar jantar comigo. Já disse, um único jantar, e eu não peço mais nada.

Bella forçou para que seu suspiro saísse bastante audível. Era mais uma das suas maneiras de negar, eu sabia. Dei um passo a frente, analisando as rosas brancas amontoadas com extremo cuidado sob a bancada de madeira.

- Você sabia que, na verdade, somente as flores brancas tem perfume? – Perguntei.

- É claro que sei, idiota. Eu trabalho com elas.

Fiz uma careta e estiquei a mão para tocar as pétalas, levando um tapa. Recuei. Droga, ela era forte! A pele ficou vermelha rapidamente.

- Não chegue perto. – Ordenou.

- Você bem que podia colaborar, Bella! Minha filha está lá em casa com os tios, deve estar sentindo minha falta... – Tentei apelar, mas ela simplesmente riu.

- Era só o que me faltava. – Disse, ainda divertida. – Está aqui porque quer!

- Não! Estou aqui porque você é teimosa, e está tentando ir contra algo que tem plena noção de que também quer.

Ela virou e, com as mãos cruzadas no peito, me encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Quero dizer... – Pigarreei, complementando ao abrir um sorriso torto. – Nós temos química.

- _Química_? – Cerrou os olhos.

- Isso quer dizer que você se sente atraída por mim.

- Rá!

A garota bufou e me deu as costas. Um homem se aproximou, sorrindo para ela, que logo retribuiu a simpatia. Permaneci ali, em pé, enquanto Bella atendia seu cliente. Meus olhos varreram o local distraidamente.

Era impressionante como a praça ficava lotada todos os dias. Quero dizer, ninguém naquela cidade tinha compromissos? Mais absurdo do que o tempo livre, era a quantidade de filhos que os habitantes de Forks tinham. Era uma matemática simples; ficam entediados e fazem cada vez mais pirralhos. Cada grito ou risada infantil me dava vontade de sair correndo. Que coisa mais insuportável!

E, ah, é óbvio. Não bastavam diversas crianças desconhecidas.

- Pai! Pai!

Mas que caralho.

Girei o corpo, fazendo uma careta ao ver que era Carlie correndo em minha direção. Abraçou minhas pernas, o que me deixou em choque. Não podia empurrá-la, pois Bella estranharia. Aguentei firme. 1, 2, 3...

Ela deu um passo para trás com um enorme sorriso. Suas roupas pretas eram, certamente, obra de Alice.

- O que faz aqui? – Sussurrei com certa grosseria.

Seu sorriso desapareceu. A menina ergueu uma sobrancelha, e eu sabia que coisa boa não era.

- Vai mesmo me tratar assim? – Perguntou, sagaz. – Eu posso ter uma conversinha com Bella... Sobre nosso relacionamento e tudo mais. Vou falar como você é o melhor pai do mundo!

Que porra era aquela? Uma garota de 8 anos deveria ser tão esperta? Será que Carlie era algum tipo de anã?

- O que você quer? – Aumentei meu tom de voz, ignorando a ameaça anterior.

- Preciso de dinheiro.

- Precisa, é? Pra que diabos uma pirralha precisa de dinheiro?

- Quero fazer umas coisinhas.

Virei os olhos, espiando Bella. Ainda estava ocupada.

- Olha, eu estou ocupado. Volta pra casa e fica com a tia Alice.

- Quando você vai voltar? – Ela prolongou a ultima palavra, manhosa.

- Não sei. Já disse isso. Volta pra casa. – Esbravejei, me abaixando para falar com nossos rostos mais perto.

Carlie cerrou os olhos, séria. Abriu a boca para retrucar no exato segundo em que Bella chamou meu nome.

- EU TAMBEM ESTOU COM SAUDADES, MEU AMOR! – Gritei, pegando minha "filha" no colo. – QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ VEIO ME VISITAR!

Virei para Bella, sorrindo. Ela pareceu desconfiada por um segundo. Cutuquei Carlie, murmurei "50 dólares" o mais baixo que consegui, e ela logo entrou na farsa.

- Ah, papai... – Choramingou, abraçando meu pescoço. – Bem que você poderia voltar logo pra perto de mim!

A florista ignorou a cena, e eu praticamente joguei Carlie de volta no chão. A menina me fuzilou com os olhos enquanto eu me aproximava outra vez da banca de flores. Chamei calmamente o nome de Bella enquanto apoiava a mão na bancada, tentando mais uma vez convencê-la.

Minhas palavras não foram necessárias. Meu peso foi suficiente para a madeira tombar. Os vasos escorregaram, um em seguida do outro, na direção do chão. Bella, com os olhos pegando fogo, ficou paralisada enquanto diversas flores diferentes eram destruídas com a queda.

- SAI DAQUI! SAI DAQUI AGORA! – Ela berrou, espalmando as mãos em meu peito para me empurrar. – PEGA A PORRA DA SUA BARRACA E SAI DAQUI AGORA! EU NÃO ESTOU MAIS PARA AS SUAS BRINCADEIRAS!

Arregalei os olhos, ficando estático ao lado de Carlie enquanto ambos observávamos a florista enlouquecer.

- ESSA MALUQUICE JÁ PASSOU DOS LIMITES! – Bella gritou, chutando minha mochila, que estava ao lado da barraca. Me encarou em seguida, bufando. – EU VOU JANTAR COM VOCÊ. EU VOU JANTAR UMA DROGA DE VEZ COM VOCÊ, E ENTÃO NUNCA MAIS VENHA AQUI. VOCÊ ENTENDEU? – Apontou um dedo na minha direção. - _VOCÊ ENTENDEU, SEU IDIOTA_? CAI FORA DAQUI!

Pisquei algumas vezes, em silêncio. Acho que isso era uma coisa boa.

Aquela precisava ser uma noite inesquecível, caso contrário não veria Bella outra vez. E isso estava fora de questão. Vesti um terno, o único que tinha, usando gravata e tudo o mais. Estava de frente para o espelho, tentando ajeitar meu cabelo de uma maneira mais apresentável, quando Carlie entrou. Sentou na cama e, balançando os pés, me analisou dentro do banheiro. Eu podia vê-la pelo espelho.

- Deveria usar uma gravata-borboleta.

- Tenho cara de viado? – Rebati.

- Esme diz que essa é uma palavra muito feia!

- Argh, quem diabos é Esme? – Verbalizei meu pensamento, mas não queria realmente saber.

- Ela cuidou de mim quando estava no Brasil. Ela é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. – Carlie fez uma pequena pausa, encarando as próprias pernas. – Pai, quem é a pessoa que você mais admira no mundo todo?

Pensei, arrumando a gravata uma última vez antes de sair do banheiro.

- Aro. – Murmurei, indo em direção ao meu paletó dobrado sobre a cama. – Ele... Trabalha comigo. E eu gostaria de ser como ele um dia.

- Aro é um nome feio. Eu conheci uma pessoa com esse mesmo nome, quando estava no Brasil. Esme não gosta dele, não, não! – Ergueu o queixo após mexer a cabeça, enfatizando.

Paralisei com o paletó ainda mal vestido, encarando a menina. Ela _conheceu_ Aro? Filha de uma puta! Eu trabalho com ele há 10 anos e nunca nem mesmo falei com ele ao telefone, pelo amor de Deus!

- Como ele era? – Ajoelhei a frente de Carlie, interessado.

- Mal educado! – Cruzou os braços finos, marrenta.

Bufei e novamente fiquei em pé, terminando de arrumar o paletó em meu corpo.

- Você não sabe de nada. Deveria saber aproveitar mais as oportunidades que tem.

Coloquei a carteira e a chave do carro no bolso da calça, saindo do meu quarto. Carlie me seguiu até a porta, tagarelando outra vez alguma idiotice sobre Esme.

- Vá pra cama assim que seus tios mandarem. – Falei, já de saída. – Não sei que horas volto.

_Com sorte só ao amanhecer_, pensei.

- Onde vai? – Perguntou, ficando a minha frente.

- Não te interessa!

Seu rosto inteiro se franziu numa careta.

- CHATO! – Berrou, batendo os pés.

- Arruma outro pai, então! – Retribuí sua careta.

Ela saiu correndo para seu quarto com os olhos cheios d'água. Tranquei a porta ao sair.

(...)

Bella morava a poucas ruas de distância. Em compensação, o restaurante em que iríamos ficava em Seattle. Forks não tinha porra nenhuma. Parei na frente do endereço que me dera às 20h em ponto. Hesitei. E se a filha de uma puta tivesse me enganado?

Felizmente, assim que buzinei, ela abriu a porta. Não posso dizer que estava linda; ainda assim, mudara bastante. Não estava usando aqueles óculos horríveis, então deduzi que comprara lentes de contato. Sua saia mostrava as coxas, mas só um mísero pedaço, e as flores rosas gigantescas estampadas no tecido apagavam qualquer vestígio de que a garota por baixo era gostosa. Pela primeira ou segunda vez, suas roupas combinavam. Nunca fui de ligar para isso mas, se tratando de seu péssimo gosto, era impossível não reparar.

Fiquei dentro do carro, esperando que ela entrasse. Sentou ao meu lado, arrumando a pequena bolsa cor de rosa no colo.

- Está linda. – Menti, sorrindo. Talvez não fosse tão mentira... Até que percebi a gigantesca flor branca que usava no cabelo. Reprimi uma careta.

- Onde vamos? – Ela ignorou o elogio, colocando o cinto. Acelerei pela rua deserta.

- Como agora sei que você é vegetariana, a picanha foi vetada, não é?

- Com certeza.

- Conheço um restaurante bom em Seattle. Serve de tudo.

Silêncio. Permanecemos assim até eu entrar na estrada.

- Então... Me fale de você. – Pedi.

- Fora estar num carro com um idiota assassino de animais, nada novo.

- Que... Interessante.

- Pois é.

Ela esticou o braço e ligou o rádio, o cúmulo da folga. Colocou uma música lenta, com uma letra ridiculamente melosa. Bati o dedo para que fosse direto à minha rádio favorita. O som pesado a fez arregalar os olhos. Não conversamos mais durante o percurso. A música não a agradou nem um pouco, por isso logo mudei, deixando que ela ouvisse o que quisesse. Fiz muito esforço para tal, e esperava que valesse a pena. Iria tentar agradá-la de todas as formas.

Deixei o carro na frente do restaurante, e logo o manobrista o pegou. Guiei Bella para a entrada com uma mão apoiada em sua lombar delicadamente. Uma mesa próxima a janela já estava reservada para nós. Puxei a cadeira para ela, como um perfeito cavalheiro - atitude que só tinha com as garotas mais difíceis, que mais precisava impressionar. Era raro.

- Vai adorar a comida daqui. – Comentei, sentando de frente para ela.

Bella suspirou, acomodando-se na cadeira enquanto analisava tudo a nossa volta. O ambiente era um pouco escuro, tinha um clima perfeitamente romântico. Ela varreu tudo com os olhos mais uma vez, até que sorriu, acenando. Virei, procurando o objeto de sua atenção. Um garoto com cara de bebê acenava de volta, sorrindo como um pateta. Encarei Bella com a testa franzida. Ela deu os ombros.

- Um antigo namorado. – Disse.

Paralisei. MAS QUE PORRA ERA AQUELA?

Primeiro. Bella, pasme, já teve algum namorado na vida.

Segundo. Um pirralho ridículo ela queria, mas _eu_ (repetindo: eu, Edward Masen) tinha que me matar por um simples encontro?

O garçom deixou dois menus em cima da mesa. Ela deu uma olhada rápida e logo fechou, apoiando as costas no encosto da cadeira para me encarar enquanto eu decidia o que pedir. Só vi os preços. Fechei também, e nossos olhares se sustentaram. O garçom voltou, parando ao nosso lado com um bloco de anotações em mãos.

- Quero um risoto de queijo. – Bella pediu, olhando de relance para o homem.

No mesmo segundo, me lembrei de como ela se referiu a mim como "assassino de animais."

- O mesmo. – Suspirei, resistindo a tentação de pedir um belo filé mignon. – E uma garrafa do seu melhor vinho. – Particularmente, sempre adorei dizer isso.

Ele recolheu os pedidos e se afastou, dizendo algo sobre "não demorar". Não prestei atenção; meus olhos estavam vidrados em Bella.

- Vai mesmo escapar da minha pergunta? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Que pergunta? – Ela franziu a testa, cínica.

- Quero saber mais de você. Além de estar jantando com um assassino. - Eu ri sozinho do humor negro naquela frase, e ela obviamente não entendeu. – O que me diz? Você deve fazer algo da vida além de defender os seres vivos inocentes.

- Pois saiba, senhor Cullen, que as plantas tem tanta importância nesse planeta quanto os humanos. E, se está se referindo ao meu vegetarianismo, eu fui criada assim por minha mãe. Ela também não concordava com a forma que criavam os rebanhos para o abate e...

- Tá, tá, tá! Viva as vacas. – Cortei o que dizia, apoiando o rosto em minha mão. – Eu disse que queria ouvir algo_ mais_ do que isso.

- Como o quê? – Bufou.

- Informações básicas. Você é de Forks?

- Sim. Morei a vida toda na mesma casa.

- Com seus pais? – Sorri um pouco, fingindo interesse.

- Minha mãe morreu quando completei 9 anos. – Disse friamente.

- Ah... – Fui um pouco para trás, ainda olhando em seus olhos. – Hm... Sinto muito. Sei como é isso.

- Sabe? – Perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Meus pais morreram há 10 anos. – Falei devagar. - Vim para cá com meus irmãos há pouquíssimo tempo.

- E com sua filha.

- É... É. – Soltei um pigarro, pensativo. Abri a boca, prestes a completar, quando o garçom veio com nosso pedido. Esperei que arrumasse tudo para novamente olhar para Bella, soltando a primeira historia que me veio a mente. – Foi só um caso irresponsável que tive... – A garota fez uma careta, e eu mudei totalmente o enredo. – Mas aí nos apaixonamos. Foi amor a primeira vista, ela era minha alma gêmea. Até que, depois do nascimento de Carlie, foi embora. – Ela pareceu confusa. – Porque ela morreu. – Suspirei.

Outro pigarro antes de começar a comer. Dei somente algumas garfadas enquanto ela me encarava com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Sinto muito... – Disse, começando a comer, também.

Bebi um gole do vinho antes de responder, forçando tristeza.

- Foi muito difícil para mim. Os dois primeiros anos sem minha querida... Rosalie. – Não entendi porque disse aquele nome. Foi o primeiro que me veio à mente. – Foi insuportável. Se não fosse por Carlie, eu não sei o que teria...

Meu celular vibrou. Suspirei, pedindo desculpas a Bella com um gesto da mão livre, enquanto a outra tirava o celular do bolso do paletó. Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto eu lia a mensagem de Alice.  
_  
"Problemas com a mercadoria."_

Franzi a testa, sem nem mesmo saber o que responder. Que tipo de problema uma garota mantida em cativeiro poderia estar dando? Resolvi ignorar; o que quer que fosse precisariam consertar sozinhos.  
_  
"Mantenha a pirralha longe dela."_

Aquela foi minha única resposta antes de guardar o celular. Suspirei, encarando Bella, que comia pacientemente.

- Desculpe. Onde estávamos? – Perguntei, comendo mais um pouco.

- Rosalie.

Meus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, até que a ficha caiu.

- Ah, sim! É... – Suspirei, voltando a expressão falsa de antes. – Rosalie...

Meu celular vibrou de novo. Bufei, impaciente, buscando outra vez o aparelho em meu bolso.

_"Não querem efetuar o pagamento."  
_  
Mas que diabos? Em que universo o preço de um seqüestro é negociável?

- Está tudo bem? – Bella perguntou, provavelmente por causa de minha expressão.

- Está... Está, sim. – Guardei o celular, me arrumando na cadeira e bebendo mais um pouco do vinho. – Prometo que não vão mais nos incomodar. Então, você... – Pensei rápido em como continuar o assunto. – Ainda mora com seu pai?

- Sim. Ele era chefe de polícia. Mas está aposentado. Problemas de saúde.

- Sinto muito. – Disse, até que sincero.

- Ele vive uma vida tranqüila agora. Gosta disso, na maior parte do tempo. Às vezes reclama que sente falta da emoção do antigo emprego, e essas coisas.

- Imagino. E você? Como entrou nesse ramo das flores? – Ri baixinho.

Ela pareceu pensar por algum tempo.

- Eu... Bem, quando meu pai adoeceu, comecei a faltar muito na escola para cuidar dele. Acabei perdendo o ano e, mesmo refazendo, vi que não seria possível entrar numa faculdade. De qualquer forma, eu nem mesmo sabia o que iria fazer. Então... Foi isso. Me tornei vendedora de flores. E ganho bem. Com a aposentadoria de meu pai, nos viramos. – Deu os ombros.

Um sentimento estranho me tomou. Talvez... Compaixão. Uma vontade de estranha de ajudá-la.

Ah, logo passou.

- O que você faz, mesmo? – Ela completou, franzindo a testa.

Não havia mais comida em seu prato. Eu mastiguei rapidamente e engoli antes de falar.

- Vendo produtos pela internet.

- Que tipo de produtos?

- Vários tipos. Qualquer coisa que você quiser. – Sorri estranhamente ao perceber que a mentira não soara muito boa. – Erm... Principalmente eletrônicos.

- Hm.

- É. Por isso temos um porão enorme. Para guardar a mercadoria. – Ri sozinho.

Bella franziu a testa e cruzou os braços, os olhos castanhos grudados em mim. Terminei de comer e então tomei o ultimo gole de vinho.

- E como entrou nesse ramo da... Internet? – Perguntou, zombeteira.

- Hm... Acho que o mesmo. Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 18 anos. Não tinha como entrar numa faculdade ou coisa do tipo.

- Mas você está bem agora. – Observou. – Bom carro, boa casa...

- É. É... - Eu estava falando isso demais.

- Você é de onde, mesmo? – Franziu a testa, curiosa.

O garçom veio e recolheu nossos pratos.

- De repente está interessada na minha vida? – Sorri torto, inclinando o corpo para frente e apoiando os braços na mesa.

- Já estou aqui, não é? – Deu os ombros, esvaziando sua taça sem deixar de me olhar.

Era impressão minha ou ela estava flertando?

Bella recolocou a taça na mesa e mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo um pouco com certa diversão, interessada somente em mim.

ISSO!

Comecei o mesmo esquema conhecido. Respirei fundo e passei uma mão em meu cabelo, bagunçando-o um pouco. Arrumei meu corpo na cadeira, os braços apoiados na mesa. Nossos olhares se sustentaram, quase pegando fogo.

Fiz menção de dizer algo, quando o celular dela tocou. A garota atendeu até com certo desespero. Esperou enquanto diziam algo do outro lado da linha.

- Ah, oi... Pai? Olá! – Esperou mais um pouco. – Não acredito! Quem poderia imaginar? Meu Deus! Terei que voltar? – Sua boca se abriu em um "O" forçado, e então apontou para mim. "_Ele quer te conhecer_", sussurrou e apontou para mim, animada.

Filha de uma puta.

- Ok, ok, já estamos indo! – Desligou, fazendo um muxoxo ao me olhar. Que porra de atriz ela era! – Meu pai, coitadinho! Está mal... Tenho que voltar. E ele quer ver você! Tenho certeza de que vão se dar bem.

Paralisei enquanto ela chamava o garçom e pedia a conta. Ele ofereceu sobremesa, e ela recusou. Suspirou, pegando minhas mãos por cima da mesa.

- Me perdoa por isso, não é? Quem poderia imaginar! Oh meu Deus!

Abri um sorriso amarelo, sem me importar que ela percebesse o quão forçado era. O homem trouxe a conta e eu paguei; não esperei o troco, poderia ficar como gorjeta.

Levantei, respirando pesadamente ao ir atrás dela na direção da rua. O manobrista foi buscar nosso carro no estacionamento; enquanto isso, ela começou a tagarelar.

- Foi uma ótima noite! Pena que durou tão pouco... Deveríamos fazer de novo! Ah, seria mesmo ótimo. Eu sei o que eu disse, eu sei, mas você é uma pessoa tão agradável, Edward! – Tombou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu cínica. Eu a encarei com seriedade.

O carro mal foi estacionado e ela pulou para dentro. Fiz o mesmo, do lado do motorista. Mas que grande merda. Refiz toda a droga de caminho até a casa dela ouvindo as mesmas músicas ridículas. Estacionei com um longo, profundo e significativo suspiro. Ela ignorou, descendo do carro.

- Pai! – Chamou ao abrir a porta. Tranquei o carro e fui atrás dela.

Meus olhos passaram por tudo em volta da pequena sala. Minha boca se abriu um pouco.

Mas que porra de casa era aquela?

Como posso descrever? O ambiente era uma personificação da garota. Haviam flores. Flores, flores, flores. O que não era florido, era rosa. Seu pai doente provavelmente ficava o dia todo na cama para não ter agüentar a decoração frufru. Até mesmo o cheiro me dava dificuldade para lembrar que tinha um pênis.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, esperando sei lá o quê acontecer. Talvez um milagre. Bella deixou a bolsa em cima do sofá (florido) e encarou a porta da cozinha quando passos foram ouvidos.

- Bella? – Uma voz masculina chamou. O pai da garota se aproximou e apoiou todo o peso no batente. Estava pálido, um cobertor nas costas.

- Ah, papai! – Ela deu alguns passos apressados, segurando o homem e o guiando até o sofá. – Me desculpe se demorei! Não deveria ter saído, sabendo que estava mal...

- Está tudo bem. – Sua frase foi cortada quando tossiu. Ele arrumou o corpo no sofá e girou a cabeça para me olhar. Sua testa se franziu. – Você?

- Sou Edward. – Me apressei para me apresentar antes que Bella o fizesse.

- Charlie. – Apertamos as mãos.

- É um prazer, chefe.

- Ex, infelizmente. – Tossiu outra vez.

Dei um passo para trás e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos, sem a mínima idéia de como agir. Eu nunca realmente namorei. Ou as garotas me conheciam o suficiente para não me querer com suas famílias. Ele não era meu sogro, eu nem tinha traçado Bella! Ainda.

- Vou arrumar uma sopa pra você. Fica aqui com Edward? – A garota sorriu, e seu pai concordou somente com a cabeça. Andei timidamente para o sofá e me sentei, bem afastado dele. Um longo e constrangedor momento de silêncio se estendeu. Esfreguei os dedos uns nos outros, nervoso. Ele provavelmente ainda tinha uma arma!

Caralho, por que eu estava com medo de um policial armado? Eu já matei mais vezes do que Charlie simplesmente segurou um revólver. Virei a cabeça discretamente, analisando o velho. Seu cabelo ainda era preto, mas alguns fios brancos se destacavam, assim como em seu bigode. Cerrei os olhos, encarando o homem pelo canto dos olhos com curiosidade.

- Então. – Ele chamou, e eu olhei imediatamente para a televisão desligada a nossa frente. – O que você faz, Edward?

- Eu sou vendedor. Pela internet. Eletrônicos e afins.

- Hm.

Uma pausa.

Meus pés bateram no chão, provocando um pequeno eco.

- Interessante. – Ele completou.

- É.

Mais silêncio. Comecei a fazer uma música desconhecida com as solas de meus sapatos no piso de madeira. Ouvi um suspiro vindo de Charlie, e reprimi o mesmo.

- Bella disse que tem uma filha.

- Tenho, sim, senhor.

- Gostaria de conhecê-la. Gosto de crianças. – Pediu.

_ "Grande idéia! Quer adotá-la?" _Pensei com ironia.  
_  
- _Sem problemas, chefe.

- Ex.

- Ex...

Nós dois olhamos na direção da cozinha quando Bella fez um barulho mais alto. Voltamos a olhar pra frente quase numa coreografia. Outra pausa.

- Algum problema em perguntar seu sobrenome? – Charlie me olhou.

- Vai pesquisar minha ficha criminal ou o quê? – Ri. Ele não me acompanhou. Diante de seu olhar sério, soltei um pigarro e complementei. – Cullen. Edward Cullen.d

- Você não é de Forks, é?

- Não, senhor. – Forcei um sorriso simpático.

- Ah.

Respirei fundo, tamborilando os dedos no braço do sofá conforme o relógio (em forma de margarida) contava os segundos.

- Poderia me passar o controle, Edward?

Procurei em silêncio até encontrar o que pedira em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Ah... – Resmunguei para mim mesmo, fazendo uma careta preguiçosa.

- Como disse?

- É claro, senhor. – Joguei meu corpo para frente no mesmo segundo, pegando o controle e colocando diretamente em sua mão.

Ele ligou no canal de pescaria. Não sabem como foi difícil ficar quieto diante de toda aquela merda. Bella era esperta. Ah, era.

- Prontinho! – Ela veio quase pulando, com um sorriso no rosto e um prato fundo em mãos.

- É melhor eu ir. – Fiquei em pé num salto.

- Não, não! – Charlie rebateu educadamente. – Fique e coma um pouco!

- Eu acabei de jantar, senhor. Obrigado. – Quase rosnei.

- Tem certeza? – Bella complementou, cínica.

- Tenho. – A frase saiu entredentes.

Quase corri para a porta. Ela deixou o prato com seu pai e me acompanhou. Já do lado de fora, com a porta fechada, começou a se despedir.

- Foi legal.

- É. – Suspirei.

- E o restaurante é mesmo muito bom!

- Podemos repetir. – Sugeri.

- É!

- É.

- Boa noite. – Ela disse, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

Tentei virar o rosto e encontrar sua boca. Cedo demais. Bella me empurrou com uma força estranha (e desnecessária), suspirando audivelmente.

- Boa. Noite. – Repetiu, entredentes.

Entrou e bateu a porta. Eu andei até meu carro, chutando uma das rodas com vontade antes de abri-lo.


	8. Enrolando mais ainda a corda no pescoço

- Espero que seja algo muito grave.

Emmett me encarava do sofá junto com Alice, que quase morria de tanto tédio. Bati a porta atrás de mim, afrouxando o nó da gravata ao ficar em pé na frente deles.

- Como foi com a nerd? – Ele sorriu, zombeteiro.

- Vamos falar de trabalho. – Rebati. Percebi que reprimiu um riso. – Qual é o problema?

- Quer que eu vá direto ao ponto? – Alice resmungou com a voz cansada. – Não querem pagar.

- O que? – Eu quase ri. – Isso é impossível. Acham que estamos brincando, por acaso?

- Ao que parece, não se importam muito com qualquer coisa que aconteça a ela. – Alice deu os ombros, jogando o corpo pra frente e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. – Ligue você mesmo, se quiser.

Bufei, jogando o paletó e a gravata em cima do sofá.

- Tenho que fazer tudo por aqui? – Esbravejei.

- Você? Nós estávamos trabalhando aqui, enquanto saía com outra vagabunda.

- Cala a boca. – Rebati.

Peguei meu celular. Todos os nossos aparelhos foram alterados por Alice – que, caso ainda não tenha citado, sempre foi ótima com eletrônicos. Nossos números não seriam reconhecidos por quem recebia a ligação, mesmo que tivessem aparelhos especiais para isso. O único número que conseguimos foi o da agência de modelos onde Rosalie trabalhava.

Disquei e respirei bem fundo enquanto esperava; já estava acostumado com esse tipo de telefonema.

- Boa noite, eu falo da... – Uma voz masculina começou a falar.

- Fique quieto que eu vou falar agora, você entendeu? Fique bem quietinho, e escute. Nós estamos com Rosalie Hale.

- Ah, vocês de novo! – O homem suspirou. – Só um minuto.

Encarei Emmett e Alice enquanto uma musiquinha ridícula soava em meus ouvidos. Eles deram os ombros ao mesmo tempo, já sabiam o porquê de minha expressão confusa. O mesmo homem voltou ao telefone.

- Receio que não poderei fazer nada por você. Vou te transferir, certo?

- O que? Não, eu...

Novamente, a música. Aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo? Outra voz atendeu o telefone.

- Boa noite.

- Olha, estou sem tempo pra esse tipo de coisa, eu não estou de brincadeira. – Trinquei os dentes.

- É sobre Rosalie outra vez, não é? – Ele perguntou. – Já disse, não estou disposto a pagar 300.000 dólares para que a soltem.

- Quem é você? – Cerrei os olhos, como se ele pudesse ver.

- Sou Royce. Empresário dela. Se quiserem podemos negociar esse preço, mas estou um pouco sem tempo agora... Ah, oi, obrigado, deixe esses papéis aqui. – Ele falou com outra pessoa, um pouco longe do telefone. Massageei minha têmpora. - Então, bom, se você não se importa, poderia ligar outra hora?

- O que? Mas que diabos...

- Precisamos negociar o valor, é alto demais, e se quer saber a agência está em um ótimo ritmo sem as frescuras da Hale.

- Vamos matá-la. – Ameacei.

- Não vamos tomar medidas drásticas, não é? Você pode agüenta-la por mais alguns dias, vou conversar com os outros representantes da agência e lhe oferecer um valor plausível. Ela não tem família, e não podemos retirar o dinheiro de sua conta sem permissão. Já que a medida está em nossas mãos, terá que esperar. Espero não ser mais incomodado nessa semana, por favor. O valor será decidido e você poderá entrar em contato a partir do sábado; acredite, terá muito a perder se matá-la. Passar bem, senhor. E boa sorte com a garota.

Fiquei um bom tempo paralisado quando Royce finalizou a ligação. Após 10 anos com o mesmo serviço, pela primeira vez não soube o que fazer. Encarei Alice, que abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Acredita, agora?

- Deveríamos descer lá e acabar com aquela garota. – Sugeri.

- Não sei, não. – Emmett completou, pensativo. – Se a agência vai ficar responsável, provavelmente vão oferecer uma quantia boa. O que ganharemos se a matarmos? Só uma bronca de Aro pelo tempo perdido.

- E vamos mantê-la aqui, até estarem dispostos a pagar alguma coisa? – Alice reclamou. – Estão brincando com a gente, qual é!

- Não temos escolha. – Joguei meu celular na mesinha de centro, passando a mão pelo cabelo logo em seguida. – Emmett está certo. Não vamos ganhar nada acabando com ela.

Ficamos em silêncio, cada um refletindo consigo mesmo qual seria a melhor opção. De fato, Rosalie não nos dava nenhum trabalho. E, se não tinham pressa para resgatá-la, também não se preocupariam em colocar a polícia ou qualquer coisa atrás dela.

- Papai! – A porta do quarto de Carlie se abriu, e ela veio em minha direção.

- O que ainda faz acordada? – Esbravejei.

Ela parou, tristonha.

- Não consegui dormir antes de lhe dar boa noite! – Ela fez um beicinho, que não me comoveu.

- Cai fora daqui. Estamos trabalhando!

Seu rosto mudou completamente em um segundo, passando da tristeza para a raiva. Carlie cruzou os braços e andou até mim, carregando, como sempre, sua boneca de pano. - Dá meu dinheiro, então.

- O que? – Virei, falando um pouco mais alto. – Que dinheiro, garota? Pirou?

- Eu já disse que precisava de grana!

- E não disse pra quê. – Retruquei.

- Não interessa. – Ela disse, e minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. – Me dá logo!

Enfiei a mão no bolso da calça e tirei a carteira, lhe entregando 20 doláres.

- Ai de você se fizer merda! – Ameacei.

Carlie pegou as notas e deu um pulo no mesmo lugar, disparando para seu quarto em seguida. Emmett e Alice me encaravam, esperando alguma resposta para a conversa interrompida. Respirei fundo, pegando o celular outra vez.

- É isso. Vamos continuar com o plano. Vamos ligar para a agência somente no dia combinado e, se adiarem novamente, aí sim damos um jeito nela. – Procurei o número de Tanya nos contatos do telefone e, segurando o paletó na mão livre, comecei a andar em direção a porta.

- Onde você vai, idiota? – Alice perguntou, irritada.

- Preciso relaxar, está bem? Fiquem de olho na pirralha.

O final da frase saiu enquanto eu, do lado de fora de casa, já fechava a porta. "_Oi, Edward! Finalmente me ligou."_ Tanya disse do outro lado da linha, forçando uma voz sedutora. Ela não era a única opção para uma noite sem compromissos, mas era a mais fácil.

- Você sabe onde me encontrar. Tem 10 minutos.

Foram minhas únicas palavras antes de desligar e entrar no carro.

Passar a noite num motel desconhecido – e, melhor ainda, com uma garota que não queria nada além disso – era o melhor remédio para qualquer tipo de stress. Uma noite sem Carlie, sem cúmplices idiotas no trabalho e sem uma modelo metida dando problema era tudo o que precisava havia um bom tempo. Mas é claro que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, é necessário voltar para a realidade.

O horário de almoço passara em branco para mim, e não estava com fome. Pelo menos, não de comida. Eu não queria ir embora mas, sempre que tentava dar atenção à Tanya, recomeçava a pensar no que aquela maldita pirralha estava aprontando.

- Acho que já está na hora de ir. – Anunciei. Tanya fez um biquinho ridiculamente infantil.

Eu me coloquei de pé, andando completamente nu até minhas roupas, do outro lado do quarto. Vesti minha cueca e minha calça, mal percebendo a garota se aproximar e me virar de frente para ela, devagar.

- Por que precisa ir? – Perguntou.

- Trabalho. – O rosto de Bella veio à minha mente, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

- Ah! – Tanya resmungou, descendo as mãos por meu peito até alcançarem a calça. Ela abriu o zíper da mesma e deslizou a mão direita para dentro da cueca. – Aposto que ficar aqui comigo será bem mais divertido...

Encarei-a com uma expressão neutra enquanto sua mão acariciava o local. Vendo que não obteria nenhum resultado, lançou um sorriso significativo para mim e retirou a mão, ajoelhando-se no chão a minha frente. Começou a abaixar minha calça, mas eu a impedi.

- Eu estou falando sério. – Afastei sua cabeça, dando meia-volta e recolocando a calça. – Tenho que trabalhar, se você entende o que é isso.

Eu normalmente tinha um pavio muito curto com Tanya. Olhei em cima da pequena mesa, em busca de minha camisa. Virei novamente, e ela estava a usando.

- Dê-me isso, Tanya.

A garota sorriu, dando um quase pulo no mesmo lugar. - Você quer? – Olhou para todo o seu corpo, não se referindo somente a peça que vestia.

- Acha que estou brincando? Cresça. – Retruquei, quase num grito.

Ela ficou séria de repente. Tirou a camisa e jogou no chão, birrenta. Respirei fundo, abaixei e peguei a peça, vestindo-a sem olhar para o rosto de Tanya. Lidar com Carlie estava começando a me deixar mais maleável com atitudes infantis, da parte de todos à minha volta. Vesti o paletó, calcei os sapatos e coloquei uma boa quantia de dinheiro em cima da mesa, para que ela pudesse pagar pelo quarto quando saísse.

- Quero um beijo de despedida! – Choramingou.

- Foda-se.

Quando eu tinha 10 anos, meus pais me arrumaram um cachorro. Era um vira-lata enorme. Ele corria até mim sempre que chegava em casa, me derrubava e lambia todo o meu rosto. Era divertido.

Agora, a única coisa que eu tinha era aquela pirralha filha de uma puta, correndo até mim e abraçando minhas pernas toda vez que olhava pra minha cara.

- Pai, você não vai acreditar! – Ela disse, me puxando na direção de seu quarto.

Eu estava cansado demais para empurrá-la ou retrucar. Ainda bem.

Bella estava lá. Uma mesinha vinda sei lá de onde estava posta perto da cama e, em uma das cadeiras feitas especialmente para anões, a garota estava sentada. Sorriu um pouco quando me viu, mas me pareceu que estava forçando. Os óculos ridículos estavam de volta em seu rosto.

Carlie puxou outra cadeira, mostrando que eu deveria sentar. Foi uma tarefa um pouco difícil, mas eu me encaixei ali, torcendo para não quebrar.

- Eu queria fazer surpresa. – A menina anunciou, sentando no meio de nós dois. Só então reparei o aparelho de chá em cima da mesa, com diversos pães e bolos.

- Foi um dinheiro bem gasto. Estou com fome. – Assumi, esticando um pouco a mão para pegar uma fatia de bolo.

Levei à boca, mordi, e a comida continuou intacta. Carlie riu alto, e Bella somente sorriu, reprimindo uma gargalhada.

- É de plástico! – Minha "filha" anunciou, ainda rindo.

Encarei toda aquela comida, perplexo. - Você gasto 20 doláres em comida de mentira?

- Sim, ué.

- POR QUÊ? – Não foi exatamente um grito como queria, pelo menos não até o final, por causa do olhar confuso que Bella me lançou.

- É só um brinquedo. – A nerd falou; a boneca de Carlie estava em seu colo.

- É para a hora do chá! Claire e eu sempre tomávamos. – Ela pigarreou, e então pegou o bule, estendendo para Bella. – Gostaria de mais, senhorita Swan?

- Mas é claro! – A nerd sorriu. – Está delicioso!

A menina virou o bule, servindo chá na xícara de Bella, mas nada saiu. Puta merda. Mas, não é que a florista era boa com crianças? Ela fingiu beber alguns goles, e soltou um "_hm_" de satisfação.

Carlie serviu a si mesma e depois a mim, bebendo também. Não planejava participar daquela brincadeira ridícula mas, devido ao olhar esperançoso de Bella, precisei entrar na dança.

- Então, quais são as novidades? É verdade que a senhorita Bennett está noiva? – Carlie perguntou com uma voz estranha, como se algum espírito estivesse nela para passar uma mensagem.

Eu continuei com o nariz enfiado na xícara, fingindo beber um líquido interminável.

- É verdade, sim, senhorita Cullen! Não é maravilhoso? – Bella riu, pegando um pedaço de bolo e fingindo morder, mastigando-o em seguida.

Uma música aguda veio do nada, e Bella olhou para baixo, pegando seu celular do bolso.

- Só um minuto. – Pediu, e então saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Carlie pulou em sua cadeira. - Não foi uma ótima surpresa? – Ela sorriu.

- O que diabos estava pensando? – Retruquei um pouco baixo. – Por que a chamou?

- Ué, você não saiu com ela ontem? Pensei que estava tentando conquistá-la.

- Eu... Estou. – Era certo falar disso com minha "filha" de 5 anos? Ou 8, tanto faz. – E você pensou o que, que convidá-la para tomar chá faria ela ficar a fim de mim?

- Todo cuidado é pouco! – Deu os ombros.

Eu ri alto. - É claro, pirralha. _Você_ entende de relacionamentos.

Comecei a beber chá, e só então lembrei que não havia nada. Fiz uma careta, recolocando a xícara na mesa.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo. – Ofereceu.

- Ah, essa é boa! – Ri, irônico.

A menina cruzou os braços, orgulhosa. Cerrei os olhos, diminuindo o sorriso que se formava em meu rosto.

- O que vai querer em troca? – Perguntei, receoso.

- Ora! É isso que pensa de mim? Eu só quero vê-lo feliz, papai...

- Não, é sério.

- Eu sei que é. Escute. – Ela virou um pouco o corpo, pensativa. – Primeiro de tudo, vai me deixar escolher uma nova decoração pra essa casa. Depois, vamos ao parque de diversões. Aquele novo, é pequeno mas parece legal. E então, eu quero um cachorro.

- NEM FUDENDO! O que você está pensando da vida? Que é tudo muito fácil, assim? – Esbravejei. – Eu te dou a chance de escolher uma única coisa, e mais nada.

- Ótimo. – Carlie fez menção de se levantar, pegando sua boneca no colo. – Se me permite, vou ter uma pequena conversa com Bella...

- Ora, sente aí, sua raposa! – Puxei a menina com certa força, que fez uma careta ao bater a bunda na pequena cadeira. – Eu aceito... Eu aceito, ok? Mas é bom que funcione!

- Vai funcionar. Uma vez, lá no orfanato...

- Tá, tá, tá, me poupe disso. Temos um acordo? – Perguntei.

- Temos um acordo. – Carlie exclamou, e então cuspiu na palma de sua mão.

- Sem trapaças ou enganações. Você me ajuda, e só depois que eu conseguir o que quero, pago minha parte. – Ergui uma sobrancelha, me aproximando dela.

- Quero um adiantamento. – Exigiu.

- Nem pensar. O trato é esse. Você me dá o que prometeu, e eu lhe retribuo. Bem-vinda ao mundo dos negócios, filha! – Sorri abertamente. – O que me diz?

Ela suspirou e, quando percebi que baixara a guarda, imitei seu gesto de cuspir.

- Temos um acordo. – Repetiu.

Apertamos as mãos.


	9. E não é que a pirralha conseguiu?

Crianças são como funcionários do demônio, mandados à Terra para que ele possa assistir e garantir um pouco de diversão. Carlie é seu braço-direito, com uma ligação direta e artimanhas especiais, que usa para seu único trabalho por aqui: Fuder com a minha paciência.

- Vamos começar com o básico. – Ela disse, erguendo o nariz como uma esnobe sabe-tudo.

Paramos a frente da minúscula mesa de chá. Eu dei um passo, fazendo menção de me sentar, quando ela pigarreou. Virei o rosto, confuso.

- Um verdadeiro cavalheiro sempre presta atenção em sua dama, e torna tudo confortável para ela. – Disse. Ainda assim, não entendi, então ela completou pacientemente. – Puxe a cadeira para eu me sentar.

Revirei os olhos e obedeci. Quando ela sentou, empurrei a cadeira um pouco pra frente, com uma força desnecessária. Ela quase caiu em cima da mesa, o que a fez gritar. Quanta frescura.

- Muito bem. – Voltou a dizer enquanto eu sentava de frente para ela. – Primeiro de tudo, e muito, muito, muito importante mesmo, é parar de falar palavrão.

- Pra que? – Rebati.

- Porque é feio!

- Deixa eu adivinhar: Esme que disse isso? Ou alguma de suas amiguinhas do orfanato? – Perguntei, irônico.

- Ninguem precisou me dizer nada. Eu vejo por mim mesma que são palavras muito feias de se falar por aí. E eu duvido que Bella goste!

- Tá, tá, tá. Vou tentar me segurar. – Bufei.

Sem tirar os olhos de mim, Carlie esticou a mão até um guardanapo de pano na mesa e o trouxe para seu colo. Indicou que eu fizesse o mesmo.

- Em um restaurante refinado... – Continuou com um sotaque estranho. – Onde eu ao menos espero que você a leve, não é?

- Não acho que Bella goste desse tipo de coisa. – Refleti quase comigo mesmo.

- A-HÁ! – Carlie apontou um dedo na minha cara. – É exatamente aí que você se engana! Toda mulher gosta desse tipo de frescura. Menos Esme, mas ela é diferente, sabe?

- Ah... – Revirei os olhos e escorreguei pelo pouco espaço na cadeira.

- E eu também não vou ficar assim quando for grande! Espero. SENTA DIREITO!

Obedeci num salto. Ela pigarreou, pronta para continuar. - Toda mulher, por mais que negue, gosta de coisas caras. Toda mulher gosta de ser mimada. Você tem onde anotar isso? Anote.

- Anoto depois. – Resmunguei.

- Você é um péssimo aluno!

- E você é uma péssima professora! – Rebati. – Não estou recebendo nenhuma informação relevante aqui.

- Como não? Eu estou dizendo coisas importantes! Tanto que mandei anotar.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Carlie, vamos logo com essa palhaçada!

- Sua pressa é um sinal clássico de quem pensa saber demais sobre o sexo oposto, quando na verdade é um completo leigo no assunto. – Carlie disse pacientemente.

Eu paralisei, tentando compreender as palavras. Onde diabos ela aprendia essas coisas? Vendo que estava em silêncio, ela se adiantou a explicar.

- Leigo. Quer dizer que não sabe de nada. – Deu os ombros.

- O QUÊ? – Fiquei em pé. - Não sei nada? Sei muito mais do que você!

- Ah, é? – Rebateu, cerrando os olhos. – Por que veio me implorar por aulas, então?

- Eu não impl... AH, CARLIE! – Dei um tapa na mesa. – Quer saber? O trato acabou.

- NÃO! – Ela ficou em pé também, pulando na minha frente. – Eu quero um cachorro!

- E eu quero ganhar a apos... O coração da Bella! – É, a frase soou realmente ridícula.

- Eu sei que quer, e é por isso que eu vou te ajudar! – Ela cruzou os braços magrelos. – Escuta só. Se você acha as aulas desnecessárias... Podemos ir direto ao que interessa.

- Estou ouvindo.

Abaixei meu corpo, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para que ficassemos quase da mesma altura. Ela apontou novamente o dedo para meu rosto, quase tocando meu nariz.

- Você vai marcar um jantar com ela, e eu vou junto. Vou ficar escondida, é claro. Falo com você pelo celular. Colocamos um fone de ouvido bem pequenininho atrás da sua orelha, perto o suficiente pra você ouvir, e longe o suficiente pra ela não perceber!

Sorri quando ela terminou de falar, ainda bem atento a seu rosto. - Pirralha... Você é genial!

Alice e Emmett não queriam me deixar sair antes de resolvermos o problema com Rosalie. Mandei-os à merda. Havia assuntos mais urgentes naquele momento. Emmett, por fim, concordou em participar do plano; já que Bella não poderia saber que Carlie estava lá, ele levaria a menina para o restaurante e sentariam numa mesa afastada o suficiente. A pirralha insistiu em levar aquela maldita boneca de pano, dizendo que ela "também queria ajudar." O que mais eu poderia fazer? Meu futuro estava nas mãos de uma menina de 5 anos. Ou 8, não importa.

Pisei no restaurante com Bella e, no mesmo segundo, meu olhar captou a mesa ao fundo onde o grandalhão e minha "filha" estavam. Fomos guiados até nosso lugar já reservado, há pelo menos duas mesas de distância de Emmett e Carlie. O primeiro passo foi exatamente como a menina me ensinara; puxei a cadeira para que minha acompanhante sentasse, e a empurrei delicadamente, deixando-a confortável e de costas para meus cúmplices. Sentei a sua frente, vendo por cima do ombro de Bella os dois idiotas acenando.

- Prometo que desta vez o jantar irá durar mais. – A florista disse com um sorriso cínico.

- Realmente espero que sim. – Meu sorriso foi tão falso quanto o dela.

O garçom se aproximou e deixou um cardápio para cada um de nós. Enquanto ela lia, fingi fazer o mesmo para prestar atenção no que vestia. Nada mudara – o que é bom; ao menos não piorara. Eu só conseguia pensar no que havia por baixo de tantas roupas horríveis...

_ "Fale com ela"_, Carlie disse em meu ouvido após o que devia ter sido muito tempo de silêncio.

- Noite bonita, não? – Perguntei. Bella me olhou por cima do cardápio.

_ "Não sobre o tempo, idiota!" _Ela completou. Porra, não era minha culpa! Nunca precisei ter assunto com mulheres; elas simplesmente caem em meus braços e pronto. "_Pergunte sobre_ _o pai dela."_

- Então... E o seu pai? Está melhor?_ – _Sorri um pouco.

- Está, sim. – Ela suspirou, e pela primeira vez um sentimento absurdamente verdadeiro em seus olhos. – É normal ele ter alguma fraqueza de vez em quando por conta da idade. Estou tentando dar conta disso, cuidar dele, da nossa casa, e trabalhar... Eu ganho bem com as flores, e ainda tem sua aposentadoria, mas não sei se é suficiente... Eu queria que ele tivesse mais conforto nessa época de sua vida.

Encarei seus olhos em silêncio, com os lábios entreabertos e a cabeça confusa. O que ela achava que eu era? Seu psicólogo? _"Diz alguma coisa! Consola ela!" _Mais uma vez Carlie falou, como se fosse minha consciência. O que eu faria? O que as pessoas faziam numa hora dessas?

- E... Como você se sente sobre isso? – Soltei a pergunta que já vira em diversos filmes.

Bella franziu a testa e apoiou o cardápio na mesa. - O quê?

- O quê? – Repeti, aflito.

_ "Não!" _Olhei por cima do ombro de Bella, e vi Carlie já quase em pé na cadeira. _"Não, não, alguma coisa da vida real, pelo amor de Deus!"_

- Er... Quero dizer, como você está se sentindo... Sobre nós? – Eu_ consegui_ piorar a situação.

Carlie e Emmett deram um tapa em suas próprias testas ao mesmo tempo. A menina abaixou o celular que usava para falar e deitou a cabeça na mesa.

- Estão prontos para pedir? – O garçom se aproximou.

Bella, que me olhava completamente sem reação, deu um pigarro e olhou para o rapaz. - Quero uma salada grega. – Disse, e entregou o cardápio a ele.

Fiz uma careta, que sumiu antes que ela percebesse. Seu gosto para comida estava piorando a cada encontro. Olhei para a lista de pratos e pedi a primeira coisa que li. - Fettuccine aos quatro queijos. – Disse, devolvendo meu cardápio também.

Acho que iria impressioná-la se deixasse a carne de lado, ao menos por uma noite. Novamente, pedi pelo "melhor vinho". A garota cerrou os olhos.

- Gosta mesmo de bebidas alcoólicas, não é? – Perguntou quando o garçom se afastou.

- Particularmente, sim. A não ser que você também seja contra o modo que as pobres uvas são tratadas no vinhedo.

A florista simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha, me encarando em silêncio._ "Não use esse tom irônico com ela. Mulheres não gostam disso. Tenho que ensinar tudo?"_ Carlie bufou ao telefone. _"Diga que aprecia o vegetarianismo."_

- Não vou dizer isso. – Murmurei devagar para que ela pudesse ler meus lábios, olhando de canto para sua mesa.

- O quê? – Bella perguntou, confusa.

- Nada. – Ajeitei meu corpo na cadeira com um pigarro, retribuindo seu olhar.

- A quantidade de carne consumida pelas pessoas é desnecessária. E, para sua informação, poucas pessoas são completamente vegetarianas. O vegetarianismo não inclui derivados como laticínios e ovos; eu, por exemplo, gosto muito de queijo.

- Somos dois. Não trocaria uma boa peça de picanha por algumas fatias de mussarela, mas ambos combinados... Hm!

E, provavelmente pela primeira vez, eu fiz Bella rir. Sorri ao constatar isso. Olhei para Emmett e Carlie, que me mostraram seus dedões em sinal de aprovação.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo! Nunca fui acostumada a comer carne.

- É uma pena. Que tal começar agora? Não é tarde demais. – Eu sorria cada vez mais.

- Acredite, senhor Cullen, eu me tornar onívora seria bem mais difícil do que convertê-lo ao vegetarianismo. – Ela entortou a cabeça ao falar, o que foi um gesto realmente... Charmoso.

- Duvido muito. – Rebati. – Levando em conta meu poder de argumentação...

- Vá em frente, então. Estou ouvindo.

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Bella soltou uma risada alta, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e se inclinando para frente. Fiz o mesmo.

Uma pequena pausa será necessária aqui. Serão necessárias em vários pontos desta narrativa, para ser sincero, devido as mudanças que me ocorreram. O homem que lhes conta essa história não é o mesmo que vivenciou tais lembranças. Me orgulho em afirmar isso.

Inteligência, para mim, nunca foi um pré-requisito numa garota. Você não espera, é claro, que eu tenha mudado minha opinião em apenas um jantar. A questão é que... Foi naquele momento em particular que comecei a admirá-la, mesmo sem me dar conta disso.

Acabamos de comer, esvaziamos a garrafa de vinho e pedimos duas taças enormes de sorvete; o assunto não tinha fim. Ela não tagarelava besteiras como várias garotas que conheço. Era um pouco falante, sim, mas seus pensamentos eram admiráveis, e ela dividia tais idéias com absoluta paixão.

Eu não entendia nada de amor para saber que naquela noite comecei a andar por um caminho sem volta. Nenhum homem apaixonado consegue afirmar com clareza quando exatamente o sentimento lhe atingiu. Mas eu me lembro agora, revivendo tudo, que aquela noite foi o início de meus maiores problemas. Não, não estou arrependido. Como poderia?

Pude conhecer a fundo sua mente naquele jantar, e ainda havia muito para descobrir. Talvez seja isto o mais fascinante sobre o amor. Falamos sobre os mais variados assuntos; os animais de estimação que ambos tivemos na infância, primeira paixão, notas na escola (as dela eram incomparavelmente melhores que as minhas), primeiro emprego, pessoas burras, pessoas inteligentes, animais burros, animais feios, lojas com péssimos atendimentos, programas de TV favoritos, filmes ruins, lugares para se conhecer, assuntos para se estudar.

Falamos como ambos adorávamos chocolate. Ela desaprovou quando deixei escapar que fumava, apesar de assumir que já sabia por causa do cheiro forte demais. Eu não tinha nada para desaprovar sobre ela.

- O que, acha que estou filosofando demais, não é? – Ela riu alto, brincando com a taça de vinho vazia nas mãos. – Você tem que concordar comigo!

- Eu nunca disse que discordava! – Rebati, também com uma risada.

- Nós somos o que fizeram de nós, não é? Não é isso que vários homens afirmaram? Cada ser humano só se tornou o que é por causa de onde está. E a que isso nos leva?

- Não sei. Conte-me, e talvez eu concorde. – Abri um sorriso torto, desta vez involuntário.

- Não somos nada! Somos marionetes. Não existe uma essência! – Seus olhos quase brilhavam; como eu disse antes, ela falava com paixão. – É tudo um grande palco, não vê? Fomos levados a ser o que somos. Eu cresci no meu país, na minha família, e seria alguém totalmente diferente se estivesse em outra cultura. Eu não sou nada! Sou somente o produto de uma sociedade inteira, me levando a ser o que querem que eu seja. A Bella não existe. A Bella é uma pequena parte de um quebra-cabeça muito bem elaborado.

- O que está dizendo, então? Que é descartável? – Franzi a testa.

- Não ouviu o que acabei de dizer? – Ela riu. – É um quebra-cabeça. Nenhuma peça é descartável. Gandhi disse isso uma vez. Cada mínima atitude que fazemos muda tudo. Como um efeito borboleta. Quero dizer, quem somos nós? Quem é você? O Edward é realmente o Edward, ou você acabou se tornando isso? – Ela balançou a cabeça, divertida. – Você planejava ser assim quando tinha 8 anos de idade?

Sua pergunta despertou flashs em minha mente, alguns nostálgicos, outros realmente desagradáveis. Todo o meu passado, todos os meus erros, a culpa pelo caminho que acabara trilhando, tudo desabou em minhas costas naquele segundo. - Não. – Murmurei.

Ela riu, sem perceber o quão desconcertado eu estava. - Eu sempre penso nessas coisas de vez em quando. Às vezes acho que penso demais. A questão é... Somos parte de um grande sistema que não tem nada a ver conosco mas, ao mesmo tempo, se sairmos dele, tudo irá desandar. Estranho, não é? Eu passei muito tempo tentando descobrir quem sou, para então saber que não sou nada! Triste, triste... É algo para se pensar.

Bella riu enquanto levantava. A conta já estava paga fazia tempo; deveríamos ter ido embora, mas não conseguíamos terminar aquela conversa. Eu a imitei, olhando Emmett e Carlie na outra mesa, mal conseguindo respirar depois de tanta comida. Fiquei de pé, a frente de Bella, ainda impedindo que ela olhasse para trás.

_ "Ofereça seu paletó a ela!"_ Carlie disse em meu ouvido. Coloquei uma mão na lombar de Bella, guiando-a para a saída. Assim que chegamos à porta, um vento frio bateu em nós, me fazendo obedecer a menina.

- É melhor vestir. – Sorri, tirando meu casaco e oferecendo a ela. Bella sorriu, vestindo a peça e abraçando seu próprio corpo.

Disse ao manobrista o modelo e a placa do meu carro. Ele se apressou para buscá-lo.

- Me diga uma coisa, então. – Sorri. - Se você não é nada, o que gostaria de ser?

Ela encarou o chão por algum tempo, e então me olhou.

- Eu gostaria de ser eu. Mas ser de verdade.

- Deve ser bom.

- É. Só pra variar. – Ela completou, dando os ombros.

Nosso carro se aproximou, parando exatamente a nossa frente. _"Abra a porta para ela." _Carlie disse; olhei para trás e a vi ali perto com Emmett. O manobrista mal saiu do lado do motorista e eu já havia obedecido. Bella sorriu com meu gesto. Assim que ela se ajeitou, fechei a porta.

Virei o corpo, apenas o suficiente para encontrar o olhar de Carlie, e pisquei para ela. A menina cruzou os dedos, me mostrou, e então os escondeu atrás de seu corpo. Sua outra mão carregava a boneca de pano. Eu dei a volta no carro com um sorriso no rosto e ocupei o antigo lugar do manobrista. _"Missão cumprida!" _A menina comemorou em meu ouvido. _"Eu não disse que ela iria ajudar?" _Perguntou, referindo-se a boneca.

Pisei no acelerador. Meu olhar encontrou o de Bella por um segundo, e ambos sorrimos._ "Eu lhe avisei, Emmett!"_ Pensei, manobrando o carro pela rua deserta. _"Eu nunca perco uma aposta." _


	10. Muito bom, Emmett!

Vai dizer que não é uma merda quando você precisa acordar no meio da noite pra mijar? Minha bexiga parecia me odiar, sem motivos. Se meu fígado ou pulmões reclamassem, eu entenderia, mas eu ainda não tinha idade para usar o banheiro tantas vezes assim!

Praticamente me arrastei para voltar a minha cama. Naquela escuridão e com o sono que estava, foi um milagre não ter tropeçado em algo. Simplesmente joguei meu corpo de volta no colchão, de bruços, concentrado na respiração pesada próxima a mim.

Ah, não, eu não estava com Bella. Do outro lado do quarto, em sua própria cama, era Emmett quem roncava. Eu deixei a garota em sua casa na noite passada, da mesma maneira que em nosso primeiro encontro. Mas, mesmo assim, aquilo era um avanço.

Uma pequena fresta da porta foi aberta – pude vez a luz atingir a cabeceira da minha cama e logo sumir. Algo pesou no meu colchão, próximo a meus pés. Bufei.

- Bom dia, Carlie. – Murmurei.

- Já é mais de meio dia! Você tem que cumprir sua parte da promessa.

- Tenho a vida inteira pra isso. – Virei a cabeça e afundei o rosto no travesseiro.

Um momento de silêncio enquanto a pirralha engatinhava até perto de mim e repousava o traseiro gordo na minha lombar. Girei o corpo, fazendo-a cair direto para o chão. Ela soltou um grito manhoso, e Emmett grunhiu, remexendo-se em seu colchão.

- Vai, papai, vamos logo! – Ela ficou em pé, apoiando as mãozinhas nas minhas costas para me chacoalhar.

Gemi, reunindo coragem e sentando na cama em um movimento só.

- O que você quer? Que droga! – Esfreguei o rosto ao falar, tentando espantar o sono.

Carlie correu para a porta e a abriu completamente. Emmett gritou um palavrão. Soube que precisava levantar antes que ele mesmo nos expulsasse; assim o fiz, puxando a garotinha junto comigo. Mas que merda. De pé àquela hora!

Arrastei meu corpo para a cozinha. Alice estava dormindo no sofá, uma garrafa de cerveja fora jogada na mesinha de centro. Carlie me seguia como um cão de rua. Fui direto para o armário pegar meu cereal de todas as manhãs, mas, no meio do caminho, encontrei minha refeição preferida em cima da mesa: Pizza amanhecida. É claro que fui obrigado a dar alguns pedaços para minha "filha".

- Você não se lembra do que prometeu, né? – Ela perguntou sentada a minha frente.

- Nem que eu quisesse. – Respondi com a boca já cheia.

- Eu quero um cachorro! – Ergueu o queixo ao fazer a exigência.

Eu engoli com certa dificuldade naquele segundo, pensando rapidamente numa desculpa.

- Ah, Carlie... Qual é... – Bufei. – Pode pedir outra coisa. Qualquer coisa, menos isso!

Ela esticou as mãos minúsculas e pegou o último pedaço de pizza da caixa.

- Mas eu quero um cachorro, papai! Sempre quis. Não podíamos ter bichinhos no orfanato.

Ela começou a comer. Parecia um ratinho quando o fazia. Terminei meu pedaço e rebati seu pedido, ainda de boca cheia. - Não é problema meu.

Soltei um arroto alto logo após a comida ter descido por minha garganta. Carlie ergueu os olhos assustados para mim e fez um escândalo, é claro. Menina fresca do caralho.

- SEU PORCO! – Ela mexeu a mão no ar, como se tentasse afastar o cheiro.

- Não me enche o saco. – Fiquei em pé e limpei as mãos na calça de moletom que usava. – Vamos logo comprar a droga do cachorro. Mas eu já vou avisando que eu não vou cuidar dele, você vai ter qu...

Parei a frase quando o corpo de Carlie bateu contra o meu. Ela apoiou o rosto em minha barriga, gritando desnecessariamente. Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo, e ela ainda estava agarrada a mim como um macaco.

- OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA! – Ela berrou.

Eu empurrei a menina para o lado e fui na direção do meu quarto. Peguei a primeira muda de roupa que vi, e me dirigi para o banheiro. Ela tagarelou o tempo todo na minha cola, enquanto eu me trocava, escovava os dentes e tentava deixar minha cara amassada mais apresentável. Percebi só então que estava deixando minha barba crescer por tempo demais, e estranhamente me perguntei se Bella gostava disso.

- Tia Alice, você vai com a gente, não vai? – Ouvi Carlie perguntar ao correr para a sala.

Alice respondeu alguma grosseria em resposta. Logo a menina estava ao meu lado outra vez, me puxando pela mão para a porta. Ela disse algumas besteiras que ignorei.

- Onde vão? – Alice perguntou em um bocejo, sentada no sofá.

- Comprar meu cachorro! – Carlie berrou com um pulo.

Alice riu alto, me olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você sabe que isso vai sobrar pra gente, não sabe? – Perguntou.

(...)

Havia um canil enorme em Forks, felizmente perto de nossa casa. Alice e eu levamos a menina até lá, relutantes. Eu odiava animais, e Alice não era a maior fã deles, se querem saber. Tudo, desde a entrada, cheirava a vira-latas molhados. Além disso, eles latiam em algum lugar perto dali sem nenhum motivo aparente.

- Boa tarde. – Uma mulher com cara de cavalo nos cumprimentou atrás do balcão.

Fechei a porta pela qual entramos enquanto Carlie puxava Alice até a atendente. Eu me aproximei também, me segurando para não dar uma bronca na menina saltitante.

- Eu vim escolher meu cachorro! – Ela quase gritou.

- Acalme-se, Carlie. – Alice quase rosnou.

A mulher sorriu ao descer de sua cadeira, dando a volta no balcão. Era bem menor do que eu esperava. Indicou uma porta na lateral da pequena sala, e nós a seguimos; demos de cara com um corredor infinito, com diversas "celas", se essa é a melhor maneira de nomear. Os cães enlouqueceram com nossa presença, latindo e pulando na direção das grades.

A pirralha disparou, olhando para todos os lados sem realmente prestar atenção nos animais. De vez em quando – mais vezes do que eu suportava -, Carlie soltava um gritinho animado, tentando acariciar algum cão, mesmo que a grade os separasse. Eu e Alice simplesmente assistíamos a cena com uma expressão enojada em nossos rostos.

- É esse, é esse! Eu quero esse! – Ela gritou do fim do corredor, erguendo as mãos para nos chamar. A mulher que nos acompanhara foi na frente, e mais uma vez a seguimos.

A menina estava hipnotizada com o que quer que estivesse vendo. Virei o rosto ao mesmo tempo que Alice; o suspiro aterrorizado que a baixinha soltou valeu por nós dois.

Ele era enorme. Não me parecia com nenhuma raça conhecida; era provavelmente mais um vira-lata abandonado. Ou algum tipo de lobo. Sim, lembrava um lobo. Ele poderia arrancar minha cabeça com uma simples mordida. Entretanto, não parecia austero. Balançava o rabo gigantesco, mantendo os olhos nos de minha "filha".

- Ahn... – Alice abaixou um pouco o corpo magrelo, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. – Tem certeza, Carlie, querida? – Soltou uma risada nervosa, aproximando o rosto da menina. – Nós podemos procurar um poodle, o que acha? Soube que são adoráveis, tão pequenininhos e fofinhos!

- EU QUERO ESSE! – Carlie deu um pulo, irritada.

Alice endireitou o corpo e me olhou. Eu queria dar um soco naquela pirralha mimada; não sabia nenhum jeito de dizer "não" a ela sem que a funcionária percebesse algo errado. Sua "tia" voltou a olhar para a sobrinha, severa.

- _Não_. – Disse, simplesmente.

Aquilo foi o fim. Carlie franziu a testa, cerrando os olhos e a boca ao mesmo tempo. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos rígidos; seus olhos não largaram os de Alice. Mal se passaram cinco segundos, sua boca foi aberta e um choro insuportável começou. Ela gritava como se estivesse sendo estuprada.

- EU QUERO ELE, EU QUERO! – Berrou mais uma vez, pulando como se tentasse descontar a raiva no chão.

Passei uma mão lentamente por meu rosto, começando a contar. 1, 2, 3... Alice me olhou sem a mínima idéia do que fazer. A funcionária do canil deu um passo para trás e abaixou a cabeça, em silêncio. 8, 9, 10...

- Tá, vamos levar a droga do cachorro. – Soltei a frase arrastada. Carlie não calou a boca.

A mulher pigarreou, tirando um molho de chaves do bolso. Abriu a porta, tomando cuidado para os outros não escaparem. A menina só parou de chorar quando seu novo cão pode sair tranquilamente, farejando o chão. Seu nariz o levou até mim. Ele cheirou meus pés, parte de minha calça, e ergueu a cabeça para que nossos olhos se encontrassem. Então, começou a latir, tentando avançar.

Praticamente pulei para trás. A funcionária o puxou pelo pêlo, inventando uma desculpa qualquer sobre "ele não ser assim normalmente". Eu estava muito fodido. Carlie ia levar aquela coisa monstruosa para nossa casa – e tal_ coisa_ ainda me odiava.

O animal lançou um olhar estranho para Alice ao passar por ela e seguir pelo corredor, sempre guiado pela funcionária. Carlie foi junto a eles.

- Há somente alguns papeis que precisam assinar. – A mulher alertou.

A menina parou um pouco, olhando para trás. Nossos olhares se encontraram, e ela sorriu, demoníaca. Secou as lágrimas dos olhos teatralmente, sussurrando logo em seguida diretamente para mim. - _Otário._

(...)

- Aqui, aqui, e aqui. – A atendente mostrou o papel para mim em cima do balcão, indicando com a caneta os lugares que precisavam de minha assinatura. Por pouco não assinei meu nome verdadeiro; ainda não me acostumara com "Cullen".

A mulher sorriu para mim e recolheu o papel. Apertamos as mãos.

- É um ótimo animal. Esteve conosco nos últimos dois anos, e raramente deu trabalho.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Resmunguei. – Obrigado.

Alice estava na porta, olhando entediada para Carlie, que quase amassava seu cachorro ao lhe dar um abraço. O animal parecia feliz com o rabo balançando.

- Ele vai se chamar Jacob. Eu gosto desse nome. Jake! – A menina gritou, beijando seu focinho.  
Abri a porta com um longo suspiro. Alice saiu primeiro, mas Carlie ficou imóvel, agarrada ao cachorro.

- Vamos logo! – Resmunguei, olhando de canto para o balcão.

Ela ficou em pé e tentou puxar Jacob, cujo traseiro imenso não saiu do lugar. Ficou parado ali, com a mesma cara de idiota e a língua pendurada pra fora do focinho marrom. Quando finalmente resolveu saiu do lugar, não pode passar por mim sem antes soltar um longo rosnado. Segui os três, deixando a porta se fechar atrás de mim.

- Eu quero esse bicho muito longe de mim, ouviu bem? – Exigi para Carlie.

- Ele vai ficar o tempo todo comigo. Não é, fofinho?_ Não é?  
_  
Revirei os olhos com a vozinha ridícula que ela fez.

- É bom, mesmo. Até quando for a escola. Estou falando sério. Se ele me encher o saco, é muito rápido para que eu me livre dele. – Ameacei.

A menina me soltou um olhar sério, quase numa advertência. Foi preciso apenas um segundo de distração para aqueles dentes enormes abocanharem minha mão. Esquivei-a rapidamente, franzindo o nariz com a dor aguda em minha pele marcada.

- Porra! – Esbravejei, esfregando a palma de minha mão.

Como se entendesse o que havia feito, ele começou a abanar o rabo outra vez, soltando um latido animado para Carlie. Ela tinha um defensor agora. Ótimo.

A pirralha e seu cachorro foram na frente, pulando com uma alegria desnecessária. Alice se colocou ao meu lado, com os braços cruzados no peito, andando devagar.

- Eu não vou mover um dedo pra cuidar desse negócio. Já vou avisando. – Alice disse.  
Eu ri baixinho.

- Pelo que você move qualquer coisa, Alice? – Rebati.

Ao invés da raiva que eu esperava, ela ergueu o rosto e sorriu para mim. Foi um pouco mais tardio do que com Emmett – e mais estranho, também - mas foi naquele momento que nossa amizade realmente começou.

- Aro está irritado. – Comentou um assunto totalmente diferente.

- E com razão. – Rebati, entredentes. – Nem sei mais se vale a pena ficarmos com a garota.

- Vamos dar um jeito. – Ela suspirou. – Quando finalmente resolvermos algo, ela valerá muito. Confie em mim. Rostinhos bonitos que nem aquele fazem falta na indústria da moda. Não dou muito tempo para envolverem a policia nisso. Será arriscado, mas... – Deu os ombros, omitindo o final obvio para a frase.

Carlie, correndo, já chegara a casa – um pouco longe de nós. Jacob sentou ao seu lado e ambos ficaram ali, esperando que os alcançássemos. Quando finalmente o fizemos, alguns largos passos depois, fui eu quem se adiantou para abrir a porta.

A cena dentro da casa foi surreal. Alcançou meus olhos em questão de segundos, mas meu cérebro demorou o equivalente a anos para processar o que eu via.

Vamos por partes; devagar. Primeiro, deixe-me respirar o mais fundo que consigo. Feito.  
Esse é o problema de contar uma história, entendem? Reviver todos os sentimentos. E nesse momento em que vos falo, não sei se o mais apropriado é rir ou chorar.

Vamos ao que interessa.

Ali estava a sala. Nada de diferente, é claro. O sofá, a mesa de centro abarrotada de restos de comida e embalagens, a televisão ligada em um filme entediante, alguns poucos brinquedos de Carlie pelo chão, a escassa decoração brega nas paredes e a estante desnecessariamente grande com livros que ninguém nunca leria.

Nada fora do normal. A não ser por um pequeno detalhe. Um pequeno adendo estranho no ambiente. Quem sabe não era... A GAROTA LOIRA SENTADA NA PORRA DO SOFÁ?

- O que ela faz aqui? – Alice berrou. – O que diabos ela está fazendo aqui?

A baixinha bateu os pés no chão enquanto andava na direção de Emmett. Ele somente ergueu a cabeça, sentado ao lado de Rosalie, que assistia a TV tranquilamente. Assim que nos viu, ela ficou em pé quase num salto, um pouco assustada. Eu estava paralisado na porta. Carlie, ao meu lado, não entendia nada.

- Ei, ei, ei! – Nosso cúmplice grandalhão ficou em pé, estendendo as palmas das mãos para Alice. – Respira fundo, gata!

- Respira fundo é o caralho! Por que ela está aqui? Você enlouqueceu? – Ela jogou as mãos para o alto, quase soltando fogo pelas narinas.

- Eu posso explicar tudo depois que você se acalmar... – Ele começou a dizer, mas Alice já estava ao lado de Rosalie, provavelmente planejando alguma loucura. – EI! – Ele gritou para parar o que quer que estivesse querendo fazer.

Eu me adiantei, correndo até Alice e segurando suas mãos atrás do corpo antes que ela alcançasse a modelo.

- Você está fodido, Emmett McCarty! Absurdamente fodido! – Alice esbravejou.

Eu virei o rosto para Carlie, sério. - Vá para o seu quarto com Jacob. Não saia de lá até eu deixar, me ouviu bem?

Normalmente, a pirralha faria algum tipo de chantagem, mas meu rosto provavelmente estava sério demais para ela desobedecer. Assim que entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, eu e Alice respiramos fundo ao mesmo tempo, pesarosos. Eu a soltei, prestando atenção a todos os seus movimentos.

- Diga. – Ela disse a Emmett, sombria. – Mas escolha muito bem suas palavras...

Rosalie caiu sentada no sofá outra vez. Usava roupas mais adequadas a ela, saídas sei lá de onde. Parei em pé ao lado da garota, olhando ora para Emmett, ora para Alice. Eles se encararam, sérios.

- Ela estava... Com fome. – Emmett murmurou. – Ninguem merece aquela coisa nojenta que estávamos dando a ela. Qual é! Pensei que podia trazê-la aqui em cima, e lhe oferecer um pouco de conforto. Nada demais...

- Nada demais? NADA DE-MA-IS? – Alice deu outro passo a frente. Eu, felizmente, estava por perto. As baixinhas são sempre as mais nervosas? Isso é mesmo uma regra geral?

Rosalie ficou em pé ao meu lado, mas tratou de se afastar um pouco de Alice antes de falar.  
- Eu não vou entregar vocês! Eu prometo. – Disse num tom de voz vivo que eu nunca ouvira saindo de sua boca antes. – Emmett foi muito gentil comigo... Eu não quero prejudicar vocês!

Ela terminou de falar, mas ninguém complementou nada por algum tempo. Foi Alice quem quebrou o silêncio, é claro, ironicamente.

- Ah, é claro que você não fará nada, que garota boa! Você é tão legal, princesinha, que nem uma única pessoa nesse país está preocupada com seu sumiço! – No final da frase, já estava gritando novamente.

- Só precisam falar com as pessoas certas! – Rosalie rebateu. - Telefonem para Royce. Eu falo com ele, e pagarão a quantia que quiserem. Só me deixem sair logo, e eu não falo nada, é uma promessa!

- Acha que já não tentamos? – Alice bufou, cruzando os braços no peito. – Acha que somos idiotas? Esse Royce também não está nem ligando. Disse que deveríamos "agüentar" mais um pouco. Ah, mas que grande merda!

Rosalie encolheu um pouco os ombros, olhando nossos rostos, amedrontada. - Então... Então... Me deixem...

- O que? Ir embora? Acha que somos idiotas, não é? – Desta vez, fui eu quem falei. Fiquei a frente dela, falando bem próximo a seu rosto. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram, provavelmente lembrando-se da nossa primeira conversa. – Não vamos sair no prejuízo. Você sai daqui para recebermos nosso dinheiro, ou não sai.

Girei o corpo até encontrar o olhar de Emmett, encarando-o com seriedade. - Você fez a merda, e não tem conserto. – Rosnei, o que o fez se retrair um pouco. – Ela ficará por aqui, não tem sentido voltar para o cativeiro. Mas vou avisando! – Olhei para a modelo outra vez, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Se você tentar fugir, ou qualquer tipo de gracinha, eu te acho. Eu vou atrás de você pessoalmente. E aí, vai estar fodida. Entendeu bem?

Ela simplesmente assentiu. Eu recuei alguns passos e olhei para a porta de Carlie, chamando seu nome. Ela veio em menos de segundos; é claro que estava só esperando na porta a hora em que poderia sair. E, mesmo que tivesse ouvido algo, não entenderia muita coisa. Seu cachorro correu atrás dela, mas foi direto cheirar Emmett e Rosalie, pessoas que ainda não conhecia. A menina parou a minha frente, curiosa.

- Está é... Rosalie... Cullen. – Suspirei, apontando para a modelo. – Sua tia.

- Outra tia? – Franziu a testa.

A modelo - apesar de ser aparentemente impossível - entendeu tudo rapidamente. Levou uma mão a boca, pensando o pior ao imaginar a razão de haver uma criança ali.

- Está é minha filha. – Ignorei a pergunta de Carlie e simplesmente a apresentei.

A pirralha sorriu para ela, que nada fez além de permanecer imóvel.

- Ela ficará conosco por algum tempo. – Completei.

Jacob rosnou ao sentar no meio das duas, como se tentasse separá-las.

- Jake não gosta dela. – Carlie murmurou.

- De quem é que ele gosta? – Respondi entredentes, empurrando o traseiro enorme do cão com o pé. "Jake" rosnou novamente. – Tira esse vira-lata daqui, Carlie.

- Ele não é um vira-lata! – A menina gritou, me empurrando com uma força ridícula.

Seu cão veio para perto, pronto para protegê-la se eu tentasse algo. Naquele momento, tanta proteção começou a me irritar. Chutei o animal para o lado, ficando na frente da menina.

- Estou falando sério, Carlie! Tira ele da minha frente! – Gritei.

- É por isso que ele não gosta de você! É um homem mal e grosseiro! – Ela gritou de volta.

Mostrou-me a língua antes de disparar para seu quarto. Esperou que o cachorro entrasse atrás dela, e então bateu a porta. Respirei fundo, ainda imóvel. Emmett e Alice se jogaram no sofá como se nada tivesse acontecido, prestando atenção na TV.

Virei o rosto para Rosalie, que olhava a cena com uma expressão confusa. - Sabe cuidar de crianças? - Perguntei.


	11. Mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo?

Até quando a obsessão por uma pessoa continua sendo normal? Até que ponto eu poderia me aproximar de Bella e verificar o que fazia em sua banca de flores sem ser preso ou receber um mandato para ficar a pelo menos 200 metros dela?

Não havia nada de errado naquilo. Eu só... Não sei. Só gostava de olhar para ela. Eu não tinha o dia todo livre, é claro. Mas passava pela praça sempre que podia, somente para verificar de longe se ela continuava ali. Nada além do completamente normal.

Já fazia pelo menos uma semana que não nos falávamos, o que não era nada bom para mim, que tinha uma aposta para ganhar muito em breve. Além disso, não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava me fazendo de "difícil", assim como ela.

Uma garota tão estranha não tem muitas opções, mas Bella parecia rejeitar a melhor delas. Eu não teria problemas em me aproximar – nosso último jantar, com a ajuda da pirralha, fora um sucesso. O que me impedia de investir ainda mais nisso era que tinha problemas maiores para resolver.

Ao contrário do que você deve estar esperando, Rosalie não me incomodava em nada. Ela era mais uma samambaia no canto da sala. Não tentou fugir, nos dedurar, e não reclamava de (quase) nada. Acho que seus seqüestradores gostavam mais dela do que seus colegas de trabalho.

Caius começou a reclamar um pouco da demora em nosso trabalho, mas Emmett sempre o acalmava. Alice estava se saindo muito bem, colocando lenha na fogueira aos poucos, para que a imprensa começasse a especular a respeito do sumiço da modelo no tempo certo.

A razão das minhas constantes dores de cabeça se resumia em uma única palavra: Vira-lata.  
Aquele cachorro era infernal. Se eu achava que Carlie já era um presente do demônio, o que Jacob seria? Eu não podia chutá-lo para fora de casa porque os dois nunca se desgrudavam. Cheguei a cogitar expulsá-los juntos, mas eu não era tão horrível assim. Ainda não. Eu estava por um fio.

Aquele dia, _aquele _fatídico dia, provavelmente já estava escrito em algum lugar – isto é, se eu acreditasse nesse tipo de coisa. Sabe aquela sensação estranha quando você tem a certeza de que algo grandioso está por vir? Ou o exato contrário, quando sabe que não deve sair da cama e evitar maiores problemas? Aquela noite era um misto de ambos.

Tudo começou a se tornar uma grande merda quando recebi uma ligação de Tanya. Estava voltando pra casa pouco depois das 11 da noite – confesso que bebera mais do que o necessário, embora não suficiente para ficar bêbado. Não planejava voltar tão cedo, mas agora tinha que tomar conta daquela pirralha mal agradecida, o que acabava com minhas noites em Seattle. De qualquer forma, do que falávamos? Ah, sim. Tanya. Já fazia algum tempo que não nos víamos, e ela, como já lhes disse, era sexo garantido.

"_Ainda não conheço sua nova casa_." Falou ao telefone.

Suspirei, guiando o volante com minha mão livre.

- Já disse, ainda estou arrumando tudo. – Rebati, bastante alheio a conversa.

"_Edward, você se mudou há uns 2 meses_!" Mas que porra de mulher insuportável. Pra que conhecer a droga da minha casa? O que ela pensava que era, minha _namorada_?

- Sei disso, mas não é tão simples como parece, eu trouxe muita coisa... – Comecei a dizer, estacionando o carro exatamente a frente da porta. Desci, guardei a chave do carro trancado no bolso de trás, e fui tranquilamente em direção a casa, sem dar atenção ao que a garota tagarelava. – Vamos, princesa, qual é o problema? O lugar que ficamos da última vez era ótimo.

Mantive o celular no ouvido, preso entre meu rosto e meu ombro, enquanto minhas mãos vasculhavam os bolsos atrás da chave de casa. Tanya continuou falando o tempo todo. Quando finalmente encontrei o que procurava, encaixei-a na fechadura e abri a porta tranquilamente.

"_Você pode vir até minha casa sempre que quiser, qual é o problema de eu visitar a sua? Você anda estranho comigo, Edward, está acontecendo alguma coisa_!"

Aquela foi a última coisa que ouvi com clareza antes da voz da garota se tornar apenas um _blá blá blá_ incessante na minha cabeça. A visão que tive quando acendi a luz me anestesiou completamente. Não me deixou surpreso ou confuso, mas sim nervoso como nunca até aquele momento.

- Nos falamos depois, Tanya. – Consegui soltar, entredentes, antes de finalizar a ligação e jogar o celular num dos bolsos da frente da calça. Eu mal piscava.

Aquela não era a sala que eu deixei para trás quando saí de casa, na mesma noite. Ou, melhor dizendo, aquela não era uma sala. O ambiente era completamente inabitável. A estante do canto estava vazia, já que todos os livros e enfeites estavam no chão – em sua maioria quebrados. O resto de comida que fora deixado na mesinha de centro estava espalhado pelo tapete. O sofá fora completamente destruído; o que antes eram assentos, agora mal passavam de buracos. Pedaços gigantes do estofado estavam espalhados pelo chão, o que tornava impossível enxergar o piso. Coberto por um pouco de cada sujeira que espalhou, estava Jacob, deitado no sofá menor enquanto mastigava tranquilamente um pedaço de espuma.

Bati a porta atrás de mim com uma força desnecessária. O cachorro ergueu a cabeça e girou as orelhas na minha direção, atento. Nos encaramos por alguns segundos. Minha expressão devia estar péssima porque, ao invés de rosnar, ele desceu do sofá e correu para a porta entreaberta do quarto de sua dona.

- CARLIE CULLEN! – Esbravejei, parado entre o sofá destruído e a mesa de centro imunda.

Não demorou muito para ela sair de seu quarto - com sua boneca no colo, cambaleando e esfregando os olhos cansados. Seu cachorro veio na sua cola, é claro. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou, olhando em volta da sala com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Mas o quê... – Começou.

- EU É QUE PERGUNTO! MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? – Gritei ainda mais alto, socando o encosto do sofá menor enquanto andava até ela. – VOCÊ VIU O QUE ESSA DROGA DE CACHORRO FEZ?

Quando cheguei perto demais, Carlie e Jacob tentaram proteger um ao outro, se encostando e indo para trás. Eu continuei a avançar.

- Esse saco de pulgas vai embora da minha casa. Eu avisei, Carlie, ou você tomava conta dele, ou ia me livrar dessa coisa! – Apontei um dedo para ele que, é claro, rosnou em retorno.

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI ENCOSTAR NELE! – A menina berrou, ficando a frente de seu cachorro.

- NÃO ME PROVOCA, PIRRALHA. VOCÊ NÃO SABE COM QUEM ESTÁ LIDANDO. SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!

Duas portas se abriram quase ao mesmo tempo. Não precisei olhar para Rosalie e Alice para saber o que estava se passando por seus rostos. Emmett saiu sozinho de nosso quarto, com sono demais para entender completamente o que estava havendo. Carlie começou a chorar compulsivamente, apertando a boneca contra o peito.

- NÃO É CULPA DELE! ELE NÃO SABE O QUE FAZ! – Gritou em meio a vários soluços.

Empurrei a garota para o lado, quase a derrubando no chão. - Não, pai, por favor! – Ela pediu enquanto eu avançava para seu cachorro.

Eu agarrei os pelos de sua nuca, puxando-o comigo em direção a porta. Mesmo relutando o máximo que podia, a força do animal não foi o suficiente. Acho que seus dentes alcançaram minha mão, mas eu não senti dor alguma – estava vendo tudo vermelho.

Carlie continuava a gritar, pedindo que eu parasse, enquanto seus tios tentavam acalmar nossa briga com gritos ainda mais altos. Só parei quando já estava com a porta aberta. Empurrei Jacob para fora; seu dorso bateu em um dos poucos degraus, o que o fez gemer baixinho. O animal caiu deitado na grama. Nossos olhares se encontraram por um segundo, antes que eu batesse a porta e a trancasse por dentro.

Respirei fundo, encarando a porta fechada como se me obrigasse a ficar mais calmo. Comecei a girar o corpo, mas Carlie já estava ali, distribuindo fracos socos em minhas costelas. Eu podia ver que estava fazendo o máximo de força que podia.

- Por que fez isso? Por que? – Ela gritava, ainda chorando.

Eu agachei e agarrei seus pulsos com firmeza. A garota parou, provavelmente sentindo dor no local em que eu a segurava, me encarando com o rosto encharcado.

- Você não me ouviu, não é? – Perguntei calmamente, cerrando os olhos. – Achou que eu estava brincando? Foi isso? Eu disse para você tomar conta daquele vira-lata. Esse era o mínimo que deveria fazer, e você falhou.

- A PORTA FICOU ABERTA SEM QUERER! – Ela berrou, voltando a chorar ainda mais.

- CALA A BOCA! – Rebati, sério. – CALA A BOCA, EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ, FIQUE QUIETA E ME ESCUTE!

Atrás dela, Emmett deu um passo a frente, mas Alice segurou seu braço, em sinal de que não deveria se intrometer. Ele devia estar me odiando por tratar uma criança daquela maneira.

- Ele deve estar com frio lá fora... – Carlie choramingou.

- Eu to pouco me fodendo para o seu cachorro demoníaco! – Soltei seus braços finos e fiquei em pé, ainda olhando seus olhos marejados. – Eu avisei. Foi você que não ouviu. Volta pra porra do seu quarto enquanto eu arrumo isso aqui, se não quer que eu mande você mesma limpar.

A menina mal me olhava. Colou a boneca ao peito, gritando suas últimas palavras antes de sair correndo.

- Você é um monstro! Você é um monstro malvado, e eu odeio você!

Assim que entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, pude ouvir seu choro recomeçar. Dos três pares de olhos que me encaravam, o mais reprovador era o de Rosalie. Ela com certeza mal conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ver.

- Eu sabia que aquele bicho ia dar nos problemas. – Alice murmurou quase para si mesma.

- Isso não é desculpa! Olha o que fez com a menina! – Rosalie me reprovou.

Eu olhei para a modelo, ainda sério.

- Cale a boca, e limpe isso. – Disse a ela, me virando para meu quarto.

- O que? – Ouvi a pergunta quase divertida vindo atrás de mim.

Virei o rosto devagar, me aproximando dela no mesmo ritmo. Emmett deu um passo estratégico, pronto para proteger a loira caso eu tentasse algo.

- O que está achando, linda? Que é minha amiguinha agora? Que vai ficar vivendo aqui sem nenhum problema? – Franzi a testa. – É bom mostrar alguma utilidade nessa casa ou, caso contrário, eu te mato facilmente quando estiver a fim.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram como se me desafiasse a algo, mas eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos. Eu passei muito tempo em meu limite, e finalmente explodira.

(...)

Dormir foi absolutamente impossível naquela noite. Tudo parecia estar contra mim. Carlie não parava de chorar – ou talvez fosse somente minha mente me martirizando. Emmett roncava como um porco, e Jacob só parou de latir na porta quando passava das 2 da manhã. _"Você é um monstro." _Perdi ascontas dequantas vezes aquela maldita frase passara pela minha cabeç monstro. Não havia outra definição para o que eu me tornara.

Levantei da cama. Precisava distrair minha mente com qualquer coisa que fosse. Não entendia porque a ideia de Carlie me odiar estava incomodando tanto, já que isso provavelmente a faria se afastar de mim – algo que eu esperava desde que a conheci.

Andei sem pressa até a cozinha. Meus movimentos eram robóticos, porque minha mente estava a mil. Peguei uma garrafa com água e fechei a porta da geladeira com o pé; mal olhei para a mesa enquanto pegava um copo e o enchia. Finalmente, virei. Rosalie estava perto dali, sentada na cadeira, me encarando. Seu rosto era tranqüilo e pesaroso ao mesmo tempo. Ela afastou a caneca que estava a sua frente sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Eu desviei um pouco o olhar, constrangido ao lembrar de nossa ultima conversa. Guardei a garrafa novamente na geladeira, fazendo menção de sair da cozinha – o que logo desisti. Virei para a garota, pressionando os lábios um no outro sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu não consegui dormir. – Soltei a primeira frase que me veio a mente.

Rosalie riu baixinho, balançando a perna que estava cruzada por cima da outra. - Percebi. – Rebateu.

Ela deu os ombros e mostrou outra cadeira com um movimento de cabeça; obedeci sua ordem silenciosa e me sentei a sua frente. Houve um momento incômodo de silêncio – mesmo com os olhos na água que bebia, eu sabia que ela estava me encarando.

- Eu falei com Carlie. – Ela disse, ainda imóvel.

Demorei um pouco para responder. - Faz pouco tempo que ela parou de chorar. – Murmurei, apoiando meu copo cheio pela metade na mesa.

- E então? – Perguntou. Nossos olhos finalmente se encontraram.

- O que? – Franzi a testa.

- Quem é essa menina?

Demorei ainda mais, questionando-me se deveria dizer a verdade. Ela pareceu perceber minha duvida interna.

- Me diga a verdade. Pode confiar. – Franziu a testa. – Já não lhe dei motivos para isso?

Eu simplesmente ri; um som nervoso e abafado.

- Depois de algum tempo nesse ramo, você tira "confiança" de seu vocabulário. – Meu sorriso diminuiu aos poucos enquanto eu encarava a mesa, pensativo. – Ela faz parte do plano. Camuflagem. – Analisei sua reação por alguns segundos, mas ela não demonstrou nada. – Foi adotada.

- Adotada? – Ela só mudou seu semblante quando soltei essa palavra. – E o que pretendiam fazer com ela depois?

- Não foi idéia minha. – Rebati, entredentes. – Eu não mando em nada. _Eles _me apareceram com essa menina. Estão preocupados demais em ganhar dinheiro, pouco se importam com o que vai acontecer com Carlie no final de tudo.

- _Eles _quem? – Ela perguntou, interessada, jogando o corpo um pouco pra frente.

Eu bati uma mão na mesa de leve ao me apoiar para levantar, levando meu copo na mão livre.

- Acho que já respondi o suficiente. – Murmurei, levando o copo até a pia.

- Acha que depois de terem poupado minha vida, eu ainda fugiria daqui para lhes entregar?

Eu esperei um pouco, de costas para ela. Franzi a testa e me virei, encontrando seus olhos outra vez.

- Deve haver um motivo para ninguém estar procurando você. – Disse.

Ela enrijeceu em seu lugar por um tempo, e então soltou um longo suspiro, desviando o olhar.

- Não precisam mais de mim. – Ela explicou.

Eu voltei para a mesa, sentando no mesmo lugar e encarando seu rosto; esperei, até que ela finalmente continuou a falar.

- Eu não tenho família. Não mais. Perdi todos muito jovem. A agência… Prefere mulheres jovens. E eu já tenho quase 24 anos. – Deu os ombros tranquilamente. – Não sou mais uma adolescente.

Eu parei um pouco, processando tudo o que me dizia. - Você é linda. – Observei.

Ela sorriu, mas de um jeito triste. - Mas não sou o que procuram. E Royce... Bem, ele tem mais com o que se preocupar. Mesmo que eu volte, não vou continuar dando dinheiro por muito tempo.

- Isso... Não está certo… - Murmurei.

Rosalie parou um pouco e sorriu consigo mesma. - Eu tinha pessoas que se importavam comigo. Sabe? Que fariam de tudo para me resgatar caso isso acontecesse. Mas eu segui meu sonho. – Suspirou, dando os ombros. – E na Agência... Não somos bem uma família. Eu tenho um nome... Uma fama. E não precisarei me preocupar com dinheiro por algum tempo. Mas... E daí?

- Não precisava ter continuado. – Eu quase cortei o que dizia. – Poderia ter saído. Voltado pra sua verdadeira família.

Ela riu, um pouco mais alegre dessa vez. - Depois de algum tempo nesse ramo, você tira "escolha" de seu vocabulário.

Sorrimos um para o outro. Ela ficou em pé, pegando sua caneca vazia e colocando ao lado do meu copo.

- Rosalie, eu... – Mordi o lábio, falando devagar e escolhendo bem as palavras. – Se dependesse de mim, eu daria um jeito. Minha obrigação é lhes entregar o dinheiro, então... Faríamos um trato. Se dependesse de mim, você pagaria sua própria liberdade. Mas eu só recebo ordens. Eles não ficarão satisfeitos só com o dinheiro, há muito mais do que...

- Eu sei. – Ela cortou o que eu dizia, sorrindo. – Obrigada.

Ela desapareceu num piscar de olhos, exatamente como havia chegado.

Saí da cozinha e apaguei a luz outra vez. Não estava na completa escuridão, porque a sala estava sendo iluminada pela luz que vinha do lado de fora. Quando passei pela porta fechada do meu quarto, meus pés não pararam. Meus olhos se prenderam na outra porta a minha frente e eu fui direto até lá; até hoje me pergunto a razão disso. Não é algo do qual me arrependa.

Girei a maçaneta muito devagar, tentando ser silencioso o suficiente, caso estivesse dormindo. Infelizmente, não. Carlie estava sentada com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama. Sob as coxas, estava um caderno no qual desenhava, bastante atenta – mas não o suficiente para ignorar minha presença.

Eu entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim, encostando nela. Suspirei, um pouco sem jeito. A menina continuou a me encarar, tristonha.

- Já deveria estar dormindo. – Falei, mas não no tom firme de sempre. Mal passou de um murmúrio.

Ela desviou o olhar para o chão por alguns segundos antes de voltar a focalizar no papel.

- Só estou terminando este aqui. – Disse ainda mais baixo do que eu.

Hesitei um pouco antes de finalmente tomar coragem e andar até perto de sua cama.

- Importa-se? – Perguntei com a mão estendida para o caderno, longe o suficiente para que ela tivesse a alternativa de negar. Para minha surpresa, a garota se encolheu perto da parede, me dando espaço para sentar ao lado dela na cama.

Eu apoiei minhas costas na cabeceira, assim como ela fazia, e estiquei as pernas. Meu braço esquerdo não tinha espaço suficiente, e eu fui obrigado a esticá-lo e envolver seus ombros. De fora, a visão seria comovente, mas eu sentia que ambos estávamos desconfortáveis com tal aproximação inédita.

Peguei o caderno de suas mãozinhas devagar e o apoiei em meu colo, analisando o desenho inacabado. Aqueles traços firmes e precisos não poderiam ter sido desenhados por uma menina de 8 anos. A figura, aos poucos, formava o rosto de um homem já bastante velho, sorrindo pacificamente.

- Você é muito boa nisso. – Murmurei ao virar a folha, analisando o próximo desenho. Desta vez era um mulher de meia-idade (pude ver pela perfeição de suas rugas) carregando um bebê risonho nos braços. Mais uma vez, troquei de desenho, e mais e mais vezes; cada folha mostrava uma pessoa diferente. A maneira que retratava as personagens mostrava que conhecia muito bem cada uma delas. – Carlie, quem são essas pessoas? – Perguntei, curioso.  
**  
(In my place – Coldplay  
** watch?v=PMpoxC9swCo&feature=related **)  
**  
Ela não respondeu. Enquanto eu encarava seu rosto, a menina analisava seu próprio desenho, como um artista procurando uma explicação mais elaborada para impressionar críticos. Ela estendeu sua minúscula mão e virou a folha para trás, até antes do desenho que fazia, mostrando uma garota adolescente.

- Essa é minha irmã. Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã mais velha. – Sua voz era muito carregada, mas totalmente sem emoção. Voltou a fazer o caminho original, então, mostrando a primeira figura inacabada que eu vi, do homem idoso. – Este é o vovô, pai da mamãe. Ele faz brinquedos de madeira. – Carlie sorriu consigo mesma, ajeitando-se mais perto de mim, entretida com o que explicava. – Essa é minha tia, irmã da mamãe. Essa sou eu no colo dela, bem pequenininha. Ela não teve filhos. Mas o irmão da mamãe teve! Eu tenho uma foto dele bem aqui...

Carlie começou a mudar as folhas, procurando o retrato do homem de sua imaginação. Quando percebi o que se passava em sua cabeça, meu coração afundou no peito, como se pudesse ser comprimido aos outros órgãos. Não consegui dizer mais nada. Ela finalmente encontrou o que procurava e continuou tagarelando, animada, mas eu não distinguia as palavras que ela soltava. Isso perdurou por muito tempo. Quando ela abriu o caderno na última página, eu finalmente tive que acordar.

Era meu rosto ali. Seus desenhos não eram perfeitos, é claro, mas eram detalhados o suficiente para eu me reconhecer. Ao contrário de todas as outras pessoas que ela desenhara, eu não sorria, ou demonstrava qualquer tipo de emoção.

- E esse é você, papai. – Carlie disse, finalmente olhando em meus olhos. Eu retribuí seu olhar, sem saber o que pensar ou dizer.

Apesar de não ter desenhado sua "mãe", todos os parentes eram desse lado da família. Ela não imaginou nada sobre meus pais, irmãos ou sobrinhos. Talvez tivesse esperança de conhecê-los, ou de ao menos ouvir falar sobre eles. Toda a família que Carlie nunca teve estava ali, em sua mente e em seus desenhos, e aquilo era o bastante para ela.

- Acho que você está me superestimando. Não devo ser assim tão bonito pessoalmente. – Comentei sobre o desenho que fizera de mim, divertido.

Ela abaixou o rosto e analisou a figura mais uma vez.

- Eu estava esperando como seria conhecer meu pai e minha mãe. – Carlie dizia, baixinho. - E quando soube que seria adotada, a Claire ficou muito feliz por mim. Eu tinha deixado essa página em branco, pra desenhar só quando visse seu rosto bem de pertinho! E a Esme dizia que meu futuro papai seria o melhor cara do mundo.

Uma lágrima silenciosa desceu por sua bochecha. Nenhuma palavra no mundo pode explicar o que senti.

- Ela disse que íamos brincar o dia todo. Até de boneca; ele ia fazer esse sacrifício, porque ele ia me amar... E, bom, seria normal se ele brigasse comigo às vezes, porque é isso que os pais fazem. Mas ele não ficaria bravo por muito tempo. Ele só queria que eu me tornasse uma boa pessoa.

Ela enxugou o rosto e voltou a me olhar, sorrindo um pouco.

- Por isso, papai, eu não ligo quando a gente briga, sabe? Eu não te odeio. Eu sei que você faz isso porque me ama.

Engoli em seco, a saliva quase rasgando minha garganta com o nervosismo que sentia.

- Eu... Obrigada, Carlie. – Soltei um pigarro e cuidadosamente me desvencilhei dela para levantar da cama. – Acho melhor você dormir e terminar seu desenho amanhã.

- Não, espera! – Ela estendeu a mãozinha pra mim, abaixando um pouco o corpo para pegar um livro que estava no chão, ao lado dos meus pés. – Você... Poderia ler pra mim?

Carlie mostrou um exemplar de A Pequena Sereia, com os olhos brilhando pra mim. Eu sabia que ela estava receosa, lembrando da minha reação na primeira vez que fizera o pedido.

- Tudo bem, eu... Só... Preciso fazer uma coisa. Guarde o caderno de desenhos, eu já volto.

Deixei o quarto e encostei a porta ao sair, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Fui direto para a porta da frente. Quando a abri, Jacob estava lá, deitado na soleira se sentindo o dono do lugar. Vira-lata nojento. - Entra logo, seu saco de pulgas. – Resmunguei. Ele passou como um foguete por mim, um pouco molhado, indo direto para o quarto de Carlie.

Eu o segui. Droga. Não acredito que estava amolecendo por causa daquela peste. Quando a menina me viu outra vez, abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, já arrumada na cama com o livro no colo. Voltei a mesma posição de antes, deixando que ela apoiasse a cabeça em meu braço.

- Chegou o dia mais esperado por todo o reino do fundo do mar. – Eu li, forçando uma entonação doce que por um segundo lembrou de minha mãe lendo para mim.

Carlie mantinha os olhos focados nas figuras. Sorri sozinho antes de continuar. O cão se ajeitou aos seus pés, e eu precisei dividir o espaço com eles. E, por Deus, como eu estava confortável.


	12. Encontro A três?

- Como ousa invadir meu navio, marujo?

Girei o corpo num movimento automático, revirando os olhos ao ver Carlie ainda de pijama, com um tapa-olho e uma espada de plástico na mão direita apontada para mim. Não tirei o telefone da orelha, mas ainda assim não consegui ouvir o que Bella dizia, porque a menina viera correndo até mim e estava lutando contra a minha perna.

- É, sim... Eu estava pensando se talvez, quero dizer, se você não estiver ocupada, talvez possamos sair para algum lugar no jantar, quem sabe? – Afastei o celular só um pouco, o suficiente para poder sussurrar com minha "filha". – _Agora não, Carlie, por favor! – _A menina simplesmente abraçou meu quadril e congelou ali, me olhando com um bico suplicante num pedido mudo para que brincássemos juntos.

_ "Ah, eu não sei, Edward. Adoraria jantar com você, mas o meu pai está piorando ultimamente, e eu..." _Bella continuou a falar enquanto eu tentava me desvencilhar de Carlie, que continuava agarrada a mim como um filhote de macaco. _"Entende?"_

- Com certeza. – Respondi, sem ter idéia do que ela dissera anteriormente.

A pirralha soltou meu quadril e, em seu lugar, agarrou meu braço. Eu o ergui e carreguei seu corpo até o sofá, fazendo com que sentasse ali. Ela cruzou os braços e emburrou.

_ "... Deixar marcado, então."_ Bella estava dizendo quando eu voltei a prestar atenção. _"Meu pai está dormindo agora, então, se ele estiver melhor no final da tarde, podemos fazer alguma coisa. De qualquer forma, eu te ligo."_

- Estarei esperando. – Sorri sozinho, esperançoso.

Finalizei a ligação, guardei o celular no bolso e, lentamente, encarei a monstrinha. - Bom dia, Carlie. – Cumprimentei num murmúrio divertido.

- Bom dia! – Ela pulou no sofá, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Jacob saiu pela porta entreaberta do quarto calmamente e veio até o sofá, deitando nos pés de sua dona, que mal alcançavam o chão. Eu comecei a andar em direção a cozinha e ela me acompanhou com o olhar (o único olho que estava à mostra), sem diminuir o sorriso. A tigela deixada na pia indicava que ela já havia comido.

Distraidamente, assobiando uma música qualquer, comecei a preparar meu próprio café-da-manhã; Emmett, Alice e Rosalie ainda dormiam, o que me dava a vantagem de comer algo a mais do que o costumeiro de todas as manhãs. Era uma ideia de Rosalie – se alguém comprasse alguma comida especial para si mesmo, deveria marcar seu nome na embalagem. Alice sempre trazia um doce diferente quando saía da casa. Esse é o lado ruim de fazer tratos com bandidos: Nunca colocam em prática.

Naquele dia, encontrei um pacote de mini-donuts no fundo da geladeira. Ela não podia simplesmente ter escrito Alice. _"Cai fora, idiota."_, dizia o papel, e qualquer um podia saber quem escrevera. Ignorei e estiquei a mão para meu café-da-manhã, levando um susto ao virar e encontrar Carlie ali, sentada na cadeira com o mesmo sorriso (mas, desta vez, sem seus acessórios de pirata). Suspirei, fechando a porta da geladeira com o pé e jogando um mini-donut de chocolate inteiro na boca.

- Tá legal, o que você quer? – Perguntei de boca cheia, jogando o papel com o aviso de Alice direto no lixo.

- Precisamos tratar de negócios. – Ela soltou com toda a calma do mundo.

Eu apoiei as costas na bancada e cerrei os olhos, pegando outro donut no pacote.

- Que tipo de negócios? – Rebati lentamente.

- Senta aí. – Carlie apontou para a cadeira do outro lado da mesa, séria. Eu obedeci, já começando a comer o terceiro donut. – Lembra qual eram as minhas três exigências para te ajudar?

- As que eu não aceitei? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, falando de boca cheia.

- Não. As que estamos negociando agora. – Mas que porra de língua afiada! – A primeira era ter um cachorro. Feita. A segunda era ir ao parque de diversões.

- E...?

- Quero que você me leve hoje a noite, com a Bella.

- O QUE? – Comecei a rir no meio da frase. – Pra que?

- Como assim, pra que? Eu já não provei que posso ser de grande ajuda? - Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, se achando muito crescida. - Vamos unir o útil ao agradável! Você quer sair com ela, e eu quero sair para ir lá. Ao invés de ir com Emmett, vocês me levam.

Eu fiquei em silêncio por algum tempo, meu rosto lentamente se contorcendo numa careta. - Eu tenho opção? – Perguntei.

- Se você não concordar, Emmett pode me levar...

- Ótimo! – Sorri.

- E depois encontramos com vocês onde estiverem jantando. – Ela deu os ombros.

- Emmett em meu encontro? Nunca! – Quase fiquei em pé.

- Decidido. Sem mais reclamações. Vou com vocês ao parque. – Carlie sorriu, juntando as palmas das mãos. – E agora... A terceira coisa.

Encarei a menina enquanto mastigava mais um donut, quase a fuzilando com os olhos.

- Eu quero mudar a decoração. – Ela me lembrou.

- Blah! – Resmunguei de boca cheia.

- Mas para chegarmos nisso... Precisaremos de dinheiro. – Ela falou lentamente. E então, do nada, saltou da cadeira e correu para a sala. – Aí eu inventei essa coisinha! – Disse, ainda no outro cômodo, começando a voltar.

Demorei para perceber a lata de cerveja em suas mãos. Ela colocou o objeto em cima da mesa, parando em pé ao meu lado. Ainda assim, era menor do que eu.

- Essa é a sua nova melhor amiga. A "latinha do palavrão"! – Anunciou ao apontar, radiante.

- Quê? – Quase cuspi um pedaço de donut ao perguntar, analisando a lata.

- Simples! Sempre que alguém nesta casa falar um palavrão, precisará colocar 0,50 centavos lá dentro. – Deu os ombros. – Só assim pra vocês pararem! E você é o último a saber desse acordo, então não tem como reclamar. Já tem algumas moedinhas da tia Alice aqui. – Carlie pegou a lata e a chacoalhou, tentando ouvir.

- Mas que merda, era só o que me fal...

- AHÁ! – Ela esticou a lata para mim, empinando o nariz. –Você deve 0,50 centavos a latinha!

- Por que? Não disse nada. – Franzi a testa.

- A palavra com M!

- "Merda" não é palavrão. –Aproximei nossos rostos e forcei uma voz zombeteira, resistindo a mostrar a língua como uma criança de 5 anos.

- É, sim! – Ela esticou ainda a mais lata, quase enterrando ela no meu nariz. – Paga!

Respirei fundo e enfiei a mão no bolso do jeans, puxando a primeira moeda que encontrei.

- Essa é de 0,10 centavos. – Carlie reclamou um pouco antes de eu jogá-la dentro da lata.

- Foda-se. – Respondi, ficando em pé. Dei um tapa em minha testa no mesmo segundo, começando a procurar por outra moeda, desta vez no valor certo. – Droga, vai ficar rica desse jeito.

Sorri um pouco, jogando ultimo donuts em minha boca enquanto jogava a embalagem no lixo e saía em direção a sala. Carlie me seguiu, é claro, saltitante.

- Mal posso acreditar que vou no parque! – O grito agudo que soltou em seguida me fez tapar os ouvidos. Jogamos nossos corpos ao mesmo tempo no sofá, sentados lado a lado. Liguei a TV e tentei, em vão, ignorar o que a menina tagarelava. – Pai, por que você não tá animado? Eu estou muito feliz, e a Bella também vai estar! Bom, ela sempre fica contente quando saímos juntas. Ela gosta muito de mim, sabe? Menos na vez que fomos pra Seattle, ela estava triste, mas eu achei melhor ficar quieta e não perguntar nada, porque a Esme sempre diz que...

- Opa, peraí, peraí, peraí! – Eu quase saltei no sofá, virando de lado para encará-la. – Vocês foram a _Seattle_?

- Fazer compras! Bom, não ficamos muito tempo na loja de roupas, porque a Bella quis ir até a livraria, e aí o que eu podia fazer, né? Mas eu comprei muita roupa rosa, porque quando a tia Alice me veste é sempre preto, e eu não gosto muito. – Carlie deus ombros.

- Você sempre sai... Com a Bella? – Franzi a testa, perguntando quase a mim mesmo. – E onde eu estava pra nunca ficar sabendo disso? – Minha voz saiu com um pouco mais de raiva.

- Pai... – Carlie suspirou, ficando mais perto de mim. – A Bella é minha BFF! É claro que saímos juntas. Fazemos compras, vamos ao cabeleireiro, ao parquinho... É sempre divertido! Coisas de meninas, você não entenderia. – A menina sorriu e deu os ombros, deixando o corpo escorregar até seus pés alcançarem o chão.

Ela ficou em pé, pegando a boneca sentada no outro sofá e começando a acariciar seu cabelo.

Meus neurônios estavam a mil processando aquelas informações. _"Mas aí nos apaixonamos. Foi amor a primeira vista, ela era minha alma gêmea. Até que, depois do nascimento de Carlie, foi embora. Porque ela morreu. Foi muito difícil para mim. Os dois primeiros anos sem minha querida... Rosalie."_

É claro que eu pensei o pior. Mas que droga, logo a menina ia dar com a língua nos dentes! Eu disparei do sofá em sua direção, ajoelhando para ficarmos quase da mesma altura.

- Carlie, Carlie, Carlie! – Segurei sua mão livre, já que o outro braço segurava a boneca. – Você precisa fazer um grande favor ao papai, tá legal?

Ela ficou em silêncio, com uma expressão inocente, somente esperando. Falei devagar, escolhendo muito bem minhas palavras.

- Olha, _querida_, é que... Sabe, não é legal... É claro que pra você é algo muito feliz, mas... Seria melhor se não contasse pra todo mundo sobre ter sido adotada. Entende? Porque... As pessoas... São ruins, sabe? Elas podem fazer piadas de mau gosto com você ou pior. E mesmo que Bella seja sua... _BFF_... Seria melhor que não tocasse no assunto.

- Mas...

- Pode fazer esse favor pra mim, não pode, Carlie? – Fiz um pequeno bico.

- Posso, papai, é claro que posso! – Ela sorriu um pouco.

- Ótimo! – Fiquei em pé. – Para todos os efeitos, eu sou seu pai de verdade.

- Mas você é meu pai. – Ela franziu a testa, ingênua.

- Eu sei, Carlie, mas eu quis dizer...

- Você não quer mais ser meu pai, Edward? – Ela perguntou já com os lábios trêmulos. – Você vai me mandar de volta pra Chicago?

- Não! – Respondi, ajoelhando outra vez. – É claro que não. Nada de chorar! – Ergui uma sobrancelha ao ver a expressão em seu rosto. – Uma pirata tem que ser durona.

Carlie riu, mudando completamente seu semblante. Antes que eu pudesse pensar, ela estava a poucos centímetros de mim, com os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu paralisei.

- Ótimo, vá... – Pigarreei. - Vá se trocar. – Murmurei, tentando empurrá-la devagar, sem sucesso. – Carlie, já pode me largar. – Outra tentiva. – Carlie!

Ela se afastou e, com um breve sorriso, correu para seu quarto.

Eu não entendia muito de crianças para saber se alegria em excesso era normal, mas jurava de pés juntos que Carlie tinha algum problema. Ela era elétrica. E naquele dia, como se já não bastasse sua ansiedade pelo passeio que faríamos, a noite anterior em que li uma história para que dormisse teve uma reação estranha na menina. Ela estava ainda mais grudada em mim, e eu já estava começando a ficar de saco cheio desses momentos "pai e filha".

A tão esperada ligação de Bella só veio às 6 da tarde. Carlie ficou pulando ao meu lado enquanto eu marcava de pegá-la em sua casa dali a pouco.

- Boa sorte. – Alice desejou, zombeteira, totalmente largada no sofá.

- Só tome cuidado para não perdê-la por aí. – Emmett completou e riu em seguida, mudando o canal da televisão.

Eu soltei uma espécie de rosnado, abrindo a porta para que Carlie saltitasse para fora.

- Vou_ tentar_. – Rebati, saindo e fechando a porta no focinho de Jacob, que tentava ir atrás de sua dona.

A menina correu na frente até o carro e começou a cantarolar uma música inventada na hora. Pela primeira vez, não carregava sua boneca. Eu apertei automaticamente o botão do controle, e ela se apressou, abrindo a porta do banco do passageiro e sentando ao lado do meu lugar, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Perguntei, entrando no lado do motorista. – Já pra trás!

- Mas papai! – Ela resmungou, fazendo um bico para tentar me comover.

- Vamos logo, Carlie, ainda tenho que pegar Bella... – Suspirei enquanto ligava o carro.

- Ah, papai, só hoje, vai! – Puta merda, como eu odiava quando ela fazia manha daquele jeito!

- Carlie, vai para o banco de trás, agora! – Quase gritei, e ela finalmente obedeceu.

A menina engatinhou pelo meio de nossos bancos e sentou atrás de mim, emburrada. Pude ver sua expressão pelo retrovisor, e não me importei. Cheguei a casa de Bella em menos de 10 minutos. Carlie, que sempre tagarelava, não dissera nada naquele tempo. Eu estacionei e simplesmente buzinei.

Não demorou muito para que a garota aparecesse na porta – e, bom, nem preciso comentar sobre suas roupas. Ela abriu a porta e sentou ao meu lado. Sorriu, e eu retribuí o gesto involuntariamente.

- Olá, Edward. Oi, Carlie! – Ela girou o corpo para olhar a menina. Eu saí com o carro, olhando fixamente para frente. – Ei, que bicho te mordeu, borboleta?

Olhei rapidamente para o retrovisor; ela ainda estava com a mesma cara fechada.

- Coloque o cinto, Carlie. – Falei como uma ordem, mas não tão firme. Ouvi o barulho dela obedecendo rapidamente.

Bella virou para frente, outra vez. - É só chegarmos lá e ela vai melhorar, você vai ver. – Eu disse a ela, sorrindo um pouco. – Ainda bem que conseguiu vir.

- Fiquei feliz quando meu pai melhorou. – Ela suspirou. – Estava tão preocupada...

Eu olhei de canto para ela, sem saber o que dizer. Não era muito bom quando se tratava de dar conselhos ou esse tipo de coisa. Optei pelo silêncio. O problema foi que, depois de pouco tempo, ele começou a ficar constrangedor demais.

- Esse passeio todo foi idéia de Carlie, sabia? – Tentei puxar assunto.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Bella sorriu, olhando a menina pelo retrovisor. Fiz o mesmo, e vi que ela sorriu de volta. – Você gosta de parques de diversão?

- Quem não gosta? – Carlie deu os ombros, animada.

- Tem razão. Eu adoro! – Bella respondeu com uma risadinha, voltando a olhar pra frente.

- Qual é o seu brinquedo favorito, Bella-Bell? – A menina jogou o corpo pra frente, segurando no encosto do banco de Bella.

- Hm... Eu gosto muito de montanha-russa. E você, qual é o seu favorito? – Perguntou. Como ela tinha tanta paciência com aquela pirralha tagarela?

- Eu gosto do carrossel, porque sempre parece que a gente tá andando num cavalo de verdade. Uma vez a Claire tava com medo, e eu não entendi porque, e insisti para que ela fosse comigo e sentasse numa daquelas carruagens, sabe? Quer dizer, tudo bem ter medo de cavalo, ela não precisava sentar em um também, mas pelo menos numa cadeirinha ela tinha que ir, porque o carrossel é sempre divertido, de qualquer jeito, né?

- Quem é Claire? – Bella perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Merda.

- É minha melhor amiga! Ela é lá…

- De Chicago. – Completei a frase antes de minha "filha". - Nós morávamos em Chicago, não sei se já cheguei a comentar. – Sorri para Bella, nervoso.

Ela encostou no banco, um pouco pensativa, e Carlie voltou a sentar direito, ciente de que fizera algo errado.

(...)

O parque não ficava assim tão longe. Não era exatamente em Forks, mas, considerando que aqui só existe mato, faz parte da cidade. De fato, era uma visão bonita. Mal saí do carro e Carlie disparou para longe; Bella a seguiu, certificando-se de que não ia sumir na multidão. O sol começava a se pôr atrás da enorme montanha-russa, cujas luzes já estavam acesas, assim como de vários outros brinquedos.

Logo essa visão que me atraia foi ocultada pelo barulho infernal. Parecia que todos os sons do mundo estavam misturados ali. Vozes, buzinas, música, máquinas, gritos, passos. Era como se aquele lugar fosse uma fonte de alegria inesgotável.

- Vem logo, papai! – Carlie gritou, já perto do caixa. Bella estava segurando a mão da menina, tão animada quanto ela. Eu me aproximei sem pressa, desviando com nojo de algumas crianças que passavam correndo por mim.

Não precisei encarar nenhuma fila. Uma mulher gorda, que mais parecia um homem bigodudo, tentou me lançar um sorriso que não atingiu seus olhos.

- Dois adultos e uma criança. – Pedi, puxando a carteira do bolso.

Carlie, que logo soltou a mão de Bella e se colocou a minha frente, apoiou as mãozinhas na bancada e esticou o pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés. Quando viu o rosto da mulher, recuou automaticamente, batendo as costas em meu quadril.

- Somente menores de 10 anos pagam a metade do preço. – A mulher disse, entediada. Sua voz era irritante. – Qual é a idade dela?

- Cinco. – Bufei, olhando de relance para a tabela de preços.

- Oito! – Carlie resmungou.

Entreguei 10 dólares a funcionária, que rapidamente me passou os tickets.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos! – A menina puxou um dos tickets da minha mão, e então segurou a minha, correndo para onde Bella estava.

Entregamos nossos ingressos e rapidamente entramos. Mais algumas crianças quase esbarraram em mim. - Onde quer ir primeiro? – Bella perguntou a menina, abaixando e apoiando as mãos em seus joelhos. Aquela posição me permitiu ver que sua bunda era maior do que eu pensava. Hm... - O que acha, Edward? – Sua voz me tirou de um breve devaneio.

- Com certeza. – Sorri para ela, sem saber do que estávamos falando.

Sem soltar a mão de Bella, minha "filha" pegou a minha, ficando entre nós. O parque era pequeno; andamos ele quase inteiro daquela maneira, como uma família feliz. Bella conversava animada com a menina, mais uma vez demonstrando uma paciência infinita com ela.

- Ali! – Carlie apontou para o carrossel, pegando minha mão com mais firmeza.

Eu tentei ir mais devagar, mas acabei me rendendo, correndo junto com ela. Bella soltou uma risadinha satisfeita, se colocando perto da entrada quanto subimos no brinquedo. Minha "filha" praticamente jogou seu ingresso na cara do funcionário ao passar por ele; eu ainda estava entregando o meu pacientemente quando ela subiu em seu cavalo.

- Fica aqui comigo, papai! – Carlie gritou, e eu obedeci, resmungando alguns palavrões ao me aproximar de seu cavalo e me posicionar em pé, bem ao seu lado. – É melhor segurar! – Ela aconselhou com uma risada, abraçando o pescoço do animal.

Mais algumas crianças e seus pais subiram no brinquedo antes que ele rapidamente fosse ligado. E foi aí que meu pesadelo começou. Pra começar, a música. Aquela porra de música infernal – eu me sentia dentro de um desenho da Discovery Kids que certa vez Carlie me obrigou a ver. A cada volta eu ficava torcendo em silêncio para a velocidade do carrossel aumentar, e nada. Nada além daquele ritmo lento e desesperador.

Em contraste com ele, os cavalos também se moviam, subindo e descendo, para a alegria inexplicável das crianças. A cada descida, todas elas soltavam um grito longo e agudo, como se estivessem na montanha-russa mais radical do mundo. Puta. Que. Pariu.

- Oi, Bella, olha nós aqui! Aqui! – Carlie acenava toda maldita vez que o carrossel virava e passava pela garota. E ela, com toda a paciência do mundo, ria e acenava de volta. Eu mal me mexi durante todo o percurso, nem mesmo quando um bebê barulhento, sentado com sua mãe em uma espécie de carruagem, jogou sua chupeta na minha direção.

Assim que o carrossel parou, Carlie correu na frente, como sempre, indo direto para Bella e abraçando suas pernas magrelas. A cabeça da menina mal alcançava seus seios. Não que eu estivesse reparando neles.

- Você se divertiu, querida? – Ela perguntou com um enorme sorriso.

- Sim, sim, sim, vamos de novo! Desta vez você vai comigo, _Bell_, você tem que experimentar! – Carlie respondeu pulando como um brinquedo movido a pilha. – Papai, você espera aqui, a gente vai mais uma vezinha só, tá bom?

Eu encarei as duas com a mesma expressão tediosa que carreguei quando estava no brinquedo. Dei os ombros, indo na direção contrária delas para me sentar num banco, em forma de tronco. E então, esperei. Todo o tempo que passei no brinquedo, agora estava esperando do lado de fora, e era só um pouco... Menos pior. Eu precisava sorrir e acenar para elas toda vez que passavam por mim. E, se eu olhasse para o lado e fingisse que não estava vendo Carlie, a menina ficava em pé no cavalo e começava a gritar por mim.

Mas, caralho, isso não deveria ser um encontro?

Eu já havia cansado de olhar o carrossel girar e minha "filha" acenar para mim; abaixei a cabeça e apoiei a testa nos braços, fechando os olhos. Só levantei algum tempo depois, quando ouvi a risada de Carlie perto de mim.

- Isso é muito legal! – Ela gritou e pulou ao redor do banco, quase caindo ao dar um giro.

- O que acha de ir mais uma vez, então? – Bella perguntou. NÃO, FILHA DA PUTA, NÃO!

- Ah, eu não sei, _Bella-Bell_, você disse que gosta de montanha-russa, então a gente... Ai, olha só isso, papai! – A menina me puxou pela mão, e eu quase caí do banco. Ela correu comigo até uma barraca infestada de bichos de pelúcia em toda a volta. – Eu quero um, pai, eu quero!

- O que você vai fazer com um bicho de pelúcia, Carlie? – Perguntei, um pouco irritado.

- Eu quero um, papai, eles são tão fofos! Olha esses ursos, e esse coelho... – Ela apontou, mas não me dei ao trabalho de olhar. – Por favor, eu quero um, por favor!

O funcionário da barraca nos encarava; era um rapaz magricelo de olhos esbugalhados. Eu pude ver em seu rosto irônico que era um trambiqueiro – você aprende essas coisas depois de algum tempo num trabalho como o meu.

Bella tocou carinhosamente meu ombro (senti um arrepio estranho com isso, mas esse é um detalhe que vamos deixar para depois), e virei a tempo de vê-la sorrir para o rapaz.

- O que é preciso fazer pra ganhar um desses? – Perguntou, simpática.

- É o seguinte, moça... – Ele tinha uma voz estranha, como um pré-adolescente que ainda oscilava entre o grave e o agudo. Apontou para a barraca por cima de seu ombro, apoiando os cotovelos na bancada a nossa frente. – São 5 dólares, com direito a 10 tiros. Tá vendo os sapos ali atrás, chefe? Cada um vale 100 pontos. A única coisa que precisa fazer é derrubá-los.

_Atirar_. Isso! Eu estava feito! E, de quebra, talvez isso impressionasse Bella um pouquinho. Enfiei a mão no bolso e puxei a carteira, tirando 5 dólares dela. Os olhos do homem brilharam ao pegar a nota.

Ele deu um passo para o lado e simplesmente apertou um botão, ligando tudo. Os sapos começaram a se mover, enfileirados, um pouco mais rápido do que seria justo – isto é, para alguém cujo trabalho não exije habilidade com armamentos. Carlie e Bella se afastaram um pouco, me dando espaço perto de uma das armas na bancada. Só então reparei as diversas princesas desenhadas nas paredes.

- Já pode escolher seu brinde, Carlie. – Sorri sozinho, de maneira até diabólica, me posicionando em frente a bancada e segurando a arma, como já estava acostumado.

**(The Clash – Should I stay or should I go  
**** watch?v=LZk_HnE-cdU&feature=related**** )**

O primeiro tiro foi em cheio num sapo que deslizava quase para fora do meu campo de visão. O barulho da madeira tombando, mesmo que fraco, ecoou em meus ouvidos de maneira deliciosa. Mais dois tiros foram disparados, e mais dois sapos derrubados, com total precisão.

- É isso aí, papai! – Ouvi Carlie comemorar perto de mim.

Infelizmente, seu incentivo pareceu azarar meu jogo. Atirei mais duas vezes; um tiro passou exatamente entre dois sapos, e o outro bateu na cabeça dele, o que não foi suficiente para derrubá-lo. Só me restavam cinco tiros. E, porra! Eram só bonecos, pelo amor de Deus! – se consigo atirar em alvos_ reais, _deveria acertar aqueles sem dificuldade alguma.

Enraivecido com esses pensamentos, comecei a simplesmente disparar a arma, sem mirar. Um tiro derrubou outro sapo, por pura sorte, mas os outros quatro nem passaram perto. Tudo de repente parou; apertei o gatilho e nada saiu de lá, a não ser um mínimo barulho.

- E... Acabou! – O funcionário se aproximou, sorrindo. Você fez 400 pontos. A garotinha já pode escolher o prêmio. – Ele piscou para Carlie.

Ela ergueu o rosto, analisando os bichos de pelúcia pendurados.

- Aquele! – Sorriu, apontando um leão provavelmente maior do que ela.

- Ah... É uma pena, senhorita, esse vale 800 pontos. Seu papai deveria ter acertado tudo, mas ele precisa treinar um pouquinho mais, né? – Ele soltou uma risada ridícula; eu deveria _treinar_ com a cabeça dele. – Mas que tal esse aqui? – Pegou uma espécie de vara, cutucando uma pequena ovelha de pelúcia até ela cair direto nos braços de Carlie.

A menina a analisou, e então sorriu um pouco, abraçando o brinquedo. - Obrigada, papai... – Disse.

- Posso tentar? – Bella perguntou, arrumando os óculos enormes no rosto. Droga, e eu poderia dizer não? Ela só me faria perder 5 dólares à toa. Mas, o que é isso quando se está tentando conquistar uma garota?

- É claro. – Forcei um sorriso, colocando o dinheiro na bancada.

Dei alguns passos para o lado, me posicionando perto de Carlie. Ela pulava sem parar ao meu lado, esperançosa. Como se fosse possível aquela míope fazer ao menos 100 pontos. _"Essa vai ser muito boa"_, sorri com meu próprio pensamento.

Bella ocupou o meu lugar de antes, analisando a arma. Provavelmente nem sabia o que fazer. Reprimi uma risada, cruzando os braços, continuando com meu olhar focalizado nela mesmo quando a barraca fez um barulho estranho ao ser ligada. Os sapos começaram a se mover e eu precisei desviar o olhar para eles, ansioso pelo que estava por vir. É um fato que, para os seres humanos, não basta ser bom em alguma coisa – você precisa ser o melhor. E isso vale muito mais quando se trata de uma garota que quer impressionar.

- Vai, Bell, você consegue! – Carlie gritou, pulando quase na minha altura.

Bella, um pouco sem graça, lançou um breve sorriso para "minha filha" antes de voltar a se concentrar no jogo.

Ela demorou para lançar o primeiro tiro. Ao invés de mirar em um lugar e esperar um dos sapos se posicionar ali (como qualquer pessoa sensata faria), ela mexia a arma mirando em um único sapo – que logo desaparecia de seu campo de visão, e então ela precisava recomeçar tudo com outro.

Ah, aquela merda demorou muito tempo. Finalmente, ela percebeu seu erro, e segurou a arma mirando em um único ponto, bem no centro. Correto. O único problema era que sua mão tremia, provavelmente com o peso.

Bella respirou fundo, e alguns segundos depois, disparou. Não foi simplesmente na direção errada; quando apertou o gatilho, seu braço foi para trás, o que fez a arma subir e o tiro ricochetear da parede da barraca até um outro brinquedo atrás de nós.

Ela fez uma pequena careta, desapontada. Carlie suspirou ao meu lado e eu, muito sutilmente, explodi numa gargalhada.

- Ainda tem 9 tiros. – O rapaz magrelo avisou, apoiando-se na bancada com um sorriso irônico.

- Eu... Eu vou tentar outra vez. – Bella disse, soltando um breve pigarro.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, coloquei o punho sob os lábios, tentando me controlar. Ela pareceu bastante nervosa por conta disso; vi em seu olhar que provavelmente estava imaginando como seria apontar a arma _para mim_.

Posicionou-se novamente; desta vez foi um pouco mais para trás, esticando quase totalmente o fio que conectava a arma na bancada. Ela posicionou as duas mãos com perfeição; não tremia mais, e seu olhar estava muito focado em seu alvo.

Disparou. O tiro acertou o sapo em cheio, que caiu para trás com o mesmo barulho que ecoava quando eu era o atirador. Ela atirou de novo, de novo, e de novo, acertando três sapos diferentes, um seguido do outro. Fez uma pequena pausa para, outra vez, respirar fundo – como se procurasse mais concentração. Em nenhum momento desviou os olhos da barraca ou moveu a arma.

Bella voltou a atirar; mais quatro tiros saíram de sua arma, e os quatro acertaram em cheio os sapos em sequência. Meus lábios se entreabriram de surpresa; aquilo era impossível! Totalmente impossível. Como foi que ela fez aquilo? Aquela nerd sequer já viu uma arma de verdade? Ora, pelo amor de Deus!

O brinquedo desligou. Eu mal conseguia fechar a boca, quem dirá sair do lugar.

- É isso aí! – O magrelo disse, puxando o leão imenso com a vara. Carlie começou a pular em volta dele como uma pipoca estourando. – 900 pontos! O leão é seu, garotinha.

A menina entregou a ovelha para Bella antes de agarrar seu novo prêmio.

- Ele é tão lindo! – Carlie disse, beijando o topo da cabeça do animal. – Obrigada, Bella!

- Foi um prazer, querida. – A garota riu, abraçando a ovelha.

- Mas o que... – Eu disse, um pouco atrasado.

Bella me olhou e sorriu, voltando ao semblante um pouco tímido. - Eu costumava jogar muito nessas coisas quando era criança... Morava perto de um parque.

Eu continuei a encará-la, sem saber o que dizer. Bella deu os ombros.

- E, como ainda está lhe sobrando 100 pontos, e porque sua amiga aí jogou como eu nunca vi... Vocês podem ir até aquele camarada ali – o rapaz apontou para uma minúscula barraca ao lado - e dizer que o Greg conseguiu uma foto de graça pra vocês!

- Eba! – Carlie gritou e disparou na direção apontada.

Ouvi Bella agradecer a Greg enquanto eu ia atrás de minha filha, emburrado. Parei ao lado dela com as mãos no bolso e esperei; ela estava contando toda a historia para o homem.

- Aí, como a Bella jogou muito bem e fez 100 pontos a mais, o Greg disse que a gente pode tirar uma foto de graça, porque o leão custava 800 pontos, e a Bella fez 900! – Ela parou e, após recuperar o ar, sorriu.

Ele colocou a mão na barriga imensa e gargalhou. - Ótimo, pequenina! Pode escolher onde quer sua foto.

Bella parou ao meu lado, cumprimentando o funcionário com apenas um aceno de cabeça. Minha "filha" olhou as duas molduras possíveis; uma delas mostrava dois caubóis. A outra, duas princesas. Puta que pariu!

- Aquela! – Ela colocou o leão no chão, perto de onde Bella deixaria a ovelha, me puxando pela mão.

Estava claro que não alcançaria o buraco para colocar seu rosto, portanto eu e Bella ficamos atrás. Carlie se colocou a frente da moldura, abrindo um sorriso imenso. O homem arrumou a câmera no tripé e se colocou atrás dela, olhando através da lente. Bella, ao meu lado, com seu rosto já encaixado, começou a rir alegremente.

Dei uma rápida olhada em mim mesmo e, sim, eu estava "usando" um vestido.

Mas que grande...

- Sorriam! – Ele disse, animado.

O flash foi o suficiente para me cegar por alguns segundos.


	13. Como se eu não tivesse problemas demais

Freud, certa vez – e por agora me escapa em qual exato momento de sua vida –, após diversas publicações acerca do desejo sexual, destacou a importância do amor ligado a tal instinto. Ele afirmou que o prazer amoroso só é alcançado através de satisfação psíquica e física, e que estas duas condições, em algum momento, precisam se unir. Em outras palavras, seu pensamento nos levava a compreender que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, somente o prazer sexual não seria suficiente; mesmo que isso seja completamente natural, todo ser humano está condenado a buscar uma pessoa com quem realmente possa se relacionar além disso e, em certo ponto, uma relação que não passe de física se tornará insuficiente.

Creio que ele provavelmente se encontrou dividido diante de sua própria afirmação; de um lado, o psicólogo e seus estudos sobre a mente humana; de outro, o homem apaixonado. Você deve pensar, então, qual teria sido minha opinião sobre isso na época.

Tive muito tempo livre na cadeia para ler sobre diversos assuntos, mas nenhum do qual teria me interessado se não fosse por Bella (ainda chegaremos neste ponto da história, pouco antes de onde comecei a lhes contar tudo). Antes disso, no período de minha vida que estou narrando a vocês, seria difícil citar o nome de um único titulo que sequer segurei nas mãos.

Olhando para trás, não posso deixar de analisar. Eu estava perfeitamente bem com o estilo de vida que levava, até... Ali. É. Foi mais ou menos aí que as coisas começaram a mudar. Eu definitivamente não era do tipo que vivia em busca do amor, ou que sequer cogitava encontrá-lo. Mas ele estava prestes a me atingir em cheio.

Naquela noite, após o trágico encontro no parque de diversões, liguei para Tanya. Já estávamos "saindo" havia algum tempo, e eu não achei que teria qualquer problema em convidá-la para ficarmos em minha casa. Estavam todos dormindo, de qualquer forma (eu obrigara Emmett a passar a noite no sofá, sob algumas ameaças).

Seria o mesmo esquema de "sexo sem compromisso" de sempre; não tinha erro.

Mas teve. O pior que poderia acontecer.

Minha mente não estava ali. Porque... Não era ali que eu queria que meu corpo estivesse. Eu me recusava a sequer pensar na palavra inevitável: Apaixonado. Perdurou por horas; eu queria bater a cabeça contra a parede para ver se a imagem de Bella saia dali. Tanya já dormia ao meu lado há muito tempo, e eu continuava acordado, encarando o teto. Pensando nela, em seu sorriso, seu cheiro, até o jeito que arrumava os óculos ridículos no rosto e tropeçava em seus próprios pés. E, apesar da imagem que passava, havia uma personalidade forte por trás de tudo aquilo que me enlouquecia. Droga, ela era tão adorável.

Eu sabia que era errado o que estava fazendo, queria parar, mas na maior parte do tempo aquelas cenas repetitivas eram até confortantes. A noite passou (pelo menos, as horas dela em que eu deveria ter dormido) e o Sol começou a nascer e inundar o quarto. Ouvi alguns barulhos na cozinha, indicando que alguém já estava acordado. Eu permaneci ali; os braços embaixo da cabeça, os olhos grudados no teto, o mesmo rosto preenchendo minha mente.

Uma mão tocou meu peito, e eu estremeci por um segundo, pensando que meus devaneios haviam se tornado reais. Mas é claro que não.

- Bom dia. – Tanya sorriu, arrumando o corpo mais perto do meu.

Obriguei-me a voltar para a realidade. Forcei um sorriso fraco, virando o rosto o mínimo possível para encará-la.

- Bom dia... – Respondi num tom muito baixo.

Ela franziu a testa, deitada ao meu lado. - O que foi? Parece desanimado... – Ela fez um bico infantil.

- Só não dormi muito bem. – Admiti.

Ela riu, virando quase de barriga pra cima ao apoiar a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Pois eu tive uma noite ótima! – Respondeu ainda mais alto do que costumava falar.

Eu estava pretendendo ignorar tudo o que dissesse; era insuportável como Tanya só tagarelava coisas sem sentido. Não era nada parecida com Bella... Eu estava começando a voltar tristemente para aqueles pensamentos, quando fui surpreendido com um beijo eufórico.

Eu retribuí automaticamente, sem a menor vontade. Ela pareceu perceber, e só insistiu. Ficou por cima de mim, agarrando-se em meu cabelo e deixando o lençol aos poucos se esquivar de nossos corpos. Foi quando a porta abriu com violência.

- Tio Emmett não me deixa... – Carlie berrou as palavras manhosas enquanto eu nos cobria o mais rápido que pude.

Respirei fundo e sentei na cama a tempo de ver o olhar confuso da menina. Ela abraçou sua boneca junto ao peito e disparou pelo corredor.

- Edward... – Tanya começou a perguntar, segurando o lençol para lhe cobrir o busto. – Por que tem uma criança aqui?

Despertei como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado em minha cabeça.

- O que? – Perguntei, levantando e vestindo a calça por cima da cueca. – Ah! Ela... É minha... Sobrinha.

- PAPAI, ELE NÃO QUER DAR O MEU CEREAL! – A pentelha gritou da cozinha.

Tanya ergueu as sobrancelhas e ficou em pé no mesmo segundo. Tentei desmentir tudo, mas ela logo estava trocada, saindo do quarto. Segui-a ainda sem camisa.

- Não acredito que mentiu pra mim! – Começou a discutir com a porta já aberta. – Por quanto tempo planejava esconder que tinha uma filha?

- Eu não estava escondendo. Só... Omitindo.

Fechei os olhos com o barulho do tapa que levei no rosto e, quando reabri, ela já atravessava a rua. Virei de costas para a porta e vi Carlie parada, me encarando tranquilamente. Desviei o olhar outra vez para a rua e, quando voltei, ela estava na mesma posição.

- Vamos ter uma conversinha. Sim? – Ela levou uma mão a boca e sorriu.

Fechei a porta antes de me sentar ao lado dela no sofá. A menina ajeitou a boneca sentada em seu colo, e ambas começaram a prestar total atenção em mim. – Certo. Carlie... Eu sou seu pai... Para todos os efeitos. Mas não deve me chamar assim. Meu nome é Edward. Ok?

Ela assentiu freneticamente, mas fiquei em duvida se realmente captara a mensagem.

- Ótimo. – Completei. – Quando ao... Ao... Que você viu. Aquela é Tanya. E nós... – Eu não podia acreditar que estávamos tendo "a" conversa. – Veja bem, quando... Dois adultos se amam muito, eles...

- Eu sei. – Ela cortou o que eu dizia, franzindo a testa. – Eles fazem sexo. – Completou como se fosse totalmente óbvio.

Fiquei parado, em uma espécie de choque. Ela percebeu que eu não pretendia dizer mais nada e se virou um pouco, ajeitando a boneca no colo como se fosse dormir.

- Mas você não deveria fazer isso com Tanya. Vocês não se amam. – Ela deu os ombros, falando no tom mais inocente que já ouvi sair de sua boca. - Você ama Bella.

- O que? – Quase gritei, franzindo a testa num nervosismo desnecessário. – De onde você tira essas idéias malucas?

Ela tentou contestar, da mesma maneira calma e segura, mas eu me levantei e cortei qualquer argumento que estivesse prestes a dizer. - Eu já estou cheio dessas coisas, sabia, Carlie? Eu não sei de onde vem essas suas idéias, mas saiba que está errada! E é bom você parar com essas asneiras se não quiser ficar de castigo!

Ela não fez a mesma expressão triste de quando levava uma bronca. Pelo contrário; acho que vi um sorriso no canto de seus lábios. Aquela monstrinha sabia muito bem do que falava. E o pior era que eu sabia muito bem do que estava ouvindo.

- Não está cedo demais para brigas? – Rosalie se aproximou, ainda usando uma camisola comprida. Ela cruzou os braços, olhando do meu rosto para o de Carlie. – Já tomou café, pequenina? – A loira sorriu, abaixando um pouco.

- Já, sim. – Carlie se colocou de pé e abraçou a boneca junto ao peito. – Tudo bem se eu levá-la para dar uma volta no parque? – Perguntou, erguendo a boneca para mostrar a quem se referia. – Ela disse que está com saudades de Bella...

- Não tem problema, querida. – Rosalie respondeu. Então, me olhou. – Tem?

- Não, tá, tá, vai logo... – Respondi, fechando os olhos e apertando minhas têmporas.

A menina disparou para a porta, gritando uma despedida rápida para mim. Quando olhei para Rosalie, percebi que me encarava, parecendo curiosa.

- Bella não é a sua garota? – Perguntou.

- Não. Ela é uma garota, e não a _minha_ garota. – Respondi dando ênfase na palavra.

- Pensei ter ouvido Emmett dizer que vocês estavam saindo...

- Você e Emmett não tem nada a fazer? – Perguntei num tom pouco amigável, indo direto para o quarto e vestindo a camisa da noite passada, amarrotada no chão. – Parecem duas velhas fofoqueiras!

- Eu teria mais o que fazer se pudesse sair por aí quando bem entendesse. Ele está fora agora, e eu tive que ficar aqui. – Ela deu os ombros, parando na porta do meu quarto e encostando no batente.

Eu a olhei de relance, calçando meus tênis preferidos.

- Você poderia "sair quando bem entendesse" – imitei uma vozinha ridícula ao falar – se o seu rostinho lindo não estivesse começando a aparecer em notícias demais. – Expliquei.

- Eu sei, Edward! – Rebateu, soltando um longo suspiro quando passei por ela. Percebi que estava me seguindo de volta para a sala. – É que ás vezes é um pouco entediante ficar aqui...

- Você reclama como se não tivesse nenhuma louça pra lavar, né?

Eu estava entrando na cozinha ao final da frase. Alice estava sentada a mesa, e soltou uma risada irônica com minha pergunta, lambendo a colher que usava para comer seu cereal com leite.

- A princesinha, botando a mão na massa? Essa eu queria ver. – Sorriu. Talvez fosse minha imaginação, mas ela parecia ter um piercing novo no nariz...

- Eu não tenho vocação pra dono de hotel. – Reclamei, pegando uma tigela e jogando um pouco de cereal nela. A caixa vazia foi para o lixo com uma mira perfeita.

- Hotel? Esse lugar está um nojo! – Rosalie gritou, parada a porta da cozinha.

Eu apoiei a tigela (ou quase joguei, como preferir) na mesa e virei pra ela. - Então trate de fazer alguma coisa você mesma, porque ninguém aqui tem tempo pra essas besteiras. Seria bom mesmo que você tivesse alguma utilidade nessa casa!

Minha voz provavelmente estava alta demais, porque Jacob latiu em algum lugar. Eu joguei meu corpo para que me sentasse a frente de Alice, começando a comer também.

- Cadê a porra da Carlie pra dar um jeito nesse vira-lata? – Perguntei de boca cheia.

- Ela saiu, ué. – Rosalie explicou, dando os ombros e voltando pra sala.

Ouvi a televisão ser ligada enquanto quase cuspia minha comida.

- Saiu? Pra onde diabos uma menina de cinco anos foi sozinha? – Gritei, olhando para a porta vazia.

- Ao parque. Ela tem oito anos. E você deixou. – A loira respondeu calmamente da sala.

- Ah... É... – A lembrança me veio de repente. Suspirei, voltando a me concentrar em meu cereal.

A risada de Alice me fez erguer a cabeça e encará-la, sério.

- Por que está tão irritado hoje, chefinho? – Perguntou, zombeteira.

- Não estou irritado. – Rebati, enfiando cada vez mais comida na boca.

- É claro que não. Então... Já fazem quase três meses... A quantas anda a aposta sobre a nerd? – Ela cruzou os braços e encostou na cadeira, fazendo a mesma ir um pouco para trás.

- Bella. – Corrigi.

- Agora ela tem nome? – Riu, tombando cada vez mais a cadeira.

- Ela sempre teve nome, Alice. - Rosnei; estava comendo como um animal apressado, quase colocando o rosto dentro da tigela. A colher que usava era certamente dispensável.

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio até que eu terminasse meu café. Percebi Alice me encarando, então, e parecia estar fazendo aquilo há muito tempo. Eu já conhecia aquela expressão.

- Quem diria! Edward Masen, o senhor "se eu te quisesse na minha cama você já estaria lá faz tempo"! – Ela tentou imitar minha voz, rindo alto em seguida. – Apaixonado! E por quem? Ai meu Deus, a Madre Tereza! Não é irônico?

- Cala a boca, Alice. – Adverti, encarando minha tigela vazia.

Ela não gostou nada do meu tom; o sorriso escapou de seu rosto no mesmo segundo. - Tá gostando mesmo da virgenzinha, não é? – Voltou a sentar corretamente, tentando encarar meu rosto cabisbaixo.

Eu demorei um pouco para me mexer, analisando os flashs que passaram por minha mente. Finalmente, fiquei em pé num salto, levando a tigela para a pia já um pouco cheia. Alice continuou sentada, me olhando perplexa.

- Não. – Respondi quase para mim mesmo, ainda que firme. Virei e encarei seus olhos com certa dificuldade. - Eu não estou "apaixonado" ou qualquer outra palavra que você queira usar. – Ao final da frase, fiquei novamente de frente para a pia, jogando água nas louças sujas ali dentro. - Agora, se puder me fazer o favor, eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver e gostaria muito que você trouxesse minha filha para casa antes que ela se meta em alguma confusão.

O jeito que me referi a Carlie, ainda que num contexto nada amoroso, chamou minha atenção. Eu paralisei, deixando a água corrente continuar molhando minhas mãos e as peças abaixo delas. Eu tinha certeza de que aquilo também afetara Alice, e tive medo de conferir.

(...)

- Sim. Sim, eu entendo. – Expliquei devagar a Caius, segurando o celular com uma mão e acariciando minha testa com a outra. – Estou fazendo tudo o que posso!

_ "Pois então faça mais."_ Foram suas últimas palavras antes de desligar bem na minha cara.  
Fechei os olhos e afastei o telefone da orelha lentamente, com um longo suspiro. Parecia que tudo estava dando errado naquele maldito dia.

Coloquei meu celular de volta no bolso, andando pela sala sem ter realmente um objetivo. A única coisa que eu queria era uma ligação de Bella mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estava em condições de falar com ela. Precisava me acalmar; entender o que estava se passando comigo, principalmente em relação à nós dois.

Como se estivesse em harmonia com meus pensamentos, meus olhos bateram na mesinha de centro da sala, direto na foto que tiramos na noite anterior. Sorri sozinho e a peguei. Meu rosto mostrava claramente que eu não estava me divertindo tanto assim. Já Carlie e Bella...

Por um lado, me senti como se estivesse estragando a harmonia entre elas. Por outro, nós três ali formávamos uma cena encantadora. Eu adorava quando podia ver um sorriso tão grande no rosto de minha... Filha. Meu polegar acariciou seu rosto na fotografia; eu estava em uma espécie de transe, observando a imagem.

- Papai! Papai!

A voz vinda da porta me fez esconder a foto atrás de mim, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Virei de frente para Carlie e abri um sorriso amarelo, totalmente culpado.

- Oi... Olá! Ei, por que demoraram tanto? – Franzi a testa, encarando Alice que vinha logo depois da menina, carregando algumas sacolas. – Já passou muito da hora do almoço!

- Saímos para uma tarde de garotas... – Ela respondeu. Droga, eu conhecia aquele sorriso.

Meu olhar voou direto para Carlie, procurando o resultado de algum plano maluco da garota. Ela estava bem a minha frente, agarrando minhas pernas como se sua vida dependesse disso. Eu coloquei a foto na mesa de centro discretamente e empurrei a menina um pouco para trás, analisando-a. Carlie abriu um grande sorriso em resposta a minha reação; não fiz nada além de franzir a testa diante do que vi.

O cabelo comprido estava preso, seu rosto estava maquiado (com muito exagero, percebi, mesmo para um leigo no assunto) e suas roupas tinham mais preto do que uma criança normal de 8 anos escolheria usar. Uma Alice em miniatura.

- Mas o que...? – Comecei a perguntar.

- Olha, papai, eu tenho um piercing! – Carlie anunciou, erguendo a camiseta para mostrar o umbigo perfurado.

Meus olhos pareciam que iam sair das órbitas.

Precisei de um tempo para reagir, principalmente porque o ar sumira. Olhei para trás e a vi já na porta da cozinha, acendendo um cigarro. Mesmo com minha expressão desesperada, ela tragou pacientemente antes de se defender.

- Relaxa, malvadão. É de mentira. – Deu os ombros.

Eu encarei Carlie. Ela percebeu que deveria me provar antes que eu tivesse um ataque cardíaco. Desceu a mão até a barriga e retirou o brinco de pressão, imitando o gesto da tia. Caí de joelhos, descendo a mão livre pelo rosto. A outra foi para ombro de Carlie.

- Tudo bem... – Respirei fundo, mantendo os olhos fechados por alguns segundos antes de encarar os da menina. – Eu não gosto que suma por tanto tempo, mesmo que esteja com alguém conhecido. Entendeu? – Ergui as sobrancelhas num gesto automático.

- Mas foi divertido, papai! Nós almoçamos com Bella... E depois encontramos a tia Rosalie, e aí...

- ROSALIE? – Fiquei em pé, outra vez, olhando em volta da sala. – Eu não vi ela saindo!

Alice encontrou meu olhar e deu os ombros, nem um pouco preocupada.

- E você... Almoçou com Bella? – Perguntei a ela quase num grito. - Será que tudo por aqui acontece sem eu saber?

- Ah, ela é realmente uma criaturinha muito simpática! – Alice sorriu; acho que foi a primeira vez que a vi se referir a alguém de maneira tão doce.

- Você não percebe o que isso significa? – Franzi a testa, resgatando meu celular do bolso e discando rapidamente para Rosalie. Nada. Tentei novamente, falando com Alice enquanto segurava o celular junto a orelha. – Se alguém a reconhecer, vão levá-la a polícia, e aí estaremos fodidos! Completamente fodidos! – Desliguei o celular, que não obteve resposta. – E CADÊ A PORRA DO EMMETT?

- Disse que ia fazer trilha. – Ela respondeu, muito mais calma do que deveria estar.

- Trilha? – Franzi a testa, sem acreditar. – O Caius quase comendo meu cu, e o filho de uma puta foi fazer TRILHA?

Ela andou sem pressa até a mesa de centro e apagou seu cigarro no cinzeiro.

- Ele gosta. – Respondeu, um pouco antes de prender os olhos na foto que eu jogara ali um pouco antes. Prendi a respiração. – Mas o que...

- Nada! – Eu já estava muito bravo aquela altura, o que fez a frase sair entre meus dentes quando puxei a foto com força de suas mãos magrelas.

Lancei um olhar irritado para Alice antes de virar; Carlie estava ali, séria, erguendo a latinha do palavrão para mim.

- Você deve 2,50. – Ela disse como um robozinho.

Analisei a cena por alguns segundos, para então me mexer e procurar tal quantia nos bolsos da calça. Joguei dentro da latinha, passando reto pela menina até a porta.

- Eu vou atrás dela. – Disse a Alice, que assentiu.

- Ah, eu quero ir também! – Carlie gritou, colocando a lata na mesa de centro e correndo até mim. Eu parei com a mão na maçaneta e suspirei; ela abraçou minhas pernas e começou a pular. – Por favor, papai, por favor!

- Tá, tá, vai logo... – Abri a porta e fechei os olhos, sentindo uma brisa passar por mim quando Carlie disparou.

Eu saí logo em seguida e, quando estava quase fechando a porta atrás de mim, alguma coisa peluda foi mais rápida, batendo em minha perna.

- Vem, Jake! – Carlie gritou, toda feliz. Eu quase rosnei, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

(...)

Segundo os relatos animados de Carlie sobre seu passeio, Rosalie estava fazendo compras, não muito longe do parque. E era lá que iríamos começar a procurar. Ora, quem estava tentando enganar? Mesmo que a garota tivesse ido parar do outro lado do país, eu não perderia a chance de falar com Bella.

Atravessamos a rua (Carlie e Jacob correndo a minha frente, é claro) direto para a entrada do parque. Algumas árvores os tiraram de meu campo de visão, o que me obrigou a correr também e quase esbarrar em um casal sentado no chão. Quando encontrei Carlie novamente, ela já estava perto da barraca de flores, falando com Bella. E... Rosalie...

- Venha logo, papai! – Carlie chamou enquanto eu atravessava o gramado até elas.

Jacob rosnou baixinho com minha aproximação. As duas outras estavam conversando, por isso Bella ainda não percebera minha presença; eu ajeitei as mãos nos bolsos da calça e me aproximei, me perguntando por um segundo como estaria minha aparência.

Parei em silêncio, abaixando um pouco a cabeça e soltando um pigarro. Meus olhos continuavam altos, diretamente em seu rosto, atentos a tudo. Eu estava agindo estranhamente perto de Bella já havia algum tempo – mas naquela época, é claro, negava até a morte.

Ainda com um sorriso lindo no rosto por conta da conversa com Rosalie, ela virou o rosto e encontrou meu olhar. Abri um sorriso torto em resposta, um pouco tímido, e o dela só aumentou.

- Edward! – Exclamou, dando alguns passos curtos até a minha frente.

- Oi, você. – Ri baixinho, envolvendo sua cintura para um abraço. Ela o retribuiu.

Demoramos um pouco mais do que o necessário. Eu não me importei, mas ela pareceu perceber. Afastou-se rapidamente e arrumou os óculos, sem jeito.

- Perguntei por você durante nosso almoço. – Bella disse enquanto Carlie corria e abraçava suas pernas. Elas realmente se adoravam. – Disseram que você estava trabalhando, então...

- É. Eu tive problemas com algumas... Entregas. – Lancei um olhar sério para Rosalie, que se encolheu ao entender. – Mas elas já já serão mandadas para seus devidos lugares. – Meu olhar encontrou o de Bella novamente, e ambos sorrimos.

- E eu não lembro de você ter nos apresentado! – Bella apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Carlie, olhando de canto para Rosalie para mostrar a quem se referia. – Mesmo porque... O rosto dela não me é estranho... – Ela franziu a testa, pensativa.

- É, é, ela está conosco há pouco tempo... Costumávamos ser próximos, mas perdemos o contato depois que minha esposa morreu. – Dei os ombros, tentando parecer triste com a lembrança.

- Rosalie? – Bella perguntou em voz baixa.

- Sim, ela é Rosalie. – Sorri um pouco, amigável.

- Não... O nome de sua esposa não era Rosalie? – Ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

A loira, atrás dela, deu um tapa em sua testa, percebendo a confusão que eu criara.

- Ela... Era, sim. E nossa amiga aí também. – Ri, nervoso, mostrando-a com um gesto de cabeça. – Uma coincidência engraçada, só... – Forcei outra risada.

- É claro... – A florista desviou o olhar, pensativa.

Eu queria me enfiar em um buraco no chão. Burro, burro, burro! Estava prestes a puxar outro assunto, gesticulando na direção de Bella, quando um furacãozinho passou por nós. Carlie disparou pelo gramado, gritando palavras indistinguíveis, e só parou a alguns metros dali, abraçando a cintura de uma mulher que eu não conhecia.

- Quem é ela? – Bella perguntou educadamente.

Eu continuei a analisar a cena, boquiaberto e confuso. Era uma ótima pergunta. A menina demorou um pouco, já que sua "amiga" estava acompanhada de um homem, a qual lhe foi apresentado. Logo ela voltava correndo, puxando ambos pelas mãos.

- Pai, essa é Esme! – Ela gritou, olhando para a mulher com um sorriso enorme.

O casal sorriu, amigáveis. A mulher não era muito alta; tinha um rosto em formato de coração e olhos verdes um tanto pequenos demais. O homem parecia só alguns anos mais velho do que ela – o cabelo loiro disfarçava os poucos fios brancos. Seus trajes brancos deixavam sua profissão muito óbvia.

- Ah, sim! Esme! – Eu quase gritei, exagerando em minha atuação. – Esme foi babá de Carlie por algum tempo. – Expliquei a Bella enquanto chacoalhava a mão da mulher. – Olá, Esme! – Sorri, dando um pequeno passo para o lado, a fim de ficar a frente do homem. – E você...?

- Esse é Carlisle, meu marido. – Esme explicou delicadamente.

- Carlisle, sim! – Joguei os braços para o alto e o abracei, dando alguns tapinhas em suas costas. – É um prazer vê-los aqui!

- É uma ótima coincidência, na verdade. Carlisle aceitou um emprego no hospital de Forks não faz muito tempo. Ainda estamos nos adaptando. E, ah, eu estava com saudades, meu amor! – Esme abaixou um pouco, falando com Carlie.

- Eu já ouvi muito sobre você, pequenina. – O médico disse a minha filha. Ele era o tipo de pessoa em que você sabe que pode confiar logo de cara.

Pela primeira vez, a menina não tagarelou. Acho que estava encantada demais em rever "a melhor pessoa que já conheceu". Esme ficou ereta outra vez, sorrindo gentilmente para nós três. - E quem são essas, Edward? – Fiquei aliviado por ela já saber meu nome; Carlie provavelmente já dissera assim que os viu. Eu não saberia como explicar aquilo a Bella se a mulher perguntasse.

- Essa é... Rosalie... – Estiquei a mão para a loira, que se aproximou timidamente.

_ "Droga, sua desgraçada, se eles te reconhecerem você volta direto para o porão!"_

Esperei, praticamente sem respirar, enquanto ela os cumprimentava. O olhar de Esme alcançou Bella, ao meu lado, e abriu um imenso sorriso.

- E essa? É sua mulher? – Perguntou.

Eu e Bella nos encaramos e então desviamos o olhar ao mesmo tempo, corando. Carlisle repreendeu um riso ao perceber nosso típico desconforto.

- Não, ela é só uma amiga, também... – Murmurei.

- Eu trabalho aqui. – Apontou para a banca de flores ao lado, sorrindo um pouco.

- Ah, mas que coisa mais linda! – Esme suspirou, olhando os arranjos. – Eu adoro flores!

Ela se aproximou da banca, e seu marido a seguiu. Bella ficou por perto, e eu aproveitei para puxar Rosalie de canto, novamente irritado. - Você não entende o quão perigoso é isso, não é? – Cuspi as palavras apressadamente, aproximando nossos rostos. Não deixei que ela respondesse. – Vá pra casa. Agora!

Ela bufou como uma criança mimada, e então obedeceu, desaparecendo pelas arvores em direção a saída.

- Você não acha, Edward? – Ouvi Esme perguntar.

Virei rapidamente, sem ter noção de qual era o assunto. A mulher sorria, carregando um vaso pequeno nas mãos. - Com certeza... – Respondi, sorrindo de volta.

- Então vamos levar. Vão ficar ótimas na janela da cozinha! Eu aposto que sua casa é cheia de flores, não é? – Ela perguntou a Bella, animada.

- Se pudéssemos, ela transformaria nossa casa inteira num jardim. – Carlisle completou com uma risada, e eu mais uma vez fui me distanciando do assunto.

Foi Carlie quem me despertou, parada a minha frente com um semblante sério e os braços cruzados.

- Precisa contar a ela. – Disse.

Estávamos um pouco longe da banca; o suficiente para conversarmos.

- O que? Contar o que? – Franzi a testa.

- Que você gosta dela! – A menina bateu os pés, irritada.

- Carlie, eu já disse que deve parar com isso! – Abaixei um pouco, quase encostando nossas testas. Parecia uma competição de quem fazia uma cara mais carrancuda.

- Mas você _ama_ ela. – Insistiu.

- E o que você sabe sobre isso? – Perguntei com certo desdém, ficando ereto outra vez. – Eu não quero ouvir você insistindo nessas maluquices. Você sempre enxerga cabelo em ovo.

- Quê? – Ela fez uma careta, confusa.

- Cabelo em ovo. Significa... Ver coisas onde não tem. Coisas que não existem. – Expliquei.

- E realmente não existem! Onde já se viu, ovos terem cabelo? – Ela colocou as mãozinhas na cintura, ainda mais irritada.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, encantado com a cena que via. Abaixei novamente e ergui as sobrancelhas, bastante atento a seus olhos. - _Chega_. – Disse simplesmente, antes de me afastar para perto da banca.

Ela me seguiu, é claro, saltitante.

- Carlie, o que acha de darmos uma volta pelo parque, e então você me conta todas as novidades? – Esme perguntou, vindo a nosso encontro, também.

- E o papai pode ficar por aqui, conversando com a Bella... – A menina deu os ombros, totalmente discreta. Revirei os olhos, e Esme riu.

- É claro. – Respondeu, pegando a mão da menina. Carlisle as seguiu, carregando o vaso que compraram. Jacob logo correu para perto de sua dona. – Ela já já estará de volta! – Esme prometeu, acenando por cima do ombro.

Eu e Bella acenamos em resposta, lado a lado. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, e então suspirou ao começar a mexer em algumas flores, fingindo irritação. - Vou ter que te agüentar aqui outra vez, então? – Perguntou.

- É o que parece. Uma pena...

- Só tente não quebrar nada. – Disse com seriedade, mas logo sorriu.

- Se eu conseguir, posso levá-la pra jantar mais tarde? – Perguntei, sorrindo torto.

Ela riu, trocando dois vasos de lugar. Não precisou me olhar para responder.

- Você é muito sutil. – Comentou, irônica.

- E você adora isso. – Rebati. Ela tentou não sorrir.

Eu me coloquei em um lugar onde não atrapalharia seu trabalho. Cruzei os braços e paralisei ali, em silêncio. Ela atendeu algumas pessoas enquanto eu observava Carlie do outro lado do parque, sentada na grama com Esme e Carlisle. Demorei um pouco para perceber que Bella havia se aproximado, fazendo o mesmo.

- Você deve ter muito orgulho dela. – Disse, sorrindo um pouco.

Eu virei o rosto para encará-la por alguns segundos; ela não desviou o olhar da cena.

- É... – Respondi. – É uma ótima menina.

- E se parece com você.

- Você acha? – Franzi a testa, olhando outra vez para seu rosto.

- Menos os olhos. – Ela me encarou, aumentando seu sorriso. – Ela deve ter os olhos da mãe.

Demorei um pouco para responder, analisando o tom de chocolate que me encarava por trás dos óculos redondos.

- Sim. – Murmurei, fascinado por cada detalhe de seu rosto. – Sim, ela tem.

O peito de Bella subiu e desceu quando ela respirou fundo, diminuindo seu sorriso. Eu engoli em seco, finalmente descruzando meus braços.

É engraçado esse momento que antecipa um beijo - quando existe o medo de uma provável rejeição. Esse sentimento não era comum para mim. Eu não sei se teria conseguido suportar, caso acontecesse, justamente por ser _ela_.

Mas, antes que vocês comecem a se remexer em seus assentos, vou logo avisando para não criarem nenhuma expectativa. Particularmente, não acredito que muitos leitores estejam torcendo por minha felicidade – mesmo porque, nesta altura da historia que lhes conto, eu ainda era teimoso o suficiente para não admitir o que sentia.

Foi simples, rápido e clichê. Foi frustrante. Eu estava ali, e estava pronto para correr o risco. No fundo, não entendia nem mesmo o que estava acontecendo comigo – eu não hesitava, nem sequer pensava. Se eu queria uma garota, ela logo seria minha. A aposta começara assim. Mas Bella era, de fato, uma exceção a todas as regras.

Ela paralisou, sustentando meu olhar. Eu não sabia o que fazer primeiro – queria puxar seu corpo para perto do meu, mas e se ela recusasse? Arrisquei; apoiei as mãos nas curvas de sua cintura. Ela segurou delicadamente meus braços, e eu não tinha mais nada a fazer além de levar meus lábios em direção aos dela. Fechamos os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Com licença? – Alguém chamou atrás de mim. Bella recuou como se meu toque lhe tivesse causado um choque elétrico. – Você trabalha aqui?

Respirei fundo antes de virar; o homem sequer me notou ao falar diretamente com ela.

- Sim, eu... – Ela tentou responder, desnorteada. – Sim.

Pensei que fosse passar diretamente por mim até seu cliente, mas ela parou por um segundo, ficando na ponta dos pés para falar ao meu ouvido. _"Na minha casa. Oito e meia."_


	14. Ah, já estava na hora!

****Carlie ajoelhou na cama por cima do cobertor que a esquentava. Eu já estava indo em direção a porta, mas parei com um suspiro quando ouvi sua voz.

- Você não precisa ir. Você pode trazer a Bella pra cá, e jantamos todos juntos. Por favor, não vá! Por favor! – Ela pediu, juntando as mãos e jogando o lábio inferior para frente.

Eu ri baixinho, me aproximando outra vez. Ela sentou perto da parede, e eu me ajeitei na ponta da cama, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas ao falar, olhando-a com certa diversão.

- Não acho que a Bella vai gostar muito se eu levar minha filha ao nosso encontro. – Sorri.

- Eu já fui a um encontro. – Carlie deu os ombros.

- Ficar escondida não conta como "ir". – Ri um pouco, suspirando ao final. – Eu vou voltar logo. Talvez até antes de você dormir, se continuar agitada assim.

- Eu prometo dormir logo se me contar uma história! – Ela pulou sentada no colchão.

- Mesmo? – Perguntei, fingindo desconfiança.

- Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! – Ela fez um "x" com os dedos indicadores, beijando-o.

Cerrei os olhos, divertido, esticando o corpo até alguns livros jogados no chão.

- Eu estava lendo O Pequeno Príncipe outra noite. – Carlie disse, apoiando as costas no travesseiro que encostara na parede.

Peguei o exemplar que ela citara e me arrumei na cama, ao seu lado. Ela apoiou o rosto em meu peito e me abraçou confortavelmente, como na outra vez em que lhe contei uma história. É claro que logo Jacob apareceu pela porta entreaberta – acho que ele também gostava de ouvir minha leitura.

- Onde parou? – Perguntei, abrindo o livro.

- Capítulo... 8. Ou seria 7? Ainda não entendo esses desenhos! – Ela apontou para os algarismos romanos no topo da página.

Eu ri, abrindo no início do oitavo capítulo. Ela sorriu e assentiu, reconhecendo o desenho na lateral. Soltamos um longo suspiro juntos – eu, Carlie e Jake, que se aconchegava a seus pés.d

- Pude bem cedo conhecer melhor aquela flor. – Comecei a ler.

_ "Sempre houvera, no planeta do pequeno príncipe, flores muito simples, ornadas de uma só fileira de pétalas, e que não ocupavam lugar nem incomodavam ninguém. Apareciam certa manhã na relva, e já à tarde se extinguiam._

Mas aquela brotara um dia de um grão trazido não se sabe de onde, e o principezinho vigiara de perto o pequeno broto, tão diferente dos outros. Podia ser uma nova espécie de baobá. Mas o arbusto logo parou de crescer, e começou a então preparar uma flor. O principezinho, que assistia à instalação de um enorme botão, bem sentiu que sairia dali uma aparição miraculosa; mas a flor não acabava mais de preparar-se, de preparar sua beleza, no seu verde quarto.

Escolhia as cores com cuidados. Vestia-se lentamente, ajustava uma a uma suas pétalas. Não queria sair, como os cravos, amarrotada. No radioso esplendor da sua beleza é que ela queria aparecer. Ah! Sim. Era vaidosa. Sua misteriosa toilette, portanto, durara dias e dias. E eis que uma bela manhã, justamente á hora do sol nascer, havia-se, afinal, mostrado.  
E ela, que se prepara com tanto esmero, disse, bocejando:

- Ah! Eu acabo de despertar... Desculpa... Estou ainda toda despenteada...

O principezinho, então, não pôde conter o seu espanto:

- Como és bonita!

- Não é? – Respondeu a flor, docemente. – Nasci ao mesmo tempo que o Sol...

O principezinho percebeu logo que a flor não era modesta. Mas era tão comovente!

- Creio que é hora do almoço. – Acrescentou ela. – Tu poderias cuidar de mim...

E o principezinho, embaraçado, fora buscar um regador com água fresca, e servira à flor.  
Assim ela o afligira logo com sua mórbida vaidade. Um dia, por exemplo, falando dos seus quatro espinhos, disse ao pequeno príncipe:

- É que eles podem vir, os tigres, com suas garras!

- Não há tigres no meu planeta. – Objetara o principezinho. – E depois, tigres não comem erva.

- Não sou uma erva. – Respondera a flor suavemente.

- Perdoa-me...

- Não tenho receio dos tigres, mas tenho horror das correntes de ar. Não terias um paravento?  
Horror das correntes de ar... Não é muito bom para uma planta, notara o principezinho. É bem complicada essa flor...

- À noite me colocarás sob a redoma. Faz muito frio no teu planeta. Está mal instalado. De onde eu venho...

Mas interrompeu-se de súbito. Viera em forma de semente. Não pudera conhecer nada dos outros mundos. Humilhada por se ter deixado apanhar numa mentira tão tola, tossiu duas ou três vezes, para pôr culpa no príncipe:

- E o paravento?

- Ia buscá-lo. Mas tu me falavas...

Então ela redobrara a tosse para infligir-lhe remorso.

Assim o principezinho, apesar da boa vontade do seu amor, logo duvidara dela. Tomara a sério palavras sem importância, e se tornara infeliz.

- Não a devia ter escutado. – Confessou-me um dia. – Não se deve nunca escutar flores. Basta olhá-las, aspirar o perfume. A minha embalsamava o planeta, mas eu não me contentava com isso. A tal história das garras, que tanto me agastara, me devia ter enternecido...

Confessou-me ainda:

- Não soube compreender coisa alguma! Devia tê-la julgado pelos atos, não pelas palavras. Ela me perfumava, me iluminava... Não devia jamais ter fugido. Deveria ter-lhe adivinhado a ternura sob os seus pobres ardis. São tão contraditórias as flores! Mas eu era jovem demais para saber amar."

- Que flor mais malvada e egoísta! – Carlie reclamou, desencostando de mim para olhar meu rosto.

Eu mal a enxerguei; abaixei o livro e encarei a parede do outro lado do pequeno quarto por um longo tempo. Finalmente, com um suspiro, virei o rosto para encarar minha filha.

- Mas sabe... Ela amava o principezinho. – Ergui uma mão para acariciar o rosto da menina, sorrindo tristemente. – Amava muito. Só... Não sabia demonstrar. Ah, você vai ver no próximo capítulo! – Ergui a voz, fingindo estar animado ao ficar outra vez em pé.

Eu passei a mão rapidamente no canto do olho, secando uma lágrima que ameaçava cair. Seria difícil explicar a força daquelas palavras que me atingiram. Deixei o livro no mesmo lugar que o encontrara e arrumei minha camisa, um pouco amassada.

- Então... Agora você pode dormir, certo? Você prometeu! – Apontei um dedo para ela.

- Tá... Tá, eu vou tentar... Mas agora quero saber o final da história! – Retrucou, deitando na cama contra sua vontade.

- Tudo tem seu tempo. Amanhã eu leio outro capítulo. – Comecei a dizer, arrumando o cobertor para que ficasse confortável.

- O príncipe e a flor vão se tornar amigos? – Perguntou, ansiosa.

Pensei um pouco, sem olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu não posso contar... Mas... Bem, o príncipe ainda vai encontrar outras flores por aí. Talvez essa não seja a melhor companhia...

- Mas você disse que ela o ama! Ela só precisa mudar um pouquinho! – Bufou.

- Tudo a seu tempo. – Repeti, olhando em seus olhos um pouco sério. – Agora, durma.

- Não consigo...

- É sério, Carlie! – Olhei meu relógio de pulso; 20:15. – Eu preciso ir!

Ela ergueu os braços, sorrindo para mim. Eu ri baixinho quando nos abraçamos; ao invés de sair dali, fingi estar caindo, deitando metade do meu corpo em cima dela. Meus joelhos estavam no chão, sustentando a maior parte do meu peso. Ela gritou, e então soltou uma gargalhada, tentando me empurrar. Jacob latiu ao nosso lado.

- Ah... – Gemi, fingindo estar exausto. – Estou ficando velho...

Ergui o rosto, sorrindo para Carlie. Ela riu novamente quando beijei sua testa.

- Seus olhos parecem calda de menta! – Ela disse, animada.

- O que? – Perguntei em meio a uma risada.

- Calda de sorvete de menta. É verde como seus olhos!

Eu ri alto, tombando um pouco a cabeça para trás.

- Os seus parecem... – Sorri com o pensamento. – Chocolate.

- Sorvete de chocolate! – Carlie disse.

- Com calda de menta. – Completei.

- Hmmm! – Ela lambeu os lábios, pensativa.

- Posso comer? – Perguntei, abrindo a boca e a levando em direção a seu rosto.

Ela riu e me empurrou, mas eu consegui morder a ponta de seu nariz. Fiquei outra vez em pé, e ela ainda ria, se mexendo embaixo do cobertor. - Eu volto logo, está bem? – Prometi, já indo em direção a porta.

- Tá bem. – Respondeu, aconchegando o corpo na cama.

- Alice, Emmett e Rosalie estão em casa... É só gritar.

- Aham. – Ela resmungou em meio a um bocejo. Jacob se aconchegou mais perto dela.

- E depois você vai me contar tudo sobre seu passeio com Esme. – Sorri.

- Aham... – Respondeu ao fechar os olhos.

- Boa noite, _Chocolate_. – Sorri com o novo apelido.

Não acredito que ela ouvira – já estava dormindo tranquilamente.

Apaguei a luz antes de sair.

(...)

Hoje considero interessante minha relutância em admitir o que sentia por Bella, principalmente quando comparada a facilidade com que amei Carlie. Eu nunca precisei admitir isso com todas as letras; simplesmente estava ali, o tempo todo. Aos poucos, ela derreteu meu coração de gelo. Carlie era minha filha, uma parte de mim. Ainda que não tivéssemos o mesmo sangue, dividíamos o mesmo coração. Eu estava completamente apaixonado por aquela garotinha – não acham essa palavra ainda mais bonita quando colocada de maneira tão fraternal?

**( **** watch?v=gM8qRlwuafw****  
Jason Walker – Kiss me )**

Cheguei rapidamente a casa de Bella. Ela estava especialmente bonita naquela noite. Nada de uma mini-saia ou um super decote (isso era algo que eu definitivamente nunca a veria usar), mas talvez fosse assim que ela me atraía tanto - como algo proibido.

Fomos a um restaurante em Port Angeles, onde eu deixei que ela escolhesse minha comida. Não sei o que era – qualquer coisa vegetariana – mas era muito bom. Eu poderia contar tudo sobre nosso jantar; todos os assuntos sobre os que conversamos e rimos. Ah, sim, ainda está tudo aqui... Depois de tanto tempo, eu me lembro de todos os detalhes. Mas o fim daquele encontro foi o mais importante da noite, portanto, vamos logo ao prato principal.

Estava chovendo quando parei a frente da casa de Bella. Ela me contava uma história de sua infância, e eu ria em resposta – aquele tipo de risada que lhe tira o ar até você pensar por um segundo que não vai sobreviver. Eu estava _tão_ feliz. Carlie no banco de trás era a única coisa que faltava.

- Charlie me prendeu em casa por uma semana depois disso. E eu nunca mais vi aquelas crianças... – Ela riu junto comigo, dando os ombros ao finalizar. Nos encaramos enquanto tentávamos cessar nosso riso. – Hoje... Foi muito legal. – Completou, sorrindo para mim.  
**  
**Eu retribuí, sustentando seu olhar por um tempo longo demais. Finalmente, com um pigarro, estiquei a mão para o guarda-chuva entre nossos bancos.

- Vou levá-la até a porta. – Expliquei, abrindo a porta do carro.

Com o guarda-chuva aberto acima de minha cabeça, dei a volta até a porta de Bella, mantendo-o sob nós dois quando ela saiu. Tranquei o carro antes de guiá-la para a entrada da casa, mantendo uma mão em suas costas. A pequena cobertura, acima da porta de entrada, era suficiente para que eu pudesse fechar o guarda-chuva.

- Bem, eu... Boa noite, então. – Disse a ela quando nossos olhares se encontraram.

- É sempre bom estar com você. – Bella assumiu, arrumando os óculos timidamente. – Podemos sair outra vez, amanhã... Ou depois...

- Amanhã está bom! – Respondi, tentando segurar minha animação.

- Então amanhã. – Ela sorriu um pouco.

- É... – Desviei o olhar para o chão, suspirando.

- É. Até amanhã, Edward.

Eu olhei uma única vez para seu rosto, antes de virar em direção ao carro. Já de costas para ela, afastei um pouco o guarda-chuva do meu corpo, a fim de reabri-lo. Não tive tempo. Sua mão tocou meu ombro carinhosamente, e eu me virei no mesmo segundo, tomando seus lábios nos meus.

Até hoje me pergunto se sua intenção era realmente essa. Deixei o guarda-chuva no chão para que minhas mãos livres pudessem envolver sua cintura, e ela retribuiu erguendo os braços até meu pescoço, numa tentativa de me puxar para mais perto. Após esse susto, quando ambos entendemos que tínhamos a mesma intenção e nos entregamos aquele beijo, tudo ficou muito calmo – exceto meu coração, que estava aos saltos. Ela poderia muito bem, com nossos corpos tão próximos, ter sentido meus batimentos acelerados.

Uma de suas mãos adiantou-se para meu rosto e o acariciou. Sorri contra sua boca. Naquele segundo, eu perdi toda a coragem para continuar negando. Eu a amava. Acima de apostas, mentiras, ou qualquer segunda intenção que algum dia tivera, eu precisava tê-la. Eu nunca havia me sentido daquele jeito a minha vida toda. Era tão... Incontrolável. Entorpecedor. Da melhor maneira que poderia existir.

Bella havia destruído o monstro que havia em mim.

Seu ofego me chamou a atenção – até sua respiração soava encantadora. Quando o beijo cessou, ela não abriu os olhos, e eu aproveitei para analisar seu rosto sereno. Ergui uma mão, como ela havia feito, e alisei sua bochecha macia. Eu poderia estender aquele momento pelo resto da minha vida – eu não tinha os pensamentos nojentos e obscenos que normalmente me vinham só ao olhar para uma garota.

Meus sentimentos por Bella eram puros, profundos, e eu precisava que ela soubesse.

Não tive tempo de dizer – ao menos, não naquele momento.

Porque ela abriu os olhos para encarar os meus.

E então tudo foi a loucura.  
**  
(**** watch?v=6GBw2897sOM****  
Animals – Nickelback )**

Suas mãos agarraram a gola da minha camisa, e eu fui puxado violentamente a seu encontro, surpreendido por um beijo urgente. Ergui as sobrancelhas numa pergunta muda e afastei minhas mãos de seu corpo – eu não sabia direito como corresponder aquilo; o que diabos ela estava fazendo?

Bella se afastou pouco tempo depois para me olhar de um jeito que nunca fizera antes. Eu permaneci estático, com a mesma expressão abobada no rosto.

_Mas, droga, o que eu tinha a perder?  
_  
Tomei seus lábios nos meus outra vez, com certo desespero, como se aquele beijo fosse mais importante do que o ar em meus pulmões. Segurei sua cintura, assim como antes, mas desta vez com muito mais firmeza. Ela deslizou as mãos por minha nuca até meu cabelo, puxando-o e bagunçando-o, até que percebeu que abrir a porta atrás de si era mais importante. Pude ouvir os roncos de Charlie ao longe.

Eu deixei que ela me guiasse até o andar de cima, sem nunca nos separarmos. Quando passamos o último degrau, ergui seu corpo, a fim de carregá-la. Bella enroscou as pernas em torno de minha cintura e jogou o corpo levemente para trás, alcançando a maçaneta da primeira porta do corredor, próxima a nós.

Minha camisa alcançou o chão do quarto antes de meus pés. Ela era estranhamente rápida ao tirar (ou arrancar) nossas roupas. Eu me desequilibrei ao fechar a porta atrás de nós, o que a fez rir contra minha boca antes de tirar sua própria blusa por cima da cabeça. Mais alguns passos para frente e caímos em sua cama; nos livramos de nossos sapatos com os próprios pés. Eu enrosquei nossas pernas e ergui seus braços pelo colchão, prensando-a embaixo de mim.

Só percebi que ela já havia se livrado dos óculos quando parou o beijo e me encarou, forçando uma expressão inocente. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, divertido, e ela aproveitou minha baixa guarda para virar na cama e sentar em cima de mim, sorrindo vitoriosa. Suas mãos desceram para o zíper da minha calça, logo livrando-se dela.

Aquele jogo continuou por algum tempo – cada vez que eu conseguia virar e prendê-la embaixo do meu corpo, ela retribuía mordendo meu ombro ou cravando as unhas em minhas costas, recusando-se a me deixar no controle. Droga, ela logo me deixaria louco.

A última peça que retirei de seu corpo foi sua calcinha – utilizando os dentes. Ela me encarou, completamente rendida, mordendo o lábio inferior num misto de ódio e desejo. Assim que voltei a colar nossos corpos, ela tentou se vingar, deslizando fortemente suas unhas por toda as minhas costas. Sorri sozinho.

O que havia por trás da garota que eu conhecia não combinava com ela - e eu poderia reclamar? Bella era completamente irresistível. Ela tinha o corpo mais bonito que eu já havia visto ou tocado, e _sabia como usá-lo_. Ela despertava um lado em mim que nenhuma mulher nunca havia conseguido; eu não pensava em nada, simplesmente agia. Éramos como dois animais seguindo seus instintos – e coloco isso no sentido mais forte da palavra, levando em conta as marcas profundas que estavam em nossas peles ao amanhecer. "Fazer amor" não definiria muito bem aquela noite.

Porém, quando nossos corpos se acalmaram e eu finalmente consegui pensar direito, aquela era a única palavra que enchia minha mente.

Eu disse. Eu finalmente disse, e agora era uma verdade.

- Eu amo você. – Assumi, em alto e bom som.

Bella abriu seu sorriso mais encantador e, com uma risada, me puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

(...)

Senti certo remorso por Carlie quando lembrei da promessa que havia feito. Saí da casa de Bella por volta das 8 horas da manhã – cedo demais para Charlie já estar acordado, mas suficiente para ficar um pouco com ela antes de precisar ir embora. Minha filha já devia estar acordada, elétrica, esperando uma ótima explicação para meu sumiço.

- Nos vemos hoje à noite? – Bella perguntou quando já estávamos na porta da sala, abraçados.

- Pode ter certeza que sim... – Respondi, abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Podíamos... Sair com Carlie outra vez. Eu adoro ela, você sabe!

- Ela ama você. E vai adorar não ter que ficar em casa durante mais um encontro meu...

- Ela reclamou? – Bella riu, apoiando o queixo em meu peito.

- Carlie é uma coisinha traiçoeira, se quer saber. – Respondi, esticando a mão para a maçaneta enquanto ainda a abraçava com o braço livre.

Bella saiu comigo, segurando o robe que usava bem fechado junto a seu peito.

- Até logo... – Ela sussurrou, me puxando para um beijo casto.

Trocamos um sorriso e nos separamos; ela acenou timidamente, voltando para dentro de casa. Observei a porta fechada por alguns segundos a mais.

Era uma manhã gelada. Meu guarda-chuva estava intacto, no mesmo lugar da noite anterior; eu o peguei e desci as poucas escadas, em direção ao meu carro.

Demorei para achar a chave no bolso da calça. Não sei se isso foi bom ou ruim.

Quando você está acostumado com armas, consegue captar tudo delas. Eu ouvi o barulho do gatilho perto de mim, e soube na hora o que significava. Endireitei meu corpo e virei o rosto na direção do som, sério. Um homem encapuzado apontava seu revólver para mim.

- Coloque no porta-malas.

A voz desconhecida foi a última coisa que ouvi, antes de algo me acertar em cheio na nuca e entorpecer meus sentidos.


	15. Eu sempre soube que não estaria sozinho

Não há nada mais desnorteador do que adormecer e acordar em outro lugar. Eu abri meus olhos para uma sala vazia, bastante escura. Suas paredes eram imundas, quase pretas, e minha visão turva não ajudava. _Totalmente desnorteador_.

Precisei de alguns segundos para repassar as últimas 24 horas como um pequeno filme em minha mente e, quando finalmente recordei os acontecimentos daquela manhã, meu corpo inteiro pulou num surto de adrenalina.

Meus pulsos estavam amarrados nos braços da cadeira em que eu estava sentado. Puxei-os automaticamente, mas só consegui machucá-los ainda mais.

- Não vai adiantar. – Uma voz masculina veio da escuridão, me fazendo erguer a cabeça para procurá-lo.

Arregalei os olhos, mas não de medo.

Um homem se aproximou da minha cadeira, lentamente. Logo outros dois, maiores ainda, o seguiram. Eles se colocaram a minha frente; senti-me encurralado. Somente uma lâmpada fraca, pendurada bem acima de minha cabeça, nos iluminava.

Minha visão demorou um pouco para voltar ao normal; ninguém disse nada até lá. Quando finalmente aconteceu, trinquei os dentes. O primeiro homem me encarava com os braços cruzados no peito; um sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto.

- Quanto tempo, não é? – Perguntou, irônico.

- Olá, Santiago. – Rebati em um longo suspiro, abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

- Eu mal pude esperar por esse momento! – Encarei seus olhos, desconfiado. – Da última vez que nos vimos, você simplesmente desapareceu... Foi uma saída genial, ah, sim! E ainda levou uma garota junto. – Ele riu. – Argentina, não foi? Genial, genial...

Permaneci em silêncio. Santiago não era, nem de longe, um amigo.

Ele desceu as mãos até os bolsos do jeans, repousando-as lá. Ficou um pouco mais perto, analisando meu rosto.

- Eu tenho uma coisinha pra te mostrar. – Seu sussurro me causou um arrepio na espinha; não era nada bom.

Ele esticou a mão para um dos homens ao seu lado, e recebeu uma folha de jornal. Sem nunca tirar os olhos de mim, mostrou-me a notícia. Parei de respirar ao ler o título da manchete.

- Eu tenho quase certeza que essa garota era da sua célula. – Ele bateu o dedo no rosto de Rosalie, ficando irritado aos poucos. – Posso saber, então, O QUE ELA ESTÁ FAZENDO ANDANDO SOLTA POR AÍ?

Eu não conseguia responder; as palavras simplesmente não vinham! Ele cansou de me ver ali, paralisado e ofegante; tentou fazer com que eu reagisse, dando-me um soco no rosto. Após o choque e a dor em minha mandíbula, encarei-o com raiva. Senti o gosto de sangue na boca, mas ignorei.

- O único contato dela é a agência em que trabalha. Ela não tem família. – Murmurei.

- Ah, coitadinha! – Ele exclamou, irônico, amassando o jornal nas mãos.

- Ninguém quis fazer nada a respeito! Não quiseram pagar pelo resgate, e então...

- E então o que? – Ele abaixou, apoiando as mãos nos braços da minha cadeira. – Vocês decidiram soltar ela do cativeiro e fazer amizade?

Qual era a melhor maneira de dizer que era exatamente isso? Prensei os lábios um no outro, encarando seus olhos esbugalhados.

- Eu era o único experiente da célula! – Rebati, ansioso. – Eles cometeram um erro, foi só isso! E ela nem mesmo está sendo procurada!

- Ah, não? – Ele gritou, ficando ereto outra vez. – Então você acha que Aro mandou seqüestrá-la à toa, seu idiota? A garota faz milhões naquela agência, Masen, ela é conhecida no mundo todo, pelo amor de Deus!

Ele bufou, passando as mãos pelo rosto ao andar um pouco pela sala. Parecia muito nervoso. Eu ainda não tinha realmente percebido a gravidade da situação.

- Demoraram para dar uma resposta sobre o pagamento, e eu cansei daquilo. – Expliquei, devagar. – Queria matá-la, mas eles acharam melhor esperar. E continuamos esperando... E nada! Eu me foquei em... Outras coisas, então.

Ele parou, de costas para mim. Franzi a testa com sua demora. Quando finalmente voltou a me encarar, parecia um louco. Veio até mim lentamente, pensativo.

- A célula de Forks... A menina de Chicago! – Exclamou.

Engoli em seco enquanto ele continuava a pensar, passando as mãos no cabelo curto.

- Vocês... – Santiago disse, franzindo a testa. – Além da modelo ter sido solta pela cidade, vocês ainda tinham a criança como testemunha. – Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Ela não sabe de nada! – Gritei, jogando meu corpo pra frente. – Ela é inocente nisso tudo, ela não sabe sobre nós ou sobre Rosalie, ela...!

- Ei, ei! – Ele riu, irônico, ficando bem mais perto de mim. – Ponto fraco?

Ele colocou uma mão embaixo do meu queixo, me obrigando a erguer o rosto e encará-lo. Analisou-me como se procurasse saber o valor de uma peça antiga.

- Vamos fazer um trato, Edward. É muito simples. – Ele suspirou, jogando minha cabeça com força para o lado ao soltar minha mandíbula. Gemi de dor. – Você terá 3 dias para acabar com esse seqüestro e conseguir o dinheiro. Caso contrário... – Eu voltei a encarar seus olhos, furioso. Já sabia o que ele ia dizer. – Pegamos a menina.

- EU JÁ DISSE! – Esbravejei, me jogando com tanta força em sua direção que ele se afastou. – ELES NÃO QUEREM PAGAR POR ELA! NÃO É NOSSA CULPA!

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de estragar tudo! O rosto dela é famoso. Os tablóides estão acusando a modelo de forjar o próprio seqüestro, E ISSO, meu amigo, não deixou Aro nada contente. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Aro sabe... – Murmurei, cansado.

- É claro que sabe. E, ah, ele ficou furioso! – Santiago apoiou as mãos na cadeira novamente, quase encostando a testa na minha. – A foto fez todos pensarem que a modelo foi solta, que não houve seqüestro. A polícia não vai mais ligar pra isso. Você vai ter que dar seus pulos pra conseguir o dinheiro, Masen. – Ele cerrou os olhos. – Agora... Me diga só mais uma coisa: Quem faz parte da sua célula?

- Não. – Rebati.

- O que? – Ele sussurrou, sem acreditar na minha negativa.

- Não vou dizer. Pergunte a Aro, se quiser!

- Aro tem mais o que fazer! – Ele cerrou os dentes. – Quem foi que escolheu os membros da sua célula?

- Caius. – Respondi sem pensar.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, provavelmente pensando em algo.

- Ele nem deve lembrar... Se você diz que era o único experiente, deve ter jogado os dois primeiros idiotas que viu... – Suspirou, afastando-se da minha cadeira.

Esperei por um longo tempo, em silêncio, enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Apesar de tentar manter as aparências para me amedrontar, não passava de outro subordinado de Aro, e estava com tanto medo quanto eu.

- É minha palavra final. – Murmurou, ficando de frente para mim outra vez. – Três dias.

- O que fazemos com ele? – Um dos homens perguntou, me encarando.

- Deixem ele ir. Mas antes... – Sorriu sozinho, fazendo questão de olhar diretamente em meus olhos. - Talvez seja bom ele ver que não estamos brincando.

Santiago tinha força mais do que suficiente para fazer aquele trabalho sozinho, mas não sujaria as mãos. Ele foi covarde o suficiente para ir embora quando seus dois capangas desamarram meus pulsos e me puxaram em pé. Estranhamente, mal agüentei minhas pernas. Um deles socou meu estômago em cheio, e eu fraquejei, caindo de joelhos no chão. Eles não pararam.

Mas, o que eu poderia fazer? Tentar resistir? Minha mente não parava de pensar em Carlie. Eu não estava em condições de armar um plano para salvá-la, mas ainda estava consciente o bastante para formar imagens desesperadoras na minha cabeça de como seria quando a tirassem de mim.

Mais alguns golpes foram suficientes para eu vomitar um jorro de sangue no chão a minha frente. E então, tudo desapareceu.

(...)

- Edward? Edward, consegue me ouvir? Quantos dedos têm aqui?

- Calma, Emmett deixa ele acordar direito!

O rosto de Alice foi a primeira coisa que vi. Resmunguei, sentindo todo o meu corpo reclamar de dor. Não consegui me mexer naquele primeiro momento.

- Oh, ele está péssimo! – Reconheci a voz de Rosalie, preocupada. – Não deveríamos levá-lo ao hospital?

- Não, seria uma péssima idéia. Iriam atrás de quem fez isso. – Emmett explicou.

- E deveriam mesmo! Devem ser bandidos! – Rosalie exclamou.

Alice e Emmett a encararam em silêncio. Eu ri baixinho, o que fez os três olharem para mim. Alice se jogou para frente, quase colando a testa na minha.

- Tudo bem aí, terráqueo? – Perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- Eu... Ai... – Tentei reclamar, fechando os olhos outra vez.

- Deixa ele respirar! – Emmett puxou a baixinha para trás, aumentando meu campo de visão. – Edward? – Perguntou outra vez.

- Estou bem... – Murmurei, abrindo os olhos novamente.

Joguei meu corpo para frente, tentando sentar. Várias mãos me ajudaram. Percebi, então, que estava no sofá. Várias lembranças passaram por minha mente, e eu me sobressaltei, olhando em volta.

- Onde está Carlie? Eu preciso vê-la! – Exigi, ansioso.

- Está na escola. Fique calmo! – Rosalie pediu, passando uma mão por meu rosto.

- Ela não pode... Ela tem que ficar aqui... Não é seguro! – Ofeguei, e minhas costelas doeram. Pensei um pouco. – Como... Voltei pra casa?

Emmett e Alice se entreolharam.

- Caius ligou. – Ela começou a falar. - Disse que Aro está furioso com a notícia do jornal, e mandou Santiago para... Conversar com a gente. E você ainda não tinha voltado. Sabíamos que alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

- E foram me salvar. – Sorri, cansado. – Obrigado.

- É nosso trabalho. – Alice deu um soco muito fraco em meu ombro, ficando em pé.

Emmett sorriu para mim, mas logo ficou sério.

- O que... O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou em um murmúrio.

- Nos deram três dias para conseguir o dinheiro. Senão... Vão levar Carlie.

Rosalie levou uma mão a boca, me olhando com preocupação. Sorri de leve para ela.

- Não é sua culpa. – Expliquei.

- É, sim! – Ela ajoelhou mais perto de mim. – Se eu tivesse obedecido...

- Não é culpa de ninguém. Cedo ou tarde aconteceria. Eu só não pretendia... Me apegar a ela. – Suspirei, falando cada vez mais baixo.

- Não temos como conseguir o dinheiro. – Alice começou a pensar, cruzando os braços. – E se levarem Carlie... Nunca saberemos para onde.

- Vamos ter que colocar a justiça no meio. – Continuei seu raciocínio.

Emmett franziu a testa numa pergunta muda.

- Seremos presos. – Ele disse.

- Não me importo. Ainda que eu fique por muito tempo na cadeia, eu tenho a guarda dela. Esses processos são demorados. Ela vai voltar para o orfanato, não sei, qualquer coisa é melhor do que deixá-la com eles.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, esperando minha palavra final.

- Vamos entregar Rosalie a polícia. Vamos nos render e contar tudo sobre Aro.

Alice ofegou, como se fosse dizer algo, mas então desistiu. Ela esticou uma das mãos para mim, e eu bati, com a pouca força que me restava.

- Conte comigo. Vamos salvar sua filha. – Ela sorriu.

Retribuí, olhando para Emmett e Rosalie. A modelo acariciou minha testa onde havia um longo corte; senti arder.

- Obrigada por tudo. – Ela disse, começando a chorar. Eu suspirei, puxando-a para um abraço demorado.

Nos separamos, e ela se afastou da sala, secando as lágrimas do rosto. Alice, com um sorriso tranqüilo, bateu no ombro de Emmett ao ir em direção a cozinha. Eu estiquei o braço para meu amigo, pedindo auxílio para ficar em pé. Ele logo entendeu e me ajudou, deixando que eu me apoiasse completamente nele.

- Emmett... – Chamei, enfraquecido demais até para falar.

- Pode falar, cara! – Ele murmurou, me olhando.

Ergui o rosto para olhar em seus olhos, sorrindo ao soltar a frase.

- Eu ganhei a aposta.


	16. Não era assim que deveria acabar

Foram necessários apenas dois dias para preparar tudo. A polícia, ao saber que pretendíamos nos render, acelerou todo o processo. A agência de modelos ainda mal havia se pronunciado, o que significava que entregaríamos Rosalie e não receberíamos nosso pagamento em troca. Não nos importávamos. Eu só precisava destruir Aro e manter a segurança de minha filha. Emmett e Alice estavam ao meu lado – _"se você vai apodrecer na cadeia, nós vamos junto"_, ela disse.

Eu não tive estômago para contar a verdade para Carlie. A menina estava passando a noite na casa de Bella que, por sua vez, pensava que eu estava resolvendo um problema do trabalho e voltaria pela manhã. Ela provavelmente nunca me perdoaria.

Eu não conseguia definir se minha atitude fora de coragem ou covardia. Por um lado, eu era medroso demais para olhar nos olhos de Bella quando falasse a verdade sobre quem eu era. Mas, por outro, eu era corajoso o suficiente para abrir mão da garota que amava e da minha liberdade para garantir a segurança de Carlie. Eu iria para a cadeia, e minha menina teria uma ótima mãe enquanto eu estivesse longe.

Ela era só uma criança – uma vítima – e Bella nunca a deixaria sozinha. Apesar da dor de perder as duas mulheres da minha vida, eu estava em paz. Elas ficariam bem. Dei um abraço demorado em cada uma e parti.

Naquela noite, era como se eu estivesse no automático.

O silêncio no carro era total; querendo ou não, estávamos trabalhando, e precisávamos de concentração. Emmett estacionou em frente ao galpão, e ninguém sequer se mexeu. Mal se passou um minuto, e vimos as diversas viaturas se aproximando, com as sirenes ligadas.

Eu pulei pra fora do carro e puxei Rosalie comigo, segurando seu corpo e apontando o revólver para sua cabeça com a mão livre. Quando meu aperto em sua cintura pareceu muito forte, afrouxei, e ela fez questão de me responder.

- Sei que não vai me machucar. - Murmurou.

O número de policiais ali era grande demais para serem meros funcionários da delegacia de Seattle. De dentro de um dos carros, uma voz soou, anunciando no alto-falante. _"Aqui é o FBI. Entregue a garota e abaixe a arma." _Ouvi Alice e Emmett atrás de mim, igualmente armados. Vários homens saíam das viaturas, apontando seus revólveres em nossa direção. Alguns poucos vestiam uniformes azuis, outros totalmente pretos.

Um homem loiro se adiantou – vestindo um uniforme preto um pouco diferente – e nos ameaçou. Mantinha o nariz empinado; provavelmente possuía um cargo mais alto que os demais.

- Entregue a garota. – Repetiu devagar, como se tentasse acalmar um doente mental.

Olhei de canto para Emmett, que simplesmente assentiu.

- Viemos para nos render. – Soltei a frase com cuidado, olhando para todos os policiais, menos aquele. A maioria mantinha uma posição de defesa; as costas um pouco curvadas, as armas apontadas para nós três. Finalmente, olhei diretamente nos olhos do rapaz loiro. – Vamos contar tudo o que precisam saber. – Fiz uma pequena pausa, pensando bem em minhas palavras. – Basta que...

- Entreguem a garota, e então conversamos. – Ele fez um breve sinal para trás, e todos abaixaram as armas (não o suficiente para ficarem despreparados). Eu, Alice e Emmett não baixamos a guarda.

Resolvi obedecer. Não excluí totalmente a possibilidade de estarem mentindo, mas alguma coisa nos olhos do policial me trazia confiança. Abaixei meu revólver, que estava na cabeça de Rosalie, até perto de sua cintura – virado para o lado oposto. Com passos curtos e cautelosos, nós dois nos aproximamos até que Rosalie pudesse ser empurrada para os braços dele. Eu não queria machucá-la, mas precisava agir conforme o protocolo, ou o policial desconfiaria.

O homem disse alguma coisa para ela quando a segurou, provavelmente tentando acalmá-la, mas percebi que mal prestara atenção. Nossos olhares se sustentaram por algum tempo – vi em seus olhos que temia por meu futuro. Uma mulher de uniforme azul se aproximou e puxou seu braço carinhosamente, guiando-a para um dos carros.

Tudo foi rápido demais, a partir daí. O primeiro tirou partiu do revólver de uma policial robusta, que desobedeceu a ordem de seu superior. Emmett o devolveu. Quando dei por mim, duas frentes se formavam num tiroteio violento, e eram muitos contra somente três de nós.

Eu não mirava em nenhum lugar exato; proteger-me era mais importante do que acertar alguém. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que tínhamos qualquer vantagem, mas éramos orgulhosos demais para sair dali – além disso, fugir sem denunciar Aro estava fora de questão.

Foi aí que o tiro crucial, aquela bala escolhida especialmente para seguir a direção exata, saiu de meu revólver. Vi tudo quase em câmera lenta. Atingiu uma garota baixinha, de roupas pretas. Seu corpo caiu no chão. Morta.

- Bree! – Uma voz masculina gritou, com certo desespero.

Observei o corpo da garota e mal tive tempo de me concentrar outra vez no que fazia. Uma dor insuportável começou a subir por minha perna. Fui para o chão, também, levando uma mão à coxa. Minhas costelas, já doloridas por culpa de Santiago, bateram com tudo no asfalto. A dor deixava minha visão turva mas, ainda assim, enxerguei exatamente o que estava a minha frente. Dali, encolhido no chão, presenciei Alice e Emmett relutando até serem rendidos por policiais de uniforme azul.

Certo, uma pequena pausa por aqui. Nossa história está quase chegando ao ponto em que começou, e eu preciso frisar alguns aspectos importantes: Eu não sabia. Eu não tinha como saber. Talvez tenha ficado mais evidente conforme o tempo passava, mas o amor acabou me cegando. É isso que tal sentimento faz com os homens. Tentei evitá-lo durante muito tempo e, quando finalmente decidi me entregar, me decepcionei.

Foi assim que a vi pela primeira vez. O momento combinava perfeitamente com nosso estilo de vida; não poderia ter sido melhor. Mas, ah, como doeu!

Minha respiração era irregular. Minhas mãos suavam. Meu olhar estava no chão, tentando me concentrar em alguma maneira de fazer a dor passar, quando alguém se aproximou. Ergui meus olhos para a figura. E foi impossível de acreditar.

Os saltos que a garota usava faziam um barulho ritmado no chão, o que, naquele momento, era quase desesperador. Ela mantinha o nariz alto, numa expressão esnobe. A arma era carregada na mão direita, balançando relaxada ao lado do corpo perfeito. Suas roupas eram pretas, completamente. Mas, mesmo que a cor combinasse com a dos demais, percebi que aquilo não era um uniforme. A blusa de alças finas, a calça apertada e as botas de cano alto... Era linda. Era estonteante. Parecia que havia saído de um filme de ação, ou de um dos jogos da _Lara Croft_*. Tudo nela me transmitia sentimentos inexplicáveis, nada inocentes, e talvez até nostálgicos – da época que admirava heroínas de histórias em quadrinhos. Foi quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Aquele chocolate era bastante conhecido. Mas, naquele segundo, não transmitiam a mesma doçura de sempre. Eram severos, talvez até amedrontadores.

Bella agachou, pegou meu revólver do chão e novamente se ergueu. Analisou a arma. Não havia expressão em seu rosto.

- Bom trabalho, perdedor. – Arregalei meus olhos. Suas palavras doeram, no lugar mais fundo onde eu poderia sentir. Ela chutou a lateral do meu corpo com vontade, me fazendo virar no chão, amargurado.

Aquilo era um sonho. Precisava ser. Onde estava o oxigênio?

- Vá com calma, Isabella. – O mesmo homem loiro se aproximou de nós, pegando as duas armas das mãos da garota. Ela suspirou, jogando o quadril para o lado ao me analisar outra vez. Tudo nela era sexy, até mesmo a maneira que seu rabo-de-cavalo mexia quando ela virava a cabeça.

- Sou uma idiota, não é, Jasper? – Ela perguntou a ele. Uma lágrima involuntária desceu pelo canto de meu olho até a bochecha extravasando parte da dor. – Estava tudo aí. Bem a minha frente.

- Você foi ótima. – Ele rebateu. – Foi só uma feliz coincidência. Acabou melhor do que esperávamos.

Jasper deu um tapinha em seu ombro e sorriu.

- Eu me lembro muito bem de ter lhe dado essa noite de folga. Pode ir para casa.

- Não. – Bella respondeu, firme.

O policial suspirou, sabendo que seria inútil discutir. Afastou-se logo em seguida. Ficamos parados ali, nos encarando. Tudo ficou calmo a nossa volta, de repente. Os policiais relaxaram, agora que nós três estávamos rendidos. Ofereciam auxílio à Rosalie, mas ela só demonstrava preocupação conosco, e nada consigo mesma. Eu só procurava a Bella, minha Bella, no fundo daqueles olhos cheios de desprezo

Ela agachou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e aproximando o rosto do meu.

- Aquela garota que você matou. Sabe quem era? – Virou a cabeça, irônica. – Uma preciosidade. Trabalhava comigo. Ainda estava aprendendo, mas tinha tudo pra ser a melhor. E você tinha que se intrometer. Idiota!

Ela soltou o xingamento, inconformada, enquanto se colocava de pé mais uma vez, e começou a virar. Reuni todas as poucas forças que ainda me restavam, e soltei a pergunta que martelava em minha cabeça.

- Onde está Carlie? – Gritei, virando quase de bruços no chão.

Bella me olhou novamente, com a testa franzida.

- Com meu pai. – Respondeu, fazendo uma pausa logo em seguida. – Quem é essa menina?

- O que? – Ofeguei.

- Suponho que não seja sua filha.

- Ela é. É minha filha. Eu a adotei, ela é minha agora. Vocês não vão tirá-la de mim. - Eu quase gritava, mesmo que mal conseguisse respirar.

Ela andou até mim e agachou uma última vez, falando quase em meu ouvido.

- Você não tem a mínima condição de criar uma criança. É um bandido. Não vou deixar uma garota como ela crescer com gente do seu tipo. – Cerrou os olhos. – Além do mais, você vai apodrecer na cadeia por um bom tempo. Ela voltará para o orfanato, de onde nunca devia ter saído. – Bufou, mostrando indignação. – Mal consigo pensar no que deve ter feito a ela! Você me dá nojo, Edward. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha, novamente fazendo uma pausa. – _Masen_.

Bella se colocou em pé, sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

- Então era tudo mentira. – Consegui dizer.

- Olha só quem está falando! – Soltou um riso, indignada.

- Nunca menti sobre nós. – Ofeguei. – Eu amava você. Eu... Amo.

Ela esperou um pouco, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação aquelas palavras. - Devia poupar sua habilidade de atuação para o juiz. Vai precisar.

Bella deu meia-volta. De costas, se afastando, eu tinha dúvidas se a denominava uma supermodelo ou uma espiã, do tipo que Carlie gostava de fingir ser.

Minha cabeça latejava, eu não sentia mais minha perna, e meu coração aos poucos ficava anestesiado, tamanha era a dor que a mentira trouxera. Tudo fez sentido naquele pequeno segundo em que a vi se aproximando. Bella estava infiltrada. Eu, alheio a tudo, insisti em permanecer próximo a ela em razão daquela maldita aposta. Bella nunca me amara. Ela estava atuando, e eu fazia parte de um plano muito bem elaborado. Eu, que sempre me julguei tão esperto. E a dor que me fora causada era inexplicável.

_ "Ah, minha Chocolate",_ pensei_, "como eu preciso de você agora..."_

*_ Personagem fictícia da série de __videogame__do gênero de aventura, __Tomb Raider__. É considerada um grande símbolo do feminismo por, além de seus atos heróicos, conter um forte apelo sexual._


	17. Prólogo, 2ª fase

( watch?v=G4OLLwvxrC8  
I Should Go – Levi Kreis )

Encontrei-me sob o efeito de alguma anestesia. Eu nunca havia sentido tamanha dor durante toda a minha vida. O que vi naquela noite, a Bella que conheci, todo o trauma deixado pela verdade entorpeceu meus sentidos, fazendo-me esquecer da bala em minha perna e das cicatrizes que ainda restavam desde o dia que encontrei com Santiago. Não esbocei nenhuma reação quando me levaram.

Emmett e Alice foram para prisões diferentes, enquanto eu fui encaminhado ao hospital. Nas mãos de policiais, eu era um bandido, mas na de médicos, fui tratado como um paciente comum. Odiei isso. Eu não merecia. Não merecia ser visto como um _humano._ Eu estava recebendo o que deveria pela pessoa que era; perdera minha garota, minha filha e minha liberdade. Mas eu merecia tudo isso, pelas pessoas que já havia matado ou causado qualquer tipo de sofrimento, e principalmente por Bella, que eu enganara tão friamente. E Carlie! Ah, Carlie... Que tipo de homem ela resolveu amar como pai?

Não consegui dizer nada durante todas aquelas horas. As pessoas passavam por mim, falavam comigo, e eu não compreendia as palavras. Quando cheguei ao presídio, manquei pelos corredores em direção a minha cela. Emmett estava lá. Ele ficou em pé, tentou me segurar e falar comigo, mas eu ignorei. Caí sentado em uma das camas, e encostei o rosto no vidro da janela em completo silêncio. Ouvi o policial trancar a cela e partir. Emmett compreendeu meu estado e se calou.

Naquela noite, chorei. Chorei como nunca havia feito antes. Minhas costelas doíam por conta de meus soluços, mas eu não podia contê-los. A mulher que eu amava não existia. E sua substituta me odiava. Apesar de acreditar que eu merecia tamanha dor, era insuportável, e as lágrimas extravasaram uma pequena parte dela. Onde estava a minha Bella? Ela não poderia desaparecer assim de repente, poderia? O que eu faria dali pra frente, sem poder vê-la todos os dias, sempre tão linda, cuidando de suas flores? Eu nunca mais iria tocá-la ou fazê-la rir. Tudo havia desaparecido...

A única certeza que eu tinha - sobre a segurança de minha filha - conseguiu manter meus pés no chão. Aro nunca chegaria perto dela. Ela iria para o orfanato e, mesmo que nossa separação doesse, outras pessoas iriam garantir que ficasse bem. Eu precisava disso – precisava concentrar todas as forças que me restavam _nela_. Ela entrara na minha vida havia tão pouco tempo, mas ainda assim era o maior motivo para eu continuar acreditando que merecia viver. Qualquer bom momento que eu resgatava em minha mente, Carlie estava lá. Eu sempre acreditei que era impossível descrever a verdadeira felicidade. Não sei. Acho que varia pra cada pessoa. Quem é feliz realmente, não perde tempo tentando entender. Só é. O que eu precisava acabou me encontrando e eu, cegado pelos fantasmas do meu passado, estava a ponto de deixar escapar. Eu só queria voltar pra ela... Pra casa.

Mas onde quer que Carlie estivesse, estava segura. E eu estava com ela.

_ Here we are_  
_ (Aqui estamos nós)_  
_ Isn't it familiar_  
_ (Não parece familiar?)_  
_ I haven't had someone to talk to_  
_ (Eu não tenho ninguém para conversar)_  
_ In a such long time_  
_ (Há tanto tempo)_  
_ And it's strange_  
_ (E é estranho)_  
_ All we have in common_  
_ (Tudo o que temos em comum)_  
_ And your company was just the thing_  
_ (E sua companhia era exatamente)_  
_ I needed tonight_  
_ (O que eu precisava esta noite)_  
_ But somehow I feel I should apologize_  
_ (De alguma forma, sinto que devo me desculpar)_  
_ Cause I'm just a little shaken by_  
_ (Estou um pouco perturbado)_  
_ What's going on inside_  
_ (Com o que está acontecendo aqui dentro)_

_ I should go_  
_ (Eu deveria ir)_  
_ Before my will gets any weaker_  
_ (Antes que minha vontade enfraqueça)_  
_ And my eyes begin to linger_  
_ (E meus olhos comecem a se arrastar)_  
_ Longer than they should_  
_ (Mais do que deveriam)_  
_ I should go_  
_ (Eu deveria ir)_  
_ Before I lose my sense of reason_  
_ (Antes que eu perca a razão)_  
_ And this hour holds more meaning_  
_ (E esse momento tenha mais significado)_  
_ Than it ever could_  
_ (Do que jamais poderia)_  
_ I should go_  
_ (Eu deveria ir)_

_ It's so hard_  
_ (É muito difícil)_  
_ Keeping my composure_  
_ (Manter a compostura)_  
_ And pretend I don't see how your body _  
_ (E fingir que não vejo como seu corpo)_  
_ Curves beneath your clothes_  
_ (Ajusta-se em suas roupas)_  
_ And your laugh_  
_ (E sua risada)_  
_ Is pure and unaffected_  
_ (É pura e intacta)_  
_ It frightens me to know so well_  
_ (Assusta-me conhecer tão bem)_  
_ The place I shouldn't go_  
_ (O lugar que eu não deveria ir)_  
_ But I know I've got to take the noble path_  
_ (Mas eu sei que preciso ser nobre)_  
_ Cause I don't want you to question _  
_ (Porque não quero que você duvide)_  
_ The intentions that I have_  
_ (Quais são minhas intenções)_

_ I don't mean to leave you_  
_ (Eu não pretendo deixá-la)_  
_ With a trivial excuse_  
_ (Com uma desculpa qualquer)_  
_ And when you call tomorrow_  
_ (E quando você ligar amanhã)_  
_ I'll know what to do_  
_ (Eu vou saber o que fazer)_  
_ But I should go_  
_ (Mas eu deveria ir...)_


	18. Tentando controlar essa saudade, 2ª fase

Somente um breve resumo será suficiente para mostrar o desespero que passei durante aqueles longos dias no presídio. Eu levei algum tempo, um doloroso tempo, tentando afastar o que sentia por Bella – em vão. Ela aparecia no presídio de vez em quando, e vê-la por perto não ajudava em nada nesse processo.

Por vezes eu a vi conter presos que nenhum carcereiro conseguia – não usando sua força, é claro, mas ela tinha suas próprias armas. Ela era, em si, uma _arma letal. _A mais linda que eu já vi. Droga, ela não poderia ser real! Como seria possível que um dia ela já fora minha, e eu deixei tudo escapar? Em certo ponto, eu desisti até mesmo de pensar nisso.

Eu sempre a evitava. Ela era _arisca. _Sem dúvidas, uma agente muito bem treinada e imprevisível. E como sempre, desde o dia em que a conheci, sua língua era absurdamente afiada.

No terceiro ou quarto dia, quando eu já estava quase enlouquecendo de tédio, ela surgiu com uma pilha de livros. Todos autores famosos que ela citava e eu dizia não conhecer. _"Tente adquirir um pouco de cultura."_ Foi um dos nossos únicos contatos. Eu enfiava a cara nos livros e tentava esquecer tudo, mas era uma tarefa absurdamente impossível.

Já que o sentimento não ia embora, eu o massacrava num canto e seguia com ele.

(...)

Emmett sentou bem a minha frente com sua bandeja de comida. Era muito pouco para um homem tão grande, mas ele tinha um coração mole demais para roubar de algum idiota que estava perto de nós. Sem contar que nada ali estava muito bom.

- Queria poder falar com Alice. – Ele disse depois de algum tempo em silêncio.d

Não respondi nada até acabar com toda a comida. Ergui os olhos para ele e suspirei, cruzando os braços em cima da mesa.

- Aposto que ela está arrebentando várias garotas agora. – Murmurei, desanimado.

Ele riu um pouco, olhando discretamente a nossa volta.

- Impressão minha, ou todo mundo aqui se afasta de nós? – Perguntou.

- Você é um pouco grande demais. – Sorri de lado, analisando os outros presos comendo a uma boa distância de nós.

Emmett me olhou outra vez, ficando um pouco mais sério ao mudar de assunto. - Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

- Duas semanas. – Respondi secamente.

Ele suspirou, encarando seu prato.

- Você acha que, por termos confesso, ficaremos livres de um julgamento? – Perguntou baixinho.

- Não. Não sei. Não entendo disso. Mas eu duvido, Emmett, são 10 anos de acusações pra cima de mim, e eu ainda tenho a guarda da Carlie, e... Ah! – Suspirei, passando as mãos pelo rosto. – Mas que droga!

- Cara, eu... Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa...

- Eu sei. – Olhei em seus olhos outra vez, sem conseguir sorrir.

A porta da entrada do refeitório abriu com violência, e nós, assim como todos os outros presentes ali, viramos a cabeça para checar o que estava acontecendo. Bella entrou e caminhou decididamente até nós; vocês não entenderiam a vontade que tive de atirar na cabeça de cada homem que assobiou ao vê-la. Suas roupas, apesar de cobrirem a maior parte de seu corpo, eram um pouco coladas demais...

Ela ignorou completamente todo o barulho que os presos fizeram – acho que já estava acostumada com isso.

- Você vem comigo. – Ela anunciou ao parar em pé ao meu lado. Olhou de relance para Emmett, e então me encarou, hostil.

Assenti em silêncio. Ela deu meia-volta e se apressou de volta a porta; seu cabelo comprido balançava solto nas costas, e só quando parei para observá-lo próximo a cintura percebi o revólver que carregava junto ao uniforme preto. Segui-a com certa dificuldade por conta de minha perna ainda em recuperação.

Fui levado à típica sala policial. Ninguém nunca espera entrar em uma dessas um dia, eu sei, mas preciso confessar que num primeiro momento me pareceu uma experiência interessante. Eu parei por um segundo para analisar a cena, e Bella entendeu mal meu gesto – ela foi para trás de mim, segurando minhas mãos unidas ao me guiar. Droga, e como era forte!

- Não vai querer algemas, vai? Estou sendo boazinha com você, Masen. – Disse.

Vi naquele breve momento que havia duas pessoas lá dentro. Entramos, e ela me colocou sentado em uma cadeira com uma força desnecessária.

Ao meu lado estava Angela, minha advogada com quem só tive contato uma vez naquele tempo todo. Rosalie a contratara. Aquela altura, ela sabia muito bem minhas intenções perante a justiça – me entregar. A minha frente, do outro lado da mesa, um homem igualmente bem-vestido em seu terno.

Bella se colocou perto da porta, com as mãos para trás, encarando a cena em total silêncio. Era normal eu achá-la ainda mais bonita quando estava em serviço?

Eu olhei para os dois presentes ali, não entendendo muito bem.

- Eu sou William Black, senhor Masen. – O homem falou primeiro, mas me olhava com nojo. Não tive a mínima intenção de cumprimentá-lo ou seja lá o que fosse.

- É o promotor que está cuidando do caso. – Angela completou, absorta ao mexer em alguns poucos papéis a sua frente. – Olá, Edward. – Apertamos as mãos. - Seria ótimo se fôssemos direto ao assunto. – Ela apoiou as mãos na mesa, falando diretamente ao homem. Ele assentiu, indicando que podia prosseguir. – Ambos estamos a par do caso, afinal. As acusações...

- As acusações são graves. – O homem completou. – Desde que o rosto dele apareceu na mídia, cada vez mais pessoas o acusam de algum crime. Sua ficha criminal só está aumentando.

Eles falavam diretamente um com o outro. Eu me sentia invisível.

- Ele está disposto a delatar tudo, como já foi dito.

- Estou ciente disso. – William disse.

- E o que ganhamos em troca? – Angela rebateu.

- Diminuição da pena, certamente.

- Uma diminuição significativa, espero.

O homem não respondeu.

- Essa é minha oferta. Ele conta tudo a polícia, e a pena será diminuída. Sei que tem informações úteis sobre Aro Volturi. – Finalmente, o promotor me olhou. Não durou muito. – Há quanto tempo está no caso, Swan?

Ele virou a cadeira e encarou Bella. Ela arregalou os olhos, e logo se recompôs.

- Ordens de Jasper. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- A menina está sob sua responsabilidade? – Ele perguntou.

Meu coração bateu mais rápido quando percebi de quem falavam.

- Até segunda ordem. – Bella disse, séria.

- Esse é, aliás, um assunto sobre o qual eu gostaria de... – Angela tentou dizer.

- _Esse_ não é o assunto em questão. – O homem rebateu, nos olhando.

- Rosalie Hale também é minha cliente, e ela está disposta a lutar pela guarda da criança. – Angela explicou devagar.

- Você conhece o procedimento padrão. – William finalizou.

Eu mal me mexi enquanto meu cérebro tentava processar aquilo. O promotor se colocou de pé e arrumou o terno, dizendo mais algumas palavras a Angela. Estava atordoado demais para prestar atenção. Fiquei sentado ali – talvez ele tenha tentado se despedir de mim, mas não percebi.

Angela apertou meu ombro amigavelmente, me tirando de um transe. Pude vez seu breve sorriso antes dela se dirigir a porta. - Nos vemos em breve, senhor Masen. – Finalizou.

Assim que saíram, Bella fechou a porta atrás deles e se aproximou da mesa, sentando bem a minha frente. Afastei o assunto "Carlie" da minha mente por algum tempo – como se fosse tão fácil assim! Como sentia falta dela...

Bella me encarou por alguns segundos como se estudasse meu rosto. Era a primeira vez que ficávamos a sós desde... Vocês sabem. Não mostrei nenhuma parte da dor a ela, ou assim esperava que não.

- Você está ciente, Masen, de que mesmo se rendendo, ainda irá a julgamento. Correto?

- Corretíssimo. – Respondi, um pouco zombeteiro.

Bella fez mais uma pausa, cerrando um pouco os olhos. Só então reparei como estavam um pouco menores por conta das pálpebras escurecidas – _ela estava usando maquiagem_.

- Pois bem. Aqui estamos. – Ela suspirou, cruzando uma perna sob a outra. – Eu não estou particularmente feliz de ter sido designada para isso, mas... – Deu os ombros.

- _Designada_? – Franzi a testa. – Pensei que já estivesse me investigando desde o começo... Pensei que tudo isso já fosse seu trabalho.

Bella riu, mas não soou como o mesmo som agradável de sempre. Na verdade, me incomodou bastante.

- Por favor, Edward! O FBI tem mais o que fazer do que lidar com seqüestros medíocres. – Ela riu novamente, levando o dedo indicador a boca ao me encarar com certa diversão. – Eu estava atrás de Aro. Sempre estive. – Suspirou no fim da frase. – Aí vocês apareceram... E tudo esteve sempre abaixo do meu nariz. Sabíamos que havia uma célula por aqui, mas os policiais escolhidos são uns idiotas. Eu disse a Jasper que eles iam falhar! – Bufou.

Encarei-a, sério.

- Você sabia? – Nossos olhares se sustentaram. – Sabia quem eu era?

- Não. – Ela mal esperou eu terminar a frase. – Nunca consegui perceber nada. Estava focada demais em pegar Aro. Eu estava seguindo os passos dele de longe... E uma florista numa cidadezinha de Washington seria útil. Ele adora criar células em lugares pacatos assim. Eu já tinha ouvido falar de você, é claro, você é procurado por vários lugares. Eu nunca havia visto seu rosto, e não consegui relacionar o Masen ao Cullen num primeiro momento. – Deu os ombros. – Eu vi você descendo do carro com Rosalie, e tudo fez sentido... Se eu estivesse no caso, teria descoberto muito antes! – Bufou. – E eu nem mesmo deveria estar lá naquela noite, só estava preocupada com... Bree.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, jogando o cabelo comprido para trás de uma maneira absurdamente sexy. Quando voltou a me olhar, um sorriso zombeteiro apareceu em seu rosto. – Ora, vamos... Eu sei o que você quer perguntar!

Meus ombros se encolheram automaticamente. Eu sabia que a dor voltara a transparecer em meus olhos, e não tentei esconder mais.

- Pergunte. – Ela ordenou ao debruçar o peito sob a mesa, deliciando-se com a palavra.

Eu não me movi; continuei olhando em seus olhos, sério.

- Você não me ama. – Afirmei em um murmúrio grave.

- Chama-se disfarce. – Ela rebateu, voltando a sentar corretamente. – Devia aprender.

Desviei meus olhos para baixo, sem saber o que responder. E eu precisava? Além disso, sentia-me tão... Pequeno. Impotente.

- Por fim... Aqui estamos. Você está aqui para falar, e eu para ouvir.

Eu apoiei as mãos nos braços da cadeira, me ajeitando preguiçosamente. - Eu trabalho para Aro desde os 18 anos. Nunca o conheci. – Juntei minhas mãos em meu colo, um pouco nervoso. – Entrei nisso quando conheci Caius. Eu tinha dívidas... Com... Traficantes. – Suspirei. – Eles me ameaçaram, eu não ouvi, e mataram meus pais. Então Caius me ofereceu esse trabalho; disse que a grana era muito boa.

Bella apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, prestando total atenção a minha história. Era o seu trabalho, afinal de contas.

- Eu aprendi rápido. – Continuei. - Cada seqüestro, cada célula, contém um grupo diferente. Eu sempre aprendia coisas novas com caras experientes. Aro nunca coloca as mãos na massa pra valer – as células são muito independentes dele, e principalmente umas das outras. Mas ele fica com a maior parte do dinheiro, é claro. Então... Há 4 meses... Rosalie se tornou um dos alvos, e eu vim para Forks com Emmett e Alice. Não os conhecia antes disso. Aliás... – Ri baixinho. – Eu fiquei muito bravo por terem me colocado com duas pessoas inexperientes. Mas eles... Eles são legais. – Sorri sozinho, encarando minhas mãos.

- Você sabe onde Aro está? – Mudou um pouco de assunto.

- Itália. Ele odeia ter que sair de lá. – Respondi, ainda cabisbaixo.

- E quanto a Carlie? – Bella perguntou, me obrigando a olhar para seus olhos outra vez.

- Ela era parte do disfarce. – Murmurei. – E eu... Relutei muito contra isso no começo. Eu nunca lidei com crianças antes, eu não sabia! Eu não... – Respirei fundo, passando as mãos por meu cabelo ao abaixar a cabeça. – Eu não sabia o que eu tinha nas mãos.

Quando ergui o rosto outra vez, algumas lágrimas deslizavam por minha bochecha.

- Não a tire de mim. – Pedi, olhando em seus olhos. – Por favor, não a leve para longe de mim...

Bella não moveu um músculo; continuou parada, com os braços cruzados, me encarando seriamente. Pareceu pensativa.

- Em que _lugar_ da Itália? – Perguntou.

Precisei de um tempo para lembrar do que ela estava falando. Passei as mãos pelo rosto, espalhando as lágrimas.

- Não sei. Já disse, não o conheço, não temos contato direto com ele.

- E esse... Caius? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, ansiosa.

- Nos falamos a maior parte do tempo pelo telefone. É raro vê-lo.

- Ótimo, Edward, obrigada por nada! – Bufou, batendo as mãos na mesa.

- Eu já lhe disse tudo o que sei! – Rebati.

- Você não sabe de nada. – Ela ficou em pé num salto. – Nós estamos com seu celular; podemos tentar rastrear Caius ou algo assim. Alguma coisa útil tem que sair disso.

Ela saiu sem dizer mais nada, batendo a porta com força atrás de si. Observei-a por alguns segundos a mais. Outras lágrimas desceram por meu rosto, silenciosas.

(...)

Quando deixei Carlie, não imaginei que voltaria a vê-la tão cedo. Eu mal podia esperar por aquele momento! Emmett foi na frente; encontrou a menina do lado de fora do presídio, onde os presos tomavam "banho de Sol" diariamente.

Eu os vi já de longe; estavam sentados num canto, conversando. Não pareciam estar se divertindo muito – a conversa era séria. Aproximei-me mais um pouco, e Carlie finalmente me viu, levantando e correndo em minha direção.

- Papai! – Ela gritou, vindo diretamente para mim. Eu agachei e a abracei com toda a força que ainda tinha. – Papai...

Minha perna dolorida reclamou da posição, e eu joguei meu corpo sentado no chão, sem soltá-la. Apoiei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e lutei contra as lágrimas que insistiram em cair.  
Ela ficou parada, retribuindo meu abraço por um longo tempo. Quando um soluço escapou de minha garganta, ela se afastou para olhar em meus olhos, e eu automaticamente sequei todo o meu rosto, não querendo que visse tal cena.

- Ah, não precisa ter vergonha de chorar, papai... Eu juro que não vou contar pra ninguém. – Carlie disse, e eu ri, passando uma mão em seu rosto para afastar alguns fios de cabelo levados pelo vento.

- Oi, Chocolate... Como você está? – Perguntei com a voz embargada, passando as mãos por seus ombros e braços. – Está se divertindo com a Bella?

- Estou, ela é sempre legal! Ela só está um pouco mudada... – Deu os ombros. - As roupas e tudo o mais. Não entendi isso. Mas continua sendo a Bella de sempre, e eu amo a Bella!

Assenti, fungando baixinho, sem afastar meu olhar do dela. De repente, Emmett estava ali, oferecendo a mão para mim. Aceitei e me coloquei em pé; Carlie percebeu que havia algo errado.

- O que tem na sua perna, papai? – Ela perguntou inocentemente, abraçando minha cintura.

- Nada, eu só... Machuquei. Mas já está melhorando. Não é nada demais. – Olhei para baixo e sorri.

Emmett parecia bem sério ao nosso lado. Minha filha soltou de mim e começou a correr a nossa volta, tagarelando como sempre. Emmett e eu a seguimos lentamente; raramente saíamos ao ar livre, e o clima estava bom aquela tarde.

- Bella falou com ela sobre tudo. – Murmurou quando Carlie estava um pouco longe.

- É claro que falou. – Suspirei. – Ela é esperta demais. Sabe que há algo errado.

- Ela diz que te perdoa. – Ele me olhou. – Ela diz que, qualquer coisa que você tenha feito, você merece perdão.

Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhei para baixo, assentindo rapidamente.

- Vem cá, papai! – Carlie gritou de longe.

Ergui a cabeça, encontrando-a perto de um gramado. Estava agachada; provavelmente encontrara algum bicho interessante para me mostrar.

Dei um passo a frente e parei. Perto do portão, reconheci Bella e seu pai conversando, um pouco aflitos sobre alguma coisa. Ele usava um uniforme preto, semelhante ao de Jasper. Doente e aposentado... Outra mentira.

- Edward! – Bella gritou meu nome; não como um chamado, mas sim como uma ordem.

Eu fiquei parado enquanto ela se aproximava. Não usava um uniforme, o que indicava que não estava trabalhando. Então, o que fazia ali? Ela andou graciosamente até mim – eu não entendia como se equilibrava naqueles saltos. Estava tão linda...

- Precisamos ter uma conversa. - Bella ergueu uma mão e apoiou em meu peito quando tentei andar. Uma corrente elétrica pareceu atravessar o local. Encaramos-nos, sérios.

- O que é? – Perguntei um pouco seco demais.

Ela franziu a testa ao perceber meu tom. - Não está em posição de brigar comigo, senhor estressadinho. – Rebateu.

- Não somos exatamente melhores amigos agora. Veio para me torturar mais um pouco?

- Vim para tentar ajudar! – Bella cerrou os dentes.

- Ah, você está do meu lado, agora? – Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Eu estou tentando ficar algum tempo com minha filha, já que nunca posso vê-la.

- Eu a trouxe. Ela insistiu para vir. – Ela suspirou. - Edward, você precisa entender! – Ela olhou em meus olhos de tal maneira que quase pude ver a antiga Bella ali. Ela parecia mesmo preocupada. – Vocês não vão ficar juntos. Você não pode dar esperanças a ela!

- É claro que vamos ficar juntos. – Franzi a testa. – Ela é minha filha!

- E você tem uma ficha criminal que vai segurá-lo aqui no mínimo até ela se tornar adulta. – Com aquelas palavras, tive que baixar a guarda. – Eu sinto muito. – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, cheia de compaixão. – Ela não tem mais ninguém, e a justiça vai mandá-la de volta ao orfanato automaticamente até o fim da sua sentença.

Não consegui responder. Talvez até nem respirar.

- Ela não vai poder ser adotada por outra pessoa com tanta facilidade, mas... Também não será exatamente sua. – Ela completou.

- Você poderia... Ficar com ela. – Murmurei. – Ela adora você!

Bella encarou meus olhos, e não compreendi qual emoção estava ali.

- Eu sinto muito. – Repetiu.

Ela passou por mim e começou a se afastar rapidamente. Desapareceu ao passar por uma porta estreita. Charlie ainda me encarava no portão.

- Eu saí da agência. – Rosalie anunciou. Nós andávamos tranquilamente, lado a lado; era uma das poucas vezes no dia em que eu poderia tomar ar fresco. – Estou conseguindo algumas coisas. Estou bem, pagam bem. Eu estou feliz.

Ela parou a minha frente e me encarou, erguendo os óculos escuros até o cabelo.

- Você vai ficar bem. Angela é uma ótima advogada. – Completou.

- Eu não preciso disso. Eu já confessei os meus crimes. – Murmurei de volta.

- É claro que você precisa de um advogado, Edward! Pode não sair inocente, mas...

- Rosalie. – Suspirei. – Eu sei o que fiz, e vou pagar por isso.

Ela franziu o cenho; seus olhos estavam cerrados por causa do Sol forte. Respirou fundo e afastou uma mecha que voava para seu rosto. - Você tem noção... Da sentença que pode receber? – Perguntou devagar.

- Completamente. Foram 10 anos de seqüestros e assassinatos. Eu vou passar o resto da vida aqui. – Sorri tranquilamente. – Tive tempo para me conformar.

Rosalie olhou para o outro lado do campo; Carlie ria em cima das costas de Emmett.

- E quanto a ela? – Perguntou, carinhosa.

Encarei minha filha por algum tempo, e então abaixei a cabeça.

- Eu não sei. E é isso que me assusta. – Assumi.

- Posso ficar com ela. – Rosalie disse.

- Não é simples, assim. Você não é da família. É provável que a deixem sob a guarda da justiça até a maioridade. – Murmurei, encarando um ponto atrás dela.

Rosalie esperou, encarando meu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito. – Respondeu.

- Eu sei.

- Você parece conformado demais. – Observou.

- Estou tentando não pirar. – Suspirei. – Por ela.

- Eu entendo...

Nossos olhares se encontraram de novo.

- Semana que vem. – Ela disse.

- O que? – Franzi o cenho.

- O julgamento. Está marcado pra semana que vem.

- Ah, sim. Sim. – Suspirei.

- Como se sente? – Ela cruzou os braços.

Dei os ombros em resposta. - Não vai mudar muita coisa. Eu sei o que me espera, não estou com esperanças de escapar do meu destino. – Expliquei.

- Eu falei com uma psicóloga da polícia. – Rosalie mudou de assunto. – Aparentemente eu estou doida. Síndrome de Estocolmo* foi o diagnóstico dela.

Rimos juntos, baixinho, e então sorrimos um para o outro.

- Acho melhor eu ir... Visitar Alice. – Disse. – Carlie pediu para ir, também.

- Mande lembranças minhas. Nossas. – Indiquei Emmett com a cabeça.

Rosalie assentiu e jogou os braços em volta de meu pescoço, me abraçando. Envolvi sua cintura com os braços para retribuir. Recebi um beijo no rosto, e então ela se afastou. Parou no meio do caminho.

- Ah! Se me permite dizer... – Completou, virando outra vez de frente para mim. Dei alguns passos até ficarmos próximos como antes. Ela mordeu o lábio, parecendo pensar um pouco antes de falar. – Aquela garota... Bella... Nós conversamos muito quando ela ainda estava disfarçada. – Explicou. – E, quer saber minha opinião feminina? – Rosalie abriu um sorriso enorme.

Esperei em silêncio, mas ela não disse nada.

- Pode falar. – Franzi a testa.

- Não era só um disfarce. Não se ela ainda está por aqui, falando com você e cuidando do caso. Emmett me contou que ela queria pegar Aro. – Deu os ombros, e então riu. – Você não vê?

- Rosalie, por favor... – Suspirei, passando por meu rosto e pela barba por fazer.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Deve ser difícil pra você, esquecer tudo. Mas eu quero ajudar, justamente porque sei o que você sente! – Ela sorriu, encontrando meus olhos outra vez. – É só um aviso. Se eu fosse você, prestava mais atenção a sua volta. Tem muitas entrelinhas nessa história. Ela não tem nada a ver com o seu caso, ela está aqui porque quer. Porque _vocês _ainda tem algo pra resolver. – Ela fez uma pausa, e eu esperei. – Eu te digo só uma coisa, Edward Masen. - Rosalie apontou um dedo para meu nariz antes de falar, e eu sorri. - Crimes perfeitos nunca deixam nenhum suspeito.

(...)

No total, passei exatamente 1 mês e 3 dias na cadeia, antes de ser levado a julgamento. Os acontecimentos que ressaltei aqui são, de certa forma, bastantes desconexos – vocês devem ter percebido. O fato é que, se eu lhes contar sobre todos aqueles dias em detalhes, vai parecer desanimador. Quero dizer, qual é o possível final feliz que um homem como eu poderia conseguir?

Quando tudo chegou ao fim, eu não tinha mais nenhuma perspectiva. Eu estava completamente conformado com meu destino. Mas as coisas tomaram um rumo que eu nunca poderia imaginar.

_  
*Distúrbio psíquico atribuído a paciente que desenvolve afeição por quem o faz sofrer. É comum em casos de seqüestro e violência._

**(N/A) Awn, eu fiquei tão feliz quando recebi e-mails com pessoas favoritando a fic! Não esperava por isso, mesmo! (é claro que uma reviewzinha ou outra ajudaria, mas quem sou eu pra reclamar?) Valeu, mesmo, gente, eu vou me apressar um pouquinho pra colocar o resto dos capítulos aqui ^^**


	19. O fim, 2ª fase

Não é qualquer pessoa que sabe contar uma história. Já vi milhares de casos assim; uma aventura extraordinária que não encontrou um contador a altura. Não estou me gabando, é claro – talvez só um pouco. A dificuldade de muitos está em recordar os principais detalhes, mas tenho orgulho de afirmar que sou um especialista nisso. A mente humana guarda melhor os eventos traumáticos, aqueles que marcaram uma verdadeira mudança em nossas vidas. E, desde que Carlie passou a fazer parte da minha, eu realmente entendo de "_mudanças_".

Nossa história finalmente atingiu o ponto em que começou. Como acabei de dizer, lembro claramente dos detalhes desse dia. Fico feliz em assegurar que essa narrativa não está nem um pouco perto do fim, porém, naquela época, eu não tinha noção disso, o que tornou algumas lágrimas inevitáveis.

Um julgamento é sempre algo exaustivo. Não seria tão demorado como o normal, eu sabia, porque minha advogada e o promotor já haviam entrado em um acordo, mas levando em conta o aspecto emocional, eu estava uma pilha de nervos pela manhã. Emmett também seria julgado no mesmo dia, mas não nos vimos tão cedo. Saímos do presídio em carros diferentes, e esperamos em salas diferentes.

Eu andava de um lado para o outro, aflito. Isso durou horas. Um policial ficou plantado na porta aquele tempo todo, e eu estranhamente desejava que fosse Bella a _encarregada_ naquele dia. E então, finalmente, estava na hora.

O policial algemou minhas mãos atrás do corpo e me guiou para o tribunal. Quando a porta se abriu, flashs dispararam por meu rosto, quase me cegando momentaneamente. Apesar disso, consegui ver o que precisava; Emmett e Alice estavam ali, de queixo erguido – mas contidos por policiais. Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados, olhando tudo como pais preocupados. Bella não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, mas se eu a conhecia bem, podia jurar que já havia chorado. E ali perto de mim... Carlie, linda como sempre, segurando a mão de Rosalie. Pude ouvir a risada de minha filha ecoar em meus ouvidos, mesmo que naquele momento ela estivesse chorando.

- Amo você! – A menina sussurrou. Eu sustentei seu olhar o tempo todo, enquanto era praticamente empurrado até o banco dos réus.

Todos os presentes ali se colocaram de pé quando foi dado o anúncio. A maioria lançava olhares enojados em minha direção. O juiz entrou e, quando tomou seu assento, todos o imitaram. Fez-se silêncio, exceto por alguns murmúrios, que logo cessaram. Meu olhar encontrou o de Angela, que abriu um enorme sorriso para mim, em contrapartida a carranca do promotor Black.

Dez anos da minha vida como criminoso foram resumidos ali. Várias imagens passaram por minha mente, algumas em que tive até mesmo que reprimir um sorriso. Acho que estava cansado demais, porque logo comecei a enlouquecer ali, em silêncio, ouvindo todos aqueles crimes dos quais me acusavam justamente.

O juiz se dirigiu a mim e todos os olhares se voltaram para meu rosto ao mesmo tempo.

- Senhor Masen, como você se declara? – Ele perguntou formalmente.

Eu curvei meu corpo ligeiramente a frente, aproximando a boca do microfone.

- Culpado.

Muitas pessoas ali se sobressaltaram em seus assentos, jamais esperando que eu respondesse com tanta sinceridade. O juiz não pareceu achar aquilo tão absurdo. Esperou pacientemente até que o barulho terminasse.

Ele ficou ainda mais perto do microfone, segurando seu martelo na mão direita. - O tribunal entrará em recesso por 20 minutos. – E bateu.

As pessoas se agitaram como formigas. O policial que me trouxera até ali, novamente me guiou pelo caminho inverso. Eu voltaria para a sala de antes durante o recesso, e conhecia as regras: sem falar com ninguém. No momento em que pisei no corredor entre as pessoas novamente, em direção a porta, levei um choque de realidade. Eu havia confessado, perante o juiz, a imprensa... E a minha filha.

- Papai! – Carlie segurou minha cintura antes que qualquer um pudesse contê-la.

Não tive tempo de fazer nada; mal enxerguei seu rosto porque logo fomos separados. Nenhuma palavra conseguiu sair de minha boca.

Entrei na sala de antes, cabisbaixo, e logo senti o policial soltar minhas algemas, ainda deixando-as presas em torno de minhas mãos. Fiz tudo o que ele mandava calmamente, como um animal muito bem domesticado. Eu nunca estive tão ciente das conseqüências de minha decisão como naquele momento. Pensar na despedida com Carlie – momento não tão distante – parecia dolorosamente inevitável ali.

Ouvi o barulho de saltos apressados, e virei no mesmo segundo. Bella parou a frente do policial na porta e ergueu seu distintivo. Ele assentiu e desapareceu pelo corredor; ela entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, fuzilando-me com os olhos.

- Você sabe o que se passa na cabeça de uma criança que vê o pai ser preso? – Perguntou num fôlego só.

- O quê? – Franzi a testa. Ela se aproximou e deu um pequeno soco no alto da minha cabeça. – Ai! Qual é o seu problema? – Resmunguei, impedido de esfregar o local.

- É só uma menina, nada te impede de falar com ela! – Bufou.

- Os policiais me impediram! – Rebati.

- Os policiais não sabem de nada. – Outra vez, a maldita língua afiada.

- Você não entende como é. – Trinquei os dentes, dando um passo a frente.

- Não, você não entende! – Ela ergueu o queixo, tentando parecer mais autoritária.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, não sei como me despedir dela, isso...! Isso vai doer...

- Acontece que ela vai voltar pro orfanato amanhã! – Bella quase gritou, arregalando os olhos. – Sabia que isso ia acontecer, droga, mas ela não! Ela acha que ainda vai te visitar no presídio. Você não pode fazer isso com ela.

- Eu sei o que é melhor pra _minha _filha. – Murmurei, olhando em seus olhos com firmeza.

Ela balançou a cabeça, enojada. - Eu não sei porque ainda me preocupo.

Fiquei em silêncio e sorri abertamente.

- Eu sei. – Ri sozinho, aproximando nossos rostos. – Você ainda se sente atraída por mim. É por isso. – Arqueei as sobrancelhas, zombeteiro.

- Não! – Ela me empurrou, e eu quase perdi o equilíbrio ao ir para trás. – Você me dá nojo. É um criminoso. Quero ajudar aquela criança, só isso!

- Você está quebrando muitas regras estando aqui. – Lembrei a ela.

- Não. Eu trabalho assim. Estou quebrando muitas regras por estar_ falando_ disso tudo com você.

- Então cale a boca. – Sorri, irônico.

Seu olhar deixava claro que ela estava pronta para me dar um soco. O policial abriu a porta atrás dela e não pareceu perceber nada de estranho. A garota deu meia-volta e saiu, sem dizer nada, a passos firmes.

Assim que me vi outra vez sozinho – com o policial desconhecido – o sorriso e a diversão desapareceram do meu rosto. Sentei em um dos bancos ali, abaixando a cabeça e o tronco o máximo que podia e fechando os olhos. Há algum tempo atrás, a certeza de que Bella não me amava (mais?) seria o maior de meus problemas. Mas, ali, prestes a receber minha sentença, ouvir tanto desprezo sair de sua boca era uma preocupação medíocre.

(...)

**( **** watch?v=4_dvhqHMOsQ****  
Stop crying your heart out – Oasis )  
**

Eu chorava. Não havia tanta dor ou tantos soluços quanto naquela primeira noite na cadeia – na verdade eram somente algumas lágrimas silenciosas que escorregavam por minha bochecha.

Sentei no banco dos réus completamente imóvel, encarando a multidão, rosto por rosto. Quando meu olhar atingiu o de Carlie, não saiu mais dali. Ela havia parado de chorar, mas seus olhos estavam inchados e avermelhados. Olhava-me com compaixão, mas não da mesma maneira que Rosalie, já que certamente não entendia o que aquele momento realmente significava. A menina me olhava amorosamente, com uma profundidade que poderia atingir minha alma. Mas eu, em contrapartida, por trás da minha seriedade, mal a via.

Movi os olhos ligeiramente para Rosalie, ao seu lado, e a linda garota sorriu tristemente para mim, sem receber uma resposta. O juiz pronunciou suas primeiras palavras e todos olharam em sua direção, exceto eu. Continuei a analisar minha filha e suas perninhas balançando na cadeira alta demais.

- Comprovada a materialidade e autoria do crime, declaro o réu culpado e sentencio à: Sessenta e um anos e oito meses de reclusão, por ter delatado o caso, apesar dos crimes de latrocínio, seqüestro, homicídio e falsidade ideológica. Sessão encerrada.

Meu coração escapou uma batida com o barulho do martelo. Fechei os olhos com força e, quando os abri, todos me encaravam. Emmett e Alice, olhando diretamente para mim, já começavam a ser levados para a porta por dois policiais.

Eu só conseguia prestar atenção em minha filha.

Levantei sem me importar com o policial e fui em sua direção, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. As algemas me impediram de abraçá-la; eu agachei e ela jogou os bracinhos em volta de meu pescoço. Alguns policiais se aproximaram, tentaram impedir aquilo, mas eu só ouvi a voz de Bella se sobressaindo, mandando que se afastassem.

- O que vai acontecer agora, papai? – Carlie perguntou num sussurro fraco em meu ouvido. – O que vão fazer com você?

- Eu não sei. – Admiti, sussurrando de volta com os olhos fechados com força.

- Mas nós vamos ficar juntos, não é? – Sua voz saiu mais alta, em um soluço.

Abaixei o rosto e respirei contra seu ombro. Ela tinha cheiro de morango.

- Pra sempre, Chocolate, pra sempre! – Eu já chorava outra vez quando afastei meu rosto para olhar em seus lindos olhos marejados. – Eu, você e o Jake. – Sorri.

- E a Bella. – Ela afirmou, séria, com toda a certeza do mundo.

Os fotógrafos se ocupavam em tirar todas as fotos possíveis em meio a uma multidão curiosa. Bella não estava ouvindo aquela conversa, apesar de nos observar de perto.

- E a Bella. – Repeti com um suspiro.

Carlie me abraçou forte novamente, chorando em meu ombro.

- Eu amo você, minha pequenina... – Falei baixinho ao tentar ver seu rosto enterrado ali. Pude sentir minha camiseta molhada no local onde ela chorava.

Mãos desnecessariamente fortes me puxaram antes que eu pudesse fazer algo a respeito. Outro policial tentava conter Carlie, que gritava e se recusava a me soltar.

- Querida... Venha comigo... – Rosalie se aproximou, puxando a menina carinhosamente pelos ombros. Ela também chorava, em silêncio.

- Ele é o meu pai! – A menina gritou em meio aos soluços, agarrada a minha cintura. – Eu quero ficar com ele, é o meu pai! Me leva junto com ele, moço, me leva!

Ela ergueu o rosto para encarar o policial atrás de mim. Precisei desviar o olhar quando vi toda aquela dor em seus olhos infantis. Bella se aproximou de repente e se colocou entre nós dois, agachando para sussurrar algo no ouvido da menina. Carlie a encarou por alguns segundos e então a abraçou. As duas demoraram um pouco ali antes que Carlie corresse em direção a Rosalie.

Bella levantou e virou de frente para mim, sustentando meu olhar. Estava séria, como na maioria das vezes em que eu a via. Mas era uma seriedade linda. Ela ergueu as mãos delicadas e alisou minhas bochechas com as pontas dos dedos, secando todas as lágrimas dali. Afastou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

(...)

- 10 anos e alguma coisa. Ah, que diferença faz? – Emmett ria de sua própria desgraça, sentado na cama embaixo da minha.

Eu não conseguia vê-lo dali de cima; continuei deitado em silêncio, encarando o teto. Irritado, ele se mexeu em sua própria cama, balançando todo o beliche. - Ei! – Exclamou.

- Cala a boca. – Murmurei.

Os outros dois homens que dividiam a cela conosco já dormiam no beliche ao lado. O menor roncava como um porco. Esperei um pouco, perdido em pensamentos, até puxar outro assunto. - Ela vai pro orfanato amanhã de manhã.

Emmett não respondeu de imediato.

- Eu ainda estava lá quando... Cara, foi de cortar o coração. – Ele disse.

- É. – Suspirei sozinho, fechando os olhos.

Outro momento de silêncio se arrastou, até que eu ergui a mão para socar a parede ao meu lado.

- Droga! – Exclamei. – Droga, eu tinha que estragar tudo! Eu não posso fazer nada, ela vai passar o resto da infância dela naquele maldito orfanato, e é tudo culpa minha!

- Ela estaria no orfanato com ou sem você, Edward. – Emmett tentou me confortar.

- Ninguém vai adotá-la agora. Ela tem um "pai". DROGA! – Bati a mão outra vez na parede, fazendo meu companheiro de cela resmungar em sua cama.

O beliche se mexeu um pouco quando Emmett levantou. Ele era grande o suficiente para me ver, ali de pé.

- Você a ajudou como podia. Ei! – Ele franziu a testa quando eu deixei algumas lágrimas escaparem, apertando a cabeceira da cama até minhas mãos ficarem vermelhas. – Ela está a salvo de Aro, isso é o que importa_. Você_ _é _o pai dela.

Eu passei minhas mãos pelo rosto, secando-o. Emmett suspirou e deu um rápido tapa em meu ombro, continuando ali, me olhando com preocupação.

Ouvimos alguns passos pelo corredor, mas não nos mexemos. Um policial por ali não era nenhuma novidade. Alguns presos ainda acordados em uma cela ali perto começaram a bater na grade e gritar palavras incompreensíveis. Um barulho mais alto fez tudo cessar. Com isso, eu tive que olhar para ver o que acontecia.

Emmett andou até a grade e virou a cabeça, tentando enxergar mais a frente do corredor. Ele deu um passo para trás quando a figura conhecida parou apressada e enfiou a chave para abrir o portão da cela.

- Vamos logo com isso, antes que eu me arrependa. – Bella disse, ríspida.

Nós a encaramos, imóveis. Os outros dois presos acordavam sem entender nada.

- Vamos, droga! – Ela quase gritou, mantendo a cela aberta.

A primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça... Não, não podia ser! Uma policial nos ajudando a fugir? Ela tinha noção dos problemas em que ia se meter? Emmett me olhou de maneira significativa e obedeceu, saindo para o corredor. Eu agi por impulso, descendo do beliche num movimento rápido e indo atrás dele. Nós nos olhamos, totalmente confusos, enquanto ela trancava a cela outra vez, ignorando as reclamações dos outros dois homens. Disparou pelo corredor, e nós a seguimos, quase não alcançando seu ritmo.

- Você... – Comecei, arregalando os olhos. – Você ficou maluca?

- Cala a boca. – Rebateu quase por cima da minha frase.

Ela parecia uma sombra apenas, vestida naquele uniforme preto. Mudamos de sentido de repente, chegando a um corredor comprido, bem mais claro.

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer? Você vai perder seu emprego, vai ser tão procurada quanto nós! O que você acha que vão fazer quando souberem que uma de suas agentes nos ajudou a fugir? Você vai se foder, e droga, a gente vai pegar o dobro da pena!

- Edward, cala a droga da sua boca! – Ela gritou, parando de repente e virando de frente pra mim. – Você acha que eu estou feliz com isso? Eu também não tenho a menor idéia do que vai acontecer daqui pra frente!

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, ofegando desesperadamente.

- Você nem mesmo tem um plano, não é? Ah, droga! Você é uma policial, isso é muito errado! – Gritei.

- Eu sei, e você é um bandido! Tá preocupado em andar na legalidade, agora? – Bella ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e apoiou as mãos na cintura, irritada.

- Só acho que você podia muito bem ter nos deixado quietos lá, pra quê fazer isso? Estamos fodidos se nos pegarem! Eu passei de prisioneiro pra fugitivo, e não sei qual é o pior! O que a gente vai fazer agora? Hein? Ai meu Deus, estamos tão fodidos, quando me descobrirem eu vou apodrecer nessa droga de lugar por sua causa!

Eu ainda estava falando mais alguma coisa sem o menor sentido quando Bella ergueu uma das mãos e deu um tapa ardido em minha bochecha. Com aquilo, parei, olhando-a atordoado. Ela me encarou cheia de raiva, e então me puxou para sua boca sem que eu tivesse tempo para pensar. Eu ergui os braços sem saber o que fazer com eles, exatamente como em nosso primeiro beijo.  
Bastou alguns segundos para ela soltar a gola da minha camisa e se afastar, me olhando ofegante. Soltou um pigarro e passou a mão pelo cabelo, recompondo-se.

- Foco. – Ordenou, séria, enquanto voltava a andar pelo corredor a nossa frente.

Eu olhei para Emmett, sem acreditar no que havia acontecido. Ele soltou uma risada silenciosa, praticamente pulando quando voltamos a nosso caminho. Eu arrumei meu colarinho, encarando o chão com os olhos arregalados.

Já do lado de fora, Bella disparou pela grama, decidida, em direção ao portão, onde havia dois guardas. Nós a observamos de longe, andando cautelosamente em sua direção, enquanto ela os enganava. Não tenho a menor idéia do que disse, mas ela era boa. Eles pararam a conversa descontraída que estavam tendo e se aproximaram; com um golpe só ela deu conta dos dois, que caíram desacordados.

A garota olhou ligeiramente para trás e sorriu. Escalou o portão e pulou para o outro lado com extrema facilidade, como um gato de carro nos esperava na estrada de terra logo ali a frente. Quando passei do portão, também o pulando, realmente estava correndo. A porta do motorista se abriu, e Alice desceu, com um sorriso enorme. Nós nos chocamos num abraço demorado.

- Ah, seu idiota! Não achou mesmo que íamos acabar assim, achou? – Ela perguntou, esfregando minha cabeça com as dobras dos dedos. Eu abaixei um pouco, rindo.

Quando a soltei para que Emmett pudesse tomar meu lugar, virei automaticamente. A figura que eu mais desejava ver estava ali de pé, sorrindo com os braços estendidos. Eu me apressei e peguei Carlie no colo, segurando-a com força, sem dizer nada. Jacob latiu, pulando a nossa volta.

- Vocês não podem fazer tudo isso depois? – Bella perguntou, abrindo a porta do motorista.

Eu segurei seu braço com minha mão livre, apoiando o corpo de Carlie junto ao meu com o outro braço. A menina não me soltaria tão cedo_. Ainda bem. _- Por quê? – Perguntei simplesmente.

Ela ficou parada, olhando fundo em meus olhos. Todos se mexeram a nossa volta, e nós continuamos parados, sustentando o olhar um do outro. Emmett e Alice, ainda abraçados, empurraram Jacob para dentro e se ajeitaram no banco de trás. Bella ergueu levemente o queixo, séria. Ela provavelmente estava pensando em mais uma maneira de me rebaixar, como sempre fazia, mas acabou por suspirar e baixar a guarda, olhando para os lados com certo receio de dizer as palavras.

- Eu só não quero passar o resto da minha vida me perguntando como seria se tivesse feito isso. – Respondeu, olhando em meus olhos como uma criança culpada.

- Essa vai ser a sua vida agora? – Rebati, deixando claro meu tom de preocupação. – Como uma fugitiva?

Ela encarou o chão em silêncio antes de me olhar novamente para responder.

- Com você. – Murmurou.

Não há nenhum jeito de explicar o choque daquele momento, vocês devem imaginar. O que aquilo significava? Ela _queria_ estar comigo? Todo aquele tempo me ignorando era pura encenação? Afinal, qual delas era a verdadeira Bella?

Eu franzi a testa e me aproximei, extremamente confuso, quase esquecendo a criança em meus braços. Ela olhou para o chão e entrou no lado do motorista, sem dizer mais nada. Obriguei meu corpo a responder meus comandos e entrar no carro, também.

Fui na frente, ao seu lado, com Carlie ainda agarrada a mim. Ela logo adormeceu, tranqüila como não fazia há semanas. Eu encarei Bella por muito tempo, e ela provavelmente percebeu, mas não demonstrou nada. Ela mal acelerou o carro, e vimos pelo retrovisor as luzes da cabine se acendendo, indicando que logo todos os policiais saberiam de tudo.

E foi assim que minha história começou de verdade. No fim.

**(N/A) Eu quero mandar um abraço muito apertado pra Nicolle, que se preocupou em deixar uma review assim que viu meu pedido no último capítulo. Poxa, nem tenho como agradecer, mesmo! Muito obrigada, e obrigada também as outras pessoas que colocaram a fic no alerta, esse número só está aumentando ^^**


	20. A mestra dos disfarces, 2ª fase

Carlie se remexeu em meu colo, aconchegando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Ela ressonava tranquilamente. Seu movimento me fez despertar, olhando um pouco confuso para todos os lados do carro. Bella dirigia prestando total atenção na estrada. Emmett e Alice dormiam no banco de trás, encostados um no outro, com Jacob a seus pés. Eu respirei fundo, ainda enxergando com certa dificuldade, e foquei os olhos em Bella preguiçosamente.

- Que horas são? – Perguntei automaticamente em um murmúrio.

Ela indicou o painel do carro com a cabeça. Olhei; 4:40 da manhã. Respirei fundo outra vez, ajeitando meu corpo lentamente no banco, sempre checando o rosto de Carlie para me certificar de que não acordaria. Quando fiquei totalmente confortável, abracei melhor a menina, deixando um beijo demorado em sua testa.

Bella mexeu os ombros e o pescoço, tentando relaxá-los. Olhei para ela.

- Posso dirigir um pouco, se quiser. – Falei.

- Não. – Ela rebateu. – Fique com ela.

Olhei outra vez para minha filha, deixando o silêncio permanecer por algum tempo.d

- Para onde estamos indo, Bella? – Perguntei, franzindo a testa.

- Phoenix. – Ela suspirou, fazendo uma curva.

Estávamos indo um pouco rápido demais, mas eu seria a última pessoa no mundo que se preocuparia com isso.

- O que há lá?

- Minha mãe. – Ela disse calmamente.

_ "Minha mãe morreu quando completei 9 anos"_, lembrei de suas palavras em nosso primeiro encontro. Era um disfarce, é claro. Idiota!

- Eu pensei que... – Murmurei, um pouco triste. – Você disse...

- Eu disse muitas coisas, Edward. – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem me olhar.

Eu encarei a lateral de seu rosto sem dizer mais nada – ela estava especialmente linda naquela noite. Quando virei a cabeça devagar para frente, outra vez, ela tentou se explicar.

- Meus pais se separaram quando eu era muito pequena. Eu sempre fui mais próxima do meu pai. – Disse. – Eu queria ser uma policial, como ele.

- E conseguiu.

- É.

- Eu vi seu pai no presídio. – Assumi. – Ele não está doente. – Declarei o óbvio.

- Ele não pode mais entrar em casos tão perigosos. Isso o chateia. Mas ele ainda está na ativa, sim. – Deu os ombros, e finalmente me olhou. – Eu decidi que queria morar com ele quando tinha 14 anos, e fui para Forks.

- Nunca mais viu sua mãe? – Perguntei.

- Eu a visito todos os anos, nas férias. – Ela franziu a testa, pensativa, e então me olhou. – Você disse a verdade sobre seus pais, não é?

- Sim. – Murmurei.

- Sinto muito. – Ela repetiu o que me disse naquela noite. – Mesmo.

Assenti, olhando a estrada a minha frente.

- Quanto tempo falta? – Perguntei.

- Bom, saímos há 5 horas... O que significa que faltam... Umas 24.

- Não está falando sério! – Olhei para ela, ainda falando baixo para não acordar ninguém.

- Ah, desculpe! Se preferir podemos pegar um avião! – Ela respondeu irônica.

Bufei, olhando pela minha janela a estrada mal-iluminada passando rapidamente. Ela riu baixinho e voltou a se focar na direção; eu a encarei por um longo tempo sem dizer nada.

- Você não me disse, _realmente_. Por quê? – Perguntei outra vez.

O pouco sorriso que havia em seus lábios desapareceu. Ela não me olhou.

- Não é uma boa hora para falarmos disso. – Rebateu.

- É uma ótima hora. – Franzi a testa.

- Edward! – Ela trincou os dentes. – Não. Por favor.

- Eu só gostaria de entender, Bella, porque nesse momento eu não consigo enxergar uma boa razão para você ter me ajudado a fugir, que não seja...

- Olha, é melhor voltar a dormir! Assim que amanhecer vamos parar e comer alguma coisa. – Explicou, prensando os lábios um no outro.

- Parar? E você acha que ninguém vai nos reconhecer? – Perguntei, irônico.

- Acontece que, ao contrário de você, eu sei o que é um bom disfarce. – Ela sorriu de canto, e então piscou rapidamente para mim.

(...)

Mal havia amanhecido quando o silêncio no carro acabou, com todos acordando. Na verdade, Carlie acordou primeiro, e sua energia irresistível acabou despertando os outros. Isso não mudou muita coisa em minha conversa com Bella, já que ela se recusava a dizer qualquer coisa que fosse particular demais.

A única coisa que dizia que estávamos fugindo de algo era o velocímetro indicando 160 km/h. Dentro do carro, porém, a energia era muito boa. Carlie faz essas coisas com a gente. Ela bateu a mão no rádio e ligou direto numa estação onde tocava _Revolution_, dos Beatles. Não demorou nada para a menina começar a pular e cantar em meu colo, e todos a imitaram – até mesmo Jacob latia com o som de nossas palmas. Bella ria sozinha com a cena a sua volta.

Nossa primeira parada foi numa lanchonete no meio da estrada; a última placa indicava que já estávamos no estado de Oregon. Carlie aproveitava o vento em seu rosto com tamanha alegria que, quando Bella estacionou, ela fez um bico, contrariada.

- Vamos agir sempre em duplas a partir de agora, de acordo? – Ela perguntou, soltando o volante. – É mais seguro assim. Eu e Edward vamos comprar alguma coisa para a viagem, e vocês esperam aqui. Alice, você assume o volante.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, rindo sozinho. - Quem colocou _você_ no comando? – Perguntei, irônico.

- Meu distintivo. – Ela rebateu, mal me olhando. Trinquei os dentes sem conseguir pensar em uma resposta. – Emmett, tem uma mala aos seus pés, sim? Passe para mim.

Ele obedeceu, colocando uma mala preta média no colo de Bella. Ela abriu, mexendo lá dentro como se não houvesse fim. - Carlie, querida, pode ir para o banco de trás por um segundo? – Ela não olhou para a menina ao dizer isso. – Seu pai precisa se trocar.

Minha filha obedeceu sem reclamar, sentando entre Alice e Emmett confortavelmente. Todos nós observamos enquanto ela procurava algo até que, finalmente, me entregou o que seria seu disfarce _tão_ genial. Roupas pretas, uma espécie de segunda pele com tatuagens falsas e piercings de pressão.

- Ei, ei, ei! – Eu quase gritei quando ela começou a abrir os botões de seu uniforme. – Você vai mesmo fazer isso _aqui_? – Franzi a testa.

Bella riu, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas ao me encarar. Não parou com os botões até tirar a blusa; fiz muita força para continuar olhando em seus olhos.

- Edward, não há nada aqui que você nunca tenha visto. – Ela disse, já vestindo uma outra blusa preta. – E tenho certeza de que Emmett entenderá e se comportará como um cavalheiro.

- Com certeza! – Ele riu alto no banco de trás, fazendo meu sangue subir.

Com uma careta, olhei tudo o que ela colocara em minhas mãos, e obedeci a ordem de me vestir. Eu parecia uma versão masculina de Alice, com tantos piercings no rosto e os braços cobertos por tatuagens. Olhei-me no retrovisor e mal reconheci a figura. Bella me entregou um par de óculos escuros, e fez sinal para que saíssemos do carro, ao mesmo tempo. Ambos estávamos armados.

Ela deu a volta no carro até mim; eu bati a porta ao fechá-la, encarando Bella por trás das lentes escurecidas. Gostaria de poder ter visto seus olhos naquele momento. Estava como Alice – roupas completamente pretas, um dos braços tatuados, um piercing no lábio inferior e dois em suas narinas -, mas infinitamente mais gostosa. Andou até mim e deu um leve tapa na base do meu queixo, fazendo minha boca se fechar. Ela ficou próxima o suficiente para que nossos lábios se encontrassem, mas respirou fundo e desistiu do que quer que fosse fazer, andando em direção a lanchonete.

Bella abriu um dos lados da porta dupla e todos os olhares se voltaram para nós. Havia poucas pessoas – a maioria estava sozinha, em mesas distantes uma da outra, o que tornava o local silencioso, não fosse pela música baixa que tocava. Encararam-nos como se estivéssemos atrapalhando alguma coisa.

Ela virou o rosto em minha direção, e mesmo que eu não visse nada por trás de seus óculos, entendi o recado. Fomos em direção ao balcão, onde uma velha rechonchuda se apoiava, prestando atenção a pequena televisão acima de nós. Paramos e a encaramos, esperando que dissesse algo. Bella girou o pescoço, estalando-o preguiçosamente; sorri de lado com a cena.

- O que vão querer? – A atendente perguntou sem nos olhar.

Puxei um cardápio próximo a nós e o analisei. Bella foi impaciente.

- Quatro cafés puros, um suco de laranja e duas porções de mini muffins de chocolate. – Ela pediu com os olhos no cardápio, e só então ergueu o rosto para a atendente. – Pra viagem. – Completou e empurrou a lista para longe.

A mulher virou o rosto para nós cheia de tédio e arregalou os olhos por um segundo, nos analisando de cima a baixo. Não demonstramos nenhuma emoção. Bella iria pagar a língua por dizer que eu não conseguia me disfarçar.

- Eu vou... Só um minuto. – Ela respondeu e logo se virou, entrando por uma porta pela qual quase não passou.

Bella jogou o corpo para frente e se apoiou no balcão, empinando a bunda. Observei cada movimento com um longo suspiro; todo aquele tempo na cadeia não me fizera bem. Mas, afinal, para que um homem precisa de óculos escuros, se não para isso? Continuei analisando-a, distraído, e ela não percebeu. Ergueu um pouco o rosto, provavelmente para assistir ao que passava na televisão, e permaneceu ali.

Demorou um pouco para que se movesse, ainda olhando para cima. Seu movimento me despertou, e eu pigarreei como se ela pudesse ver onde meu olhar esteve aquele tempo todo. Bella abaixou os óculos pelo nariz, como uma velha que precisava de ajuda para a leitura, e encarou a TV discretamente. Fui obrigado a olhar também.

Era meu rosto lá. Uma foto minha de quando entrei na prisão, há semanas. A imagem mudou para a filmagem da saída de meu julgamento. Fiz um pequeno esforço para ouvir melhor o que a reportagem dizia, e lentamente também abaixei meus óculos, arregalando os olhos.

_"Na mesma noite de sua condenação, Edward Masen, responsável pelo seqüestro da modelo Rosalie Hale, fugiu do presídio próximo a Seattle, onde estava recluso. Emmett McCarty e Alice Brandon, cúmplices da ação, também conseguiram escapar." _Seus rostos apareceram enquanto a repórter falava. Bella mal se mexia, encarando seriamente as imagens. _"A principal suspeita de ajudar na fuga é Isabella Swan, agente do FBI que ficou parcialmente encarregada do caso ao tomar conta da filha de Edward, Carlie, de 8 anos de idade. A polícia colocou em alerta os estados de Washington, Montana, Oregon e Idaho."_

Os repórteres apareceram outra vez em sua bancada, indicando o fim da reportagem. Bella respirou fundo e arrumou os óculos de novo, olhando em volta devagar ao apoiar as costas e os cotovelos no balcão.

- Não pensei que seria tão rápido. – Murmurei, olhando a parede atrás do balcão.

- Eles não tem muito o que fazer. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom, passando uma mão distraidamente por seu cabelo solto. – As pessoas precisam acreditar que a polícia é confiável.

Virei o rosto e a analisei; ela não percebeu. A mulher voltou com nosso pedido, trazendo tudo com dificuldade. Apoiou o saco e o suporte para as bebidas no balcão, olhando para nós com um ar cansado.

- 23 dólares. – Disse.

Eu fiz um sinal de cabeça para Bella, lembrando-a que ela estava com o dinheiro. A garota fez menção de colocar a mão no bolso de trás da calça, mas desistiu, olhando alguma coisa por cima do ombro. Esperei, tentando inutilmente entender o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Foi muito rápido; ela se colocou a minha frente e sacou sua arma, apontando para um homem que fazia o mesmo do outro lado da lanchonete. Algumas pessoas gritaram, correndo para baixo das mesas. A atendente não sabia o que fazer.

Como eu já lhes disse, certa vez, eu sempre tive uma sensibilidade para essas coisas. Ouvi a arma sendo preparada atrás de mim. Peguei a minha, girei, e apontei. Eu estava de costas para Bella, cada um apontando sua arma para um policial, em lados opostos. Ambos demos um passo para trás, até que senti nossas costas unidas. Erguemos nossos óculos até a cabeça para que nossa visão melhorasse, ao mesmo tempo. Sorri ao notar isso, e ela deve ter feito o mesmo.

- Swan? – O policial atrás de mim perguntou. Mantive os olhos no outro enquanto escutava. – O que está fazendo?

Ela não disse nada. Percebi sua respiração acelerando.

- Eu não sei. – Respondeu.

Um leve sorriso que estava em meu rosto começou a desaparecer. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela atirou. Fiz o mesmo. Em cheio. O policial a minha frente caiu morto; nos viramos e, após alguns segundos compreendendo o olhar um do outro, vi que ela também acabara com ele.

- Vamos cair fora daqui. – Ela disse, pegando tudo o que pedimos de cima do balcão.

Guardei minha arma e a segui. Corremos para o carro; ela sentou no banco da frente, e eu fui obrigado a ir atrás, já que Alice estava no lado motorista.

- Devem ter pedido reforços. – Bella disse com uma bufada. – Vai, Alice!

- Você os conhecia? – Perguntei quando a baixinha acelerou de volta para a estrada.

- Já foram meus parceiros. – Ela explicou, retirando os piercings e as tatuagens, que guardou no porta-luvas.

- O que? O que foi? – Emmett franziu a testa. – Policiais? Estão atrás da gente?

- Estão mortos. – A frase saiu naturalmente, até que percebi Carlie entre nós, olhando tudo bastante confusa. – Estou bem! – Expliquei quando ela me abraçou.

- Eles machucaram você, papai? – Ela perguntou, me olhando com os olhos marejados.

Eu movi a cabeça numa negativa, tirando meu disfarce também e jogando tudo no compartimento perto da porta. Alice já corria bastante com o carro. - Estou inteiro, está vendo? Nenhum arranhão! – Ri baixinho, tirando os óculos escuros da minha cabeça e ajeitando-os em seu rosto.

Ela sorriu, tentando olhar seu reflexo no retrovisor.

- Estou com fome, Bella-Bell! – Carlie disse, jogando o corpo para frente, entre os bancos.

Bella demorou para responder, olhando para frente com os pensamentos longe.

- Aqui está, querida. – Murmurou, passando o saco de muffins e o suco de laranja para ela.

- Quando acha que iremos chegar? – Alice perguntou, atenta a estrada.

- Pela madrugada. – Eu mesmo respondi, já tendo feito minhas contas.

Fez-se silêncio por um tempo, até que Bella, de repente, respirou fundo e olhou para trás com um pequeno sorriso, abandonando completamente o semblante sério.

- Querem esperar pelo café frio? – Perguntou.

Ela distribuiu nossas bebidas, e todos nós nos ocupamos em nos alimentar. Carlie balançava as pernas com exagerada animação, tagarelando sobre a escola que deixara para trás, em Forks. Eu sorria, dando a atenção que ela merecia, depois de tanto desdém de minha parte.

Não tivemos nenhum sinal de escoltas policiais atrás de nós. Logo saímos de Oregon, e as pessoas na California pareciam ter preocupações maiores do que um grupo de seqüestradores e uma agente traidora. Eu estava constantemente atento, olhando todos os carros que passavam ao nosso lado. Seriam horas difíceis – talvez não para Carlie, que estava achando tudo uma enorme aventura.

De qualquer forma, eu estava em casa.


	21. Tal mãe, tal filha, 2ª fase

Precisamos de mais duas ou três paradas durante a viagem. Adiamos ao máximo sair do carro ou simplesmente diminuir a velocidade, mas essas coisas são inevitáveis com uma criança a bordo.

Compramos todo o tipo de porcaria numa lanchonete em Sacramento, o que não nos poupou da necessidade de usar o banheiro. Escolhemos lugares praticamente vazios na beira da estrada e fomos cuidadosos ao máximo ao sair em público; a única coisa que me deixava em paz era saber que, quanto mais nos afastávamos de Washington, mais seguros estávamos.

Nossa última parada, antes de finalmente chegarmos ao nosso destino, foi próxima a divisa com o Arizona. Já era noite outra vez. Bella voltou em direção ao carro e foi direto para o lado do motorista, mas eu a segui e segurei seu braço.

- Você precisa descansar. – Ela me olhou por trás dos óculos escuros e obedeceu, dando a volta.

Eu assumi o volante. Alice, Emmett e Carlie se ajeitaram atrás, com Jake a seus pés. A menina deu o último mini-muffin para ele (mesmo que o vira-lata já tivesse comido vários). Felizmente ele estava quieto; acho que não gostava muito de andar de carro.

- Que música vamos cantar agora? – Ela perguntou animada para Emmett, querendo continuar o jogo que já perdurava por horas.

- Chega de músicas, Carlie. Tente dormir. – Eu disse, firme, guardando meus óculos no porta-luvas.

- Não estou com sono! – Ela retrucou.

- Você sempre diz isso, mas é só fechar os olhos que capota. – Sorri um pouco. – Estou falando sério, Carlie, durma. Ainda temos algumas horas pela frente.

Nossos olhos se encontraram pelo retrovisor. Ela fez um bico, percebendo que era uma causa perdida. Olhei para o lado rapidamente e vi Bella já dormindo, com a cabeça encostada na janela.

Sorri e pisei fundo no acelerador.

Tive algumas horas calmas enquanto todos dormiam. Com algumas simples modificações, Bella conseguiu que o rádio do Volvo captasse a freqüência da polícia. Deixei-o ligado, muito baixo. Pude aproveitar a paz que não tinha havia muito tempo, e fiquei ainda mais tranqüilo quando percebi que os policiais da região não estavam nem um pouco preocupados com nossa fuga.

Muitas vezes eu me pegava olhando para Bella, confesso. Ela ficava linda dormindo. Eu constantemente pensava em nossa conversa inacabada, sobre a razão dela ter deixado tudo para trás e me ajudado. E matar seu antigo parceiro! Mas certamente seria muita pretensão afirmar que ela estava apaixonada novamente. Ou que alguma vez já esteve_. "Eu só não quero passar o resto da minha vida me perguntando como seria se tivesse feito isso."_ Lembrei de suas palavras, que não compreendia.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos pela mesma voz, desta vez bem ao meu lado.

- Onde estamos? – Bella passou as mãos pelo rosto, despertando.

Ela ficou ereta no banco, e nós dois vimos a placa dizendo que entrávamos na cidade de Phoenix. O GPS indicava para que seguíssemos reto por mais alguns quilômetros.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando... Que talvez... Bom, não acha um pouco arriscado? – Perguntei. – A casa da sua mãe. Podem pensar em nos procurar por lá, já que você é suspeita de nos ajudar, e...

- Não, é perfeito. – Ela me cortou, procurando algo em seu celular. – Além disso, os únicos que poderiam ter essa idéia seriam Charlie e Jasper. Eles estão nos dando cobertura.

- Jasper? – Franzi a testa, olhando de canto para ela.

- Ele é um grande amigo, Edward. – Ela sorriu um pouco. – Ele me treinou. E entende minhas razões para estar fazendo isso.

Eu sei, eu sei, teria sido o momento perfeito para tirar tudo a limpo. Mas eu já a conhecia o suficiente para saber que não responderia.

- Eu quero fazer xixi. – Carlie exclamou, aparecendo de repente entre nossos bancos.

- Vai ter que agüentar um pouco. Já estamos quase chegando. – Bella respondeu.

- Mas é uma _emergência_. – Ela deu ênfase na palavra, pulando sentada.

- Tenho certeza de que consegue se controlar por 10 minutos.

- Não vou prometer! – Disse, e desapareceu outra vez, deitando a cabeça no colo de Alice.

Bella e eu nos olhamos com um sorriso cúmplice.

(...)

A casa de Renée (Bella nos disse seu nome antecipadamente para evitar futuras gafes) ficava um pouco afastada do centro, mas não o suficiente para ser uma casa de campo ou algo do tipo. Phoenix era uma cidade grande, de qualquer forma, e poucos lugares tinham a mesma calmaria que aquele.

Eu estacionei em frente a garagem; Jacob ficou inquieto quando o carro parou, tentando sair logo. Emmett abriu a porta e o cachorro disparou, latindo e cheirando tudo a sua volta. Estava começando a amanhecer. Nós descemos do carro com certa pressa de esticar as pernas e Bella foi direto para a porta, tocando a campainha. Eu me apressei em tirar as malas do carro.

Não demorou muito e uma mulher de meia-idade atendeu, arregalando os olhos verdes para a cena.

- Isabella! – Ela gritou e a agarrou, dando um tapa na cabeça da garota ao soltá-la.

- Ai, mamãe! – Ela reclamou, acariciando o local.

- Você nunca me ouve, não é? – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, brava. – Eu fiquei tão preocupada, vocês apareceram na televisão! Foram vistos disfarçados numa lanchonete em... Ah, meu Deus, mas que disfarce! Estou tão orgulhosa! – Ela abraçou sua filha outra vez, desta vez demorando mais. – É por essas coisas que eu digo que você saiu a mim, porque seu pai nunca teria uma idéia tão... Ah, Edward!

Eu coloquei a mala de Carlie no chão e estiquei a mão para Renée, mas ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me abraçou.

- Eu ouvi falar tanto de você! – Ela riu, me soltando e dando alguns tapinhas amigáveis em meu rosto. – Eu vi sua ficha criminal, e caramba, você é um gênio! Cada plano... Se não tivessem se rendido, esse seria mais um bem-sucedido! Você teria sido muito útil para o FBI, mas quem não adora um malvadão, não é?

- Mamãe! – Bella tentou repreendê-la.

- É brincadeira, meu amor! – Ela gesticulou em direção a Bella, mas seu olhar estava na garotinha abraçada ao meu quadril. – E você deve ser a Carlie! Nós já conversamos pelo telefone, está lembrada? – Renée sorriu, abaixando um pouco. – A casa é sua, pequenina, pode fazer o que quiser!

- Eu quero fazer xixi. – Carlie murmurou. Eu revirei os olhos, divertido.

- Isso também. – Ela riu, apontando para a porta de entrada. – É bem no canto da sala, você vai saber qual porta é.

Carlie me olhou pedindo aprovação e, quando eu assenti, ela disparou para dentro da casa. Bella pegou duas malas aleatórias no chão e a seguiu, junto com Jacob. Eu e Emmett começamos a pegar o resto.

Renée apontou para os dois, curiosa.

- E vocês...? Não me parecem estranhos.

- Eu sou Alice, e esse é Emmett. – Ela respondeu, entediada.

Renée suspirou e se aproximou da garota, colocando as mãos em seu rosto.

- Ah, eu sinto tanto, querida... Seus chakras estão um pouco desalinhados... – A mulher começou a limpar alguma sujeira imaginária nos ombros de Alice, puxando e mudando de lugar. Emmett me olhou de canto, esforçando-se ao máximo para não rir. – Nada que um banho de Sol e uma conversa com a mãe-terra não resolvam.

Alice ficou estática ao encará-la, franzindo a testa. - Sei... Obrigada.

Já que eu não sabia como estava minha expressão, virei o rosto assim que Renée ameaçou olhar para mim e fui direto para dentro da casa. Ouvi quando Emmett trancou o carro e todos me seguiram.

Mal coloquei os pés na sala de estar, já parei. Emmett fez um pequeno _"wow"_ ao meu lado. E Rosalie chamava nossa casa de _nojo_? Era impossível ver o chão naquele lugar! Havia roupas, papéis, embalagens e todo o tipo de tranqueira espalhados pela sala de estar – que não era pequena, portanto vocês podem imaginar a quantidade de imundice que aquela mulher conseguiu juntar por ali.

- Ah, me desculpem a bagunça... – Ela riu falando como uma dona de casa cuja sala está impecável, mas ainda assim quer se mostrar cuidadosa. – Eu não passo muito tempo aqui. Podem deixar as malas perto da escada, depois vocês arrumam tudo. Precisam ver uma coisinha primeiro! É muito importante. Se Bella ainda não mencionou...

- Não. – Ela respondeu, dando os ombros. Carlie correu e ficou perto de Alice, olhando para o chão como se um bicho pudesse surgir dali a qualquer momento. Jacob estava feliz como nunca, cheirando tudo.

- Venham comigo, queridos. É muito importante. – Repetiu, acenando em todas as direções para que a seguíssemos.

Renée nos guiou para o porão da casa. Eu estava quase saindo correndo enquanto descia os degraus; se a sala era daquele jeito, conseguiriam imaginar o porão? Na breve escuridão, senti Carlie segurar minha mão e se agarrar a mim, pedindo colo. Obedeci. No mínimo ela tinha medo de colocar os pés naquele lugar. Ótimo, e quem ia _me _carregar?

É claro que, se sobrevivi para lhes contar a história, é porque o lugar não era bem como imaginávamos. Na verdade, era muito diferente. Eu fui o último a terminar os degraus, chegando à sala iluminada. Emmett e Alice olhavam tudo sem acreditar. Carlie praticamente se jogou do meu colo.

O porão de Renée era como uma Central de espiões muito bem equipada. Não havia um único pedaço da parede que não segurasse uma televisão, com imagens ao vivo de pessoas, lugares, veículos ou vistas aéreas de cidades inteiras. Ela sorriu, virando para nós com um óculos de leitura um pouco grande demais, e então voltou a mexer em alguns botões, distraidamente. Bella suspirou, explicando.

- Renée trabalha para o FBI, também. Daqui ela tem acesso a filmagens e informações de distritos policiais em todo o país. Sabe quais oficiais estão cuidando do caso, quais estão participando, do que estão cuidando e para onde pretendem ir a seguir. E, respondendo a sua pergunta... – Ela olhou diretamente para mim. – Sua identidade é absolutamente secreta. Charlie consta como viúvo, e eu como órfã de mãe. Somente Jasper e alguns poucos de confiança sabem sobre esse lugar.

Emmett se aproximou de Bella devagar, e então a agarrou num abraço de urso.

- Ah, garota! Você é genial! Totalmente genial! – Emmett exclamou.

Bella riu, sendo balançada de um lado para o outro. Sorri sozinho.

- Olha, eu não quero ser a vilã da história... – Renée começou a dizer, pegando Carlie prestes a enfiar o dedinho num dos milhares de botões em um painel. Ela segurou sua mão e a afastou devagar, um pouco enojada. – Eu não vou te proibir de vir aqui, criança... Mas... Como posso dizer isso? Você não pode entrar aqui! Tá? Fofinha!

Carlie cruzou os braços e veio para perto de mim, odiando ser contrariada. Era como se eu a tivesse levado até a Disneylândia e desistido de entrar bem na porta.

- O restante é bem-vindo, mas gostaria que tivessem o bom senso de não mexer em nada. Um errinho aqui e vocês não sabem o caos que pode virar. – Renée pediu sem nos olhar, digitando números que não consegui entender para o que serviriam. Ela apertou "_enter_", cheia de convicção, e enviou os dados, logo virando outra vez para nós. – Devem estar muito cansados, não é? Podem tomar um banho e depois eu sirvo algo para o café da manhã.

Meus ombros relaxaram quando ela disse tal frase. Emmett e Alice sorriram, começando a subir a escada de volta para a sala. Eu demorei um pouco mais, tirando Carlie a força da frente de um dos imensos televisores.

(...)

A casa de Renée tinha apenas dois banheiros (digo _apenas_ porque, pouco tempo depois, tudo ali ficou pequeno demais para seis pessoas e um cachorro). Alice e Carlie os usaram primeiro enquanto eu e Emmett levávamos as malas para o andar de cima e aproveitávamos para vasculhar o local, com Bella nos guiando.

O quarto de hóspedes era tão grande quanto os outros dois, e contava com duas camas de solteiro (ela dissera que não éramos os primeiros a procurar refúgio ali – bom, pelo menos éramos os primeiros criminosos). No guarda-roupa, havia três caixas com colchões infláveis; Bella pegou dois e deixou ali para enchermos mais tarde.

Emmett comeu qualquer coisa na cozinha e capotou em uma das camas, sem tomar banho. Eu fui para o chuveiro assim que Carlie o desocupou, e só então percebi como estava sentindo falta daquilo. A água caindo em meus ombros me relaxou, e acabei demorando mais tempo do que deveria, quase dormindo em pé ali.

Saí e vesti uma muda de roupas deliciosamente limpas. Meu estômago roncou no caminho escada abaixo, em direção a cozinha, onde minha filha já estava sentada a mesa de almoço, comendo algo que demorei para identificar. Renée estava apoiada na pia, lavando alguns pratos sujos. Cumprimentei-a rapidamente.

- Tudo bem aí, Chocolate? – Perguntei, afagando a cabeça de Carlie e dando a volta na mesa, até sentar a sua frente. Ela me olhou e sorriu com a cara toda suja de sorvete. – Carlie, _isso_ é seu café da manhã? São 8 horas. – Franzi a testa.

- Renée perguntou o que eu queria comer, e eu disse sorvete. E eu realmente queria sorvete. – A menina explicou, lambendo a colher distraidamente.

- Ela não é uma coisinha fofa? – A mulher perguntou, nos olhando por cima do ombro.

- Eu não acho isso muito apropriado... - Tentei ser simpático, medindo as palavras.

- Você me fez comer pizza durante semanas! – Carlie rebateu.

- Não estou falando com você! – Murmurei entredentes, tirando o pote de sorvete das suas mãos. – Você vai comer algo de verdade.

Eu levantei, abrindo a geladeira sem cerimônias. Renée já demonstrara ser pirada o suficiente para não se importar com esse tipo de coisa. Não havia muita comida lá dentro. Peguei uma garrafa de suco, o pote de manteiga, e comecei a preparar algumas torradas para minha filha.

Elas conversaram enquanto isso, mas eu particularmente não gostava muito. Renée tinha algumas ideias absurdas demais, até para uma criança. Eu a cortei exatamente quando estava contando sobre os gnomos que roubam sua correspondência.

- Coma tudo. – Disse a Carlie, colocando um copo de suco e as torradas com manteiga a sua frente. – E depois vamos dormir um pouco, certo?

Eu deixei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e saí da cozinha, procurando por Bella. Não havia nenhum sinal dela no andar de baixo ou no porão; subi e a encontrei em seu quarto, com a porta aberta, procurando algo na mala enquanto seu corpo estava enrolado na toalha. Ah, droga! Isso era algum tipo de piada com a minha sanidade?

Soltei um pigarro, me apoiando no batente da porta um pouco sem jeito. Ela ficou em pé e olhou-me como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo.

- Hm... Carlie está comendo lá embaixo. Emmett já dormiu, e eu acho que Alice não vai comer nada... – Passei uma mão por meu cabelo, desviando o olhar do dela. – Acho que vou fazer o mesmo, e... Dormir.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, demorando para responder.

- Ahn... Ok? – Ela riu, sem entender porque eu estava dizendo aquilo.

Meu olhar foi de cima a baixo em seu corpo; tentei disfarçar que a analisava. Ela suspirou e se aproximou, colocando uma mão na porta e tentando fechá-la. Eu agi por impulso e a segurei aberta; acho que nem sei sabia direito o que estava tentando.

- Bom sono, Edward. – Ela disse.

- Eu pensei que... – Ri um pouco nervoso, jogando o tronco para frente, olhando diretamente em seus olhos com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Poderíamos aproveitar e conversar sobre tudo aquilo que... Bom, você sabe.

Ela fechou a cara, apoiando a mão na maçaneta com força.

- Não temos nada para conversar. Eu ajudei você! Poderia ao menos ser grato a isso.

Cerrei os olhos e a encarei, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sim, você me ajudou... Porque você me ama. – Rebati, irônico.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, começando a se irritar.

- Isso é... Ora, Edward, cai fora daqui! – Ela gritou, tentando me empurrar.

Eu ri alto de sua reação, fazendo uma força contrária para manter a porta aberta.

- Você fica linda brava! – Disse.

- _Você_ ficaria lindo com as minhas mãos em volta do seu pescoço!

- Ah, isso não é legal... – Sorri, tombando minha cabeça como um animal confuso.

Bella ergueu uma das mãos e tentou levá-la ao meu rosto; eu segurei seu pulso com firmeza, olhando-a sério, de repente. O arrependimento veio no mesmo segundo – eu não gostei de ver que a estava tratando como uma inimiga – mas ela continuou imóvel, furiosa, realmente pretendendo brigar comigo.

Eu me peguei hipnotizado pelo que via; sem pensar duas vezes, vacilei, jogando o corpo para frente e tentando beijá-la.

- Eu disse "bom sono"! - Ela desviou a tempo, fechando a porta bem na minha cara.


	22. Heroína x Vilão, 2ª fase

- Papai! – Carlie chamou baixinho, sem querer acordar Emmett e Alice em suas camas.

Nós dois estávamos no chão, um colchão inflável ao lado do outro, mas ela estava cada vez mais grudada em mim, o que tornava o segundo colchão quase desnecessário. A luz do lado de fora da casa entrava por pequenas frestas da janela fechada.

- Papai, eu tive um pesadelo! – Sussurrou, dando alguns tapinhas em minhas costas.

Eu murmurei qualquer coisa contra o travesseiro, abraçando-o mais ao me ajeitar de bruços. Ela me chamou outra vez, quase deitada em cima das minhas costas

- Tudo bem... – Murmurei, virando de barriga para cima e puxando-a para meu peito. – Deite aqui e me conte. – Bocejei, sem abrir os olhos.

- Você virou um zumbi! – Ela sussurrou.

- Parece mesmo horrível...

- Um zumbi imortal!

Eu ri, sonolento, olhando-a pela primeira vez. - Isso seria estranhamente impossível. – Respondi.

- Parecia muito real pra mim! – Ela choramingou.

- Foi só um sonho, Carlie. Não tem nada demais. Durma. – Franzi a testa e fechei os olhos.

Ela deitou ainda mais pra cima, apoiando os braços no meu peito. Quando o silêncio perdurou por tempo demais, eu soube que havia algo errado. Abri os olhos outra vez e vi os dela me encarando bem de perto, com certa raiva.

- Não vou conseguir dormir agora. – Disse.

Eu gemi, passando uma mão preguiçosamente pelo meu rosto.

- Tá legal, o que você quer, então? – Perguntei ainda num tom baixo, ficando sentado no colchão.

Ela deitou ao meu lado e sorriu, segurando os próprios pés.

- Posso ir no porão? – Pediu com um bico.

- Ah, não, mesmo! Eu não quero aquela doida reclamando comigo depois!

- Mas paaaaai! – Ela sentou, segurando meus ombros para me olhar de perto. – É uma central de comando do FBI! _Do FBI!_ – Ela enfatizou como se falasse de sua banda favorita, mas eu sabia que não entendia nada do assunto. - Quando eu vou ter essa oportunidade de novo?

- Não é "não", Carlie. Aquilo não é lugar pra brincar.

- A Bella vai deixar! – Ela mostrou a língua.

- Ah, é? – Eu ri. – Da próxima vez que estiver com fome, então, vá chorar pra Bella!

- Ela cozinha bem melhor do que você, mesmo! – Ela riu de volta, afundando o rosto no travesseiro por um longo tempo em seguida. – Estou com sede.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota, Carlie? – Perguntei, divertido. – Eu vou até a cozinha e você escapa correndo para o porão.

- Não, papai! – Ela ficou de joelhos de repente, cruzando os dedos indicadores e os beijando. – Eu juro juradinho que vou ficar bem quietinha aqui!

- E em silêncio. – Respondi, sinalizando os dois na cama.

Ela selou os lábios um no outro e assentiu, deitando outra vez em seu colchão. Eu levantei com um suspiro e saí do quarto. A luz atingiu meus olhos com força, e eu os cerrei, incomodado. Devia ter dormido mais do que o necessário; pensei que acordaríamos para o almoço, mas o Sol já estava baixo no céu.

Desci as escadas e me apressei em direção a cozinha, mas, ainda na sala, vi Renée sentada a mesa do almoço, lendo. Ela não deixaria todo aquele equipamento sozinho para relaxar assim – deduzi que Bella estava lá embaixo, então, em seu lugar. Sem ser visto, voltei alguns passos e desci.

Ela não demorou muito para notar minha presença, apesar de estar muito atenta aos números que rodavam numa das telas. De seu notebook, ligado perto da escada, saia uma música muito baixa que não reconheci.

- Aposto que não acordou por vontade própria. – Ela comentou sem me olhar, mantendo os braços cruzados no peito.

Eu ri e me coloquei ao seu lado, relaxando as mãos nos bolsos e encarando a mesma tela, sem entender nada do que lia.

- Carlie pode ser muito persuasiva quando quer. – Respondi.

Ela não respondeu e tampouco me olhou. Eu franzi a testa e encarei seu rosto.

- Você deveria relaxar um pouco, de vez em quando.

- Eu não tenho tempo pra isso. – Ela rebateu.

Abri a boca para retrucar, mas ela logo cortou. - _Você_ é que deveria prestar mais atenção às coisas a sua volta. – Disse. – É tão tapado que não sei como sobreviveu tanto tempo como criminoso.

Eu ri alto, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para trás. Antes que eu pensasse em uma resposta a altura, ela fez um movimento rápido em minha direção, e minhas costas estavam no chão. Arregalei os olhos e respirei fundo com a dor da batida. Ela riu, segurando meus braços presos nas laterais do meu corpo.

- Golpe baixo. – Murmurei.

- O básico de um bom herói: Conhecer todos os truques do vilão. – Bella respondeu, estendendo a mão e me ajudando a levantar.

Com outra risada baixa, ela se afastou um pouco de mim e se aproximou de um pequeno painel, digitando um código no teclado. A imagem acima mudou para a vista aérea de uma rua ao vivo (portanto, anoitecia, e era realmente lindo de se ver), e eu a reconheci como sendo de Seattle.

Eu gastei muito tempo observando a garota enquanto voltava ao trabalho; Bella sempre mantinha o foco no que fazia, e por isso eu não ficava impressionado em ver que era tão boa em tudo. Eu já nem percebia mais a música em meus ouvidos, mas tive que voltar a prestar atenção quando reconheci a nova melodia.

**( Billy Joel – Vienna **** watch?v=x-JxaxjZAc0**** )**

Ela continuou parada, analisando as imagens. Eu me aproximei devagar e desci alguns dedos delicadamente por seu braço, até sua mão. Ela virou o rosto, confusa, e eu sorri.

- Relaxar. Lembra-se? – Perguntei, virando seu corpo e a puxando para mim.

Ergui nossas mãos quase na altura de nossos ombros, e a outra foi apoiada na curva de sua cintura. Ela colocou a mão livre em meu ombro a contragosto, e relutou um pouco quando comecei a guiar o ritmo de nossa dança, tão lentamente quanto a música.

Ela encarava meus olhos com uma seriedade estranha; eu, por outro lado, sorria de um jeito quase zombeteiro, vendo o quão desconfortável ela estava. Não que fosse uma má dançarina – ela só não aceitava a ideia de estar se distraindo quando havia tanto por fazer.

Afastei-me e ergui sua mão, fazendo com que girasse. Isso arrancou um sorriso dela. Quando seu corpo voltou para o meu, ela começou a me acompanhar, então. Nós girávamos pelo local completamente inapropriado para isso num ritmo até mais rápido do que a música exigia. Após outro giro, eu deixei que seu corpo caísse para trás e a segurei até que quase atingisse o chão. Bella tombou a cabeça para trás e riu, voltando devagar para perto de mim.

Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço e ela apoiou o rosto em meu ombro. Diminuímos o ritmo da dança, quase parando. Ela suspirou, e então voltou a me olhar, séria novamente.

- Você sabe a resposta. – Disse.

Eu franzi a testa numa pergunta muda, envolvendo sua cintura com meus braços.

- Você sabe porque eu fiz isso. – Completou devagar. – Sabe porque estive o tempo todo na cadeia com você, porque cuidei de Carlie, porque o alertei sobre o orfanato e porque o ajudei a fugir.

Nós paramos a dança numa sincronia silenciosa, sustentando o olhar um do outro como se não houvesse mais nada a nossa volta.

- Eu fiz tudo isso porque eu... Porque... Porque a minha vida toda foi dedicada ao meu trabalho. Prender e atirar em bandidos, achando que estava fazendo justiça. Mas você... – Ela franziu a testa, acariciando meu cabelo quase em minha testa. – Você não é só isso. O que você fez por essa menina! Você tem um coração, Edward, e eu não podia perdê-lo, independente das consequências disso.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, prestando atenção as suas palavras com um sorriso anestesiado em meu rosto. Meu coração pulava dentro de mim.

- Eu... – Ela começou a dizer em um murmúrio.

- Eu sei. – Cortei, e sorrimos juntos.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais e colou os lábios nos meus, subindo uma das mãos por meu cabelo. Aquele foi nosso beijo mais calmo, até tal momento. Ouso dizer que deveria ter sido o primeiro. Não sei quanto tempo durou, e eu realmente não estava preocupado com isso. Mas... É claro.

- Ei! – A voz infantil me fez sorrir, mas não a soltei. – É _aí _que você veio buscar água?

Bella riu, virando o rosto para encarar Carlie. Eu fiz o mesmo; ela ficava linda brava, com os braços cruzados no peito e seu cão de guarda sentado ao seu lado.

- Eu não disse para ficar quietinha lá em cima? – Perguntei, divertido.

- Mas eu estava com _muita_ sede! – Enfatizou, dobrando os joelhos.

Eu soltei Bella delicadamente e me aproximei de minha filha, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para encarar seu rosto bem de perto. Quando ela menos esperava, eu a ergui, colocando-a de ponta cabeça em meu ombro.

- Vamos beber água, então! – Disse.

Ela gritou e segurou em meu quadril, gargalhando durante todo o caminho até a cozinha.

(...)

O tempo que Bella tirou para _relaxar_ foi mais longo do que podíamos esperar, já que ela não resistia aos pedidos de Carlie. A casa de Renée tinha uma enorme piscina no quintal dos fundos (nós gastamos um bom tempo limpando tudo, pois há muito tempo não era usada) e a menina enlouqueceu assim que se deu conta disso. Já era noite, mas todos – com exceção de Bella e sua mãe – haviam dormido o dia todo. Mesmo porque, numa casa onde há uma criança pilhada, ela é quem comanda os horários de sono de todos. Eu me perguntava como Bella ainda não havia desmaiado em sua cama; Carlie devia estar deixando-a exausta.

Alice estava com elas, brincando na água. Ela era boa com crianças quando queria. Emmett estava dentro da casa, recebendo um telefonema de Rosalie, e Renée voltara para o porão. Eu pretendia entrar na água, também, mas a cadeira que encontrei próxima dali me pareceu mais convidativa. Jacob concordou, deitando aos meus pés. Eu observava, sorrindo, as três dentro da piscina. Carlie estava _tão_ feliz.

- Vocês estão com fome? – A voz de Renée me tirou de meus devaneios, bem ao meu lado.  
Processei a pergunta durante alguns segundos, e então ri, indicando que não com a cabeça.

- Carlie teria reclamado. – Eu disse.

- Esses monstrinhos só reclamam quando param de brincar, acredite. – Ela respondeu, sentando na grama ao meu lado e olhando para a piscina também.

Após algum tempo, suspirou, acariciando a cabeça de Jacob.

- Acho que é disso que essa casa estava precisando. – Ela me olhou de canto, sorrindo. – Eu fico o tempo todo lá embaixo, trabalhando... É sempre muito silencioso por aqui.

- Você fica sempre sozinha? Nunca pensou em se casar de novo? – Perguntei, interessado.

Achei que ela me julgaria intrometido, mas continuou o assunto tranquilamente.

- Para o meu trabalho, é necessário ser sozinha, Edward. – Ela riu baixinho. – Não é tão ruim. Eu me orgulho do que faço. E eu já fiz minha parte com Bella.

Eu a analisei de longe, e sabia que Renée estava fazendo o mesmo.

- Não preciso de mais nenhum marido ou filhos. – Completou. – E agora, pelo jeito arrumei uma neta.

Nós rimos juntos (eu fiquei um pouco desconfortável, sem saber se ela estava ciente do que acontecera há pouco tempo), e ela deu os ombros em seguida, suspirando.

- É bom para ela... Foi muito difícil quando... Você sabe.

Franzi a testa, não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

- Desculpe. O que? – Perguntei.

- Ah, ela com certeza já contou a você. A gravidez e tudo o mais.

Eu paralisei, mas ela não percebeu a gafe que havia cometido.

- Eu não me lembro dela ter mencionado nenhuma... Gravidez. – Murmurei.

- Ah, já faz alguns anos. – Ela começou a contar, como se falasse sobre o tempo. – Ela namorava um traste, colega de trabalho. James. Ela engravidou, e ele terminou com ela. Mas ela estava tão feliz... Sempre foi o sonho dela, sabe? Uma família. Mas, então, quando ela perdeu o bebê, descobrimos... Vai ser muito difícil ela ir até o fim com uma gravidez. Seu corpo simplesmente não aguenta! Pobre menina...

Agradeci por Renée não estar me olhando enquanto narrava tudo aquilo, porque minha expressão não era das melhores.

- Depois disso, ela ficou realmente frustrada. E sua dedicação se tornou toda para o seu trabalho e para o FBI. Ganharam uma ótima agente, é claro, mas...

Ela continuou tagarelando por algum tempo, mas eu não ouvia mais. Era como se uma lâmpada tivesse se acendido em minha cabeça. Toda a explicação estava aí. Havia uma outra Bella por trás dessa, mais doce e mais tranquila, e eu adoraria conhecê-la.

- Acho que Carlie iria gostar se eu assasse alguns biscoitos para o jantar. – Renée falou quase consigo mesma, levantando e se afastando para dentro da casa.

Eu continuei paralisado, observando Bella de longe enquanto minha cabeça formava mil imagens diferentes; eu me senti mal por ela ao imaginar como deveria ter sido frustrante ter seu maior sonho interrompido dessa maneira. Mas agora ela tinha Carlie... E eu.

Foi naquele momento que, como qualquer homem apaixonado, jurei dar a ela tudo o que ela quisesse.

Contando-lhes essa história agora, sou só um velho que se emociona fácil demais. Mas, quando se trata de Bella, essa cabeça ainda lembra de todos os detalhes. Eu fiz tal promessa como tantas outras que os jovens e tolos fazem; essa, em especial, eu cumpri. Enquanto pude, pelo menos.

Eu compreendo o que vocês realmente querem saber. Também ficaria bastante curioso ao acompanhar a história de um casal tão complicado; _quando finalmente acabamos por ficar juntos? _Acredito que "juntos" nós sempre estivemos. Conectados. Desde a primeira vez que eu encontrei seus olhos e ela logo percebeu as segundas intenções por trás da minha aproximação.

Naquela mesma noite na casa de Renée, Carlie demorou a dormir. Nós a acompanhamos, é claro. E realmente tivemos biscoitos para o jantar. Eu receava um pouco tanta insanidade da parte dela perto de minha filha mas, se não fosse por isso, eu nunca teria descoberto aquele segredo de Bella, e nunca teria tido tanta certeza do que queria.

Já quase amanhecia quando a menina finalmente desmaiou em sua cama, entre Alice e Emmett. Renée, que descansara por algumas horas, assumiria o posto no porão enquanto voltávamos a dormir mais um pouco. Bella pegou minha mão e me puxou para seu quarto casualmente, como se já fizéssemos isso todas as noites.

Ela fechou a porta e me beijou, tão calma quanto antes. Eu retribuí apenas esperando o momento em que, novamente, ela me puxaria desesperadamente. Pelo contrário; nós não tínhamos porque ter pressa. Despimos-nos já conhecendo o caminho por onde nossas mãos passavam, e eu a carreguei para a cama, me entregando as sensações familiares que só ela conseguia provocar em mim.

Foi um dos sentimentos mais estranhamente satisfatórios que já senti. Era como se já estivéssemos acostumados a fazer isso milhares de vezes, e não só pela segunda. E, ao mesmo tempo, parecia a primeira. Porque, de fato, foi completamente diferente. Não havia mais disfarces. Nós nos amávamos, sem mais mentiras; deixamos cair as máscaras e nos apaixonamos por quem realmente éramos – a heroína e o vilão.


	23. Isso não é exatamente uma DR, 2ª fase

Eu adormeci, tranquilo como nunca. Caí no sono com Bella em meus braços, e eu não podia pedir por mais nada. Porém, quando abri os olhos novamente – e não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado – estava sozinho.

Sentei na cama e olhei em volta do quarto, ainda um pouco grogue. Não era assim que eu imaginava que iria despertar, não depois de tudo o que fizemos e dissemos um ao outro. Eu poderia ter esperado até que voltasse, mas decidi levantar dali e procurá-la, simplesmente porque não aguentava mais tanto tempo distante um do outro. Peguei algumas roupas limpas em minha mala e tomei um merecido banho antes de descer.

A sala estava vazia – mas bagunçada, como sempre. Os outros ainda deviam estar dormindo. Eu me aproximei da cozinha e olhei lá dentro; nenhum sinal dela. Talvez estivesse no porão, já tomando o lugar de Renée?

Eu virei e comecei a andar na direção da porta fechada.

Foi quando um barulho já bastante conhecido me fez parar.

Ergui as mãos na altura do peito e dei meia-volta, bem devagar. Normalmente, milhares de coisas passam por sua cabeça ao ouvir um gatilho sendo preparado bem às suas costas, mas eu não tive tempo para isso. Talvez já soubesse o que ia acontecer.

Bella estava parada perto da porta, séria, apontando seu revólver para mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram por um segundo, mas eu consegui me conter. Respirei fundo, tentando não reagir exageradamente, e retribuí seu olhar.

- Bella? Bella, o que está fazendo? – Perguntei.

Ela era experiente o bastante para perceber que eu estava tremendo de medo.

- Não se mexa. – Ela ameaçou sem desviar o olhar do meu.

Eu comecei a chamar seu nome outra vez, dando um passo para frente.

- MANDEI NÃO SE MEXER!

- TÁ LEGAL, TÁ LEGAL! – Gritei de volta. – Olha, se foi alguma coisa ruim que eu fiz lá em cima... E eu realmente acho que não foi, mas...

Eu me joguei para trás do sofá bem a tempo; uma bala passou no ponto exato onde antes estava minha cabeça. Ajoelhei, colocando apenas a cabeça e as mãos para cima do encosto.

- Ok, ok! Vamos conversar, tá bem? Sem decisões precipitadas! – Pedi.

Ela bufou, mexendo as pernas no mesmo lugar, sem saber direito se continuava ali ou se aproximava.

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntei num grito agudo.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Ela gritou de volta, e atirou outra vez; quase não consegui abaixar a tempo. – Você não fez nada! Fui eu que fiz! Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? - Ela soltou uma das mãos do revólver para dar um tapa em sua própria testa. – Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça!

Ela me olhou com fúria durante um longo tempo, e tentou atirar outra vez.

- Pare com isso, Bella! – Gritei quando ergui a cabeça, ousando ficar em pé aos poucos. – Alguém vai ouvir! Você quer que Carlie acorde e veja isso?

Ela soltou um grunhido de raiva, e alguns fios de seu cabelo caíram sobre seu rosto.

- Abaixe a arma e vamos conversar como pessoas civilizadas. – Pedi devagar, estendendo as mãos em sua direção ainda atrás do sofá.

Ela não me obedeceu, porém pude ver claramente seus músculos relaxando um pouco conforme ela baixava a guarda.

- Bella... Amor... Qual é o problema? – Perguntei, dando a volta no móvel.

Quando ameacei chegar muito perto, ela esticou ainda mais a arma, voltando a tensão de antes. Eu dei um passo para trás e suspirei, completamente indefeso ali.

- Eu fui uma idiota! – Ela começou, falando consigo mesma. – Eu não acredito na loucura que cometi. Não acredito que larguei o FBI, traí meus parceiros, fui exonerada de um cargo que demorei anos pra conseguir e tudo por causa de... Argh! Idiota, idiota, idiota! – Ela xingava a si mesma, apertando os olhos fechados com força. – Eu pensei que tivesse aprendido! Você me veio com essas cantadas ridículas e uma menina bonitinha, e eu decidi virar uma fugitiva só pra te ajudar! O que eu estava pensando?

A história de Renée, na noite passada, me veio à mente quando ela mencionou Carlie. É óbvio que ela estava arrependida; apesar de isso doer em mim, eu entendia que ela havia agido por puro impulso, pelos sentimentos que a antiga Bella frágil e maternal teria. Seu trabalho sempre vinha em primeiro lugar, e ela demorou para perceber as consequências de abrir mão dele por nós. Agora que a realidade a atingiu em cheio, ela entrou em desespero.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu entendo como você está confusa... – Comecei.

- O que você entende, seu idiota? – Ela esbravejou, atirando na direção dos meus pés.

Eu desviei bem a tempo, quase caindo, e arregalei os olhos para ela.

- VOCÊ É MALUCA! – Esbravejei.

- Eu sinto muito, Edward. – Ela continuou, furiosa, sem abaixar a arma. - Eu jurei há muito tempo não deixar meus sentimentos dominarem minha racionalidade. Foi só um momento de fraqueza.

Eu recuei instantaneamente; levar um tiro de verdade doeria menos do que aquilo, doeria menos do que saber que nossa "reconciliação" não significava nada para ela.

- Eu amo você. – Ela respondeu a pergunta muda que pairava no ar. – Mas não é assim que eu funciono. Eu sinto muito. Eu sou uma policial, antes de mais nada, e você é um bandido. Independente de quem você seja ou do que sinta por sua filha... E por mim... Você vai pagar pelos crimes que cometeu.

Cerrei os olhos e cruzei os braços no peito, tentando entender melhor os planos dela.

- Então, você acha mesmo que devolvendo um fugitivo, a polícia vai te aceitar de volta?

- Não custa tentar. – Rebateu.

Minha única reação foi rir, me aproximando sem medo dela.

- Certo, Bella, abaixe isso e vamos conversar direito. Você só está nervosa, linda.

Ela cerrou os olhos para mim, transformando-se quase numa estátua. Eu fiquei cara a cara com a boca do cano enquanto ela novamente preparava o gatilho, posicionando outra bala bem na minha mira. Minha expressão de quase preocupação com ela foi substituída por uma carranca séria. Dei um pequeno passo para trás e abri os braços, encarando-a.

- Vá em frente, então. – Disse calmamente.

Ela demorou um pouco, mas finalmente abaixou o revólver. É claro que sua expressão não era de derrota; ela ergueu o queixo, pensativa ao me encarar de cima a baixo. Colocou a mão para trás, mexendo em seu cinto, e esticou outro revólver um pouco menor para mim.

- De igual para igual. – Bella falou, firme, entregando-me.

- Você não espera que eu realmente... – Eu quase ri, segurando o revólver em minhas mãos de qualquer jeito.

Ela atirou outra vez, e eu, no ato de desviar, automaticamente mirei para ela, na defensiva.  
Nós nos encaramos por um longo momento. Ela, mergulhada na raiva que estava de si mesma. Eu, na incredualidade de perceber que nossa primeira briga de verdade como casal envolvia tiros.

Eu não queria machucá-la, obviamente, e ela também não. Se não fosse tão impulsiva, poderíamos ter nos poupado de tal momento. Mas essas coisas acontecem quando você mantém um relacionamento com uma policial geniosa.

- Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso, Bella. – Eu disse, mesmo que ainda segurasse uma arma apontada em sua direção.

- Então chega dessa resistência estúpida e vamos voltar para Seattle. – Ela disse, séria.

- Eu não fiz tudo isso pra nada. Se eu for preso, eles vão pegar Carlie! Por favor, me entenda, eu sei o quanto seu trabalho era importante, mas nós chegamos até aqui e eu preciso manter minha filha a salvo. Por favor, Bella! – Implorei.

- Eu cometi um erro e percebi isso a tempo. Por mais que me doa, eu tenho que avaliar minhas prioridades. – Ela explicou.

Aquela frase foi a gota d'água. Por que eu estava relutando em revidar seus tiros? Porque eu a amava? Era minha garota ali, droga, ameaçando colocar uma bala na minha cabeça. Ela não era nem um pouco inocente e sabia muito bem o que fazia; além disso, por pior que seja para um cara admitir, ela era muito melhor do que eu nisso. Eu não precisava tratá-la como vítima.

Olhei diretamente para seus olhos e girei o tambor do revólver, somente para que o barulho deixasse a frase a seguir mais dramática:

- Pois eu também tenho as minhas.

Pela primeira vez, ela abriu um sorriso, mas parecia mais que ia explodir minha cabeça somente com a intensidade de seu olhar.

Ela se preparou outra vez, pronta para acertar uma bala diretamente em minha testa, mas eu fui mais rápido. Atirei em sua direção, em cheio, mas ela conseguiu desviar. Comecei a andar para frente, e ela recuou automaticamente, sem nunca afastar o olhar do meu. Em outra disparada, acabei acertando um abajur, numa pequena mesa no canto da sala.

_"Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aí, seus idiotas?" _Ouvimos a voz de Alice soar no andar de cima, e Jacob desceu as escadas correndo para verificar. Olhei na direção dele automaticamente e atirei perto do degrau onde estava, espantando-o. Ela aproveitou minha distração para fazer outra tentativa – falha, é claro.

O erro a deixou ainda mais nervosa; ela começou a disparar sem pausas, e eu me atirei outra vez para trás do sofá. Abaixado, me preparei para que ela se aproximasse por cima ou pelos lados, o que não aconteceu. Ajoelhei, alerta, e vi que ela estava parada, um pouco longe do móvel, colocando mais algumas balas para carregar seu revólver – ainda me olhando. Tentei aproveitar o momento e atirar, mas ela também era muito rápida.  
_  
_Quando tentei ficar em pé novamente, ela foi esperta o bastante para aproveitar e disparar em minha direção. Me joguei de volta no chão, mas não a tempo de evitar que a bala passasse de raspão por meu braço.

- O que foi, amor? Já cansou? – Ela perguntou ao me ver sentado, segurando o local para tentar, inutilmente, diminuir a ardência.

Bella se aproximou, colocando a mão livre na cintura e deixando a que carregava o revólver relaxar ao lado do corpo. Ela ergueu o queixo e jogou o quadril para o lado, como sempre fazia quando seu ego estava muito alto. E esse simples gesto era fodidamente sexy.

Na atitude mais ridícula e infantil possível, eu estiquei uma perna para derrubá-la. O golpe deu certo; ela caiu em cima de mim assustada, e aquele breve segundo foi suficiente para que eu batesse em seu revólver e ele escorregasse pelo piso até o pé da escada.

Prendi minhas pernas em volta das dela e joguei minha arma longe, antes que ela conseguisse roubá-la. Ela olhou atrás da minha cabeça, furiosa, tentando se desvencilhar de mim.

Eu não sei exatamente onde pretendíamos ir com tudo aquilo. Quando dei por mim, ela estava sentada em minha barriga, tentando socar meu rosto enquanto eu segurava suas mãos longe de mim. Para meu azar, ela conseguiu acertar. Eu rolei no chão, segurando meu nariz com as mãos, e ela tentou fugir. Tão ágil quanto, a puxei de volta, deitando seu corpo no chão e prendendo seus braços acima da cabeça.

- É bom saber que pelo menos durante uma briga você consegue ter alguma autoridade. – Ela provocou.

- Discutir a relação com você é mais perigoso do que eu pensava. Você está de TPM? – Rebati, irônico.

- Não, você já estaria morto. – Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, então sua competência depende dos seus hormônios?

Arrependi-me de soltar tal frase quando ela, numa injeção de fúria e sem nenhum outro meio de revidar, ergueu a cabeça e bateu a testa na minha. Soltei suas mãos e apertei minha própria testa, deitando ao lado dela. Quando abri os olhos, ela estava em pé ao meu lado, segurando os dois revólveres em minha direção.

- Desista. – Ordenou, me olhando de cima.

- O que aconteceu com o "de igual para igual"? – Perguntei, já um pouco ofegante.

- Você é baixo. – Ela sorriu ao dizer aquilo. Percebi um tom de brincadeira em sua voz.

- Toda essa violência é apenas uma maneira de descontar sua raiva em mim, ao invés de se abrir comigo em uma conversa franca, confrontando seus próprios sentimentos? – Perguntei, ainda deitado, e então ri ao me sentar. – Que tipo de mulher é você?

- Você quer uma conversa _franca? –_ Perguntou, sarcástica, balançando uma arma em cada mão como se fosse algo absolutamente normal para se carregar. – Muito bem, nós podemos falar sobre como você é insuportável, nojento, egoísta, prepotente, machista...

- Bonito! – Completei.

- Um péssimo cozinheiro, não penteia (ou lava) o cabelo, ruim de mira, deixa tudo espalhado por onde passa...

- Bom de cama... – Dei os ombros.

- E não sobreviveria um dia tendo um trabalho como o meu. Pra começar... Você é lerdo.

Ao dizer a última frase, ela disparou contra a minha perna, e somente por um milagre eu tive o reflexo rápido de desviá-la. Bella sorriu, me encarando.

- Vamos para Seattle, Edward. – Disse, tentando soar como uma ordem. - Estamos falando do meu trabalho, eu só precisaria...

- Bella! – Bufei, me colocando de pé rapidamente. – Você ajudou três presos a fugirem. Não vão te aceitar de volta apenas porque você os devolveu!

Quando comecei a pensar que a briga tinha se acalmado, ela me deu uma rasteira, me derrubando outra vez.

- Eu posso proteger a Carlie. – Disse, séria, voltando a apontar as duas armas para mim.

- Podemos conversar como pessoas normais, ou você sente necessidade de se sentir superior a mim o tempo todo? – Perguntei, irritado.

Ela abaixou ambas as armas devagar, recuando. Eu levantei com um suspiro, e cruzei os braços ao encará-la.

- Bella... – Me aproximei com cautela, segurando carinhosamente seus ombros. – Você tomou sua decisão e infelizmente não pode voltar atrás. Mas eu estou com você. Estamos juntos nessa. – Expliquei quase em um murmúrio.

Ela retribuiu meu olhar com uma expressão estranha, um pouco antes de algumas lágrimas começarem a descer por suas bochechas. Eu tentei abraçá-la, mas ela me empurrou e jogou um revólver novamente para minha mão. Eu o peguei e encarei, sem saber o porquê de tal ato.

- Eu não posso. – Ela chorou, apontando sua pistola para mim. – Vamos! Revide! Eu não sou nenhuma covarde. Estou te dando a chance, revide!

Eu deixei a arma escorregar de minha mão devagar, até cair e atingir o chão. Suspirei e soltei a frase com calma.

- Eu sei sobre o seu bebê.

Ela apertou os dedos com ainda mais força em volta do cabo, me encarando com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos mergulhados em lágrimas. Após um tempo que pareceu eterno, ela abaixou a cabeça e jogou o revólver no chão, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Eu corri em sua direção e a abracei. Assim que sentiu meus braços, seus joelhos fraquejaram, e eu me encarreguei de sustentá-la enquanto ela abraçava meu pescoço e fungava em meu ombro.

- Eu sinto muito, Edward. – Ela se desculpou com a voz embargada.

Eu a puxei devagar até o sofá, próximo de nós. Sentei ao seu lado e afastei o cabelo de seu rosto, erguendo seu queixo delicadamente para que ela olhasse para mim.

- Foi Renée? – Sussurrou.

- Ela... Soltou. – Respondi ao segurar suas mãos.

Ela riu baixinho, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro por alguns segundos antes de voltar a me olhar.

- Eu conheço bem minha mãe. – Explicou, e então soltou um suspiro pesado, deixando seus ombros caírem.

- Eu entendo o que você está sentindo. – Comecei. – Eu entendo tudo o que você precisou superar. Mas... Não precisa ser assim. – Franzi a testa, procurando as palavras certas. – Eu amo você, Isabella. Se você quer uma família, eu posso, eu _quero_ te dar isso. A Carlie é louca por você, e eu também, e ter abandonado o que lhe era mais precioso _por mim_ prova que meu sentimento é correspondido.

Ela sorriu um pouco enquanto eu falava; esperou que eu terminasse para se aproximar e me dar um beijo casto. Eu sorri um pouco sem jeito, olhando para nossas mãos unidas.

- Você não sabe como é... Eu o amava. – Ela disse, pensativa. – Eu amava meu bebê desde que ele estava bem pequenininho dentro de mim.

- Não precisamos falar sobre isso. – Cortei.

- Não, eu quero. – Ela rebateu, secando o canto do olho. Assenti e a encarei, esperando. – Eu me apaixonei por aquela criança antes mesmo de ver o rosto dela. Eu não me importava se o pai dela não a queria; eu queria e eu a amava, e ela seria a prioridade na minha vida. Você acha que dói só de pensar em perder a Carlie, mas descobrir que nunca irá conhecer aquela pessoinha que estava crescendo dentro de você também não é nada fácil.

Seus lábios tremeram quando ela recomeçou a chorar, mas, para minha surpresa, ela riu.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu fiquei caidinha por você desde a primeira vez que você apareceu na minha frente, Masen. Você e aquela menina... Ah! Eu olhei pra você e aquela coisinha linda, e eu consegui me ver ali, entre vocês. Eu sei que parece idiota, mas...

- Não. – Eu ri baixinho. – Não é.

Ela sorriu.

- Meu disfarce foi a única coisa que me impediu de gritar "Sim!" na primeira vez em que você me chamou pra sair. Alguma hora eu precisava ceder. – Deu os ombros.

- Ainda bem que cedeu... – Respondi praticamente para mim mesmo.

Ela passou um longo tempo acariciando meus dedos, analisando-os. Sem erguer a cabeça para me olhar, declarou:

- Estamos juntos nessa.

- É claro que sim. – Respondi. – Nós vamos dar um jeito. Vamos pegar Aro e ficar em paz. É só você não... Tentar me matar outra vez.

Ela riu, mostrando outra vez aquelas lindas órbitas cor de chocolate. Era estranho como ela parecia incrivelmente frágil ali, completamente diferente da mulher que tentou atirar em mim e me bater poucos minutos atrás.

- Sou mesmo muito ruim de mira? – Perguntei com uma careta.

Ela franziu o nariz e assentiu, rindo outra vez.

- Argh, tudo bem... Eu tenho tempo para aprender com a melhor!

Bella sorriu com a declaração, envolvendo meu pescoço com os braços ao me beijar. Eu me entreguei ao sabor conhecido, já sentindo falta dele.

A pergunta é: Alguma hora conseguiríamos fazer isso sem que Carlie descobrisse?

- Eca! – A menina gritou, parada no pé da escada com sua boneca nos braços.

Bella se afastou de mim, esticou a perna e chutou discretamente os revólveres para baixo do sofá, enquanto Carlie nos olhava com tanto nojo como se estivéssemos comendo o cérebro um do outro.

- Já acordou? – Perguntei, divertido.

Ela correu em nossa direção e sentou em meu colo, assentindo.

- Eu tive um pesadelo!

- Outro? – Franzi a testa, arrumando seus cachos bagunçados.

- Eu não gosto de dormir aqui. Aqui não é a minha casa. – Admitiu, tristonha. Bella e eu nos entreolhamos. – E o Emmett ronca demais!d

- Do que está falando? Você também ronca pra caramba! – Menti.

- Não é verdade! – Carlie arregalou os olhos.

- Como pode saber? – Bella perguntou, divertida. – Você estava dormindo, não pode ouvir seus próprios roncos.

- Eu sei que eu não ronco, porque eu sou uma princesa! – Ela sorriu, dando um pulinho em minhas coxas.

- Princesa? – Franzi a testa. – Onde, isso? Eu sou um rei, por acaso?

- Não, pai, é _na brincadeira_! – Ela revirou os olhos, indignada com minha ignorância. – E você nunca seria um rei!

Bella riu alto, levando uma mão a boca para tentar disfarçar quando eu a olhei. Carlie a imitou, apoiando o rosto em meu peito.

- Pois saibam vocês que eu seria um ótimo rei! – Fingi indignação.

- Seu reino seria bem sujinho, isso sim! – Bella rebateu, passando a mão no meu cabelo e fazendo uma careta.

Eu cerrei os olhos para ela, só segurando a resposta que estava na ponta da língua por causa de Carlie. _"Ah, mas você estava adorando mexer no meu cabelo antes, não foi?"_ Pensei com um sorriso irônico.

- Eca! – Carlie deixou a boneca em seu colo e esticou um pouco seu corpinho magrelo para mexer nos fios também; as duas começaram a rir, divertindo-se ao deixá-lo em pé.

Ao perceber minha expressão, Bella deixou um beijo em minha bochecha e parou com a brincadeira, piscando para Carlie.

- Você está com fome, princesinha? – Perguntou ao se levantar. – Acho que já está na hora de começar a comer algo decente por aqui. Renée não é das mais ajuizadas com crianças.

Ela mal havia completado sua frase quando ouvimos a voz de sua mãe chamando do porão. Parecia muito apressada. Eu levantei com Carlie no colo, pronto para descer correndo, mas Renée já estava na porta.

- Bella, é uma emergência! Vocês... O que aconteceu com meu abajur? – Perguntou com a testa franzida, olhando em algum ponto atrás de mim.

- Nada! – Respondemos em uníssono. – O que é, mãe? – Bella completou, indo até ela. – O que foi?

- É melhor se apressarem.

(...)

Carlie implorou como nunca, mas não pude levá-la para o porão conosco. Éramos apenas Renée, Bella, e eu, olhando aflitos para a imagem que passava bem a nossa frente.

- Jasper, por favor, fale comigo! Jasper, o que está acontecendo? – Bella apertou um botão enquanto falava, mas logo o soltou, esperando impacientemente uma resposta.

- Bella, – a voz que eu ouvira poucas vezes saiu do computador – nós recebemos sua chamada, mas infelizmente não vou agir tão rápido sozinho; ninguém pode saber que estou em contato com você.

- Eu entendo, querido. – Ela suspirou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. – Já conseguiu alguma coisa?

Desta vez, a resposta demorou mais. Eu cruzei os braços e comecei a andar devagar em volta do local. Bella e Renée mal se moviam, encarando a tela.

- Rastrearam uma ligação do celular de Rosalie Hale. – Ele finalmente disse. Bella fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Como se pudesse ler sua mente, eu fiz uma careta. _Emmett_. – O FBI conhece a nacionalidade de cada um de vocês, e consideraram um bom ponto de partida. Procuraram pelo Tennessee, por causa de Emmett, Illinois, por Edward, e Mississipi, estado onde Alice nasceu. Só faltava você, Bella. A ligação só nos deus mais informações. E agora...

- _E agora estão vindo pra cá_. – Ela falou junto com Jasper, sua expressão cada vez mais séria.

Eu olhei para a tela outra vez, parando ao lado de Renée. O mapa dos Estados Unidos aberto, gigantesco, cheio de marcações, pontos e códigos, não chamava minha atenção em nada quando comparado aos três pontinhos vermelhos se movendo no estado do Arizona. Três viaturas se aproximando de nós, cada vez mais.

Nós precisávamos sair dali, o quanto antes. Porém, para onde? Nenhum lugar era seguro, não com o FBI, policiais do país todo alerta e nossos telefones rastreados. A única saída seria um lugar onde nunca nos procurariam. Um lugar onde já haviam cansado de procurar.

- Edward, arrume suas coisas e pegue sua filha. – Bella disse por cima do que seu chefe ainda tagarelava, com os olhos vidrados no mapa. E, como se nossas mentes estivessem conectadas, ela completou: - Nós vamos pra Chicago.

**(N/A) Agora sim, capítulos em dia, sincronizados com o Nyah! Fanfiction, e sinto dizer que isso significa uma certa demora nas continuações... UHAHUAHUAHU Agradeço muito quem está acompanhando ^^**


	24. Quem falou em casamento?, 2ª fase

Vou poupá-los dos detalhes que ocorreram naquelas 28 horas dentro de um carro. Como já disse anteriormente, viajar com uma criança sempre complica as coisas, principalmente se ela está imersa em adrenalina. Além da ansiedade de voltar para sua cidade natal e rever todos no orfanato, fomos obrigados a contar à ela tudo o que estava acontecendo, o que resultou numa menina extremamente animada com a ideia de ser considerada uma "fugitiva da polícia". Alguns detalhes foram poupados, é claro, mas o que contamos foi suficiente para ela acreditar que era a nova rainha do mundo do crime. Decidi deixá-la nessa brincadeira; seria saudável até ela encontrar uma arma e começar a realmente levar a sério, mas quem seríamos nós para julgá-la?

Parávamos somente quando necessário, sempre com um disfarce diferente – nada muito elaborado, é claro, mas era exatamente isso que tornava o plano perfeito. Estávamos devidamente armados e preparados para qualquer surpresa. Revezamos o volante entre as quatro pessoas habilitadas no carro para que todos tivessem suas horas de descanso, mas eu particularmente não me sentia confortável o bastante para dormir num veículo em movimento – ainda mais com o perigo de estar sendo seguido. Em todo aquele tempo, a frase que mais ouvimos foi o "Já estamos chegando?" de Carlie. Eu estava honestamente perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha. Bella percebeu isso e apenas riu, segurando minha mão entre nossos bancos.

Estávamos, então, finalmente agindo como um casal de verdade. Era engraçado porque, se fossemos realmente um casal normal, estaríamos mais ou menos em nosso quinto encontro, controlando todos os lados de nosso relacionamento, e não atravessando o país e atirando em policiais para salvar minha filha. Não pensávamos num futuro, e nem poderíamos, mas ambos sabíamos que era tarde demais para cair fora. Eu agradeceria Carlie até o último instante da minha vida por nos unir daquela maneira.

Nós tivemos um intenso momento, ainda em Phoenix, compartilhando todos os detalhes de nossas vidas que os antigos disfarces nos impediram de dizer. Agora Bella sabia de tudo; como eu me envolvera com o crime, o perigo que Aro representava se eu fosse preso e Carlie voltasse para um orfanato, e até mesmo a aposta em que ela estivera envolvida. A garota simplesmente riu da minha cara, e respondeu que eu nunca teria conseguido se fosse somente por minhas cantadas mal formuladas.

Todos os detalhes de nossa fuga para Chicago ajudaram para que nada saísse errado. Eu ainda tinha a antiga casa dos meus pais em meu nome; mesmo tantos anos depois, mesmo com a personalidade fria que tinha, não conseguia vendê-la. Eu me sentia culpado, de certa forma, pelo que aconteceu a eles. Continuei pagando para manter o imóvel intacto – exceto, é claro, que deveria estar inabitável. Levando em conta que ela estava completamente abandonada, com uma pequena arrumação em seu interior poderíamos ficar por lá sem que desconfiassem de nada.

Preocupamo-nos primeiramente com uma pequena parada em um mercado qualquer, a fim de providenciar mantimentos e produtos de limpeza. Só chegamos a nosso destino por volta da hora do almoço, mas todos já estavam com o estômago cheio de salgadinhos. Assim como Bella dissera, eu estava realmente preocupado com a dieta de Carlie ultimamente, e assim que nos instalássemos providenciaria para que voltasse a ter refeições decentes.

Não preciso fazer nenhum comentário sobre o estado de uma casa fechada há mais de 10 anos. Como minha filha disse, parecia "mal-assombrada". O jardim do lado de fora estava simplesmente nojento, mas não mexeríamos em nada, justamente para que ninguém desconfiasse que havia alguém ali dentro. Eu abri a porta com dificuldade, e logo uma sensação horrível me tomou quando andei em direção a tanta poeira acumulada. Apesar de tudo estar um caos, simplesmente estar ali já me trouxe uma nostalgia incontrolável. Eu paralisei em frente a lareira da enorme sala de estar, e demorei para perceber que Emmett e Alice já se apressavam, enchendo alguns baldes.

- Que nojo! Isso vai dar muito trabalho... – Carlie choramingou, cruzando os braços ainda na soleira da porta.

Eu fiquei a frente dela e agachei, arqueando as sobrancelhas numa expressão divertida.

- Então você vai me ajudar, certo, Chocolate? – Perguntei.

Ela simplesmente sorriu. Eu peguei uma vassoura encostada na parede ao meu lado e joguei para Bella, que a segurou no ar.

(...)

Um detalhe interessante sobre ter Carlie em minha vida é que tudo fica mais divertido com ela por perto. Mesmo uma tarefa tediosa e exaustiva como transformar uma casa jogada às moscas em algo habitável foi extremamente prazerosa. Como eu já previa, nós formávamos um ótimo grupo. Arregaçamos as mangas e tiramos cada grão de poeira que víamos pelos cantos. Não foi rápido, mas o resultado valeu a pena. Eu finalmente conseguia identificar minha antiga casa outra vez.

Todos logo se acomodaram quando terminamos tudo, já tarde da noite. O lugar era enorme e de certa forma luxuoso; os móveis confortáveis tornavam o ócio muito convidativo. Eu peguei uma garrafa de cerveja que comprara e me joguei em um dos sofás – velhos hábitos nunca mudam, e eu merecia tal recompensa -, encarando a lareira apagada. Nós não tínhamos televisão, já que meu pai acreditava que a programação comia nosso cérebro e qualquer informação útil poderia ser perfeitamente encontrada nos jornais. Aquilo não agradou muito meus amigos, que me acompanharam naquele sofá com mais cerveja e uma expressão entediada em seus rostos.

Sentado entre os dois, soltei um suspiro tranquilo antes de colocar para dentro o último gole gelado. Eles imitaram meu gesto, bebendo ao mesmo tempo. Alice deixou o corpo preguiçoso escorregar pelo sofá e nos olhou com a testa franzida.

- O que faremos a partir daqui? – Perguntou, quase indo ao chão.

- Você não acha mesmo que tivemos todo esse trabalho pra cair fora, acha? – Emmett rebateu. – Esse lugar é incrível!

- Eu só não pretendo passar o resto da vida aqui! Nem temos dinheiro pra isso! – Ela bufou.

- Caius nos mandava dinheiro para cuidarmos de Carlie. Não gastamos muito com ela, não é?  
Ambos me olharam. Eu fiquei em silêncio, brincando com a boca da garrafa em meus lábios fechados.

- Eu não sei o que vamos fazer, Alice. – Respondi a sua pergunta ainda sem encará-los. – Eu não estou simplesmente fugindo como um idiota. Quanto mais longe do FBI, mais perto de Aro. Jasper vai precisar de nós quando descobrirem seu paradeiro e, mesmo como uma traidora, Bella ainda é uma das melhores agentes.

- Você não tem porque procurar essa vingancinha, ele não ameaçou Carlie de nada, no máximo ela voltaria para o orfanato. – Alice disse.

- E é exatamente isso que não vai acontecer! – Esbravejei. – Eu não sei como vai ser nossa vida daqui pra frente, mas não posso começar a pensar nisso agora, não enquanto eles tiverem a chance de pegá-la. Você acha que eles são idiotas? Acha que não sabem que estou temendo por ela, que estamos andando com uma policial e que vamos dar qualquer informação que o FBI pedir? Nós não trabalhamos mais para eles, não a partir do momento em que Santiago resolveu brincar com meu "ponto fraco".

Como se a palavra a tivesse chamado, Carlie desceu a escada correndo, já vestindo seu pijama, e todo o clima sério do ambiente mudou. Eu deixei a garrafa vazia em cima da mesa de centro, abrindo os braços para que pulasse em meu colo.

- Papai, papai, papai, eu posso ficar com seu antigo quarto? – Ela fez um bico, segurando em meu pescoço. – Eu sei que é o seu porque a Bella encontrou um monte de desenho de umas bandas estranhas nas gavetas, e os outros dois quartos não tem nada, e tinham uns lençóis brancos que parecia de hospital. Agora não tem mais, porque a Bella trocou, mas eu sei que parecia de hospital porque uma vez a Claire...

- Ei, uma coisa de cada vez! – Eu ri junto com os outros, parando-a. – Você pode dormir onde quiser, Chocolate.

- Até no quarto com a cama grandona? – Ela abriu os bracinhos para dar ênfase ao que dizia.

- Não, esse já é meu! – Brinquei.

- Cabe nós dois lá! – Ela resmungou.

- Acho que seu pai vai levar outra pessoa pra lá... – Emmett assobiou, levantando e levando as três garrafas vazias para a cozinha.

Carlie olhou para ele e então voltou para mim; ela era esperta o bastante para entender o que aquilo significava.

- Ah, não! – Reclamou. – Papai, por quê? – Ela prolongou a pergunta, visivelmente chateada. – Por que a Bella vai dormir com você e eu não?

- É, Edward! – Alice provocou. – Explique a ela porquê!

Eu estiquei uma mão para pegar uma almofada, jogando-a em seu rosto. Ela levantou e foi atrás de Emmett, gargalhando, não antes de jogá-la de volta em minha cabeça.

- Porque, Carlie, ela é minha... Namorada... E é isso que namorados fazem, eles ficam juntos. – Expliquei, devolvendo a almofada em seu lugar. – Além do mais, eu pensei que você estivesse torcendo pra isso acontecer.

- Não se você for me deixar de lado!

Eu não pude evitar tombar a cabeça para trás e rir, apertando-a mais perto de mim. - Eu nunca vou te deixar de lado, Carlie! – Respondi, ainda rindo. – Você vai ser sempre a mulher mais importante do mundo pra mim! – Sorri.

- Mas e quando vocês casarem, e morarem juntos, e tiverem um monte de bebês? – Ela choramingou.

Meu sorriso diminuiu conforme ela prosseguia com aquela frase. A menção dos "bebês" me fez engolir em seco. Após algum tempo maquinando a imagem, me pareceu perfeita, mas num primeiro momento o susto foi rebatido com o típico medo de compromisso masculino.

- Nós estarmos juntos agora não significa que vamos casar... – Murmurei.

- Mas, se você gosta dela, e ela gosta de você, vocês _tem_ que casar!

- Você acabou de dizer que tem medo disso! – Franzi a testa.

- Ai, você não entende nada! – Ela deu um tapa em sua própria testa, cruzando os braços no peito. – Pai, eu já tenho 8 anos. Eu estou crescendo e preciso de uma influência materna. – Não dá pra explicar como eu odiava quando ela começava a falar palavras difíceis demais para seu tamanho, como um robozinho. – Ou você quer que eu fique como a tia Alice? – Perguntou.

- Não mesmo! – Ri alto, e então fiquei mais sério, suspirando. - Eu entendo que você goste da Bella, e sei que ela adoraria ser sua mãe também, mas isso não significa que vamos estar sempre juntos. – Ergui as sobrancelhas calmamente.

- Mas vocês estão agora!

- E você estava justamente reclamando disso! – Rebati.

- Eu só... Só... Só... – Ela olhou para baixo, mexendo em minha camiseta distraidamente.

- Só está com ciúmes. – Ri.

- Não é verdade! – Ela gritou.

- Ah, é, sim! E você sabe que não tem nenhum motivo pra isso, Carlie, só por que não vai dormir comigo hoje? Você nunca pediu pra dormir comigo, da onde saiu essa carência toda? – Franzi a testa. – Quando foi a última vez que eu deixei de brincar com você pra ficar com a Bella?

Ela aumentou seu bico, ainda sem me olhar. - Acho que você nunca fez isso... – Murmurou.

- Pois então, mocinha. Não tem porque toda essa manha.

Eu a deixei sentada no sofá enquanto levantava e me espreguiçava. Pude ouvir a risada alta de Emmett e Alice conversando na cozinha.

- Vamos, hora de dormir. – Disse ao colocar minha filha em minhas costas. Ela se segurou, rindo.

- Vai ler pra mim? – Perguntou enquanto subíamos as escadas.

- É claro que sim. O que você trouxe?

Ela começou a citar uma lista interminável de título infantis, que eu realmente não prestei atenção, ainda pensando na conversa que tivemos sobre "deixá-la de lado". Ela sempre me ajudou, criando planos mirabolantes para que eu me desse bem com Bella; nunca imaginaria que nossa relação a chateasse. Talvez na época só estivesse tentando se livrar do pai ruim que tinha.

- E eu queria ler O Pequeno Príncipe enquanto você estava longe, mas não consegui, porque me lembrava você e doía de saudade...

Aquelas palavras me apertaram o peito. Além de também lembrar da saudade que sentia na prisão, me veio a mente a noite em que li um capítulo de tal livro para ela. Li sobre o príncipe e sua amiga, uma flor, que somente se aproveitava de seus cuidados, o desprezava, não admitia amá-lo. A interpretação das palavras me atingiu em cheio, e nem mesmo Carlie, com toda sua esperteza, as compreendeu como eu.

Deixei que deitasse em minha antiga cama e fosse para baixo do cobertor. Logo seu cachorro entrou no quarto também, é claro. Deitou aos pés da menina, perto de onde eu estava sentado, com o livro nas mãos, que ela permitiu que eu continuasse a narrar.

_"Creio que ele aproveitou, para evadir-se, pássaros selvagens que emigravam. Na manhã da partida pôs o planeta em ordem. Revolveu cuidadosamente seus dois vulcões em atividade. Pois possuía dois vulcões. E era muito cômodo para esquentar o almoço. Possuía também um vulcão extinto. Mas, como ele dizia: Quem é que pode garantir?, revolveu também o extinto. Se eles são bem revolvidos, os vulcões queimam lentamente, regularmente, sem erupções. As erupções vulcânicas são como fagulhas de lareira. Na terra, nós somos muito pequenos para revolver os vulcões. Por isso é que nos causam tanto dano.  
O principezinho arrancou também, não sem um pouco de melancolia, os últimos rebentos de baobá. Ele julgava nunca mais voltar. Mas todos esses trabalhos familiares lhe pareceram, naquela manhã, extremamente doces. E, quando regou pela última vez a flor, e se dispunha a colocá-la sob a redoma, percebeu que estava com vontade de chorar.  
- Adeus, disse ele à flor.  
Mas a flor não respondeu.  
- Adeus, repetia ele.  
A flor tossiu. Mas não era por causa do resfriado.  
- Eu fui uma tola, disse por fim. Peço-te perdão. Trata de ser feliz.  
A ausência de censuras o surpreendeu. Ficou parado, inteiramente sem jeito, com a redoma no ar. Não podia compreender essa calma doçura.  
- É claro que eu te amo, disse-lhe a flor. Foi por minha culpa que não soubeste de nada. Isso não tem importância. Foi tão tolo quanto eu. Trata de ser feliz... Mas pode deixar em paz a redoma. Não preciso mais dela.  
- Mas o vento...  
- Não estou tão resfriada... O ar fresco da noite me fará bem. Sou uma flor.  
- Mas os bichos...  
- É preciso que eu suporte duas ou três larvas se quiser conhecer as borboletas. Dizem que são tão belas! Do contrário, quem virá visitar-me? Tu estarás longe... Quanto aos bichos grandes, não tenho medo deles. Eu tenho as minhas garras.  
E ela mostrava ingenuamente seus quatro espinhos. Em seguida acrescentou:  
- Não demores assim, que é exasperante. Tu decidiste partir. Vai-te embora!  
Pois ela não queria que ele a visse chorar. Era uma flor muito orgulhosa..."  
_  
Eu ergui a cabeça para Carlie com um sorriso fraco, pronto para comentar sobre a triste separação dos dois amigos. Mas ela já dormia.

De pé novamente, deixei o livro em cima do criado-mudo e beijei sua testa. Jacob me acompanhou com o olhar enquanto eu saía do quarto e fechava a porta, em direção ao antigo quarto de meus pais. Entrei, fechei a porta e olhei em volta do local vazio, já me perguntando onde Bella estaria.

Com mais um passo a frente, pude vê-la dentro do banheiro, escovando os dentes e usando uma camiseta cinza puída, com a qual provavelmente dormiria. Ela ergueu a cabeça e me olhou pelo espelho, lavando a boca antes de desligar a torneira e virar para mim.

- Carlie me pediu para ir ao orfanato amanhã. Você acha uma boa ideia? Vamos precisar de um belo disfarce. – Ela disse, pensativa, andando devagar até perto de mim.

- Ela vai ficar muito feliz se formos. Eu corro o risco.

Bella enroscou os braços em meu pescoço e tomou impulso, colocando as pernas ao redor do meu quadril com facilidade. Eu olhei para baixo, analisando suas coxas num shorts pequeno demais.

- Eu adoro isso, sabia? Você é um ótimo pai pra ela. – Sorriu.

Ela segurou firme em mim, olhando em meus olhos. Eu sustentei seu corpo próximo ao meu com os braços em sua cintura, quase nem percebendo seu pouco peso. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela se aproximou e me beijou, com tanta intensidade como se não fizéssemos isso há dias. Se antes eu precisava cair aos seus pés para tentar conquistá-la, agora a simples menção de fazer algo por minha filha já a derretia. Quem dera eu soubesse que havia uma fórmula tão simples assim!

Quando ela percebeu que eu retribuí seu beijo imediatamente, alcançou a barra da minha camiseta e a retirou, deixando a peça jogada em algum lugar. Eu a carreguei até a cama e deitei meu corpo sob o dela, cheio de pressa para tirar sua camiseta por cima da cabeça; assim o fiz, demorando meus olhos em seus seios antes de beijar-lhe o pescoço. Quando meus lábios alcançaram sua clavícula, ela me afastou com as mãos em meus ombros e me olhou, preocupada.

- Você devia verificar a Carlie. – Pediu, um pouco ofegante. – Ver se já está dormindo.

- Ah, Bella! – Reclamei, um pouco irritado por ela ter me parado. – É claro que está, eu coloquei ela na cama, pare com isso!

- Edward, eu não quero que ela nos pegue!

- Grande coisa! Não seria nenhuma novidade, ela já me viu com a...

Parei imediatamente quando percebi o que estava dizendo. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços entre nossos peitos.

- Viu você _o quê_ com _quem? –_ Perguntou, irônica.

Nessas situações, só podia existir uma coisa pior do que o silêncio: Gaguejar.

Ela continuou com a mesma expressão séria enquanto eu tentava debilmente me explicar.

- Não, espera. – Bella me cortou, forçando meu corpo para trás até que nós dois ficássemos sentados. – Você adotou Carlie há 6 meses.

Assenti, me forçando a ignorar a garota semi-nua e seu sutiã preto a pouquíssimos metros de distância. _"Olhe para seu rosto, olhe para seu rosto, olhe para seu rosto."_ Repeti como um mantra em minha mente.

- Nós nos conhecemos há 6 meses. – Ela completou.

Eu franzi a testa numa careta confusa, tentando juntar aquelas informações, mas nada de relevante veio.

- Sei. E isso tem a ver com o assunto por quê...?

Ela deu um tapa em minha cabeça, cada vez mais irritada. Eu coloquei a mão no local, olhando para ela com uma expressão exagerada de dor.

- Você ficava levando essas vadias pra sua casa depois que saíamos pra jantar! – Esbravejou.

- Epa, epa, epa! Na minha casa foi só uma vez! – Apontei para seu rosto.

- EDWARD!

- Em minha defesa, não há nenhuma lei que impeça duas pessoas que estão "saindo para jantar" terem outros relacionamentos. E, sim, a Carlie abriu a porta, mas foi um acidente, e não estávamos fazendo nada demais! – Rebati, tentando não transformar aquilo em uma briga.

- Quem é ela? – Bella perguntou com os olhos cerrados.

- Eu nem falo mais com ela, por que isso importa?

- Edward Masen, eu quero o nome completo dela, agora! – Ela se jogou para frente, e eu fui para trás automaticamente, arregalando os olhos.

- Bella, você realmente levaria muito tempo para ir atrás de todas as mulheres com quem eu fiquei enquanto saíamos!

Ela esperou um pouco, os braços ainda cruzados a frente do peito, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em descrença.

- _O quê?_ – Ela murmurou.

Permitam-me compartilhar um pouco da minha experiência. "O quê" no vocabulário feminino significa "eu entendi muito bem o que você disse, mas estou te dando a chance de reformular a frase antes que as coisas fiquem complicadas demais para o seu lado". No vocabulário de Bella, está mais para "você já viu meu novo revólver calibre 38?"

- Edward? – Ela tombou a cabeça para o lado, ainda mais séria, se isso fosse possível.

Diante do meu silêncio, ela espalmou uma mão em meu peito e fez com que eu deitasse outra vez. Sentada em minha barriga, aproximou nossos rostos, e naquela posição eu precisei fazer uma força absurda para, novamente, manter os olhos nos dela.

- Mais alguma coisa para dizer _em sua defesa_? – Sussurrou. – Antes que eu arranque a força o nome e CPF delas?

- Eu amo você. – Rebati com um sorriso.

Ela ficou ereta sentada em cima de mim, ainda me olhando com a mesma expressão. Pareceu pensar um pouco, e então abruptamente me puxou deitado por cima dela, não sem antes soltar uma breve ameaça:

- Você está fodido amanhã cedo.


	25. Minha, sua, nossa, 2ª fase

– Edward?

Eu conhecia aquela voz, e a adorava. Infelizmente, não consegui distinguir se já estava acordado ou tudo não passava de um sonho. Um par de dedos subiu lentamente por minhas costas, me causando arrepios e um pequeno suspense ao imaginar onde pretendiam ir.

Abri os olhos lentamente; a visão da minha cara amassada a fez rir. Bella acariciou minha nuca e se inclinou um pouco mais para beijar meus lábios. – Bom dia. – Disse.

Eu esfreguei os olhos e bocejei, coçando meu peito nu preguiçosamente. Ela estava vestida outra vez, para minha infelicidade.

– Vou apanhar? – Perguntei, divertido, ao lembrar de nossa conversa na noite anterior.

– Ainda não. – Rebateu. Pude ver em seus olhos zombeteiros que a discussão já fora esquecida. – Só achei que você gostaria de saber que tem uma menininha muito animada pra sair, lá no andar de baixo.

– Foi você quem prometeu isso a ela! – Gemi, ainda sonolento demais.

– Ah, vamos, Edward! Ela disse que tem uma surpresa pra você... – Sua expressão pedinte era irresistível. – Nós podemos pensar em algo, ninguém vai nos reconhecer no orfanato. Vai ser divertido!

– Desde quando você acha graça em desobedecer a lei? – Perguntei em meio a uma risada.

– Carlie sabe convencer as pessoas. Você tem uma pequena arma letal dentro de casa, sabia disso?

Eu estava prestes a responder quando a porta do quarto abriu abruptamente. Vi apenas um vulto laranja enquanto a menina corria em direção a cama; os braços de Bella logo foram substituídos por 30 kg de pura agitação em cima de mim.

– Papai, papai, papai, vamos logo, levanta daí, vamos, vamos, vamos! – Ela deu alguns tapas em minha barriga enquanto falava, afastando o cobertor de mim e tentando me puxar para fora da cama. Eu fechei os olhos, virei de bruços e fingi estar dormindo outra vez. – Pai!

Só reagi novamente quando uma delas puxou o elástico da samba-canção que eu usava, fazendo-o bater com força contra minha pele. Ambas riram enquanto eu sentava no colchão, irritado.

– Bom dia, Carlie. – Resmunguei enquanto levantava.

– Bom dia! – Ela respondeu, animada. – Vamos logo, estamos atrasados!

Eu entrei no banheiro e bati a porta atrás de mim. Era muito fácil me deixar bravo pela manhã, e ninguém sabia disso melhor do que Carlie. Demorei algum tempo lá dentro, e ela tagarelou durante todos aqueles minutos.

Quando saí, pronto para lhe dar uma bronca desnecessária, tive que baixar a guarda com a cena que vi; ela estava deitada com a cabeça no peito de Bella, mexendo em seu cabelo comprido, falando algo baixo demais para que eu entendesse. Suspirei e atravessei o quarto até minha mala, colocando uma roupa qualquer.

– Você vai com a gente, não é? – Carlie perguntou ao ficar sentada, ainda sendo abraçada pela garota.

– É claro que sim. Eu prometi, não foi? – Sorri um pouco.

– Eu queria que a tia Alice e o tio Emmett também fossem, mas a Bella disse que vai ser muito perigoso...

Eu ajeitei a camiseta em meu corpo e me aproximei delas, ajoelhando ao lado da cama. Bella ficou séria, me acompanhando com o olhar, mas eu só prestei atenção a Carlie enquanto falava.

– Eu vou fazer isso porque sei como é importante pra você, mas preciso que entenda os riscos que vamos correr. Certo? – Ela assentiu, atenta. – Nós vamos nos disfarçar, e você não pode deixar ninguém te reconhecer, de jeito nenhum.

– Nem a Claire? – Ela choramingou.

– Tudo bem... A Claire pode, mas...

– O Jake pode ter um disfarce também?

Bella sorriu com a pergunta, apoiando o queixo no ombro da menina.

– É claro. – Eu ri e me coloquei de pé outra vez, batendo uma palma da mão na outra. – Muito bem, você tem 5 minutos pra procurar em todas as malas que encontrar e voltar aqui como uma pessoa completamente diferente. Eu vou confiar na sua criatividade!

Ela concordou com algumas palavras sem sentido, quase caindo ao descer correndo da cama. Assim que saiu do quarto, eu me joguei de volta ao lado de Bella, ajeitando a cabeça em seu peito. Ela ergueu as mãos até meu cabelo, acariciando-o em silêncio.

– Tem certeza que não está com raiva de mim? – Insisti após algum tempo ali. – Algumas marcas de unhas em minhas costas falam por si só.

– Talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco. – Ela riu. - Mas você já teve sua lição... E sou eu quem está aqui com você agora, não é?

Eu puxei uma de suas mãos e beijei a palma, olhando para ela logo em seguida.

– Então, alguma ideia brilhante? – Mudei de assunto, aliviado. – Antes que ela volte e nos obrigue a vestir algo ridículo?

– Não precisa ser brilhante! – Sorriu. - Qual é a melhor maneira de entrar num orfanato, senão...?

[...]

– E nós simplesmente _amamos _crianças! – Bella falava a mesma frase pela décima vez, forçando uma voz anasalada.

A freira gorducha que nos atendera, Sue, parecia encantada com o que ouvia. Discretamente, desci meu olhar outra vez pelas roupas que a garota arrumara; os saltos, a saia apertada, a blusa com decote exageradamente vulgar, tudo com uma estampa de um animal diferente. Usava uma maquiagem pesada que parecia milagrosamente mudar toda a sua fisionomia. E, como não podia faltar, uma peruca loira em sua cabeça.

– É ótimo ver um casal tão jovem disposto a um ato de amor como esse! – A mulher falou, emocionada.

Bella forçou uma risada irritante, erguendo a mão para acariciar meu cabelo. Assim que se lembrou que eu também usava uma peruca, disfarçou e enroscou o braço em meu quadril para me abraçar.

– Nossa pequena estava implorando por um irmãozinho! – Respondeu.

Eu segurei o riso ao virar a cabeça para Carlie, no canto da sala, cor-de-rosa dos pés a cabeça (a não ser pelo cabelo preto, como o meu). Ela mal conseguia andar com as roupas cheias de adereços, mas parecia feliz pelo plano estar dando certo. Jacob, ao seu lado, usava uma gravata também cor-de-rosa. Era bastante estranho aquele cachorro gigantesco tentar se passar por um poodle de madame, mas seus donos já eram estranhos o suficiente para que ninguém desconfiasse de nada.

– Então, prontos para ver as crianças? – Sue perguntou, saindo de trás do balcão onde estava.

– Ah, sim! Estamos tão ansiosos! Não é, meu xuxuzinho? – Ela apertou minhas bochechas ao me puxar para um beijo. – Não é, coisa linda?

Ela continuou a falar comigo como um cachorro enquanto seguíamos a freira, que parecia incomodada com a cena. Bella estava se divertindo muito com o personagem que criou, inventando histórias absurdas sobre seu passado e apelidos ridículos para mim. Com um pequeno sinal de cabeça meu, Carlie desapareceu com Jacob pela lateral da sala, indo atrás de suas antigas amigas.

As brincadeiras de Bella logo pararam; entramos num corredor comprido e escuro, e ambos automaticamente colocamos as mãos onde estavam escondidos nossos revólveres. O lugar era, de certa forma, sombrio. Havia crucifixos por todos os cantos, e a maioria das freiras passava por nós de cabeça baixa. Sue ia a frente, tagarelando. Ela parava em cada uma das portas para explicar o que havia lá dentro, mas nunca abria nenhuma.

Já quase no fim do corredor, passamos por uma janela enorme, onde pudemos ver o jardim e três homens armados montando guarda ali. Nós nos entreolhamos, sérios.

– E aqui é a sala... Hum, onde está a menina? – A freira virou para nós, preocupada.

Eu arrumei os óculos fundo de garrafa em meu rosto antes de responder com uma voz ainda mais ridícula que a de Bella.

– Erm... Deve estar brincando por aí... – Disse.

– Ah, isso, isso... Não é aconselhável.

– O quê? – Bella esqueceu de sua voz falsa, um pouco aflita. – Por quê?

A freira passou as mãos umas nas outras, demorando para achar as palavras certas. Eu já estava começando a desconfiar daquilo.

– Eu não sei... Eu...

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Bella insistiu. Ela tinha um dom estranho de arrancar o que quisesse das pessoas.

– É só que... Não é nada demais. Mas no começo desse ano uma das nossas meninas foi adotada... – Sussurrou. – E o homem era um bandido... Ou algo assim. Está sendo procurado. Ele, seus parceiros e uma policial que os ajudou. Nós não sabemos o que houve com a menina, mas está com eles...

– Oh, meu Deus! – Bella exclamou, voltando a sua personagem. Eu quase ri.

– O lugar aqui não era assim... Normalmente tínhamos crianças correndo por todos os cantos, era uma maravilha! Mas agora, nós estamos com medo! – A freira choramingou, olhando para mim. – E se vierem até nós? Eu me preocupo pelas meninas! E a história está passando, poucos casais estão vindo para cá agora...

– Eu entendo... – Respondi, realmente entristecido.

Ela levou uma mão ao crucifixo em seu peito e suspirou, olhando pela janela ao nosso lado.

– Felizmente temos protetores, agora. Esses policiais vieram para cá na semana passada, oferecendo auxílio. – Ela mostrou os homens no jardim com um aceno de cabeça. – Mesmo assim, não é seguro deixarem sua menina sozinha por aí! Eu mesma tenho receio quando as minhas pequenas brincam aqui dentro, imagine...

Ela continuou falando enquanto nós dois olhávamos pela janela, preocupados. O local estava cercado de policiais, o que significava que nossos disfarces estavam por um fio. Eles estavam ali justamente para nos pegar, já deviam ter decorado nossos rostos e todos os disfarces que já usamos e foram descobertos. Eles nos encaravam agora, atentos.

Mas, havia alguma coisa errada. Se o FBI ou qualquer distrito local tivesse mandado oficiais para cuidar do orfanato, Jasper saberia e teria nos avisado. De onde eles surgiram? E então, aquele pequeno detalhe chamou minha atenção: Por que usavam tantas roupas pretas? Onde estavam seus uniformes? Cerrei os olhos, tentando ver melhor qualquer detalhe em suas roupas ou seus rostos.

Quando meus olhos captaram suas mãos, eu tive a prova. Um dos homens usou a mão esquerda para um gesto que eu já conhecia. Seu polegar lentamente acariciou os outros quatro dedos, ida e volta. _"Significa que encontramos o alvo."_Eu expliquei para Bella, ainda em Phoenix, o truque silencioso que todos os capangas de Aro usavam. _"Repita para que todos vejam, conte até 5 e ele está morto."  
_  
Nós esperamos, prendendo a respiração. Ele repetiu. A freira soltou um grito agudo quando nós sacamos nossas armas e disparamos de volta pelo corredor. Deixamos pelo meio do caminho tudo o que nos atrapalhava, especialmente as perucas. Nós aceleramos o máximo que podíamos, mas a porta a nossa frente parecia impossível de alcançar.

Não estávamos fugindo, é claro, já que eles não se importavam nem um pouco conosco.

_Eles estavam ali por Carlie._

É claro, como eu pude ter sido tão ingênuo? Era a emboscada perfeita. Eu, Alice e Emmett aliados a polícia significávamos o fim de Aro, e pegar Carlie era a única maneira de tentar nos parar. Somado a isto, o quão óbvio poderia ser que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, cederíamos aos caprichos da menina de rever o lugar onde cresceu?

– Merda! – Bella gritou e se abaixou automaticamente ao ouvir um disparo vindo de uma janela. Já estávamos quase na saída, e arriscamos: nunca parando de correr.  
_  
_Passamos pela grande porta de madeira e voltamos a sala onde a freira nos recepcionou. O corredor por onde Carlie havia sumido se dobrava em dois, e foi onde nos separamos. Eu corri o mais rápido que pude, abrindo todas as portas que encontrava, inclusive arrombando as trancadas. Não demorou muito para o barulho chamar atenção de todos.

Algumas meninas me viram e começaram a gritar; aquilo foi o estopim para um verdadeiro caos. Eu podia ouvir gritos e tiros em todos os cantos do orfanato, e seria mentira dizer que não me senti culpado por ter causado tudo isso num local cheio de crianças, mas minha única preocupação era encontrar era encontrar Carlie intacta.

Em uma das portas, finalmente, encontrei um quarto com pelo menos 20 camas, e na última delas estava minha filha e seu cachorro, ambos sem seu disfarce. Eu fechei a porta, guardei meu revólver o mais discretamente possível e andei até ela, apressado.

– O que é tudo isso, papai? – Ela perguntou. Uma outra garotinha estava ao seu lado e cada uma delas segurava uma Barbie.

– Nós precisamos ir. – Ordenei, tentando puxar sua mão.

– Mas eu estou brincando com a Claire! – Ela choramingou de volta.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que parei para analisar a menina. Ela tinha traços totalmente opostos aos de Carlie; pele morena, cabelos escuros, olhos quase pretos e levemente puxados. Mesmo que isso parecesse impossível, era ainda mais magra. E, ao contrário da ruivinha, que em nosso primeiro encontro logo me abraçou, ela me olhava como se eu fosse um assassino. Essa lembrança hoje me parece até engraçada... Mas, bom, isso são outros 500.

– Eu entendo, querida, mas nós realmente não podemos ficar aqui. – Eu respondi, tentando me controlar. – Você pode ver a Claire outra hora.

As duas meninas se olharam, a ponto de chorar. Um grito masculino veio do corredor, dizendo palavras que não entendi, mas foi suficiente para aumentar meu desespero. Elas perceberam isso em meus olhos e se abraçaram, numa despedida de cortar o coração.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Carlie virou para mim e esticou os braços, deixando que eu a pegasse no colo. Jacob veio para o meu lado no mesmo instante. Eu comecei a andar em direção a porta, mas sabia que não podia sair dali sem dizer algo para a menina assustada.

– Esconda-se. – Pedi.

– Ela vai ficar bem? – Sua voz doce perguntou.

– Eu prometo. – Respondi, carregando minha filha para fora do quarto. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e corri outra vez pelo corredor, procurando um lugar seguro; um pequeno quarto com produtos de limpeza pareceu perfeito.

Assim que abri a porta, Jacob estranhamente disparou para longe de mim, latindo. Simplesmente entrei ali sem ele; acendi a fraca lâmpada, tranquei a porta e a coloquei no chão, forçando-a a olhar em meus olhos quando agachei. – Carlie? Você precisa me obedecer. Entendeu? Precisa fazer tudo o que eu mandar.

– O que tá acontecendo? Cadê a Bella? – Chorou.

– Ela vai ficar bem. Agora, você se lembra do Aro, não lembra? – Perguntei, arregalando mais os olhos a cada segundo que passava.

– Eu não gosto dele! – Ela gritou.

– Eu sei que não, e nem eu. Nós dois sabemos que ele é mal, e não está sozinho. Se queremos ele longe de nós, precisamos ficar juntos agora. Você está comigo? – Ela assentiu, chorando demais para conseguir responder. – Certo. É assim que vamos fazer: Nós vamos contar até 5, vamos até lá, e quando eu mandar, você vai correr o máximo que conseguir pra longe daqui. Tudo bem?

– Por que nós não nos escondemos aqui? – Perguntou enquanto cessava o choro, secando as bochechas rosadas.

– Porque só covardes se escondem, Carlie.

– Você mandou a Claire se esconder! A Claire não é covarde! – Ela berrou.

– Não, mas a Claire ainda não tem treinamento de espiã como você. – Expliquei, e ela baixou a guarda. – Escuta, a Bella está lá, e nós vamos ajudá-la.

– Mas... Pra onde eu vou? – Ela franziu a testa.

Eu precisei pensar rápido, criando um pequeno mapa do quarteirão em minha cabeça.

– Há um cemitério na rua de trás. Entre e me espere atrás da banca de flores. – Ordenei.

– Eca! Por que um cemitério? – Ela reclamou. – O Jake não gosta de cemitérios!

– E esses caras também não! É uma plano perfeito. – Fiquei em pé.

Ela sorriu um pouco e assentiu, segurando minha mão. Eu puxei meu revólver de volta esperando uma reação ruim de sua parte, mas ela estava focada demais em sua missão para dar importância. Saí daquele depósito com ela sempre colada a mim, e era uma sensação terrível porque, assim que alguém surgisse a nossa frente, eu não sabia se seria capaz de proteger a nós dois ao mesmo tempo.

A recepção, antes impecável, estava destruída. Eu a guiei pelo mesmo corredor em que estive antes; quando passamos pelo jardim, Bella estava lá, nos olhando despreocupada. Avancei em sua direção, sem perceber um dos homens armados bem atrás de nós – ela foi mais rápida e o matou antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Olhei para trás a tempo de vê-lo caindo no chão em questão de segundos.

– Onde estão os outros dois? – Perguntei cheio de pressa, ainda segurando a mão de Carlie.

– Estão verificando as crianças. Acham que Carlie está escondida entre elas. – Bella mal olhou para mim enquanto falava, mais preocupada com a menina. Ela abaixou e chamou minha filha para perto. – Você está bem, querida?

– É claro que estou. Eu sou uma espiã. – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Uh, e isso é muito melhor do que ser uma princesa, certo? – Bella sorriu.

– Com certeza!

Ouvimos um latido quando Jacob veio em nossa direção, saindo de uma das portas que eu ainda desconhecia. Carlie foi abraçá-lo imediatamente; Bella ficou ereta outra vez e veio para perto de mim, preocupada.

– Já devem ter chamado a polícia. – Murmurou. – As freiras acham que eles estão aqui para ajudar, vamos ter que lidar com isso sozinhos. Precisamos tirá-la daqui.

Eu desviei os olhos dos dela para observar minha filha, abaixada enquanto conversava com seu cachorro. Eu já havia tramado o plano em minha cabeça, mas agora o local parecia muito mais calmo do que eu planejava ver. Poderíamos fugir agora sem encontrar nenhum problema?

Como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, Bella tomou meu rosto em suas mãos e beijou levemente meus lábios, o que foi suficiente para me dar a coragem que precisava.

Foi aí que um pequeno imprevisto nos atrasou. Antes que eu pudesse falar com Carlie, a menina ergueu o rosto e me encarou, tristonha.

– Papai, o que ele tem? – Perguntou.

Eu agachei ao seu lado e franzi a testa, analisando Jacob. Uma de suas patas sangrava – claramente havia tomado um tiro de raspão em meio a confusão de antes. Eu coloquei o animal de pé e o forcei a andar, mas ele não conseguia apoiar a pata traseira no chão. A primeira coisa que fiz foi tranquilizar minha filha.

– Ele vai ficar bem. Está tudo bem. – Eu peguei Jacob no colo e fiquei em pé. – Acho que você vai ter que ir sem ele agora.

– Mas...! – Ela começou a retrucar.

– Ele vai ficar bem aqui. Vou escondê-lo e depois vamos cuidar dele em casa. Você não lembra o que falei sobre me obedecer?

Eu carreguei o animal até a recepção e o deixei atrás do balcão, fechando a pequena porta lateral para que não saísse. Ele deitou, provavelmente com dor. Carlie se esticou para vê-lo, a ponto de chorar.

– Eu prometo que ele vai ficar bem. – Disse, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Agora...  
Tivemos um sobressalto juntos quando alguém atirou ali por perto. Carlie imediatamente lembrou de Bella e tentou correr para lá, mas eu a segurei pelos ombros e encarei seus olhos marejados.

– Vá para onde combinamos. Eu vou encontrá-la logo. – Ela tentou retrucar. – Corra!

Felizmente, ela me obedeceu sem hesitar mais. Eu dei meia-volta e corri o máximo que podia em direção ao jardim, mas minha preocupação foi desnecessária, é claro. Outro homem estava morto, bem aos pés de Bella, e ela apontava sua arma para um terceiro, de costas para mim.

– Onde está a menina? – Ele ainda se atreveu a perguntar.

– Cala a boca. – Bella mandou, tentando atirar em seu pé, mas ele desviou a tempo. _Mas que droga de mulher fodidamente sexy!  
_  
Eu me aproximei do bandido por trás; com um movimento rápido, derrubei sua arma e segurei seus braços atrás do corpo. Bella se aproximou devagar, séria, ainda apontando seu revólver para ele. Ela franziu a testa, como se ainda estivesse pensando no que dizer, apesar de já ter tudo na ponta da língua, como sempre.

– Eu já matei seus dois amiguinhos frouxos e preciso só de um segundo pra acabar com você também. Então, é bom que responda tudo o que eu perguntar. – Ela fez uma pausa. – A pergunta é simples, e eu tenho certeza que seu cérebro inútil não precisa de muito trabalho pra encontrar a resposta: Onde está Aro?

– Itália. – Ele ofegou quando o cano do revólver de Bella espremeu sua garganta.

– Eu sei que é a Itália, seu idiota! Onde, _exatamente_, ele vive? – Ela insistiu.

– Ninguém sabe. Nenhum de nós sabe. – Mentiu.

Eu revirei os olhos, e Bella verbalizou para ele o que pensei.

– O trabalho dele está por um fio, a não ser que vocês peguem a menina. E eu tenho certeza que Aro não colocaria qualquer um pra capturá-la. É bom você falar logo.

Eu não estava vendo a expressão no rosto do homem, mas alguma coisa que ele fez realmente irritou Bella. Ela usou a mão livre para socar seu estômago. Eu fui para trás junto com ele, que ofegou com dor. Acho que, ao passo que eu ficava cada vez mais benevolente, Bella se tornava tão fria quanto eu costumava ser.

– Volterra. – Ele quase chorou. – Na província de Pisa.

– Já ouvi falar. – Ela rebateu quase para si mesma.

– Ele tem um esconderijo subterrâneo próximo ao Palazzo dei Priori. Fica bem no centro da cidade, não tem erro.

A garota arregalou os olhos para mim, mal acreditando que havíamos conseguido o endereço tão facilmente. Eu sorri para ela e joguei o homem no chão, quase em cima de seu colega morto. Quando ele tentou levantar, nós dois apontamos nossas armas em sua direção, e ele desistiu.

Sue veio correndo até nós sem se preocupar com o barulho que fazia; ela nos amaldiçoava de todas as maneiras que podia, balançando os braços exageradamente. Bella tentou explicar a situação e lhe dizer que não éramos nós quem pretendia fazer mal as crianças, mas ela não acreditou; ao invés disso, a freira ergueu a mão e ameaçou bater na garota. Se a conhecesse bem, saberia que isso só iria lhe garantir alguns minutos desacordada. Bella reagiu automaticamente, levando a freira ao chão. Ela arregalou os olhos para a cena, se dando conta do que fez.

– Eu vou para o inferno! – Gritou, realmente preocupada.

– Ora, por favor! – Eu guardei minha arma e peguei sua mão, correndo em direção a saída do orfanato. Outras freiras gritavam atrás de nós, assustadas. Fizemos apenas uma pequena pausa para pegar Jacob; Bella o segurou no colo com extremo cuidado.

Nós saímos e viramos a esquina correndo ao mesmo tempo em que uma viatura parou bem na frente do orfanato. Não paramos para checar se estavam nos seguindo. A banca de flores ficava bem ao lado da entrada do cemitério, e felizmente Carlie me obedeceu, esperando imóvel ali atrás. Nós agachamos ao seu lado – eu tapei a boca da menina e observamos por poucos segundos os policiais passando reto por nós.

Eu e Bella suspiramos, relaxando nossos corpos. Carlie, entre nós, abraçou seu cachorro extremamente preocupada.

– Vamos pra casa, Chocolate. – Murmurei, ficando em pé. – Jacob precisa de ajuda.

– Não, espera! - A menina pediu. – Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Ela pegou minha mão e tentou me puxar para dentro do cemitério.

– Não tem nada aí, Carlie! O que foi? Pensei que não gostasse de cemitérios. – Retruquei, deixando que me guiasse.

– Não mesmo, mas eu acabei de ter a melhor ideia da história das melhores idéias!

Bella riu, vindo com Jacob logo atrás de nós. Se não fosse pelo clima melancólico, o lugar não passaria de um jardim impecável. É estranho dizer isso, mas havia um túmulo mais bonito que o outro.

Aquele passeio realmente demorou. Eu perguntei várias vezes o que Carlie estava procurando, mas ela não respondeu. Finalmente, para minha surpresa, ela parou. As lápides ornamentadas pareciam não ser visitadas há anos. E, realmente, pelo menos da minha parte, não eram.

_Edward e Elizabeth Masen.  
_  
A menina ajoelhou no meio dos dois túmulos, olhando para cada um deles por alguns segundos. Eu permaneci em pé, um pouco distante, observando em silêncio sem saber qual era exatamente o sentimento que me inundava. Bella, ainda mais longe, estava com os olhos cheios d'água.

– Oi... Eu sou a Carlie. – Ela se apresentou. – Eu conheço o Edward há pouco tempo. Mas ele é ótimo, e é o melhor pai do mundo! Vocês devem se orgulhar. Desculpa se a gente demorou... Eu sei que vocês deviam estar com saudades.

Ela se virou e pediu silenciosamente para que me aproximasse. Assim o fiz, ajoelhando ao seu lado. Olhei os dois túmulos sem saber o que fazer. Ela tocou meu ombro e me incentivou com uma das mãozinhas.

– Eu não... Carlie...

– Eles podem te ouvir. – Ela explicou. – Conversa com eles, papai.

Respirei fundo, olhando em volta com certo receio, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado.

– Oi, mãe... Pai... – Comecei com a voz trêmula. – Desculpe a demora. – Minha voz ficou embargada e meus dedos esfregavam uns aos outros por nervosismo. Senti um arrepio estranho em meu nariz quando algumas lágrimas ameaçaram sair. – Está tudo bem. Certo, nem tanto. Mas... Eu estou bem. Estou feliz.

Fechei a mão com força e a pressionei contra os lábios. Carlie franziu a testa e tombou a cabecinha para o lado, desaprovando meu gesto.

– Não há nada de errado em chorar. Faz bem. – Ela incentivou. Olhei para a garotinha por poucos segundos, sem lhe dar ouvidos.

Um soluço saiu pela minha garganta, e eu deixei que as lágrimas descessem por minhas bochechas. Senti a menina se aproximar e passei meu braço em volta de seus ombros, abraçando-a ao puxar seu corpo mais perto do meu. Ambos voltamos a olhar as lápides.

– Pois é... Agora eu tenho essa pequena nos meus calcanhares. – Ri baixinho, mas logo a tristeza me invadiu. – Eu não tenho uma vida que vocês aprovariam. Não é? Pai? – Olhei para a lápide dele com um suspiro. – Eu vou fazer vocês se orgulharem de mim. É uma promessa. – Desta vez, fitei a lápide de minha mãe, recomeçando a chorar. – Você se lembra, mamãe? Se lembra de quando eu era só uma criança que adorava dormir no seu colo, e vivia prometendo que iria te dar a lua? – Terminei a frase com dificuldade. – Eu vou. E muito mais. Confiem em mim. Eu amo vocês... E sinto saudades. Todos os dias. Eu nunca esqueci vocês...

Carlie apoiou o rosto em meu braço e eu a abracei mais forte, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Aos poucos, me senti cada vez mais confortável para conversar com meus pais. Eu nunca fui do tipo que acreditava em qualquer coisa após a morte, e é claro que um simples momento como aquele não mudaria minha opinião, mas alguma coisa me dizia que minhas palavras tinha mais significado do que parecia.

– Eu... Eu encontrei alguém. – Sussurrei, não querendo que Bella escutasse minhas palavras bobas sobre ela. – E ela é incrível. Quer dizer... Ela me entende, e me ajuda, e droga, como é linda. – Carlie sorriu um pouco com minhas palavras, ainda em silêncio. – É um pouco mandona e exagerada, mas... Tem um ótimo coração. Eu a amo. Espero que ela saiba disso. – Olhei de relance para a garota, que sorriu para mim, mesmo sem saber do que eu falava. Meu coração esquentou com tal cena.

Voltei a olhar pra frente e suspirei, deixando mais lágrimas saírem. – Pai, quando você brigava comigo e dizia que tudo o que fazia era por sua família, eu não entendia. Mas agora... Agora eu sei o que é ter um motivo pra lutar. – Os rostos de Alice e Emmett vieram imediatamente a minha mente, e eu sorri. – E eu não estou sozinho nisso. Vocês ainda vão se orgulhar de mim. É uma promessa.

Eu sentei na grama e coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos. Algum tempo depois, senti Carlie tocar meu ombro, me chamando. Eu ergui a cabeça e a vi novamente em pé, sorrindo tristemente para mim. Ela parecia muito madura ali, apesar da roupa completamente rosa e infantil demais.

Segurei sua mãozinha e obriguei minhas pernas a me colocarem ereto, sem nunca tirar os olhos de onde meus pais dormiriam eternamente.

Dei alguns passos pra trás e, ao chegar ao lado de Bella, peguei o cachorro de seu colo para que descansasse os braços. Ela sorriu um pouco, deixando um beijo em minha bochecha.  
Carlie se colocou no meio de nós e abraçou a cintura de Bella. – Vamos pra casa, _mamãe_. – Ela pediu despreocupadamente.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas automaticamente ao ouvir aquilo. Sem demonstrar nenhuma surpresa, Bella sorriu e assentiu, indo em direção a saída do cemitério de mãos dadas com a menina.

Com nossa menina.**  
**


	26. Certo, agora não tem volta, 2ª fase

Parecia que tudo o que eu fazia era focado em Aro. Descobrir seu paradeiro, levá-lo até a polícia e, por mais cruel que possa parecer, pegá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Por melhor que eu tenha me tornado com a convivência de Carlie, eu sempre teria meu lado _frio_– e não havia oportunidade melhor para usar isso do que justamente com quem me ensinou a ser assim.

No início, eu a protegi por pura precaução. Nunca nenhuma célula havia se rendido dessa maneira; nós sabíamos demais, falamos demais, e havia somente uma única maneira de nos parar. A ameaça de Santiago poderia ter sido inofensiva de início, sem ordens superiores, mas Aro não era idiota. Pensou nisso rápido. E ver aquela emboscada no orfanato foi a gota d´água para mim.

E então, finalmente, tínhamos o que precisávamos. Descobrimos onde ele estava. E, estranhamente, aquilo pareceu ser um passo para frente e dois para trás. Era um grande avanço, é claro, mas havia um pequeno problema: Nós éramos tão criminosos quanto eles. Poderíamos simplesmente nos juntar a polícia, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e ainda sair como heróis? Obviamente, não.

Mas é claro que quatro cabeças pensam melhor do que uma, e lá estava a solução: Jasper. Ele era simplesmente nossa arma secreta dentro do FBI. E, como um dos melhores amigos de Bella, não tinha o menor medo de se arriscar por ela como um agente duplo. Ela contou que ele chegou a conhecer Carlie enquanto eu estava na cadeia, e prometeu que nos ajudaria, pela menina.

Estava decidido. Iríamos para Volterra. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que ia acontecer lá, mas estava louco para colocar os pés na mesma sala que Aro Volturi. A questão "como diabos chegaremos lá?" também foi resolvida com Jasper. Porém, surgiu outro problema. Carlie.

Levá-la estava fora de cogitação! Todos concordaram comigo; aquele não era lugar para ela. Além disso, havia Jacob machucado. Mas, onde eles ficariam? Ah, não, Renée não era uma opção. Até mesmo sua filha concordava; era impossível prever o estado em que eles voltariam para nós.

Emmett imediatamente pensou em Rosalie. Infelizmente, não havia como falar com ela pelo telefone. Mesmo que nós usássemos um número desconhecido, a polícia também desconfiava dela, e não seria nenhuma surpresa de estivessem rastreando suas ligações. E foi aí que entrou Alice, com sua experiência com aparelhos eletrônicos que eu não entendia de onde havia saído.

No andar de cima, ela e Emmett, com um fraco sinal de internet da vizinhança, procuravam qualquer maneira rápida de entrar em contato com a modelo. Carlie também decidiu ajudar, mas só porque não sabia que planejávamos deixá-la por aqui enquanto saíamos para o que seria o maior trabalho de "espiã" da sua vida. Na sala, eu e Bella nos aconchegávamos no sofá, em frente a lareira.

Jacob estava deitado no tapete, aos nossos pés. A garota havia feito um ótimo trabalho cuidando de seu ferimento – algum remédio para queimadura, um pouco de gaze e esparadrapo, e ele logo adormeceu, esquecendo da ardência. Carlie deixara sua boneca de pano com ele, para lhe fazer companhia. Isso era realmente um grande ato de amor para ela.

- Edward, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Bella disse, colocando as pernas jogadas para um lado só, por cima das minhas. Ela apoiou as costas no braço do sofá e me olhou através dos longos cílios, sentada quase em meu colo.

Eu a olhei e sorri, acariciando seus joelhos.

- Alguma das respostas coloca minha vida em risco? – Perguntei.

Ela riu alto, jogando o cabelo comprido para trás. – É claro que não. Já passamos dessa fase.

Soltei uma risada baixa, esperando. Ela relutou, mexendo em um botão da minha camisa, e eu a incentivei com um aceno de cabeça, passando meu nariz levemente por sua testa.

- Eu queria saber... Eu quero... Quer dizer... – Eu reprimi uma risada ao vê-la tão sem jeito, acho que pela primeira vez. – Edward, onde exatamente nós estamos?

Eu afastei o rosto do dela, franzindo a testa. – O que quer dizer?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando os olhos para qualquer lado. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, esperando. Bella não era do tipo de mulher que gostava de discutir a relação, eu sabia e agradecia por isso, mas alguma hora precisava vir à tona. Tentei manter a calma.

– Bom, nós saímos algumas vezes, eu comecei a gostar de você, eu não sabia se você gostava de mim, mas não importava, porque eu estava disfarçada e não poderia rolar nada, mas eu resolvi ignorar e nós acabamos transando, e então nos vimos durante mais alguns dias e você foi preso. – Ela fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. Eu apenas sorri com seu nervosismo. – E aí... Bom, eu passei um mês cuidando da sua filha, você provavelmente estava com raiva de mim, mas eu decidi largar meu trabalho e ajudar vocês a fugirem. Aí eu tentei te matar... Bom, eu não ia matá-lo! Só se você resistisse muito.

- Bella, onde você quer chegar? – Eu aumentei minha careta, nem tão confuso quanto aparentei.

Ela olhou para baixo, fazendo um bico ao pensar no que dizer. – Nós somos... Namorados ou o quê?

Eu afastei a mão de suas pernas para cruzar os braços em meu peito, fingindo desconfiança.

- Por que tanto desconforto? Pensei que tinha dito que já teve longos relacionamentos antes. Eu é que deveria estar agindo assim. – Zombei.

- Na verdade, eu... – Ela gaguejou. – Eu estava pensando que... Quer dizer, a Carlie... Nós estamos salvando ela, mas e depois? Ela não pode viver fugindo, você precisa se ajeitar com ela, não é bom pra uma criança ficar viajando tanto, e... Eu estive pensando... No que vai acontecer, quero dizer, quando tudo isso acabar? Vocês vão morar em algum lugar, e eu... Não tenho mais meu emprego...

- Bella, você está me pedindo em casamento?

- O quê? NÃO! – Ela arregalou os olhos.

Eu joguei a cabeça para trás em uma gargalhada. Ela deu um tapa em meu ombro, me olhando sem acreditar naquilo. Eu virei quase de frente para ela, sorrindo.

- Você estava achando o quê, que eu ia me aproveitar da sua ajuda e aí te dispensar? – Suspirei, mexendo a cabeça. – Bella, eu nunca gostei de ninguém de verdade, e nunca achei que quando isso acontecesse seria tão rápido. Mas... As coisas são diferentes quando você tem que atravessar o país fugindo da polícia com essa pessoa. – Ela sorriu ao ouvir isso. – Linda, eu estou tão assustado quanto você. Meus planos (e eu nunca fui de fazer planos) só vão até Aro. Depois de lá, eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que vai acontecer comigo, com Carlie, com Alice e Emmett, se vamos ficar juntos ou não, e onde vamos morar. A única coisa que eu sei é que Carlie é minha responsabilidade agora. Eu tenho o dever de fazê-la feliz. E isso só vai acontecer se a mãe dela estiver por perto.

Ela ficou em silêncio, com seus olhos cheios d'água. Eu continuei, acariciando sua bochecha.

- Eu devo minha vida a essa garotinha. – Expliquei. – Não fui eu quem a adotou, ela me escolheu. E escolheu você. Assim como eu.

Ela jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço para me abraçar. Eu retribuí, apoiando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Quando ela se afastou, secando os olhos, eu sorri. – E depois, nós... Eu não sei, podemos abrir uma escola de super-espiões, você ensina os golpes e eu os tiros!

Ela riu, fazendo o som delicioso ecoar na sala.

- _Você_? Ensinando outras pessoas a atirar? – Zombou.

- Me desculpe, senhorita _passei-no-teste-do-FBI, _o curso para bandidos é um pouco diferente! – Ela riu ainda mais, apoiando o rosto na mão e o cotovelo no encosto do sofá. – E eu achei melhor gastar meu tempo me aprimorando em outras coisas...

Quando eu inclinei meu corpo para frente, ela colocou o indicador em meus lábios, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas perfeitas.

- Como o quê? Porque eu não me lembro de você ter demonstrado nenhum talento extraordinário.

- Isso realmente me ofendeu. – Brinquei, afastando sua mão da minha boca. – É um desafio?

- É uma constatação. – Sorriu.

- Rá! Falou a rainha do flerte!

- Falou o cara que quase baba toda vez que olha pra minha bunda! – Ela foi mais pra frente, quase colando o nariz no meu.

- EU NÃO...! – Ela cruzou os braços, se afastando outra vez, com o nariz empinado. – Bom... Se eu "babo", então outros caras provavelmente também fazem isso... Então eu sugiro que você escolha melhor as suas roupas, senhorita Swan.

Ela demorou um pouco pensando numa resposta, até que finalmente se inclinou na minha direção para sussurrar em meu ouvido. – Você não precisa se preocupar com os "outros caras" e a minha bunda, senhor Masen, porque afinal de contas é você quem...

- Jake! – Carlie desceu as escadas, extremamente animada, agachando bem a nossa frente para acariciar seu cachorro. – Você está melhor, Jake? – Choramingou.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior com força ao interromper sua frase imprópria para a menina, quase me fazendo rir. Ela desviou o rosto como uma criança culpada enquanto eu puxava minha filha para perto. – Algum avanço lá em cima? – Perguntei a ela.

Carlie deu um rápido beijo na orelha de Jacob antes de pular para cima do sofá, sentando no colo de Bella, que a abraçou. Ela assentiu em resposta, me olhando.

- Eles conseguiram falar com a Rosalie, e a cara dela tá grandona assim na tela do computador! – Ela imitou a imagem da web cam, arregalando os olhos e aproximando bastante o rosto do meu. Eu ri, dando-lhe um beijo de esquimó. – O tio Emmett pediu pra eu perguntar se vocês querem falar com ela. Papai, ela pode vir visitar a gente? – Carlie sorriu.

- Ela vai vir. – Respondi, sabendo que já estava na hora do assunto preocupante vir à tona. – Mas... Hm...

- Olha, querida, tem uma coisa que precisamos conversar. – Bella disse, e a menina virou para ela no mesmo segundo, ficando de costas para mim. Demorou um pouco para continuar o assunto. – Você lembra do que aconteceu no orfanato, não lembra? Lembra daqueles homens? – Ela assentiu freneticamente. – Sabe, eles não são legais. Eles estão tentando nos fazer mal. E nós precisamos... Resolver isso. Conversar com eles.

Carlie não viu quando sorri para Bella, encorajando-a.

- E eu... – Ela tentou completar. – Carlie, eu receio que isso não seja coisa pra criança. – Esperou, mas a menina não fez nada. – Nós vamos consertar isso, está bem? Para que possamos ficar seguros e parar de fugir. Enquanto isso, você e o Jake ficam com a Rosalie. – Bella sorriu um pouco, olhando diretamente nos olhos da menina, os quais eu não podia ver. – Não vai demorar muito. Em poucos dias nós voltamos, e não teremos mais preocupações. Vamos voltar para Forks, você vai pra escola de novo, e tudo ficará bem. Ok?

Bella aumentou seu sorriso, de um jeito que até eu fiquei comovido. Carlie não disse nada; lentamente, cruzou os braços no peito, sem olhar para mim. O sorriso da garota sumiu de seu rosto.

Eu sabia que era só começo.

(...)

- NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! EU NÃO VOU FICAR AQUI SEM VOCÊS! – Carlie berrou, sentada no sofá com sua boneca. Seu cachorro estava bem aos seus pés, estranhamente bem outra vez. Ela encarava cada um de nós como um monstrinho pronto para nos engolir.

- Carlie, por favor, nós já conversamos sobre isso! – Alice tentou outra vez.

Ela, Bella e Emmett estavam bem a sua frente, já quase desistindo. Eles haviam usado todos os argumentos possíveis. Nossas malas estavam prontas, e Rosalie estava lá fora em seu carro. Jasper chegaria a qualquer momento.

- Carlie. – Eu coloquei uma mala no chão e dei um passo a frente, olhando-a com seriedade. – Levante daí agora e pegue sua mala lá em cima.

Ela olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos antes de cuspir a palavra. – NÃO!

Eu revidei seu olhar da mesma maneira, apoiando em meus joelhos e olhando diretamente em suas órbitas cor de chocolate.

- Se você não vai por bem, vai por mal. – Ameacei lentamente.

Ainda com os braços cruzados, ela inclinou o corpo para frente e cerrou os olhos.

- Quero ver você tentar.

Eu paralisei por mais alguns segundos, até que minhas mãos voaram para seu quadril. Eu a ergui e joguei seu corpo sob meu ombro; ignorei seus gritos enquanto a carregava para fora. Bella nos deu passagem um pouco sem jeito – por mais que tivesse tanta autoridade quanto eu sobre a menina, ela nunca se intrometia quando eu lhe dava uma bronca, ainda que discordasse.

Rosalie estava sentada no banco do motorista, com a porta aberta, mexendo no rádio. Assim que ouviu o escândalo que Carlie fazia, virou o rosto para nós, confusa. Eu abri a porta do banco de trás e coloquei a menina e sua boneca lá dentro, prendendo seu corpo ao cinto de segurança. Ela tentou sair outra vez, mas eu a parei, agachando para falar com ela.

– Escuta aqui, Carlie, eu não estou para as suas frescuras hoje. Você podia bater o pé o quanto quisesse até alguns meses atrás, mas agora eu já aprendi seus truques, sua raposinha. Pare de agir como uma menina mimada, o que você definitivamente não é! – Disse a ela num tom firme. Aos poucos ela relaxou no banco, emburrada. – O assunto é sério e eu sei que você não é mais um bebê, portanto pode entender perfeitamente. Nós vamos para a Itália, você vai ficar com a Rosalie sem reclamar, e quando voltarmos eu vou pensar muito bem no seu pedido de mudar a decoração de casa.

- MAS EU...! – Ela tentou retrucar.

Eu simplesmente apontei o dedo indicador para seu rosto e ela calou a boca, cruzando os braços junto ao peito. Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça e me afastei do carro, deixando que Jacob mancasse até perto do carro e pulasse para dentro com certo esforço. Quando fechei a porta com um longo suspiro, Rosalie apareceu ao meu lado, sorrindo.

- Obrigado por isso. – Disse, repousando minhas mãos em meus bolsos.

- Vai ser um prazer. – Respondeu. Carlie gritou algo sobre "fugir de casa", e ela riu. – Você sabe que isso logo vai passar. – Murmurou.

- Eu entendo o lado dela. Ela não sabe de todos os detalhes, é claro. Só quero protegê-la. –Expliquei.

- Eu sei. – Rosalie assentiu.

Bella e Emmett saíram da casa rindo de algo que perdi; ele trazia a mala da menina, e se apressou em colocá-la no porta-malas. Bella me abraçou e bateu suavemente no vidro do carro, sorrindo para Carlie. Ela abriu a janela com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ora, não fique assim! Vamos voltar logo, você vai ver. – Disse, mas a expressão da menina não se alterou em nada. Ela parecia uma estátua carrancuda. – Eu coloquei sua latinha do palavrão na sua mala. Você conseguiu muito dinheiro, e tenho certeza que Rosalie vai adorar levá-la pra fazer compras.

Carlie tentou reprimir um sorriso, e logo virou o rosto para que não víssemos isso. Bella riu, apoiando o queixo em meu peito para me olhar. Emmett e Alice vieram até nós; ela se apoiou no vidro para falar com a menina, com seu jeito estranho mas carinhoso de sempre.

- Aí, eu soube que a patricinha tem um monte de chocolate belga no apartamento dela. Aproveita! – Ela esticou a mão para Carlie, que automaticamente a cumprimentou. Emmett riu e completou. – Eu trago algo da Itália pra você. Ok?

Carlie o cumprimentou também, assentindo, mas ainda bastante triste. Rosalie se aproximou e beijou a bochecha de cada um de nós, prometendo cuidar bem da menina. Ela entrou no carro e deu a partida, fazendo Carlie automaticamente abraçar seu cachorro.

- Eu amo você, Chocolate. – Suspirei, dizendo isso a tempo dela simplesmente assentir.

O carro disparou pela rua, mas ainda pudemos ouvir Rosalie se despedindo mais uma vez. Nós quatro acenamos, continuando parados na calçada por um longo tempo. Eu apoiei meu queixo no topo da cabeça de Bella, que me abraçou mais forte.

- Ela não vai me perdoar tão cedo. – Choraminguei.

- Edward, ela vai estar com tanta saudade quando voltarmos que nem vai se lembrar de hoje. – Bella disse, beijando rapidamente meus lábios antes de se afastar para dentro da casa. – E quem sabe da próxima vez ela não vai junto? Ela iria adorar a Europa. – Ela olhou para trás e piscou para mim, me fazendo sorrir novamente.

(...)

- Acho que nunca fomos apresentados formalmente, não é? – Jasper sorriu, estendendo a mão para mim. Bella estava logo atrás dele, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela fechou a porta e veio para o meu lado, quase pulando em seu lugar ao me ver cumprimentando seu melhor amigo.

- É um prazer. – Respondi, forçando um sorriso. Já fazia mais ou menos uma hora desde que Carlie partira, e meu humor não estava dos melhores.

Ele cumprimentou Emmett da mesma maneira, mas quando chegou em Alice, simplesmente paralisou, encarando-a. Ela esperou com a mão estendida, e então ergueu uma sobrancelha, impaciente.

- Tá olhando o que, idiota? – Perguntou. Eu arregalei os olhos para ela, abraçado a Bella, e ela baixou a guarda. – Ahn... Oi. Alice. – Eles apertaram as mãos, e ela se esquivou com dificuldade após um longo tempo.

Nós já carregávamos nossas malas, ansiosos para sairmos dali. Eu me senti um pouco triste por ter que deixar a casa sozinha outra vez, mas pelo menos agora ela não estava abandonada como antes. Exceto pela parte exterior, é claro. Saímos dali e entramos na viatura de Jasper; eu me recusei a olhar para trás enquanto avançamos pela rua comprida.

- Eu vim por minha conta e risco agora. – Ele explicava. - Eu e Charlie temos um plano a ser executado na Itália, e apenas lá, portanto nosso voo e sua estadia durante a noite precisarão ser escondidos. Eu tomei a liberdade de arrumar identidades falsas que...

- O que? A polícia não sabe sobre nós? – Alice perguntou ao meu lado, um pouco irritada.

O oficial a olhou pelo retrovisor bastante sem graça, soltando um pigarro antes de responder.

- Não é bem assim. Nós não podemos mostrar que estamos ajudando fugitivos. – Explicou. - O plano é simples; vocês se apresentarão oferecendo ajuda e pedindo o fim de sua pena em troca. Eles vão aceitar, num primeiro momento...

- E será mentira. – Bella completou, a minha direita, olhando pela janela.

- Mas não se preocupem, eu vou dar um jeito para que escapem ilesos. As identidades falsas também servirão para isso. – Ele suspirou, me olhando pelo retrovisor. – Eu sei o quanto isso é importante para você, Edward, pegar o cara que ameaçou sua família e tudo o mais, porém você precisa, todos vocês precisam entender que suas vidas mudarão muito depois disso.

- Já não mudaram? – Emmett zombou, no banco da frente. – Estamos fugindo há semanas!

- Isso não será nada mais do que uma invasão, e é sempre perigoso. – Jasper respondeu. – E imprevisível. Mas vocês sabem no que estão se metendo.

- Com certeza! – Alice pulou em seu lugar, como uma criança.

Bella riu baixinho, aconchegando-se mais perto de mim. Jasper disse algo sobre o aeroporto e o pequeno avião particular que usaríamos, mas não prestei realmente atenção.

- Tudo bem? – Sussurrei para ela, que ainda encarava as casas passando rapidamente pela janela.

Ela demorou a responder. – Eu queria Carlie aqui.

Respirei fundo, passando um braço em volta de seus ombros.

- Eu também.

**(N/A) Fic chegando na reta final, muito obrigada a quem comentou, e quem não... Eu sei que vocês estão aí u_u Não mereço uma reviewzinha? Não se preocupem com o final da fic, eu e minha amiga já temos uma nova ideia pronta pra sair do forno!**


	27. Quem manda aqui sou EU!, 2ª fase

O Sol forte parecia estar a pino em nossas cabeças – mais um pouco e meu estômago começaria a reclamar. Estávamos em frente ao imenso prédio que era usado, nada discretamente, como esconderijo, e minha irritação já havia chegado num nível perigoso. A polícia afastou todos da região, e agora a praça estava infestada de policiais e quatro pessoas deslocadas tentando ter alguma voz em meio aquilo tudo. E era justamente isso, somado a demora ridícula para invadirmos, que estava me deixando cada vez mais zangado.

Eu não era do tipo que levava ordens. Na verdade, essa era uma das vantagens de trabalhar para Aro: Ele sabia quem eu era, sabia que meu trabalho era bom, e já fazia muitos anos desde que todas as minhas células ficavam sob meu comando. E agora eu tinha que aguentar um almofadinha tentando controlar tudo, Emmett e Alice reclamando na minha orelha como se eu já não estivesse puto o suficiente, e Bella defendendo o protocolo dos policiais.

_"Edward, você já parou pra pensar em como o mundo seria se a polícia agisse como bandidos?" _Ela perguntou distraidamente. Eu só não respondi o que queria porque ela estava carregando uma arma potente demais.

Não é como se as pessoas dentro do prédio não soubessem que tomaríamos medidas drásticas – na verdade, era exatamente isso que eles queriam. Ignoraram todos os avisos, provavelmente carregando suas armas e armando diversas emboscadas para nós. Felizmente, nós conhecíamos muito bem seus truques, e a cada segundo que passava a imagem de minhas mãos em volta do pescoço de Aro me deixavam mais atento.

Jasper estava prestes a dar a ordem, e eu simplesmente precisaria esperar. Paralisei no meio da praça, observando o prédio como se tentasse entender uma obra de arte. Alice pulou ao meu lado e abraçou meus ombros. Ela começou a tagarelar algo sobre o que iríamos almoçar quando saíssemos de lá, e eu sorri com a ideia tão inocente. Antes que eu pudesse responder, nós dois voltamos nossa atenção para o outro lado da praça, bem longe do prédio dos Volturi e de onde nós estávamos. O pouco espaço livre foi usado por um helicóptero pousando estrondosamente, e logo todos os olhares estavam naquela direção. Pertencia ao FBI, é claro, mas não estávamos esperando reforços. Todos ficaram em silêncio na expectativa de ver quem desceria dali.

Com as hélices ainda ligadas, o primeiro passageiro saltou. Eu demorei um pouco para identificar quem era a mulher; usava uma blusa florida e um chapéu gigantesco como se estivesse em uma viagem de férias. Ela olhou para todos, e então sorriu, acenando para alguém atrás de nós. Alice arregalou os olhos e me soltou, não acreditando no que via.

– Mãe? – Bella estava ao meu lado, de repente. Seu cabelo solto voava em todas as direções, e ela não se importou de tirar alguns fios do rosto. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela não parecia demonstrar nenhuma opinião sobre a presença de Renée ali. Sua chegada podia ter sido um pouco exagerada, mas ela havia tido o mesmo treinamento que qualquer agente, e seria de grande ajuda.

Mas é claro que não acabou assim.

Ela não respondeu a pergunta de sua filha – ao invés disso, virou novamente para o helicóptero, erguendo os braços para a porta. E então _minha_filha desceu, sendo amparada por Renée, que sorria como se estivesse levando a menina para a Disney. Bella respirou fundo como se estivesse tendo um infarto, e eu a teria amparado, se não estivesse pior. Carlie desceu do colo de Renée rapidamente e correu até nós, abraçando meu quadril como se sua vida dependesse disso. Nenhum de nós disse nada.

– MÃE! – Bella gritou quando voltou a si. – VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? – Perguntou.

Ela andou até nós, segurando o chapéu na cabeça quando o mesmo ameaçou voar. Eu ainda não havia reagido a tudo aquilo; minha irritação desapareceu ao sentir minha filha me abraçar, mas eu não sabia exatamente qual sentimento a substituiu. Emmett correu até nós e pegou a menina no colo, provavelmente temendo que eu estivesse em estado de choque.

– Bella, é exatamente por coisas assim que seu primeiro relacionamento sério está sendo após os 25 anos de idade. Por que se estressar tanto? – Renée perguntou calmamente.

A garota segurou a ponte do nariz, deixando a mão livre na cintura. – É claro, mamãe, eu tenho certeza de que há uma explicação plausível para isso.

– É claro, querida! Carlie estava com saudade do pai dela. Ligou para mim, dizendo que como eu era do FBI poderia trazê-la. E já fazia muito tempo desde que eu não entrava em algo tão grandioso assim. Ficar enfiada num porão não faz muito bem pros miolos!

Carlie riu com a última palavra que ela disse. Com esse som, eu precisei acordar.

– E Rosalie? – Perguntei cheio de pressa. – Ela deixou isso acontecer?

– Ela não sabe! – Carlie deu os ombros e entortou a cabeça, fazendo seu rabo-de-cavalo se mexer. – Ainda não, eu acho... Eu deixei um bilhete!

O barulho das hélices do helicóptero diminui, nos dando mais paz para conversar. Alguns policiais curiosos atrás de nós se aproximaram, mas desistiram de tentar entender. Bella bufou e puxou sua mãe para o meio de nós dois. – Renée, você chegou ao seu limite! Como pôde trazer uma criança pra cá? O que diabos vamos fazer com ela? Você ficou maluca? – Murmurou.

– Não fale assim com sua mãe! – Reclamou. – Eu ainda neguei que ela trouxesse aquele cachorrinho!

Ela estava prestes a responder, mais nervosa do que deveria, quando Carlie saltou do colo do "tio" e correu de volta para mim. Ela abraçou meu quadril e fez um bico, me olhando um pouco triste. – Papai, você está bravo comigo? – Perguntou num tom de cortar o coração.

– Eu não estou bravo, Carlie, é que... Nós explicamos a você porque não a trouxemos. Você não deveria ter vindo! – Expliquei, agachado a sua frente.

– Mas você falou que se eu precisasse de qualquer coisa era só ligar! E eu decorei os números importantes! E aí liguei...

– Eu não duvido que você decore quantos números quiser, Chocolate. – Eu ri baixinho. – Mas eu dei uma ordem, dizendo que você deveria ficar com Rosalie. E além de me desobedecer, você mentiu pra ela! Sabe como deve estar preocupada?

– Mas ela me levou pra Seattle! Eu queria ter ficado em Chicago pra brincar com a Claire! – Reclamou.

– Depois de tudo que aconteceu no orfanato, você ainda planejava voltar pra lá? – Franzi a testa. – Você pirou ou o quê?

Ela suspirou e abaixou um pouco a cabeça, pensando no assunto. Eu a peguei no colo e fiquei em pé, olhando para Bella.

– O que vamos fazer? – Perguntei.

– Edward, ela não pode ficar aqui. – Alice disse, cruzando os braços tatuados, e todos olhamos para ela.

– O quê? Do que estão falando? – A menina retrucou, quase pulando dos meus braços. – Eu posso, sim! Eu vim pra ajudar vocês!

– Você vai ajudar ficando segura. – Bella disse, olhando de relance para o aglomerado de policiais perto da entrada do prédio. – Renée vai levá-la, e quando acabarmos aqui nos encontramos.

– NEM PENSAR! – Ela gritou, cruzando os braços.

– Qual é, você vai gostar de conhecer a cidade! Pode comprar alguma coisa italiana legal pra mostrar pra Claire! – Emmett tentou incentivar.

– Eu não vou pra nenhuma droga de cidade! Se tentarem me levar daqui, eu vou fugir! – Ela ameaçou.

– Carlie, isso não é jeito de falar! Você quer começar a usar a latinha do palavrão, também? – Eu a repreendi, olhando sério para ela.

Eu coloquei a menina no chão, recusando quando ela esticou os braços para mim novamente. Ela abraçou meu quadril e ficou ali, paralisada. Não demorou muito para seus olhos encherem d'água e ela dar um passo para o lado, abraçando a cintura de Bella com ainda mais força. – Desculpe, mamãe! Eu só estava com saudade de vocês, e pensei que poderia ajudar. Por favor, não me leva pra longe daqui! Eu prometo que fico quietinha e faço tudo o que vocês mandarem!

É claro que eu conhecia aquele filhote de raposa o suficiente para saber que ela não atravessaria um oceano, sabendo que estava fazendo algo errado, sem um plano muito bem elaborado. Bom, naquele momento, ela quase me convenceu. Mas então eu vi um quase sorriso em seus lábios quando Bella suspirou, derrotada. Emmett, Alice e Renee se entreolharam, emocionados com a cena que a menina fazia. Eu revirei os olhos, esperando pela novela mexicana que ela iria tramar.

– Você tem que prometer de verdade que vai nos obedecer. – Bella agachou para olhar em seus olhos. – Você entende que isso é perigoso, não é?

– Eu sei, Bella-Bell, você pode confiar em mim! É só mandar que eu faço! Mas, por favor, me deixa ir lá com vocês! Você disse que nós estávamos todos juntos nessa... – Carlie fez um bico, deixando sua mãe a ponto de chorar.

Bella assentiu, sem saber direito o que fazer, e ficou novamente em pé. Passou as mãos pelo longo cabelo e então bufou, olhando para mim. – Bom, não é como se essa fosse a primeira loucura que eu faço nos últimos meses, não é?

Carlie olhou para mim, esperando que eu aprovasse a ideia também. Certo, não é como se eu não estivesse morrendo de medo daquilo, mas que escolha eu tinha? Ela definitivamente estava falando sério sobre fugir. Tá legal, fazer isso foi uma maluquice – e na hora eu não tinha ideia do que poderia acontecer -, mas... Acho que sem decisões impulsivas metade dessa história não teria existido.

Eu assenti brevemente, e ela deu um pulo no mesmo instante, comemorando. Correu até mim, dizendo "obrigada" incontáveis vezes. Eu esperei que as quatro pessoas a nossa volta estivessem distraídos em suas próprias conversas para me abaixar e rir no ouvido da menina. – Quando voltarmos para casa, você vai direto para uma escola de teatro.

Ela riu de volta e abraçou meu pescoço, segurando firmemente quando a ergui em meu colo mais uma vez.

– Edward, o que... O que é isso? – Eu coloquei minha filha em meus ombros, olhando para Jasper ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Ele abriu passagem em meio aos homens uniformizados, se aproximando de nós, com Charlie o seguindo. – O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou, assustado.

– Eu vim com a Renee! – Carlie gritou, animada.

– É claro. – Charlie suspirou, olhando para sua ex-mulher. Bella se aproximou de nós e colocou uma mão em minhas costas, olhando para seu pai com uma expressão preocupada. – Você sabe que isso é perigoso demais. – Ele disse.

– Nós assumimos a responsabilidade. Ela já está aqui, não há mais o que fazer, Charlie. Ninguém nem mesmo precisa vê-la, nós vamos levá-la para algum lugar seguro. – Explicou.

– Lugar seguro? Lá dentro? – Jasper rebateu.

– O que? Você acha mesmo que Aro vai dar a cara a tapa tão fácil? – Eu ri, colocando Carlie no chão, a minha frente. – O andar em que ele estiver vai estar completamente isolado.

– E vocês vão conseguir chegar lá. – Jasper zombou, empinando o nariz.

– Eu tenho a melhor agente dos Estados Unidos. – Sorri, recebendo um abraço de Bella.

Jasper balançou a cabeça numa negativa e deu um passo a frente. – Edward, eu prometi que iria ajudar vocês, mas isso realmente passou dos limites. Eu não vou permitir isso. Ou a menina vai embora, ou vocês não entram.

– E quem vai nos expulsar daqui? Você? – Zombei.

– Se for preciso, eu prendo vocês. Mas a menina fica segura. – Ele ameaçou.

Com essas palavras, imediatamente senti Emmett e Alice pararem atrás de mim. Qualquer detalhe amigável sumiu de meu rosto imediatamente, a medida que meu sangue subia. Bella puxou Carlie e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se. Se toda a minha irritação havia passado com a chegada de minha filha, ela voltara, em dobro. Eu olhei sério para Jasper, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas como se o desafiasse, me aproximando devagar.

– Ah, você vai? – Cerrei os olhos. Ele tentou empinar o nariz e manter a pose, mas não foi suficiente. Meu corpo estava a ponto de começar a tremer. – Pois você preste bem atenção nisso, sua bicha! – Eu automaticamente ergui a mão até sua camisa, segurando o colarinho. – Eu estou nessa merda de lugar desde que cheguei nesse maldito país, esperando você virar homem e fazer alguma coisa. Eu não tenho que obedecer nenhuma das suas ordens! – O resto dos policiais começaram a olhar para nós, mas eu não parei. – Não me diga o que fazer com a minha própria filha. Ela vai estar onde eu estiver, e eu vou fazer de tudo para mantê-la segura!

Percebi que minha voz estava alta demais, e parei. Praticamente todos prestavam atenção naquela cena. Suspirei e soltei a camisa de Jasper aos poucos – só ali notei que seus pés não estavam mais no chão. Dei um passo para trás, ainda olhando da mesma maneira para ele, que tentava esconder seu medo com aquela expressão irritante de general.

– Não acredito que é assim que vai nos agradecer! – Charlie tentou entrar na briga.

– Como ele nos agradeceu ameaçando nos mandar de volta pra cadeia? – Rebati. – Vocês nem mesmo estariam aqui se não fosse por nós! – Virei um pouco o corpo, puxando a arma que Alice carregava. – Não temos que obedecer ninguém, porque com esse plano ridículo e esse bando de robôs vão morrer no primeiro minuto lá dentro. Eu não fiz nenhuma porra de juramento, e eu quero que a América se foda! Eu estou aqui pra mandar aquele filho da puta pro inferno, e o que vocês vão fazer com o resto não me interessa. Agora nós mandamos nisso aqui!

Eu ergui a mão que carregava a arma e atirei para cima. Os poucos policiais que ainda não carregavam nada deram um passo para trás, sem saber o que fazer. Guardei meu revólver, peguei Carlie no colo e comecei a andar na direção do prédio, sendo seguido pelos outros três.

– Essa criança não vai entrar aí! – Charlie gritou em minhas costas.

– Tente me parar! – Rebati.

Eu abri os dois lados da imensa porta e desviei para o lado, abraçando Carlie bem próxima a mim. Alguns tiros saíram dali de dentro, mas de onde estava não pude ver quantos homens atiravam. Eles acertaram três policiais do lado de fora, mas somente Emmett foi necessário para matar quem quer que estivesse lá dentro. Como se recompensasse a si mesmo por isso, foi o primeiro a entrar, apontando seu revólver com absoluta precisão. Depois disso, tudo ficou confuso demais – os policiais começaram a correr para dentro num ritmo desenfreado e, quantos mais homens entravam, mais Jasper gritava para que parassem. Por fim, ele mesmo desistiu, entrando no prédio logo após Charlie e Renée.

Carlie ergueu a cabeça do meu ombro para prestar atenção no barulho que vinha do lado de dentro. Naquele segundo, me arrependi do que estava fazendo. Abracei minha filha com força, e então a coloquei no chão, agachando para olhar em seus olhos. – Nós estamos juntos agora. Você confia em mim? – Ela assentiu, assustada quando um tiro mais alto soou. – Faça apenas o que eu mandar. _Por favor._Acho que, até aquele momento, a coisa mais perigosa que Carlie havia presenciado foi o ataque no orfanato. E ela não _viu_acontecer, realmente. Eu não sabia como ela iria reagir, mas era agora ou nunca, e nem mesmo sob minha proteção ela deixaria de ser afetada pelas cenas tão fortes que estava prestes a vivenciar.

Bella e Alice ainda estavam do lado de fora, mas só percebi quando elas correram e pararam ao nosso lado, sérias. Eu joguei a arma de Alice de volta para ela, mas a garota demorou para correr para dentro do prédio, analisando o objeto. Bella se jogou em minha direção, colando os lábios nos meus para um beijo casto. Ninguém precisou dizer nada. Ela deu um abraço demorado em nossa filha, então, e pude ouvir quando sussurrou que a amava. Bella deixou uma das armas que carregava comigo antes de desaparecer junto a Alice.

E então, éramos só nós dois. A coisa mais sensata teria sido correr para longe com ela, deixá-la em segurança, mas a verdade talvez era que sempre fomos dois viciados em adrenalina. Eu segurei sua mão e dei um passo, um único passo, para que entrássemos no prédio. Sua expressão assustada foi substituída por muita ansiedade. Nem mesmo os três corpos ensanguentados no chão conseguiram amedrontá-la.

A porta principal mostrava direto um enorme corredor, tão grande que mal podíamos ver a curva que fazia no final. Deveria ter sido muito bem decorado, mas agora estava destruído. Avancei com Carlie, apontando minha arma para frente em uma mão e segurando seus dedinhos trêmulos em outra. Alguns metros a frente, encontramos mais dois corpos, que eu não havia percebido antes. Ela arregalou os olhos para eles, curiosa. A nossa direita, então, finalmente vi o precisava: Uma porta. Absolutamente discreta. Arrisquei e a abri, encontrando nossa salvação.

– Nós vamos subir? – Murmurou ao ver a escadaria circular.

– Não é seguro aqui. – Respondi no mesmo tom. – Vai na frente. – Dei um pequeno empurrãozinho nela.

Ela obedeceu, mas olhava constantemente para trás, como se estivesse com medo que eu desaparecesse. Fiz com que subisse até o terceiro andar, e lá a puxei pelo outro corredor que encontramos, deixando seu corpo cada vez mais próximo do meu. Estranhamente, todos os lugares por onde passávamos tinham velas para iluminar o ambiente, presas em adornos nas paredes. Mas isso até que foi de grande ajuda – um vulto na curva do corredor me fez prender a respiração e encostar na parede, obrigando-a a me imitar.

– Você está com medo? – Ela sussurrou, me abraçando de lado.

– Não. – Menti, tentando ver se a figura ia embora.

– Papai, me desculpe. Eu sei que você está bravo comigo. Eu não deveria ter vindo. – Ela choramingou.

Eu olhei para ela, e vi em seu rosto delicado que, dessa vez, estava sendo sincera. Olhei mais uma vez para o outro lado e, ao ver o próximo corredor livre, agachei a sua frente.

– Eu não estou bravo. – Murmurei, tocando seu ombro. – Eu certamente não queria que você estivesse aqui, porque é perigoso demais, mas você está, e eu vou fazer de tudo para ficarmos bem. Você está arrependida, não é? Porque está assustada. Mas você é corajosa, Chocolate, e nós somos uma ótima dupla! Você vai ver.

– Eu confio em você. – Ela respondeu. – Você acaba com qualquer um desses caras!

Eu sorri em resposta, ficando em pé e voltando a segurar sua mão. Quando estava prestes a responder, felizmente consegui ouvir alguém se aproximando – provavelmente o mesmo homem de antes. Veio um pouco mais para frente, e conseguiu nos ver também. Eu coloquei Carlie atrás de mim e apontei meu revólver para ele; mais um passo e eu atirei em cheio, dando-lhe tempo apenas de gritar um palavrão em italiano.

Olhei de relance para minha filha e, ao perceber que não estava assustada demais com tal cena, indiquei com a cabeça para que continuássemos andando. Afinal, o que eu queria? Eu não deveria ficar na escada e fingir que não estávamos ali? Talvez. Se eu não estivesse com tanta vontade de encontrar Aro. Um pouco suicida, ou irracional, mas definitivamente nada egoísta.

Nós passamos pelo corpo do bandido e viramos o corredor. Ali, o corredor era um pouco mais largo, mas mantinha o mesmo ar... Antigo. Eu realmente não compreendia. Os Volturi ganhavam o suficiente para colocar muito mais tecnologia ali. Havia uma porta apenas no final, e era diferente da maioria, talvez por ser dupla, ou pelos desenhos ornamentados na madeira. Eu coloquei Carlie um pouco a frente e avancei cuidadosamente com ela. Quando estava perto o suficiente, girei uma das maçanetas, sempre mantendo minha arma preparada para qualquer coisa que encontrasse.

Mas a sala que encontramos estava vazia. Era enorme, circular, provavelmente estávamos bem no topo do prédio. Havia uma mesa de madeira escura, enorme, cheia de papeis e computadores, e incrivelmente um lustre lotado de pequenas lâmpadas bastante delicadas. Nós podíamos ouvir a confusão nos andares abaixo. Parecia que o prédio estava sendo implodido. Era estranha a sensação – centenas de pessoas lá embaixo no meio de um tiroteio, inclusive pessoas que eu amava, e eu ali, andando tranquilamente com minha filha como se fizéssemos um tour pela Itália.

Carlie correu para o centro da enorme sala, ignorando minha rápida bronca, e olhou em volta cheia de animação. Eu corri para perto dela no segundo perfeito porque, exatamente quando minha mão tocou seu ombro e eu a repreendi por se afastar daquela maneira, uma porta lateral se abriu. Nós paralisamos e olhamos na mesma direção.

Sem a menor pressa, o homem se aproximou. Usava um terno impecável, da mesma cor do cabelo comprido. Ajeitou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e nos encarou, não assustado, mas sim cheio de curiosidade. Ele olhou em volta, e então voltou a nos encarar, como se fizesse uma pergunta muda. Eu fiquei sério, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, mas Carlie me abraçou e escondeu o rosto em minha barriga. Ela já o conhecia, e não gostava nada dele. Aro. O homem que eu sempre admirei, que sempre sonhei em conhecer, e que agora queria ver morto. Porque colocá-lo na cadeia não seria suficiente. Ele merecia coisa pior, muito pior.

– Edward? – Ele falou, e sua voz me causou um arrepio na espinha. Acho que tentou sorrir. – Edward Masen?

Quando ele pronunciou meu nome, Carlie virou, ficando bem a minha frente como um cãozinho irritado. Eu não consegui dizer nada. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Minha única preocupação era tirar minha filha dali antes que ele apontasse uma arma na minha cabeça, da maneira mais fria possível. Era o que ele provavelmente faria. Afinal, se eu me considerava bom no que fazia, ele era no mínimo 10 vezes melhor. Seria muito fácil acabar com nós dois.

Nós nos encaramos por longos segundos, até que ele quebrou o silêncio com um longo suspiro. Bastou estalar o dedo e, antes que eu pudesse perceber, alguém estava atrás de mim. Segurei Carlie da maneira mais protetora que pude a minha frente, e deu certo, mas ele conseguiu pegar minha arma. Virei o rosto, mas não reconheci o homem.

Aro sorriu para nós mas, para minha surpresa, não estava armado. Ele olhou para Carlie e abriu um sorriso enorme. Ela se colou ainda mais ao meu corpo, e eu abracei seus ombros em resposta. Estávamos tão fodidos. E eu nem mesmo sabia o que esperar. A única coisa que eu poderia fazer, e a única que fiz, foi segurá-la junto a mim. Eu nunca deixaria Aro encostar um dedo nela.

Aquela troca de olhares patética poderia ter durado horas mas, para minha felicidade, aquela menininha em meus braços parecia sempre ter um anjo da guarda por perto.

Quase ao meu lado, o homem desconhecido deixou o revólver cair. E então, ele mesmo foi ao chão, morto. Hesitei um pouco, mas precisei virar o rosto para descobrir de onde viera o tiro tão certeiro que o matou. A primeira coisa que vi foi Bella, olhando cheia de raiva para o homem a minha frente. A mesma figura sexy de sempre, em suas roupas pretas, o cabelo solto, a arma potente e a expressão de quem está pronta para matar qualquer idiota que aparecer a sua frente. Mas quem tinha o revólver apontado para a vítima não era ela, e sim sua mãe, em trajes parecidos, bem ao seu lado.

Eu quase sorri – não sabia porque, mas simplesmente não me sentia mais tão perdido assim. Até que Aro retirou a mão do bolso e apontou sua pistola na direção de Bella.

E então era _ele _quem estava perdido.


	28. Nada vai nos separar, 2ª fase

**(N/A): Só quero agradecer rapidinho pelos comentários! Fiquei um tempinho viajando e quando fui ver, minha caixa de e-mail tava cheia de alerta de review! Muito obrigada, e boa leitura!**

Fui vítima de um pequeno dilema quando comecei a narrar essa história. Muitas mudanças me ocorreram, isso é inegável, e em certo ponto eu sentia vergonha do homem que costumava ser. Eu simplesmente não sabia como começar a contar tudo isso. Pelo começo, tenho certeza de que poucos avançariam na história de alguém tão cruel. E pelo fim... Se este é, afinal, o objetivo da história, qual seria o propósito de voltar ao início? O exato meio da narrativa, no tribunal, foi uma saída para lhes mostrar de antemão que eu era um homem culpado, porém arrependido.

Agora, mostrar como tudo isso terminou é inevitável. Se você é do tipo que gosta de finais dignos de novela, com inúmeros casamentos e mulheres grávidas, não está no lugar certo. Porém, se você chegou até aqui após tantas perseguições, sangue e tiroteios, vou presumir que aguentará o que estou prestes a narrar. Talvez, em certos momentos, você sentirá que tudo está acabado, que não há uma saída. Mas acha mesmo que eu perderia o pouco tempo que me resta contando tudo isso, se meu final não fosse absurdamente feliz?

Mas, tudo bem, sem mais adiamentos. Vamos ao que interessa. Lá estávamos nós. Eu, impotente, abraçado a minha filha, que olhava tudo como se a tivessem jogado dentro de seu filme preferido. A nossa frente, o homem que, mesmo sem nunca ter dito uma palavra de ameaça para mim, poderia significar o fim de toda a minha felicidade com minha família. E não posso deixar de mencionar que esse mesmo homem apontava uma arma para a mãe da minha filha, recém-nomeada minha namorada, e sua respectiva mãe, recém-eleita a mulher mais louca do Arizona.

Normalmente, o que qualquer cara faria numa situação dessas? Interferir e salvar sua garota? Carregá-la a salvo para fora dali? Se você acha que sim, volte alguns capítulos nessa história e leia novamente tudo o que eu disse sobre Isabella Swan. Aquela sim era uma garota que odiava não estar no controle. Eu engoli meu orgulho e meu desejo de protegê-la e me mantive imóvel, olhando de uma arma para outra, temendo de onde sairia o primeiro tiro. Mas ambos eram muito experientes e muito cautelosos.

- Então... - Aro disse, olhando nos olhos dela. – eu estava realmente esperando pelo que dia em que iria conhecê-lo.

Somente ao terminar a frase ele voltou a me olhar, sem deixar de prestar atenção em Bella pelo canto dos olhos. É claro que, mesmo que ele se distraísse, ela não atiraria, pois sabia muito bem o quão rápido ele deveria ser em revidar. _Deveria_. Acho que estávamos lidando com um inimigo imprevisível ali.

Eu retribuí o olhar dele sem saber o que dizer. – Uma ameaça sem fundamento de Santiago e você resolveu colocar toda a polícia atrás de mim. E pensar que confiei em você. – Ele completou, me olhando como se estivesse decepcionado com seu próprio filho. Ele olhou para baixo por um longo tempo, suspirando, e então ergueu a cabeça outra vez, me lançando um sorriso falso que causou arrepios em minha espinha. Lentamente, desviou o braço para o lado, e então sua arma estava em minha direção.

Vi pelo canto dos olhos quando Renée ergueu sua arma também, pronta para ajudar Bella. Ela tremia perto de mim, mas não de medo.

- O que eu faço com você, Edward? Com vocês todos? – Aro deu um passo a frente, com os olhos em chamas. – Você falha completamente em uma de minhas células, mente sobre o paradeiro da vítima, quase revela tudo para uma garota desconhecida, perde o controle sobre uma criança louca para dar a língua nos dentes, vira meus novatos contra mim, dedura 10 anos de trabalho pra polícia, mostra a eles onde eu estou e traz centenas de pessoas pra colocar minha casa abaixo. – Eu engoli em seco quando ele terminou. – Me dê um único bom motivo pra não acabar com você, como já deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

Seu rosto tão sombrio deveria ter me feito suar, gaguejar ou sair correndo. Mas eu continuei ali, olhando tranquilamente para ele. Após alguns segundos, sorri, respondendo calmamente ao seu pedido. – Você vai morrer. – Afirmei.

Ele arregalou os olhos, esperando tudo, menos aquilo. Abaixou a arma e veio até muito perto de mim, me obrigando a empurrar Carlie para trás – bom, ao menos foi uma tentativa, porque a menina, em sua coragem insana, permaneceu com os pés colados no chão, entre nós dois.

- Seu moleque traidor! – Gritou. – Eu deveria saber, quando Caius apareceu com você eu deveria saber que acabaria fodendo tudo! Essas pessoas lá embaixo...

- Vieram para pegá-lo, e você está morrendo de medo. – Rebati com o tom mais arrogante e divertido possível.

Ele grunhiu em resposta como um animal irritado. Ergueu a arma para mim outra vez, bem perto da minha cabeça, e eu vi claramente quando fez menção de apertar o gatilho. Ao invés disso, decidiu que havia uma maneira muito mais dolorida de me atacar: Com a mão livre, puxou Carlie para si pela blusa que usava, esgarçando um pouco o tecido em seu ombro.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais para que eu tivesse tempo de reagir. Ele mal encostou um dedo na menina e Bella gritou firmemente para que parasse. – Cale a boca! – Aro respondeu imediatamente. Com uma mira perfeita, Bella atingiu a parte interna do pulso de Aro. Ele tentou apertar o gatilho contra Carlie, mas não encontrou força o suficiente no dedo indicador. A arma escorregou de sua mão ensaguentada e foi direto para os dedos curiosos da menina.

Ele olhou para sua mão, e então para Bella, tremendo, sem acreditar que alguém seria capaz de tal insolência. Não satisfeita, a garota baleou sua barriga, deixando-o ainda mais fraco. Debruçado para frente, Aro começou a gritar por reforços. Puxei Carlie de volta para mim e retirei o revólver de sua mão imediatamente. Eu empurrei Renée para a saída e esperei que Bella fosse a minha frente, carregando Carlie. Nós três corremos o máximo que podíamos, voltando rapidamente para a escada.

Guiei-as até o segundo andar, onde eu não sabia o que encontraria, mas era definitivamente melhor do que o térreo e todo o tiroteio que acontecia. Precisamos percorrer um corredor comprido, como os outros, mas desta vez, no final dele, simplesmente não havia final. O chão desabara, em chamas, e podia-se ouvir ainda mais claramente as pessoas lá embaixo. Uma explosão aconteceu no primeiro andar e lançou ainda mais fogo, me fazendo pular para trás.

- Vamos descer antes que isso desabe. – Renée disse, apressada.

Bella pegou minha mão e me puxou para trás. Nós corremos todo o caminho de volta e descemos mais um andar, chegando ao local que eu mais temia. Voltando ao primeiro corredor, perto da porta principal, me voltou a dúvida: Deveria pegar Carlie e simplesmente fugir? Bella parecia pensar o mesmo. Ela me olhou cheia de preocupação, e eu lhe lancei a resposta mais sensata que consegui para o momento. – Não vou embora sem Emmett e Alice.

- Eu espero com a menina aqui. – Renee disse, pegando a mão de Carlie. Ela tinha o rosto um pouco sujo por conta da explosão. Sim, eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para temer que minha filha ficasse com ela outra vez, mas seus olhos naquele momento estavam tão carregados de sinceridade e compaixão que eu não tive dúvida.

Abaixei, beijando a testa de Carlie, um pouco suja também. – Você fica aqui. Você lembra que prometeu que ia me obedecer, não é? Você fica ali, no armário da escada, e Renée ficará com você. Não saia até que eu volte, entendeu? Eu vou voltar. – Garanti a ela.

Bella abaixou ao meu lado e abraçou a menina, limpando algumas lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Carlie. – Disse.

- Tem fogo lá. – A menina choramingou.

- Nós vamos ficar bem. – Bella assegurou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça ao levantar.

Quando estava prestes a se afastar, Carlie agarrou a cintura de Bella, deitando o rosto em sua barriga. – Você é a melhor mamãe que eu poderia conseguir, Bella-Bell.

Bella olhou para baixo e respirou fundo, impedindo que algumas lágrimas saíssem. Ela acariciou a cabeça da menina e disse que a amava, mas eu já estava correndo para o fim do corredor, tentando puxá-la comigo. De mãos dadas, carregando nossas armas nas mãos livres, nós mergulhamos direto no que muitos escolheriam fugir. E sem ter a mínima ideia de como acabaria. Mas Alice e Emmett mereciam tal esforço.

Mal viramos o corredor e encontramos o inferno. Era impossível ver o chão com tantos corpos caídos, ensanguentados, alguns já em chamas. O cheiro era péssimo. Eu não era do tipo que tinha medo de fogo, mas confesso que avancei muito cautelosamente, sem saber o que encontraria ali. Tentei não soltar a mão de Bella pelo máximo de tempo possível, o que foi últi, porque o tempo todo pedaços de madeira e ferro caíam do teto, e precisávamos ajudar um ao outro para desviar. Não demorou muito para minha respiração ser prejudicada – isso era um alívio pois, ao ver algum homem agonizando no chão, baleado, eu sabia que não teria uma morte muito demorada.

Quando uma mão pequenina agarrou meu braço, eu e Bella viramos para olhar. Alice sorriu vitoriosa, com o rosto coberto de fuligem. – Pegaram ele? – Perguntou.

Eu estava prestes a responder, mas fiquei mais atraído pela quantidade de sangue em sua roupa. – Você se machucou? – Perguntei.

- Não, mas machuquei muitos. – Analisou sua arma tranquilamente. – Vocês viram Emmett?

- Não, nós... Alice, precisamos sair daqui! – Bella arregalou os olhos. – O fogo está aumentando, esse lugar vai ao chão em pouco tempo. Ajude-nos a encontrá-lo e vamos dar o fora daqui!

- E o Aro? – Ela franziu a testa. – Pensei que quisesse acabar com ele ou sei lá o que.

- Ele vai se acabar sozinha quando o prédio desabar. – Reclamei. – Rápido, Alice!

Eu virei para o outro lado, ainda puxando Bella comigo. Mais alguns passos e descobrimos uma grande sala, cuja porta estava destruída. Cerrei os olhos e balancei os braços no ar, tentando enxergar melhor, mas ninguém ali ao menos se parecia com Emmett. Um homem apontou sua arma para mim e eu o matei friamente, num movimento tão rápido e certeiro que me surpreendeu. Balancei a cabeça numa negativa e olhei para a garota ao meu lado, frustrado. – Jasper não planejava isso. Só iríamos prendê-los. Isso é genocídio!

- Eles mesmos provocaram isso. – Ela respondeu, entediada. Ouvimos um grito, e então um homem caiu do andar de cima, desabando outra parte do teto. – Edward, vamos logo com isso. Eu quero ir embora daqui. – Apesar das circunstancias, e de saber que ela nunca sentira tanto medo na vida, falou a frase sem demonstrar nada.

Eu a puxei para meu peito e beijei sua testa, tentando tranquiliza-la. Ela respondeu preparando sua arma e indo na frente, sem soltar minha mão. Continuamos a correr, pelo corredor e novamente por outras salas, mas tudo parecia cada vez mais destruído. Passamos por Jasper, sujo e ensanguentado, mas ainda de pé e tão ativo quanto os outros. Mais a frente, caído morto no chão, estava outro policial. Sem tanta sujeira em seu rosto, confesso que deveria ter sido um homem bonito. Bella comentou monotonamente que aquele era James.

Nunca consegui compreender realmente como o fogo começou. Ninguém entendeu. O lugar se acabou rápido demais por causa dele; provavelmente, se fossem somente policiais e bandidos atirando uns nos outros, o ataque demoraria horas. Mas eu sentia como se tivéssemos entrado no prédio um segundo atrás, e então estávamos ali, desviando de objetos em chamas que caiam sobre nós e dos corpos que tentávamos não pisotear.

O mais triste e mais agravante é que pouquíssimas pessoas tentavam se ajudar. Não eram dois grupos de pessoas, e sim dois ideiais, e cada um ali lutava para proteger algo muito maior do que seus colegas. Um homem baleado era considerado um homem morto. A questão principal era Aro: Salvá-lo ou matá-lo. E o covarde continuava dois andares acima de nós, provavelmente protegido por vários homens dispostos a fazer tudo por ele (ou por seus empregos).

Foi numa sala cheia de janelas enormes que nós encontramos Emmett. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e seu rosto tinha alguns cortes. Quando nos viu, parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo, franzindo a testa. – Saiam daqui! Onde está Carlie? Vocês precisam ficar com ela! – Gritou conosco.

Eu quase ri com toda a sua preocupação. Não era desnecessária, mas era admirável. Quando estava prestes a responder, precisei parar; calei a boca e acabei com qualquer sorriso que pudesse aparecer em meu rosto. Fiquei imóvel enquanto observava a cena, sem acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Um homem apontou sua arma para Emmett, aproveitando sua distração, e atirou diretamente em seu peito. Eu gritei e arregalei os olhos, sustentando seu olhar enquanto ele caia no chão. Bella, com lágrimas nos olhos, matou o assassino de Emmett, mal saindo do lugar.

Deixei a garota para trás e corri em sua direção, me jogando ao seu lado. Algo explodiu muito perto de nós, e eu puxei sua cabeça para minhas pernas, olhando para ele com meus olhos inundados. – Olhe pra mim. Você vai ficar bem, só olhe pra mim!

Ele franziu a testa, perdendo um pouco o foco de seus olhos, mas então sorriu. – Edward? Foi um prazer destruir o Aro com você.

- Não fale assim, seu idiota! – Eu ri em meios as lágrimas, nervoso. – Nós viemos te buscar! Nós vamos sair daqui!

- Eu não quero sair daqui. – Ele murmurou. – Eu cumpri o meu dever. Vá cumprir o seu. Cuide daquela pestinha por mim.

Ele ergueu uma mão, e eu a segurei, apertando-a. Havia muitas coisas que eu queria dizer, mas era impossível encontrar as palavras. Ele sorriu um pouco mais, e então fechou os olhos, aconchegando a cabeça quase em meus joelhos. – Foi um prazer. – Repetiu, apertando minha mão de volta. E então, afrouxou, sem vida. Eu soltei sua mão devagar, deitando-a em seu peito ensanguentado. Curvei meu corpo para frente, soluçando em seu pescoço.

Algum tempo depois – e eu não sabia por qual milagre eu não tinha levado um tiro enquanto ficava ali – senti a mão de Bella em meu ombro. – Nós precisamos ir. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido, sua voz embargada. Eu olhei para ela, mas demorei para entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando finalmente ela conseguiu me colocar de pé, nos abraçamos, parando de chorar aos poucos. Eu olhei para meu amigo deitado no chão uma última vez. A dor de deixá-lo ali, como todos os outros, me consumiu. Mas eu não aguentaria, nem mesmo com a ajuda de Bella, removê-lo para fora do prédio. Aquela não era hora para sentimentalismo. O fogo tomaria conta de seu corpo, e sua alma iria para um lugar melhor, se você acredita nesse tipo de coisa. Com a maior dificuldade que já tivera até o momento, dei meia-volta em direção aonde minha filha estava, planejando obedecer seu último pedido.

Foi no primeiro corredor que encontramos Alice outra vez. Ela nos apressou, perguntando sobre Emmett e querendo sair logo dali, mas eu não saí do lugar até explicar o que aconteceu a ela. E então foi a primeira vez que vi aquela garota chorar. Ela me abraçou e tentou voltar, mas nós a impedimos, dizendo a ela que seria mais seguro sairmos logo do prédio.

O lugar parecia deserto. Quando avançamos até Emmett, ainda havia alguns homens lutando, mas agora, na volta, ou estavam todos mortos, ou já haviam fugido. Os mais espertos provavelmente saíram correndo dali assim que o teto começou a desabar em suas cabeças. Quando estávamos prestes a correr novamente e virar para onde Carlie estava, ouvimos alguém se aproximar. Ainda um pouco distantes do fim do corredor, nos três viramos, e Bella foi a primeira a atirar.

Ela deu alguns passos para frente, se afastando de nós, e droga, como eu queria que não tivesse feito isso.

Mais algumas balas foram disparadas, mas o homem que lutava com ela era rápido. Um pedaço de madeira em chamas caiu ao seu lado, e a garota assustou, pulando para o lado. Esse foi o momento perfeito para ele atirar diretamente em sua coxa.

Bella caiu no chão com um grito, sem soltar sua arma. Ela ergueu a mão para tentar atirar outra vez e atingi-lo, mas o mesmo caiu morto com um imenso pedaço do teto em cima de seu corpo. Quando eu tentei correr até minha garota, o mesmo aconteceu comigo, e eu me joguei para trás automaticamente. E então o curto espaço do corredor estava bloqueado pelas chamas, e não havia nenhuma maneira de chegar até ela.

- Bella! – Alice gritou, dando um passo na direção do fogo, mas logo recuou.

- Não, não, não! – Eu andei de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar um pequeno espaço onde pudesse atravessar.

Quase fui atingido novamente, mas Alice me puxou, olhando aflita para as chamas. Nós podíamos ver Bella do outro lado, sentada no chão, mas parecia impossível alcançá-la. Eu tentei outra vez, só conseguindo fazer minhas mãos arderem insanamente. Algumas lágrimas desceram por minhas bochechas enquanto eu me desesperava.

- Edward, dê o fora daqui! Eu vou ficar bem! – Ela disse, ridiculamente tranquila. – Saia! Eu dou meu jeito!

- Eu não... Não mesmo! – Rebati, tentando mais algumas vezes. Chutei um pedaço de madeira no chão, mas não mudou muita coisa, a não ser que a ponta do meu sapato ficou um pouco queimada. – Eu vou tirar você daí! Eu só preciso...

Alice soltou um grito agudo quando a parede ao seu lado fraquejou. Era como se o teto, que não existia mais sob nossas cabeças, virasse cinzas. Um pedaço de madeira, milagrosamente livre do fogo, caiu sob ela, e eu automaticamente me virei para ajudá-la. Ela se jogou em cima de mim, assustada.

– Edward, eu sinto muito, cara, mas precisamos sair daqui! – Alice começou a chorar. A fumaça e o fogo muito perto do meu rosto começaram a me cegar, e minha respiração ficava cada vez mais complicada. Com os olhos fechados e meus pulmões infestados, senti a garota me guiar até a saída. Eu tentei chamar por Bella, mas não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo a minha volta, não sabia mais onde estava. Não sei como consegui acelerar meus pés até a saída, mas finalmente vi a claridade através das minhas pálpebras.

Nós nos jogamos no chão da praça no exato instante em que algo explodiu e toda a estrutura do prédio foi ao chão.

(...)

Os bombeiros chegaram rapidamente. Alguns me ofereceram ajuda, mas assim que eu conseguia ver e respirar normalmente, recusei qualquer assistência. Eu sentei num canto, sozinho, com uma garrafa de água em minhas mãos. Eu a girava, analisando-a, e ainda não havia bebido nada.

Renée tirara Carlie do prédio muito antes de nós conseguirmos sair. Eu já havia visto a menina de longe, cuidada por alguns policiais, e apesar de estar bastante assustada, eu estava mais. Decidi me afastar por alguns minutos.

Eu deveria estar chorando? Eu teria alguma reação, qualquer uma, se ao menos soubesse o que havia acontecido. Até aquele momento, estava perdido, esperando qualquer notícia, boa ou ruim, dos bombeiros que vasculhavam os escombros. A única coisa que eu sabia era que Aro já havia sido encontrado, e grande parte do seu corpo era simplesmente cinzas. Mas ele estava sozinho, e foi facilmente identificado. As pessoas com quem eu me importava estavam misturadas a todos os outros corpos.

Mal percebi quando Alice sentou ao meu lado, me encarando por um bom tempo. Ela abraçou meus ombros e suspirou. – Você não podia fazer nada. Edward? Você é um herói.

- Olhe quantas pessoas morreram por minha causa. – Murmurei, sem olhar para seu rosto.

- E quantas não precisarão sofrer mais, porque Aro está morto. – Ela rebateu. – Não foi tão ruim assim. Muitos corpos foram recuperados, muitas pessoas terão um enterro digno. Logo vão encontrar Emmett. E...

- Bella? – Eu completei, trincando os dentes. – Ela não está morta.

Eu ouvi ela suspirar, ainda abraçada a mim. Eu estava encarando o chão quando alguém se aproximou, e lentamente ergui a cabeça, reconhecendo Jasper com uma expressão terrível e aparência pior ainda. Ele assentiu para Alice, e ela levantou, afagando meu ombro antes de se afastar.

Ele suspirou, colocando as mãos para trás. Demorou muito para falar. – Nós... A encontramos.

- Então? – Perguntei, apressado. – Onde ela está? Eu quero falar com ela. – Fiquei em pé.

- Ela está morta, Edward. – Ele disse, sem emoção.

- O que? Não, é claro que não. Ela escapou. Ela sempre escapa. – Eu ri, nervoso. – Onde ela está, Jasper?

- Eu já disse. Por favor. – Ele suspirou, agora realmente triste. – _Por favor_, acredite em mim. Pegue sua filha e saia daqui logo, Edward.

Eu franzi a testa, descrente. Comecei a chorar outra vez, em silêncio. Como ele podia ser tão frio com a morte de sua melhor amiga? E onde diabos estavam Charlie e Renée, senão surtando com a morte da própria filha? Eu estava perdendo alguma coisa?

- Está mentindo. – Eu afirmei outra vez.

- Ela morreu cumprindo a promessa que fez. – Ele disse. – Ela era uma policial, e não uma ladra. Tenho certeza que está bem agora. No lugar que deveria. Estou avisando, Edward, pegue a menina e suma.

- Onde está o corpo dela? – Eu chorei um pouco mais, mas mantive a voz firme.

- Está carbonizado. Mas identificaram uma bala alojada em sua perna. – Explicou.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, impedindo minha mente de visualizar uma cena tão dolorosa. Ele não tinha como saber que ela havia sido baleada senão vendo o corpo. Não era mentira. Afinal, por que ele mentiria? Eu é que estava ficando louco. _Bella estava morta_. Estava morta porque eu não consegui agir a tempo. Era minha culpa. Minha droga de culpa!

Eu tapei minha boca, deixando meu corpo cair outra vez no chão. Sentei e coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos, me permitindo chorar outra vez. Só havia conseguido tantas lágrimas assim uma única vez em minha vida: Quando fui preso e havia perdido tudo. – Eu sinto muito. – Ele murmurou.

Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo. Era impossível de acreditar. Por um momento, minhas lagrimas não eram de tristeza, e sim de raiva. Raiva por ter saído daquele maldito lugar sem ajudá-la, raiva porque Jasper não parecia dar a mínima importância para o que aconteceu, e até mesmo raiva de um dia ter ido falar com aquela florista por causa de uma aposta e ter causado toda essa confusão na vida dela. Era tudo minha droga de culpa! E agora, de que adiantavam os planos que fizemos, nossa casa, a escola de Carlie, tudo o que eu prometi a ela? Aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de punição por estar feliz demais. Eu não merecia tanto.

- Papai? Você está bem? – Ouvi a vozinha me chamar.

Eu ergui a cabeça e arregalei os olhos inchados, demorando para assimilar o que via. Ela franziu a testa, preocupada.

- Carlie. – Sussurrei, continuando imóvel.

- O que aconteceu? Por que está chorando? Cadê a mamãe? – Ela cuspiu as palavras, começando a chorar também.

Eu olhei em volta sem rumo antes de secar meu rosto e me obrigar a ficar em pé. Ela me olhou com os olhos cheios d'água, e aquilo foi de cortar o coração. E como se não bastasse, eu vi, mesmo que não fizesse o menor sentido, os olhos de Bella ali. Eram os mesmos olhos, se é que isso era possível. Eu comecei a andar para a lateral da praça devagar, em busca de uma saída, e apenas estiquei a mão para ela, esperando que a segurasse e me seguisse.

- Onde vamos? – Ela perguntou.

- Vamos pra casa, Carlie. – Respondi, um pouco irritado com suas perguntas. Naquele momento eu só queria que ela calasse a boca. – Na América.

- Mas e a Bella? – Ela choramingou, me seguindo com relutância.

- A Bella não vai com a gente. – Trinquei os dentes.

- Papai! O que está fazendo? – Ela empacou, puxando minha mão. – Não podemos ir embora agora! Temos que achar a Bella! – Ela gritou.

- A BELLA NÃO VAI VOLTAR, CARLIE, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? ACABOU! – Eu virei para ela, mais nervoso do que deveria.

Ela deu um passo pra trás, assustada, e então eu percebi o que havia feito. _Era como se o monstro tivesse voltado._Eu me arrependi no mesmo segundo em que gritei com ela, ajoelhando a sua frente e voltando a chorar. Puxei-a para um abraço, e ela retribuiu imediatamente.

- Você é a única coisa que eu tenho agora. Você é a coisa mais importante do mundo pra mim, e eu não posso perdê-la. – Chorei. – Somos só nós dois agora, Carlie. Eu sinto muito.

Bastaram aquelas palavras para que ela entendesse. Eu senti suas lagrimas encharcando minha camiseta e a abracei mais forte; fiquei em pé e a segurei em meu colo, tentando reunir forças para sair dali e voltar para casa, sem a mínima noção do que faríamos.

_Bella _havia nos salvado. De muitas maneiras. Aquela garota impossível era a única responsável por eu ainda ter minha filha em meus braços. Isso só me dava a certeza de que, _por ela_, eu nunca, nunca, correria o risco de perder nossa menina outra vez.

**(N/A): MUITA HORA NESSA CALMA! Antes que tentem jogar pedras na minha janela, quero lembrar a todos que eu ADORO um drama em reta final e em MMF não seria diferente! Não vou entrar em detalhes, só digo que tem muita coisa escondida nas entrelinhas, é só prestarem atenção... Bem, sim, o próximo capítulo é o último! ): MAS além dele ainda prometo um epílogo e alguns extras que eu nunca consegui encaixar na história, mas estão me atormentando para serem escritos. Em resumo, eu só quero dizer que eu nunca prometi que essa fic seria perfeita, cheia de romance e melação, e acho que todo mundo que chegou até aqui entende isso. Sou a favor de finais felizes, mas cada um tem uma ideia do que é "feliz". A história começou a ser contada por causa da Carlie, e vai girar em torno dela até o ém, é como eu já disse: Entrelinhas...**


	29. Menta com chocolate, 2ª fase

Afastei o cigarro da boca e o apaguei no cinzeiro a minha frente, na mesa de centro onde eu descansava os pés. Fechei os olhos, voltei a apoiar as costas no sofá e soltei a fumaça, experimentando a sensação que deixara para trás há meses.

Estava na sala de estar do apartamento de Rosalie. Sozinho. Eu não queria voltar para Forks, ou para minha casa. Eu simplesmente não tinha para onde ir. Não havia um único lugar no mundo para mim que não estivesse carregado de lembranças dolorosas.

– Mas eu não quero dormir! – Ouvi Carlie reclamar do quarto, chorosa.

Eu olhei na direção do som, esperando ouvir mais da conversa, mas a resposta de Rosalie para ela foi muito baixa. Levantei e comecei a andar pelo corredor comprido de seu apartamento, torcendo para que não me notassem. Parei na porta entreaberta, olhando para elas por uma pequena fresta. Carlie estava sentada, embaixo das cobertas, abraçando sua boneca. Jacob estava a seus pés, e Rosalie agachara ao seu lado, de costas para mim. Permaneci em silêncio, observando-as.

– Você sabe, quando eu estou triste, ou com medo de alguma coisa, eu peço pro meu anjinho da guarda me proteger. Ele me ajuda a dormir tranquila. – Rosalie disse a ela.

– Ele não vai me proteger. – Carlie rebateu imediatamente. – Eu disse pra ele ficar com a Bella. Ela precisa mais do que eu. Ela tá muito sozinha agora.

Rosalie não respondeu imediatamente, e eu daria qualquer coisa para ver sua expressão naquele momento. A garota levantou em silêncio e sentou na cama também, ficando mais perto de Carlie. – Querida, sua mãe... Ela precisou ir para outro lugar. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Ela está num lugar especial e melhor.

– Como sabe que é melhor? – Carlie perguntou como se a desafiasse.

– É o que... Dizem. – A voz de Rosalie falhou.

– Como ela pode ficar bem em um lugar onde o papai não está?

Aquela frase me atingiu de uma maneira estranha. Eu recuei, não querendo ouvir mais. Carlie conseguira resumir tudo em uma única pergunta inocente. Eu não acreditava nesse tipo de coisa, não o suficiente para me preocupar sobre como B... Bella estaria. Mas havia um lado pior: _Eu_estava aqui ainda. Sem ela.

Voltei a sentar no sofá, segurando meu rosto nas mãos. Algumas lágrimas ameaçaram cair, mas eu as segurei imediatamente quando ouvi Rosalie se aproximar. Olhei para ela, forçando um pequeno sorriso quando ela sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

– Ela adormeceu. Alice está dormindo no meu quarto. Quer dividir com ela? Eu fico no sofá. – Disse.

– É claro que não, Rosalie, eu fico aqui. Pode ir descansar. – Murmurei. Ela afastou os braços de mim, mas continuou ali, me encarando sem saber o que dizer. – Vamos, Rose, eu vou ficar bem.

– Por que você acha que Jasper fez isso? – Perguntou. – Por que ele mandou você de volta pra cá, sem deixar que ninguém a visse?

– Ele sabia o quanto seria doloroso. Ok, você quer realmente falar sobre isso agora? – Resmunguei.

– Não... Tudo bem, desculpe. – Ela ficou em pé, arrependida. – Boa noite. Qualquer coisa, pode nos acordar. Bom, eu. Alice ficaria bastante irritada.

Pela primeira vez, eu sorri. – Obrigado, Rosalie. Boa noite.

Ela sorriu timidamente e se virou, fechando melhor o robe sob a camisola. Andou pelo corredor até seu quarto, e entrou sem olhar para trás. Eu continuei sentado, encarando o travesseiro e os cobertores dobrados que ela havia deixado pra mim, mas não estava realmente com vontade de me preparar para dormir.

Da porta entreaberta do quarto de hóspedes, saiu Jacob, que já andava normalmente após seu acidente no orfanato. Ele se aproximou saltitante e apoiou o focinho em minha perna, choramingando.

– O que foi? – Sussurrei, acariciando sua cabeça. – Qual é o problema, hein?

Ele ergueu a cabeça de repente e esticou as orelhas, prestando atenção a porta de Carlie. Após algum tempo prestando atenção, voltou para lá, e eu o segui preguiçosamente.

A menina estava sentada novamente, mexendo no cabelo de sua boneca. Seu rosto estava encharcado. Eu não acendi a luz de seu quarto, pois a via perfeitamente com a claridade vinda do corredor. Jacob tomou seu posto de antes, deitado confortavelmente na cama, e eu deixei a porta entreaberta antes de me aproximar também.

Carlie, mesmo percebendo minha presença, não olhou para mim. Eu suspirei longamente sentado ali, e ela mal se mexeu, mas fez questão de dizer baixinho: - Você fede a cigarro.

Eu ri tristemente. Aquela foi a primeira coisa que ela me dissera no dia em que nos conhecemos.

– Desculpe. – Respondi. – Ainda tenho um espaço aqui?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, confusa pela pergunta óbvia, e então se afastou para a parede. Eu retirei meus sapatos e deitei ao seu lado, me cobrindo para ficar mais confortável. Não ganhei mais nenhuma palavra dela por algum tempo, então eu mesmo decidi puxar um assunto que não poderia mais ser evitado.

– Carlie... – Suspirei. - Quando as coisas se acalmarem, eu prometo que nós vamos ficar bem. Vamos para qualquer lugar que você quiser, Chocolate, longe de Forks. Só nós dois. – Murmurei.

Ela ergueu a cabeça por um momento para me olhar, mas então desistiu outra vez, voltando a encarar a boneca. Com um suspiro, abraçou o brinquedo junto ao peito e caiu deitada ao meu lado. Eu a cobri melhor e dei um beijo em sua testa, fechando os olhos (como se realmente fosse conseguir dormir).

– Você acha que a mamãe sente a nossa falta? – Ela murmurou. Eu abri os olhos imediatamente, mas ela não estava olhando pra mim. Sua pergunta era retórica, quase para si mesma. Não consegui responder nada, e então ela continuou. – Sabe, quando eu fui embora do orfanato, lá pro Brasil, a Esme me falou que eu não teria uma mãe, não por enquanto... Mas eu achei uma! – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eu achei uma, porque mãe é que nem a gente lê nos livros, mãe faz compras com a gente, brinca, coloca a gente pra dormir e dá bronca às vezes, mas é pro nosso bem!

Algumas lágrimas já molhavam minhas bochechas quando ela terminou de falar. – A Bella faz tudo isso! – Completou. - Mas ela é um pouco diferente, porque nenhuma mamãe sabe proteger que nem ela me protege. - Com uma risada, passei a mão por minhas bochechas, assentindo.

– Acho que... Ela, ao contrário de mim, sempre foi muito legal com você. – Murmurei. – Desculpe por isso.

– Eu não culpo você, papai. – Ela disse num tom de consolo. – Você não sabia como era amar alguém. Você só precisou de um tempinho pra isso!

Eu a abracei e esperei que as lágrimas diminuíssem para que eu pudesse responder sem que minha voz falhasse. Sorri para ela, secando meu rosto outra vez.

– Eu amo você. – Assumi. – Eu nunca vou amar ninguém como eu amo você. E sabe por quê? Porque eu sou só a cobertura de menta. Lembra? E ninguém gosta de cobertura sem o sorvete. E tem que ser de chocolate!

Ela riu, o som que eu mais gostava no mundo. Sorri de volta e a abracei quando a menina deitou a cabeça no meu peito, ainda abraçando sua boneca. Eu fechei meus olhos e adormeci mais cedo do que imaginava conseguir. E, por um segundo, pareceu que não estava faltando nada ali.

(...)

No dia seguinte, todos saíram da cama cedo, o que era inédito para a maioria – a não ser para Carlie, que estava sempre com as pilhas devidamente carregadas. Exatamente às 8 da manhã, eu estava no meio de uma tentativa frustrada de fazê-la comer algo decente. Alice me fizera _o favor_de beber um grande copo de refrigerante, e a menina começou a perguntar porque não podia fazer isso também.

– Quem é que vivia reclamando sobre comer pizza o tempo todo? – Perguntei, de pé ao seu lado na mesa.

– Eu reclamava porque tava cansada de comer a mesma coisa. Não porque não era saudável! – Carlie se mexeu em sua cadeira, olhando com nojo para o copo de leite a sua frente.

Eu revirei os olhos em resposta a sua esperteza irritante, resistindo a dar um tapa na cabeça de Alice, sentada do meu outro lado. Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso, e eu estranhei, perguntando mentalmente quem diabos ainda era meu amigo e não estava naquele apartamento. Ou era apenas mais algum filho da puta italiano ameaçando me matar. Peguei o aparelho, mas o número na tela não estava registrado em meus contatos.

– Alô? – Eu me afastei da mesa em meu velho hábito estranho de andar enquanto falava ao telefone.

_"Edward?"_ A voz masculina chamou._"Graças a Deus é o número certo!"_

– Jasper? – Franzi a testa. Alice arregalou os olhos para mim na mesma hora. – O quê...?  
_  
__"Escute, eu sei... Sei que deve estar com raiva, mas você precisa me escutar."_Pediu._"Há uma coisa que..."__  
_  
– Jasper, não quero ser mal educado com você, mas nós realmente não temos mais nada para conversar._"É importante, cara, escute!"_Ele pediu outra vez.

Quando você acaba de perder a única mulher que realmente amou, é claro que qualquer sinal bobo lhe parece a última esperança que o salvará de tal pesadelo. Eu deixei que falasse, esperando pela notícia impossível que precisava ouvir. Que houvera um engano, que nada disso estava acontecendo._"É sobre... Os velórios!"_Ele disse com uma urgência estranha._"Precisamos organizar tudo isso, Charlie quer você envolvido, e nós não encontramos nenhum familiar de Emmett."_Minhas últimas esperanças desapareceram ali._"Eu estou na casa de Charlie. Você pode vir?"_– É claro. Já estou a caminho. – Suspirei, me despedindo antes de desligar.

– A caminho de onde? – Alice mal esperou eu guardar o celular de volta.

– Precisamos organizar algumas coisas sobre o... – Os olhos de Carlie me encarando com atenção me impediram de falar a palavra. – Enfim, Jasper está me esperando em Forks com o pai _dela_.

– E você vai? Assim? – Alice ficou em pé. – Ficou maluco? Tá na cara que é uma emboscada, seu imbecil! Deve ter um monte de policiais lá esperando você!

– Alice, pelo amor de Deus, são Jasper e Charlie, eles não vão me prender. – Eu revirei os olhos.

Eu peguei o copo de Alice vazio e o de Carlie, pela metade, levando ambos para a pia da cozinha. Minha filha mal se mexeu, brincando com Jacob, que se apoiava na mesa pedindo um pouco da comida intacta que ela ignorara. Alice me seguiu para a cozinha, ainda reclamando.

– Eu não acredito que vou ter que ir com você nessa maluquice! Eu vou ficar velha encobrindo as merdas que você faz! – Ela gritou, e eu sorri sozinho com tal frase. – Você não lembra da briga que teve com eles? Charlie ficou puto!

– Não o suficiente pra me colocar numa cela por isso. – Eu virei para ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Segurei seus ombros enquanto ela bufava. – Carlie viveu semanas com eles, você não lembra? Ele a considera sua neta. Além disso, sei que é um homem de palavra. Não vai acontecer nada. Eu vou, e se você quiser vir, é bem vinda, mas que pelo menos seja em paz.

– Onde vocês vão? – Rosalie parou na porta da cozinha, já devidamente vestida, comendo uma das bolachas que eu deixara na mesa para Carlie.

– Jasper me ligou. – Disse.

– Uh, e Alice está doida para vê-lo, não é? – Rosalie zombou.

– Cala a boca, sua patricinha! – Ela rebateu no tom amigável de sempre. A modelo reprimiu uma risada enquanto ela saia disparada, de volta para seu quarto.

Eu suspirei e olhei para ela amigavelmente. – Ela só está sensível demais. Acho que... Todos estamos. – Murmurei. – Jasper disse que está tendo dificuldades em encontrar os parentes de Emmett. Eu imaginei que iria querer nos ajudar com isso...

Rosalie assentiu, seus olhos voltando ao semblante triste de antes. Foi muito difícil para ela receber a notícia, mas depois de algum tempo ela se tornou a pessoa mais forte presente ali. Eu nunca soube exatamente o que havia acontecido entre os dois. Acho que não se aproximaram o suficiente para seu mundo desabar como o meu, mas ela se importava muito com o cara que a livrou de seu sequestro. Importava-se até demais.

Eu virei, prestes a voltar para a mesa, mas Carlie já estava na porta, me encarando com curiosidade.

– Nós vamos para Forks? Ver o meu avô? – Ela perguntou.

Eu nunca ouvira ela mencionar Charlie dessa maneira, mas muitas coisas aconteceram enquanto estive preso que preferi deixar entre eles. Ela tinha todo o direito de escolher quem quisesse para sua família. Eu mesmo havia feito isso.

– Seu carro ainda está Chicago, não é? – Rosalie me lembrou. – Eu levo vocês.

(...)

Eu parei em frente a porta de Charlie e engoli seco. Nem mesmo consegui erguer minha mão até a campainha. Rosalie, atrás de mim, disse algo que não entendi. Minha mente estava imersa em lembranças. Quando eu trouxe Bella para casa após nossos primeiro encontro fracassado, quando ela e Charlie tramaram uma cena constrangedora lá dentro para se livrarem de mim, quando nossa filha finalmente fez um encontro dar certo e então a levamos ao parquinho que tanto queria. A primeira vez que dormimos juntos... Até mesmo os homens de Aro me atacando bem ali em frente. _Tudo_parecia tão importante agora.

Quando consegui a coragem para bater na porta, Jasper a abriu. Ele nos lançou um sorriso amplo que eu nunca tinha visto. Aquilo realmente me irritou. Os acontecimentos recentes pareciam fazer bem a ele. Ou talvez fosse a presença de Alice. Infelizmente, não era nada recíproco. Ou ela não admitia, pelo menos.

– Edward! – Ele comemorou algo que eu realmente não entendi. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele estava me puxando pelo braço para atravessarmos a rua. – Eu estava realmente com medo que você não viesse, eu nunca me perdoaria se isso acontecesse, droga! Mas você vai ver que não foi de propósito, quer dizer, ok! A ideia foi minha, e não foi tão genial assim, mas aqui estamos, e uau, estou realmente aliviado!

Eu tentei retrucar, e até pará-lo, mas nada adiantou. Quando percebi, estávamos no último lugar que eu gostaria de frequentar naquele momento: A praça. Onde conheci Bella, onde fiz a tal aposta com Emmett, onde Carlie reviu Esme e Carlisle, onde eu acampei como um idiota até que minha garota finalmente aceitasse sair comigo. Droga, mais e mais lembranças! O que diabos eu estava fazendo ali?

Eu parei de frente para ele, gritando. – Jasper, você pode, pelo amor de Deus, me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – As três garotas vinham logo atrás de nós, tão confusas quanto eu. Charlie se juntou a elas com uma expressão tranquila demais.

Jasper segurou meus braços e me obrigou a virar, ficando de costas para todos. E então eu entendi.

Desde a primeira vez que pisei naquele lugar e todas as outras depois, uma única coisa me chamava a atenção, acima de todo o resto: A banca de flores, bem no centro. Ela completava tão bem o ambiente para mim que é como se tivesse crescido diretamente da grama. Não seria nenhuma novidade se ela estivesse ali, vazia, abandonada. Mas a primeira coisa que vi foi um amontoado de vasos e plantas extremamente coloridas. Do lado esquerdo, estava uma barraca, exatamente igual a que eu mesmo usei ali, certa vez. E do direito, a vendedora que trabalhava ali. Ela sorria enquanto atendia um casal de idosos. Suas roupas eram ridículas, mas eu conseguia ver sua alma por trás dos óculos exageradamente grandes.**  
**  
Carlie soltou um grito quando reconheceu a vendedora, mas alguém provavelmente a segurou. Eu paralisei. Simplesmente fiquei parado. _O que diabos era aquilo?_Jasper me empurrou com força, e eu fui pra frente, obrigando minhas pernas a me levarem até a garota.

Percebendo minha aproximação, ela virou. Seu sorriso gigantesco se transformou em um suspiro de satisfação, e seus lábios foram prensados um no outro, ainda mostrando um singelo sorriso. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Relutante, dei um passo para frente e toquei sua bochecha, me certificando de que era real. Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça com o meu toque. Quando me olhou novamente, eu franzi a testa numa pergunta muda.

– Plano exagerado? – Ela murmurou, e então mordiscou o lábio inferior.

Eu não tinha nada pra dizer. Eu não sabia como perguntar o que ela precisava claramente explicar. Aliás, eu nem sabia se havia uma explicação. Até o momento, não parecia real.

– Não vai perguntar como eu escapei? – Ela perguntou, um pouco preocupada com meu silêncio.

– É você. – Murmurei de volta, fazendo Bella rir.

Tirando os olhos de mim por poucos segundos, ela retirou os óculos. Então pude ver o corte comprido acima de sua sobrancelha e as manchas roxas nas laterais de sua cabeça. Para minha surpresa, ela ergueu a mão até a cabeça e retirou a peruca que eu nem sabia que estava usando. _Ela cortara o cabelo até os ombros_. Eu demoraria um pouco para me acostumar com isso.

– Eu me afastei o máximo que podia do fogo e fugi. Enquanto tudo caia. Foi desesperador, só quando estava do lado de fora percebi o que havia feito. – Como se seu rosto não estivesse machucado o suficiente, ela ergueu a barra da camiseta para me mostrar a queimadura fraca abaixo do umbigo. Ainda assim, eu fiz uma careta preocupada quando ela cobriu a pele outra vez. - Não demorou muito para me encontrarem, eu ainda estava bem. Mas os polícias não me deixavam falar com você. Eu sabia que não iam me deixar ir embora. – Ela contou, mexendo nos objetos em suas mãos. – Eu sabia que, se encontrassem vocês, nos levariam pra cadeia. Jasper mentiu para que você fosse logo embora.

– Ele viu você. – Murmurei. – Por isso ele falou da bala... Por isso Charlie não estava preocupado.

– Eu só queria vocês a salvo. – Ela disse, erguendo os olhos para mim. – Devia isso a Emmett. Quando eu soube que vocês já estavam num avião de volta, eu fugi. Tive que arrumar outra maldita identidade e mudar alguma coisa na minha cara, porque aqueles policiais idiotas não tem mais nada pra se preocupar além de uma ex-agente que nunca fez mal pra ninguém! Quer dizer, eu sou uma criminosa, Edward? Eu estava tentando salvar a minha filha! Só porque ando com um bando de ladrões não quer dizer que eu seja...

A menção de_sua filha_me fez agarrar sua cintura imediatamente e puxar sua boca para a minha. Após um segundo de susto, ela relaxou em meus braços, jogando a peruca e os óculos no chão para enroscar os braços em meu pescoço. As pessoas assistindo a cena atrás de nós comemoraram com alguns assobios, mas eu estava alheio demais a eles para simplesmente lhes mostrar o dedo do meio ou algo do tipo.

Meu bom humor estava de volta como num passe de mágica. Até que eu olhasse pra cara de Jasper outra vez.

– Me desculpe por isso. Sei que esses dias devem ter sido difíceis pra vocês... – Ela disse ainda bem próxima a mim.

– É, não foram dos melhores. – Eu franzi a testa com seu comentário óbvio. – E qual é a da barraca?

Ela saiu das pontas dos pés, onde se erguia, e estranhamente ruborizou. – Bom, eu... Não fui pra casa. Quer dizer... Alguma hora você voltaria aqui. E eu estaria esperando. Com a demora, Jasper teve mais um de seus planos e te chamou.

– Ele precisa realmente parar com isso.

– Além do mais, - ela ignorou meu comentário – a casa de Charlie não é exatamente minha. – Eu esperei que ela explicasse melhor, encarando-a, e a garota simplesmente deu os ombros. – Eu vou onde você for.

– Então eu espero que você goste de dormir embaixo de uma ponte, porque não tenho muita perspectiva do que fazer daqui pra frente. – Zombei. – Acontece quando se anda com bandidos.

– Eu adoraria morar na rua com você. – Ela sorriu, erguendo o corpo novamente.

Meu sorriso em resposta foi ainda maior, e ela se aproximou, tentando me beijar outra vez. Eu prensei meus lábios um no outro, e ela se afastou, divertida e confusa ao mesmo tempo. Subi meus lábios até sua orelha, voltando a sorrir. – Tem _outra pessoa_sentindo muito a sua falta...

Ela se inclinou um pouco para o lado e deu um passo na mesma direção, olhando as pessoas atrás de mim. Seu sorriso era imenso. Manteve as mãos em meus braços, e só então percebi que estava mancando. Não demorou nada para eu ser empurrado por um pequeno furacão que a agarrava; um verdadeiro rio de lágrimas caiu por suas bochechas quando ela se ajoelhou para abraçar sua filha. Fiquei parado ali, observando-as com o que me parecia certa adoração.

– Ah, meu amor, você está bem! – Bella chorou.

– O que aconteceu? Onde você tava? O papai disse que você... – Carlie começou a gritar.

– Eu sei, eu sei, foi tudo um mal entendido. Eu estou aqui agora, não estou? – Ela sorriu, colocando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo da menina atrás de sua orelha. Fungou baixinho antes de continuar. – E eu prometo que nunca mais vou a lugar nenhum. Vamos ficar todos juntos agora. Sem mais estrada pra nós!

– Então não vamos mais ser espiões? – Carlie reclamou, me fazendo rir.

– Nós vamos ser o que você quiser. – Sua mãe sorriu.

– Menos princesas. – Arregalei os olhos, interferindo na conversa. – Não é?

Bella ficou em pé em meio a uma gargalhada, ainda segurando Carlie em seu colo quando veio até mim e beijou demoradamente minha bochecha.

Jasper, Charlie, Rosalie e Alice se aproximaram, finalmente voltando a fazer parte de uma cena tão familiar. Eles eram parte disso, definitivamente. Cada um teve seu momento abraçando Bella; mesmo seu pai e seu amigo que sabiam de tudo desde o começo, e também as duas garotas, que mesmo não sendo tão próximas assim dela, lhe deviam muito de sua vida. E da minha.

E era isso que eu chamava de felicidade.

Porque mesmo com toda a atenção voltada para minha garota, eu nunca me senti tão em casa. Cada um ali colaborou para que eu encontrasse o meu lugar, e eu devia muito a eles. Alice, que abandonou toda a carreira que tinha pela frente para nos ajudar; Rosalie, que encontrou a família que nunca teve em um bando de criminosos; Bella, Charlie e Jasper, que nem por um segundo hesitaram em trair seus companheiros para proteger quem amavam.

Esme, Carlisle e Renée, que sempre me viram como um pai, acima de qualquer merda que eu já havia feito na minha vida. E Emmett, principalmente Emmett, que deu sua vida por uma menininha.

E foi exatamente essa menina a razão de tudo o que nos aconteceu. Porque ela tinha o dom de unir as pessoas, de trazer vida àqueles que já perderam a razão para tudo. Eu continuaria devendo a ela, pelo resto dos meus dias. Tudo o que eu era, tudo o que eu tinha, as pessoas que conheci, que amei, e que me amaram de volta, tudo porque uma monstrinha tagarela foi corajosa o suficiente para derreter meu coração de gelo. Ela enxergou em mim o que ninguém mais seria capaz de ver.

Ainda sendo carregada por Bella, seus olhos de chocolate me encontraram, e a menina voltou ao chão para correr até mim. Eu agachei, sorrindo, e segurei suas mãozinhas quando ela parou bem a minha frente.

– Eu ainda posso mudar a decoração? – Ela perguntou inocentemente.

Eu soltei uma risada alta, olhando ao nosso redor. Eu não me lembrava da última vez que vira pessoas tão felizes juntas. Se ao menos aquela menina soubesse o bem que ela fez a tanta gente...

– Ah, Carlie... – Sorri. – Você pode fazer o que você quiser!

Ela sorriu de volta para mim, jogando os bracinhos em volta do meu pescoço. Eu fiquei em pé e, segurando-a com firmeza em meu colo, virei seu corpo magrelo de ponta cabeça, só para fazê-la rir mais. Bella, nos observando um pouco longe, sorriu abertamente com a cena. Eu fiquei tão hipnotizado com seu olhar que quase esqueci de voltar minha filha para uma posição normal.

E foi assim, como a família bagunçada que Carlie uniu, que nós vivemos felizes para...

Não, não, não, espera aí.

Vocês nunca se perguntaram o que existe depois do "felizes para sempre"? Depois do beijo perfeito, do cenário romântico e daquele momento em que não existe absolutamente nenhuma preocupação? Pois eu estou aqui para lhes contar tudo isso. E acreditem, aquela breve cena – vocês conhecem, a tela preta, a palavra "fim" mandando vocês de volta pra casa – é só começo de muito drama que ninguém quis contar.

Histórias começam a partir de uma mudança. Porque é isso que as pessoas querem ouvir. Ninguém gosta de ficar parado, estagnado em sua rotina. Eu poderia ter gastado páginas e páginas falando sobre a morte de meus pais, meu trabalho para os Volturi, 10 anos de encheção de saco até que finalmente Carlie entrasse em minha vida. Porém, decidi pular para a parte importante, porque quanto mais perto do clímax eu começasse, mais rápido seria para chegar ao fim.

E é depois do fim que as coisas realmente acontecem.

E, ah, eu tenho realmente muito o que contar. Porque quando você cria uma criança com o poder de lhe trazer tanta felicidade, você sente um desejo absurdo de sair gritando todos os mínimos detalhes de sua rotina. E até os momentos ruins são maravilhosos. Mas eu vou ser justo. Tudo o que antecedeu essa história foi resumido, e esses anos após a briga com os Volturi também serão.

Acho que a coisa mais importante que eu devo ressaltar é que Bella não está mais comigo. Mas eu não trato isso como algo triste; ela teve uma vida mais longa e mais feliz do que muita gente. E foi uma criatura teimosa, ativa e exagerada até o último segundo. Seu final não foi triste, e sim _real_. É claro que isso não tornou as coisas fáceis para mim. E foi por conta disso que Carlie me deu a ideia – acho que _a melhor ideia na historia das melhores ideias_– de repassar nossa história adiante. Bem, Carlie não é mais exatamente uma criança. Na verdade, ela tem algumas.

Ah, e isso me lembra que eu preciso responder algo que com certeza muitos de vocês estão se perguntando: Bella conseguiu o bebê que sempre quis? Nós poderíamos ter tentado, com certeza, mas eu não sei se ela aguentaria a dor de perder outro filho, caso viesse a acontecer. Eu não tive coragem de arriscar. Não é como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando, de qualquer maneira. Conforme os anos se passaram, até mesmo a _adoção_de alguém tão pequeno e frágil não seria muito fácil para nós e nosso estilo de vida. Mas tem outra coisa que aconteceu que pode soar como uma surpresa para alguns.

Tudo bem, um resumo não será suficiente para lhes mostrar tudo o que quero, tudo o que me fez sentir o homem mais sortudo da Terra durante anos. Acontece, vocês sabem, quando você encontra a mulher da sua vida. Há mais algumas coisas que vocês precisam saber. Coisas que somente uma alma pura como a de Carlie foi capaz de nos ensinar.

Eu nunca deixaria vocês irem embora com as lamentações de um velho contando seus últimos dias! Além do mais, quem disse que eu também não sou fã de um _final-mentiroso-feliz_?

* * *

**N/A: Bom, gente, não tenho como agradecer todas as pessoas que chegaram aqui, as pessoas que deixaram reviews, que favoritaram, enfim... Foi um prazer escrever essa história, vou levar esses personagens comigo pra sempre! Essa é minha segunda long-fic, e eu e a Nina estamos indo pra outra, logo eu posto e mando o link aqui, ok?**

Enquanto isso, quem quiser dá uma olhada na short-fic que eu to escrevendo, é muito leve e espero que vocês gostem: s/8386228/1/Sala_14

**Nos vemos novamente no epílogo dessa história, e de quebra ainda vou postar uns extras fofinhos que preparei.**

**Muito obrigada!**


	30. Epílogo

Eu já deveria ter me acostumado com aquela cena dia após dia, mas ainda era algo cativante para mim. Tudo nelas era.

Eu parei na porta do quarto exageradamente rosa e encontrei seu olhar, sério. Carlie retribuiu e cruzou os braços, vestindo apenas uma calcinha, enquanto travávamos a velha briga da hora do banho. Eu ainda carregava as roupas que conseguira arrancar dela e uma toalha, a peça que ultimamente ela mais odiava no mundo.

- Eu não preciso tomar banho! – Ela berrou.

Eu bufei. – Até semana passada eu ainda estaria discutindo, mas agora vou simplesmente contar até 3 e colocá-la no chuveiro a força. – Ameacei. – 1...

Ela tentou correr, mas eu bloqueei a porta. Joguei tudo no chão para agarrá-la quando ela tentou passar pelo meio das minhas pernas, e então ela estava de ponta cabeça no meu ombro, indefesa, gritando como se eu estivesse arrancando um de seus membros.

Eu ignorei todas as ameaças infantis que ela me lançou e a levei diretamente para o banheiro. Com a habilidade de pai que adquirira nos últimos meses, arranquei a última peça de roupa que ela usava e soltei seu cabelo comprido, colocando a menina embaixo do chuveiro ligado.

- A mamãe nunca me obriga a tomar banho! – Ela fechou os olhos quando a água inundou seu rosto.

- Isso é porque ela é esperta e sempre dá o fora. – Eu sorri. – Eu já estou atrasado pro trabalho, Carlie, colabore comigo e termine isso rápido!

Ela não respondeu, ainda emburrada. Eu sabia que era uma questão de segundos para ela começar a cantar, aproveitando a água quente, e então reclamar para _sair_ dali. Eu saí do banheiro e deixei a porta aberta, voltando ao quarto para pegar a toalha que havia esquecido. _Meu antigo quarto._

A decisão de que moraríamos na casa de Chicago foi unânime, apesar dela ter ganhado algumas mudanças. O lugar nunca teve um ar tão familiar, com brinquedos espalhados e nosso cachorro grande demais derrubando tudo por onde passava. O quarto dos meus pais, que agora eu e Bella usávamos, ficou praticamente intacto, porque ela o adorava. E nós ainda não tínhamos uma televisão.

Charlie se aposentou definitivamente e, como o avô coruja que era, mudou para uma casa bem próxima a nossa. Aquilo não durou muito, é claro, e ele logo retomou seu antigo posto na polícia, mas agora oficialmente em Illinois. Alice entrou para o mundo do crime de Nova York, o mais longe possível de Jasper, que por sua vez foi promovido e tomou o lugar de Bella como um dos agentes preferidos do FBI. Rosalie melhorou em sua carreira, muito mais do que teria conseguido se ainda trabalhasse na antiga agência, e é quem nos visita com mais frequência. E Renée... Será sempre Renée.

Com a toalha em mãos, eu me virei para voltar ao banheiro, mal percebendo minha filha pequena demais atrapalhando meu caminho. Esbarrei nela sem querer, e então dei um passo para trás, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Segurando o velho pano cheio de ursinhos, seu companheiro para todas as horas,_ Claire_estendeu um dos pés para me mostrar o tênis.

- Amarra? – Pediu com a voz doce, se equilibrando em um pé só.

Eu sorri para ela, jogando a tolha em meu ombro antes de abaixar e apoiar seu tênis em meu joelho.

Claire foi uma surpresa para todos, pensada um pouco tarde demais. Durante os primeiros meses ainda era como se faltasse alguma coisa em nossa casa, especialmente para nossa primeira filha, e trazer a melhor amiga dela conosco foi a melhor ideia que poderíamos ter. Ela se adaptou como se tivesse sido nossa desde sempre. Era mais nova do que Carlie, estava perto de completar 7 anos de idade, mas isso não impedia em nada a amizade entre elas.

- Eu já ensinei isso a você! Vamos lá de novo. – Ela esticou o pescoço magro para ver melhor o que minhas mãos faziam. – O coelhinho tem duas orelhas... Ele cruza as orelhas... E puxa! – Disse enquanto amarrava seu cadarço devagar.  
**  
- **Mas eu não consigo! – Reclamou. – E por que eu amarraria as orelhas do coelhinho? Vai machucar ele!

- Ele é forte! – Pisquei. – Vamos, tente no outro pé.

Ela agachou a minha frente, mas não demorou muito para cair sentada. Sem se importar, esticou a perna e me imitou, recontando a historinha para si mesma. Quando percebeu que havia conseguido, ergueu os braços e comemorou, se jogando pra cima de mim. Eu comecei a rir.

- Olha só, você conseguiu! Agora não precisa mais da minha ajuda. – Eu fiquei em pé, e ela fez o mesmo a minha frente, agarrando seu pano junto ao peito. – E não precisa disso aqui também, não é?

Eu tentei puxar de suas mãozinhas, e ela fez uma careta. – Vamos, Claire! Isso aqui é coisa de bebê. Você ainda é um bebê? – Franzi a testa.

- Não! – Ela protestou.

- Não, você já é uma moça! Agora, vamos, me dê o pano. – Tentei outra vez.

- Mas a mamãe deixou eu ficar com ele, eu falei pra ela que eu me sinto segura e ela deixou! – Ela choramingou, quase virando de costas para mim.

- Tudo bem, então que tal assim: Você vai pra escola hoje sem ele... E se você sentir falta, eu juro que devolvo. Ok?

Ela parou, pensando um pouco na proposta. Estava realmente explícito que era mentira, mas ela inocentemente acreditou, deixando o pano nas minhas mãos com certa relutância.

- Isso! Obrigado, Claire. – Sorri. – Venha, venha tomar seu café. Eu só vou tirar sua irmã do chuveiro e nos juntamos a você.

- Cadê a mamãe? – Ela perguntou, descendo a escada segurando minha mão.

- Ela precisou sair cedo hoje. – Expliquei. – Eu vou encontrar com ela daqui a pouco, e depois vamos juntos buscar vocês na escola. Certo?

Ela assentiu quando entramos na cozinha. Enquanto subia em uma das cadeiras, eu me aproximei dos armários, escondendo o pano numa gaveta vazia sem que ela percebesse. Eu servi tudo o que ela precisava, e a deixei sozinha para buscar Carlie. Pude ouvir sua cantoria desde o corredor.

- Muito bem, saia daí antes que perca os dedos de tão enrugados! – Disse enquanto entrava no banheiro.

- Mas tá gostoso! – Ela respondeu, de costas para mim.

Eu abri a porta do Box, erguendo uma sobrancelha de maneira divertida. – Você se lavou ou ficou aí brincando?

- Eu sei tomar banho, pai! – Ela virou para mim, tentando me dar uma bronca.

- Mas ainda não aprendeu a entrar e sair dele. Vamos, Carlie! – Revirei os olhos.

- Fecha a porta, tá frio! – Ela reclamou.

Eu estiquei um braço por cima da cabeça dela, molhando-o ao desligar a água. Antes que ela pudesse fazer algo a respeito, eu abri a toalha e a enrolei em seu corpo, pegando a menina no colo com facilidade. Ela tentou gritar comigo, mas então começou a rir, tentando descer. Eu a coloquei no chão e bati em sua bunda, sorrindo quando ela correu desajeitada em direção ao quarto.

Eu a segui, sem pressa, e a encontrei já vestindo seu uniforme. Peguei sua escova de cabelo e sentei na beirada de uma das camas, esperando que ela se aproximasse. Ela sentou em meu colo, passando a toalha na cabeça sem o menor jeito pra isso, e riu quando eu a ajudei.

- Você não sabe fazer isso. – Ela sorriu. – Só a mamãe sabe pentear cabelo.

- Ah, certo! Desculpe, mas hoje não tem mamãe. Não serve eu? – Fingi estar magoado.

- Contanto que não... Ai! – Ela resmungou quando eu puxei a escova em seus cachos com força demais. – Contanto que não me machuque! – Ela riu.

- Desculpe. – Disse ao suavizar meu toque.

- Pai, nós podemos visitar o tio Emmett hoje? – Ela perguntou, animada.

"Visitar" o tio Emmett significava visitar seu túmulo no cemitério de Chicago. Por mais melancólico que possa soar, era sempre animado, e eu também aproveitava para _conversar_com meus pais.

- É claro. – Respondi. – Mas você sabe que a tia Alice vai vir pra cá no fim de semana, e ela vai querer ir também.

- Nós vamos duas vezes, não tem problema! – Ela deu os ombros. – A Claire gosta da tia Alice, não é? Ela disse que também quer desenhar no braço dela. A gente pode, pai?

Eu ri alto, afastando a escova do seu cabelo. – Carlie, aqueles desenhos na pele dela não são exatamente pintados por crianças. Mas você pode pedir pra ela, quem sabe? – Continuei rindo.

Ela virou um pouco mais para me olhar, sem entender. Eu passei a escova uma última vez em seus cachos molhados e levantei, colocando-a no chão. – Venha, Chocolate, vamos colocar algo nessa barriga e ir pra escola.

Eu a acompanhei escada abaixo e a deixei sentada ao lado de sua irmã enquanto preparava nosso cereal. Nós três acabamos tudo rapidamente, apesar das brincadeiras que as duas meninas faziam com a comida, e eu simplesmente não podia ficar sério diante daquilo. Nossas refeições raramente eram feitas sem Bella, mas o clima continuou animado como sempre.

Arrumei ambas no banco de trás do carro e então estávamos, um pouco tarde demais, partindo para a escola. Em Forks, elas poderiam ir a pé e até mesmo sozinhas, mas eu não confiava tanto assim em Chicago. Fizemos o rápido caminho ao som de _"Twist and Shout_", tocando a mesma música algumas vezes,os três cantando a plenos pulmões. Na porta da escola, estacionei sem a menor pressa e me despedi delas, ignorando as buzinas das dezenas de pais estressados atrás de mim.

- Não vai levar sua boneca? – Lembrei a Carlie antes dela descer do carro.

Pude ver pelo retrovisor a menina me mostrando a língua; sua paixão pelo brinquedo era algo como um segredo de família, já que agora, com uma irmã mais nova, adorava se mostrar crescida, quando na verdade ainda nem dormia sem uma história.

- Eu não to mais com a minha _naninha_, Carlie, você pode ir sem a sua boneca também. – Claire disse para apoia-la, segurando a porta aberta.

Ela olhou para o lado, fazendo uma careta contrariada ao ver seu brinquedo favorito no banco. - Eu... É claro! – A ruiva assentiu, empinando o nariz. – Eu consigo ir pra escola sem ela. Por que não?

Claire sorriu e pulou para fora. Sem que percebesse, sua irmã jogou o corpo para frente e chorou perto da minha orelha. – Cuida bem dela. – Pediu com uma careta. Eu sorri e assenti outra vez, recebendo um beijo em minha bochecha.

Ela desceu também, segurando a mão de Claire quando ambas correram e se misturaram com as outras crianças. Esperei que entrassem no prédio para sair com o carro; desliguei o rádio e virei a esquerda, em direção ao local onde Bella me esperava.  
**  
****( Despicable Me – Pharrell Williams watch?v=axbUCR1nKRA )**

Eu nunca havia estado ali antes, mas simplesmente não tinha erro – o restaurante chinês tinha uma fachada muito característica. Estacionei bem a frente do lugar, no pior disfarce do mundo, e entrei por uma pequena porta lateral. Tudo estava completamente vazio, mas ainda intacto.

Com passos silenciosos, puxei minha pistola do bolso, olhando tudo a minha volta. Uma porta escura me levou a uma espécie de sala reservada – ou o que deveria ser, porque no momento as mesas foram afastadas e o lugar era algo mais como um galpão abandonado. As paredes estavam abarrotadas de caixotes e toneis, e de trás de um deles, alguém esticou um braço e acenou para mim com sua arma.

Eu corri até lá e me joguei para trás, sorrindo ao encostar na parede junto com ela.- Você demorou. – Ela disse. – Elas estão bem? Elas comeram? A Carlie reclamou do banho de novo, não foi?

- Sim, sim e sim, eu fiz tudo o que você pediu. – Revirei os olhos com sua preocupação. – Às vezes sua falta de confiança me magoa! – Menti, divertido.

Ela estava prestes a responder quando ouvimos um barulho alto na entrada do restaurante. Ambos ajoelhamos, apenas com os olhos para fora das caixas, e atiramos ao mesmo tempo no homem que se aproximava, cauteloso. Sentamos novamente, sussurrando um para o outro.

- Eu confio em você, Edward! Mas se cuidar delas fosse fácil, nós não faríamos isso. – Sorriu.

Ela ajoelhou novamente quando ouvimos outro barulho. Eu apenas a observei. Seu cabelo quase alcançava sua cintura outra vez, e seus olhos tinham aquele brilho que ela só demonstrava quando tínhamos uma arma na mão e adrenalina inundando nosso corpo.

Pouco antes de adotarmos Claire, decidimos mudar completamente nossas identidades, apenas para o caso. Agora éramos simplesmente Anthony e Marie – nunca nos chamávamos assim, mas valia para o resto do mundo. E tínhamos esse novo... Trabalho. Hobbie. Chame como quiser. Bom, eu não sabia dizer de qual lado estávamos; acho que a definição era simplesmente _egoísta_. O mercado negro movimentava milhões de dólares e, agindo indiretamente e no completo anonimato, qualquer ação dos traficantes nos deixava a espreita. Nós invadíamos o lugar onde aconteceriam suas negociações e o dinheiro se tornava nosso sem que precisasse apontar meu revólver para algum inocente. Eu jurei que nunca mais faria isso. E boa parte do que conseguíamos ia para o antigo orfanato das meninas. Tudo bem, não estávamos nem perto de ser inocentes, mas você não poderia pensar que nossa carreira tinha algum futuro dentro de um escritório ou algo sem graça do tipo.

Edward e Bella eram amadores, jovens e sem o mínimo senso de perigo. Mas nós planejávamos cada detalhe, e droga, como éramos bons.

Um homem começou a entrar na sala, gritando algo sobre ter ouvido tiros.

- Sim, elas deram um pouco de trabalho, mas eu sempre consigo. E então, aqui estou, bem a tempo disso. – Eu ajoelhei junto com ela e atirei no bandido. Abaixamos ao mesmo tempo. – E adivinhe? Consegui tirar a naninha da Claire!

- Você o quê? – Ela quase gritou, animada. Encolheu os ombros quando percebeu que poderíamos ter sido ouvidos, mas nada aconteceu. – Ah, Edward, você é incrível, não acredito!

- Viu só? – Sorri. - Cumprindo meu papel de pai e marido com perfeição!

- _Marido._Sei. – Ela revirou os olhos, encostando na parede. - Como se eu fosse me casar com alguém como você.

- Acho que morar por quase um ano com um cara o torna seu marido. – Franzi a testa. - Ou quase isso.

- Não foi exatamente um ano. E aquela semana que eu te expulsei de casa e você ficou num hotel?

- Você não me expulsou! – Sussurrei. - Eu fugi depois que você tentou me matar! Pela segunda vez!

- Eu não tentei matá-lo! – Arregalou os olhos. - Eu não usei uma arma nem nada disso!

- Não, foi uma faca!

Ambos encolhemos os ombros juntos com um estouro vindo da outra sala.

- Droga, não seja tão bicha, Edward, nem encostou em você! – Ela reclamou enquanto se ajoelhava outra vez. Atirou algumas vezes, e quando o silêncio voltou, abaixou-se quase em cima de mim. - Eu estava tendo um dia ruim e só precisava de um pouco de carinho do meu...

- Marido? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Companheiro a longo prazo.

- Sabe, Bella, o seu problema é que você odeia a ideia de ser "a mulher de alguém". Eu não vejo razão pra isso ser ruim. – Eu desviei o rosto, um pouco chateado.

Pude ver seu sorriso quando ela puxou meu rosto com a mão livre e colou os lábios nos meus. Eu sorri um pouco em resposta, franzindo a testa quando ela parou o beijo cedo demais. - Não é. – Respondeu ainda mais baixo, encostando nossas testas.

Nós poderíamos ter ficado ali para sempre, se o lugar não estivesse sendo colocado abaixo. Sem nos afastar, ambos abrimos os olhos, prestando atenção a todos os sons a nossa volta. Algo mais explodiu e um homem xingou o responsável por isso, atirando em algum lugar. Esse foi o sinal para ela reajustar sua arma e agachar, preparada para sair dali.

- Muito bem, se conseguirmos a grana, o jantar é por minha conta. – Ela disse.

- Strogonoff? – Perguntei, ansioso.

- Você decide.

Com uma piscadela, ela desapareceu pela lateral das caixas, e eu já pude ouvir alguns tiros sendo disparados por suas mãos habilidosas em meio ao caos que o lugar se tornava. Dando-lhe cobertura, me juntei a ela próximo à cozinha do restaurante, onde um número exagerado de homens apontavam suas armas para nós. Posicionei-me ao seu lado e segurei sua mão, sorrindo ao analisar a aliança dourada em meu dedo.

Nós conseguiríamos derrota-los, assim como milhares de outros, em diversos lugares e por mais tempo do que imaginava. Tão jovem, eu nem mesmo sabia que era possível prolongar uma felicidade assim por tantos anos.

Mas agora eu sei. E vocês, também.

Apenas espero que entendam que meu propósito com essa história nunca foi falar sobre meu trabalho ou _minha_vida, porque certamente não eram coisas das quais eu me orgulhava. Pelo menos até aquela garotinha chegar e mudar tudo. Essa é a história de como eu consegui um recomeço para mim mesmo. Como, pela primeira vez me senti realmente amado, de diversas maneiras.

A morte de Aro foi apenas o começo. _A volta de Bella_ foi um começo. Dali pra frente, todos os meus dias foram marcados pela espera da hora em que eu chegaria em casa e me aconchegaria com minha família em frente a lareira, como eu já fizera com meus pais e então faria com meus netos. E isso é o que realmente importa. Isso foi o que, entre milhares e milhares de outras coisas, Carlie me ensinou, e agora pretendo passar para frente: Eu não precisava de armas, assaltos, e milhares de aventuras para contar. Porque a vida, a simples e rara vida, já nos traz muito mais alegrias do que é possível colocar em palavras.

* * *

**N/A: Eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer. Epílogos são muito tristes pra mim! Acho que, apesar do meu coração ficar apertado por acabar, nós conseguimos passar a história do jeitinho que queríamos. Eu amei demais estar com vocês e com esses personagens. Bom, ainda temos alguns extras, mas aqui vai ser nossa despedida mesmo. Eu vou postar um por semana, toda sexta... Acho que serão 3 ou 4 capítulos, enfim, fiquem de olho! Espero que tenham se divertido e se emocionado como a gente, e vejo vocês na próxima história (já está postada, quem ainda não conferiu, link abaixo!) Muito obrigada por tudo, gente!**

**"E eu vos declaro...": ****s/8432032/1/E_eu_vos_declaro**


	31. EXTRA 1

**Extra 1**

**Essa cena acontece em algum lugar escondidinha no capitulo 6 da primeira fase, "Se ela quer guerra, é o que vai ter!". Edward cita rapidamente como andava a relação do trio de bandidos com a menina. Eu não tive como focar isso por lá, mas me arrependeria se não colocasse algo mais detalhado sobre a fofurice da Carlie. Essa ceninha me veio na cabeça do nada e eu me apaixonei. Boa leitura!**

* * *

Eu e Alice estávamos jogados no sofá pelo que já parecia algumas horas. Ela estava com o controle em mãos, passando pelos canais com uma expressão tão entediada quanto a minha. Finalmente, parou em um programa ridículo onde os participantes, burros como portas, respondiam perguntas por dinheiro. Bufamos ao mesmo tempo.

Bom, _ela _realmente não tinha nada pra fazer. Já havíamos calado a boca da modelo no porão e dado a ela qualquer coisa nojenta pra comer, então, sem mais preocupações por algum tempo. Mas eu, ao invés disso, tinha algo muito importante com o que me preocupar: Uma aposta que poderia, finalmente, me livrar da pirralha intrometida que estava acabando com a minha paciência. Se ao menos o alvo não fosse aquela garota tão cheia de si. Merda!

Restavam apenas alguns minutos de descanso ali, eu sabia, porque Emmett já havia saído para buscar a menina na escola. E todos já estavam acostumados com o furacão que era quando ela chegava em casa. Mesmo que levasse centenas de patadas, Carlie continuava na minha cola, implorando para brincarmos juntos e tagarelando sobre seu dia nada relevante. Alice, de vez em quando, tinha alguns surtos maternais e parava pra conversar com ela... Da sua maneira de sempre. E Emmett, aquele grandalhão idiota, foi o único que se derreteu completamente pela criança.

- Papai! – A porta foi aberta de repente, e nós dois olhamos para a menina, sem nos mexer no sofá. – Olha o que o tio Emmett comprou pra mim! – Ela veio até a minha frente e ergueu uma sacola, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Eu encarei Emmett, que veio logo atrás, incrédulo. – Comprou um presente pra ela? – Reclamei.

Certamente Carlie não era do tipo que ganhava presentes com frequência; pela sua felicidade, aquele deveria ser o primeiro brinquedo que recebeu exclusivamente para si mesma, sem precisar dividir com outras crianças no orfanato (além da boneca que carregava consigo o tempo todo). Como ele não respondeu, coloquei a mão dentro da sacola e puxei a caixa comprida, lendo o que estava escrito na tampa. – _A Floresta Encantada._– Franzi a testa.

- É um jogo de tabuleiro! – Carlie gritou, tirando a mochila das costas e jogando num canto da sala. – Podemos jogar? Podemos? – Ela pulou no lugar.

- Parece muito divertido... – Alice zombou ironicamente, afundando em seu lugar.

- Por favor! Por favorzinho! – A menina continuou a pular, soltando alguns gritos estranhos. – Por favooooor!

- Não vai matar ninguém. – Emmett disse ao se colocar atrás dela, e eu o fuzilei com o olhar no mesmo instante.

Eu olhei para eles, e então para Alice, que parecia votar um gigantesco "NÃO" junto comigo. Mas, ok, eu realmente não sairia machucado de uma partida ridícula de algum jogo infantil. Deveria apenas sentar e enfrentar aquilo. Afinal, eu nunca havia feito absolutamente nada legal por aquela menina, e mesmo com 5 anos de idade ela poderia desconfiar de algo. Eu suspirei e assenti, enquanto aquela desgraça de pirralha saltitava ao meu redor.

Nós sentamos em uma roda no tapete, em frente ao sofá, e Carlie abriu a caixa com uma animação desnecessária. Ela estendeu o tabuleiro exageradamente colorido entre nós, mas a caixa ao seu lado ainda estava cheia de objetos que certamente deveríamos utilizar. – Tá bom, deixa eu explicar como se joga! Eu li as regras enquanto voltávamos pra casa! – Além de tudo, ela ainda estava virando uma nerdzinha. Ótimo. – A princesa Jessica está dando uma festa no castelo dela, bem aqui. – Ela apontou para o desenho no final do percurso do tabuleiro. – E nós somos as princesas convidadas! Quem chegar primeiro, ganha!

- Ganha o quê? – Perguntei, cruzando os braços.

- O jogo! – Ela rebateu.

- Isso não faz sentido, é uma festa, não importa quem chega primeiro. – Revirei os olhos.

- Mas elas precisam passar pela Floresta Encantada! Nunca se sabe o que vão encontrar pelo caminho. Pode ser perigoso! – Carlie explicou.

- Então por que elas não vão todas juntas? – Eu continuei a discussão ridícula.

- Ah, tá legal! – Alice gritou, pegando um pequeno saquinho com peões e distribuindo para nós quatro, sem se importar com as cores. – Vamos logo com isso!

- Espera! Tem mais, olha! – Carlie puxou outra embalagem da caixa, sorrindo. – Todas as princesas tem coroas! Não é mágico?

O saco em sua mão continha 6 coroas de papelão, nas cores dos peões. Ela nos deu as coroas correspondentes aos nossos, e eu – SIM – coloquei aquela merda na minha cabeça. Ótimo. Como se não bastasse, ela nos fez esperar enquanto corria até seu quarto e vestia uma saia exageradamente rosa, combinando com sua coroa. Saltitava pela casa com uma felicidade incontrolável. Certo, Caius não poderia ter me arrumado um menino, pelo menos? Aquela coisinha era tão cheia de frescura!

Assim que voltou e sentou a minha frente, ela guardou os objetos restantes na caixa e entregou dois dados para Emmett, que foi o primeiro a jogar. Ele "era" a princesa Azul. Em sua primeira jogada, tirou 5, e avançou todas as casas de uma vez. – Você encontrou um duende que a ajudou a seguir o caminho correto. Avance duas casas. – Leu pacientemente.

- Eba! Você já começou bem na frente, tio Emmett! – Carlie comemorou por ele.

Eu peguei os dados dele e joguei sem a menor vontade. Tirei apenas 2. Movi meu peão roxo e virei um pouco o rosto para ler. – Por uma coincidência, seu príncipe estava passando pelo local. Ele ofereceu uma carona em seu cavalo branco. Avance 10 casas. – Li e obedeci o jogo, hesitando um pouco. – Cara, por que ele não me leva direto pro castelo logo?

- Quer parar de reclamar? - Alice arrancou os dados da minha mão e os lançou. Tirou 8, e avançou rapidamente com seu peão verde. – Um unicórnio está no caminho. Fique uma rodada sem jogar. MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? – Ela socou o chão, irritada. – Unicórnio é o caralho! É só eu chutar ele pra longe e continuar!

- Alice, por favor, é só um jogo bobo. – Emmett suspirou.

- Unicórnio no caminho... Que bando de merda... – Ela entregou os dados para Carlie, ainda resmungando sozinha.

A menina os chacoalhou por um longo tempo em suas mãozinhas, e então os deixou cair no tabuleiro. Tirou 9. Andou com seu peão rosa e leu rapidamente. – Você escapou por pouco de um troll gigante. Continue assim!

- Tá, tá, muito corajosa, minha vez! – Emmett disse.

Ele voltou a jogar, recomeçando outra rodada. Nada de importante aconteceu com ele, a não ser algo sobre fadas coloridas em seu caminho. Eu joguei, e novamente, nada. Quando fui passar os dados diretamente para Carlie, a mão de Alice os agarrou. - Ei, é minha vez! – Reclamou.

- Não é, não! Você não joga essa rodada, lembra? – Eu disse.

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Emmett foi mais rápido. – Tem um unicórnio no meio da passagem!

- Unicórnio a sua bunda! Eu mato esse unicórnio! Não, melhor ainda! – Alice segurou seu peão e o levou diretamente para o castelo. – Eu montei no unicórnio, e ele me levou pra festa! Pronto, ganhei! – Alice gritou para ele.

- Ah, é, é? – Emmett grunhiu. – Pois eu encontrei a casa da bruxa bem aqui. – Ele apontou para um lugar perto de onde seu peão estava. – E roubei a vassoura dela. Agora eu vou voando! – Assim como Alice, ele fez seu peão atravessar o tabuleiro inteiro até a casa final.

- Ei! Isso não vale! – Carlie tentou interferir, mas foi ignorada.

- Ah, mas é claro! – Reclamei. – Então, por que eu não posso usar o meu poder ultra secreto de teletransporte? – Movi meu peão para o final.

- Você não tem isso! – Alice choramingou.

- Se você encontrou uma droga de um unicórnio, eu posso ter super poderes! – Mostrei a língua para ela como uma criança.

- Por que só você? – Emmett reclamou, jogando sua coroa no chão. – Se você pode fazer isso, então eu posso... Ficar invisível!

Carlie soltou um longo suspiro enquanto eu encarava Emmett, cheio de raiva. Ela tapou o rosto e com um grunhido paralisou ali, em silêncio.

- Ótimo! Ótimo, seus idiotas! É uma pena que vocês não sabiam que eu não sou princesa porra nenhuma! – Alice gritou, ficando em pé e jogando sua coroa no chão. - Eu sou uma feiticeira! E vocês... Nunca vão conseguir me deter!

Eu fiquei em pé também, junto com Emmett, esquecendo a coroa em minha cabeça. – E você não sabia que o meu príncipe pode...

Carlie soltou um grito longo e agudo, e nós três paramos a discussão para encará-la. Ela ficou em pé também, bufando com as mãos na cintura reta. – Chega disso! Vocês acabaram com o jogo!

- Tanto faz, eu ganhei. – Alice cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Você roubou, isso sim! – Emmett gritou, recomeçando a discussão.

Eu revirei os olhos e paralisei ali, esperando enquanto as três vozes se misturavam na briga mais ridícula que eu já havia presenciado. Carlie pulava, tentando chamar atenção apesar da pouca altura, e a coroa rosa saltitava em sua cabeça a ponto de cair. Ela arrumou a saia cheia e cruzou os braços, olhando para mim com raiva, como se esperasse que eu fizesse alguma coisa. Eu abaixei, retirei os peões do tabuleiro e o fechei, subindo em cima dele.

- Não tem mais princesas, não tem mais castelo, não tem mais festa! Chega! – Eu gritei.

Alice e Emmett calaram a boca, cada um emburrado em seu próprio canto. Em silêncio, coloquei todas as peças de volta na caixa, tendo que aguentar a pirralha (ainda vestida de princesa) pulando em volta de mim. Ainda abaixado, ouvi a voz de Alice ao meu lado, soando como uma criança chorosa.

- Tá com inveja porque eu sou uma feiticeira e você é só uma princesa sem graça...

Eu ergui o corpo imediatamente e a fuzilei com os olhos, lentamente amassando a caixa nas mãos e destruindo aquele maldito jogo.


	32. EXTRA 2

**Extra 2**

**Nem vou procurar palavras pra me desculpar porque elas não existem rs Quem acompanha EEVD sabe que ando muito sem tempo, mas uma hora ou outra personagens antigos sempre voltam pedindo pra aparecer um pouco mais. Tenho outras ideias com Carlie e cia, mas não prometo nada.**

**Eu sempre imaginei essa cena para o capítulo Quem manda aqui sou EU!, quando Edward chega à Itália. Apesar de ser pequena, a comédia não combinava com o resto do capítulo, e eu deixei pra mais tarde. Então, aqui está! Divirtam-se, e espero ver todas em EEVD :D**

* * *

- Eu estava simplesmente morrendo de saudade desse lugar! – Bella exclamou, entrando antes de todo mundo no saguão do hotel. Eu a acompanhei.

- Você está parecendo aquela patricinha da Rosalie. – Alice murmurou, vindo logo atrás.

Eu suspirei tristemente, remetendo a palavra "Rosalie" a minha filha, bem distante de mim naquele momento. Fui direto para o balcão, e o atendente, ao ouvir o escândalo que minha namorada fazia, também começou a falar em inglês comigo. Quando o homem começou a preparar nossa estadia ali, anotando algumas coisas, Bella aproveitou e se aproximou, apoiando as mãos em meu ombro.

- A Itália é uma inspiração. Isso que é país! – Ela continuou, praticamente ignorando o que a baixinha disse. – Edward, eu tenho tanta coisa pra te mostrar por aqui! – Ela sorriu, animada. – Nós podemos ficar por um tempo, não é? Podemos trazer Rose e Carlie pra cá, e tirar umas férias!

- Tudo bem, agora você está realmente me assustando. – Emmett brincou, se jogando em uma poltrona com sua mochila bem a sua frente. – Do que você quer férias? Você não trabalha. – Ele sorriu, irônico. – Você fez _algumas _coisas erradas, lembra?

Bella virou o rosto para ele como um felino atento, cerrando os olhos.

- Posso não trabalhar para eles, mas ainda lembro muito bem o que me ensinaram pra acabar com você. – Provocou, séria.

O homem atrás do balcão ergueu o rosto, desconfiado, e nós dois sorrimos inocentemente, acabando com o assunto suspeito no mesmo segundo. Ele indicou nossos quartos e então seguimos com nossas malas para o elevador; não ficaríamos com Jasper, já que segundo seu plano só apareceríamos realmente no momento da ação. Eu não sabia quanto tempo duraria nossa estada no hotel, mas esperava que fôssemos embora até o dia seguinte. Só estávamos passando ali para deixar nossas coisas e então encontraríamos com ele no suposto esconderijo de Aro.

Outro funcionário nos ajudou, colocando todas as malas em um carrinho e subindo no elevador de serviço. Aproveitando a distração de Alice e Emmett, atentos a decoração elegante até demais do hotel, Bella me puxou para o elevador social e apertou para que subíssemos.

- Isso não foi nada educado. – Forcei uma careta, apoiando as costas na parede do elevador.

Ela se aproximou de mim e colou nossos lábios, segurando delicadamente minha nuca. – Quer voltar para buscá-los? – Sussurrou contra minha boca.

Numa resposta muda, envolvi sua cintura e aprofundei nosso beijo, sem tempo para verificar se havia alguma câmera ali. Ela se agarrou a mim totalmente confortável com a situação, e eu me perguntei se estava acostumada com amassos em locais públicos. O elevador parou cedo demais para um andar tão alto, e eu estranhei, descendo minha boca até seu pescoço enquanto verificava se estávamos no andar certo. A porta abriu, ainda na metade do nosso caminho, e eu praticamente a joguei para o lado.

- Edward? – A mulher franziu a testa, hesitando um pouco antes de entrar.

- Hm... Heidi! Olá! – Sorri, abraçando a cintura de Bella inocentemente. Ela virou o rosto por um segundo para tentar limpar o batom borrado, e então se recompôs outra vez, sorrindo junto comigo. É claro que a garota percebeu o que fazíamos.

E então vocês devem levar em conta que não era uma simples garota, e sim a garota com quem eu dividia meu maior histórico de transas em locais públicos. Eu, ela, e minha atual namorada – a primeira que eu realmente chamava de namorada – bastante ciumenta no mesmo lugar.

Heidi entrou no elevador e parou ao meu lado, retribuindo nossos sorrisos. Apertou o botão para seu andar e suspirou, em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Então, como vai Carlie? – Perguntou, simpática.

- Ela está ótima! Ótima! – Eu ri, nervoso, puxando Bella para mais perto de mim. – Uma pentelha, você sabe como é, crianças!

- Vejo que estão se dando bem, então. – Cerrou os olhos, pensativa. Ela provavelmente se perguntava o _quanto _Bella sabia.

- Ah, sim, ela faz amizades muito facilmente, você deve ter percebido. – Dei os ombros. – Então, o que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que trabalhasse nas células americanas.

- Aro me promoveu. – Ela disse, simplesmente.

Eu e Bella erguemos as sobrancelhas, entendendo imediatamente o que ela queria dizer. A porta se abriu, parando em seu andar, e ela se despediu apenas com um breve sorriso.

- Ai, meu Deus. – Bella disse, entediada, quando estávamos sozinhos outra vez. – Ela com certeza está transando com ele.

- É... – Soltei um longo suspiro, prensando meus lábios.

- Ai, meu Deus! – Ela me olhou, perplexa. – _Você _estava transando com ela!

- O que? _O que? _Por que você acha isso? – Eu perguntei em meio a uma risada.

Ela se afastou de mim e cruzou os braços no peito. Após alguns segundos sustentando seu olhar, a porta felizmente abriu, e eu disparei pelo corredor.

- Eu não acredito! Argh! Ela? O que você viu nela? – Ela reclamava, me seguindo até o quarto.

Eu parei no meio do corredor e me virei, um pouco irritado. – O que quer que eu tenha visto, eu não vejo mais, certo? Quem é que está comigo agora? – Ela não respondeu, forçando um bico. – Quem? – Ergui as sobrancelhas e aproximei nossos rostos. – _Quem?_

- Eu. – Ela resmungou quase para si própria.

Eu sorri e me joguei um pouco pra frente, beijando a ponta do seu nariz. Ela riu um pouco, apertando delicadamente meus lábios antes de pegar minha mão e voltar a andar na direção no quarto.

Nós viramos o corredor, e novamente precisei parar ao ver duas figuras vindo em nossa direção. Bella não percebeu nada num primeiro momento, mas meu corpo enrijecido entregou meu nervosismo. Jane e Gianna, ambas funcionárias de Aro, e ambas com um histórico que não agradaria minha namorada nem um pouco.

- Oi, Edward... – Ela disseram em uníssono e apenas passaram por nós, olhando Bella da cabeça aos pés.

A garota soltou minha mão e se virou para encará-las, cerrando os olhos. Ela rapidamente entendeu tudo, e eu comecei a pensar numa maneira muito boa de me explicar.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha um fetiche por criminosas. – Ela ralhou.

- Ok, bom... – Eu ri nervosamente, coçando a cabeça. – Vai me dizer que você nunca teve alguns casos com colegas de trabalho? Teve até aquele James, foi bem sério e tudo mais! Eu não sou nenhum pecador. – Ergui as mãos na altura do peito, dando os ombros.

Ela me olhou, cada vez mais séria, mas não disse nada. Porra, mas que brincadeira era aquela? Isso era algum tipo de convenção _mate-seu-chefe_que eu não estava sabendo? Quem mais faltava estar hospedado ali?

- Edward! – Eu ouvi a voz conhecida atrás de mim e fechei os olhos imediatamente, abaixando as mãos. – Edward, hey! Você não me disse que viria para a Itália!

Tanya era sempre fodidamente escandalosa. Ela deveria me odiar agora, já que eu supostamente escondi dela que tinha uma filha, mas não! Ela precisava gritar meu nome no meio do corredor daquele maldito hotel e deixar claro que era uma mulher desesperada por uma reconciliação.

Bella respirou fundo ao meu lado, e eu sabia que teríamos uma longa discussão pela frente. Qualquer cara sabe do que eu estou falando, a terrível e constrangedora situação de manter sua atual e uma ex no mesmo ambiente. Ainda pensando numa maneira de amenizar minha situação, eu cruzei os braços desajeitadamente e sorri, tímido, murmurando para ela antes que Tanya nos alcançasse:

- Bom... Ela não é uma criminosa.


End file.
